Together Forever
by TheLastStand09
Summary: Sequel to. By Your Side- Max and Chloe made it through the last year of Blackwell. But now they have to take on the biggest challenge of they're live's. Parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story and my first sequel! Few things first. Some chapter's are going to be longer than others. As always I'll try to update daily unless something comes up. And lastly a fun fact. Not sure if all of you know this but I just recently found out that the name Zoey in Greek means "life" How perfect is that!? Lol Anyways as always hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come :)

* * *

Max's Pov- The sound of an alarm clock stirred me from my sleep. I tried to ignore it. I heard small groan behind me as I was laying on my side and felt the arm that was wrapped around me leave to reach over to the clock turning the alarm off. I heard a sigh then smiled a bit as a pair of lips pressed themselves against my cheek.

"Morning." I mumbled still not opening my eyes.

I got a another kiss Chloe responded with her own. "Morning Mad Max."

I heard her yawn then felt the bed shift as she got out and started rummaging through the dresser. "Another day another dollar."

I chuckled and finally opened my eyes a bit. The clock said it was 7:32 A.M. "I wonder what Ember and Taylor are up to right now." Ember and Taylor just got married about a week ago two months after Ember proposed. It was a small wedding and nothing fancy but everyone had a great time. I swear Ember's mom Amanda almost drowned the town with how much tears she shed. Right now they were in Hawaii for they're honeymoon.

I heard Chloe chuckled and said. "Probably going at it like wild animals."

I rolled my eyes and slowly sat up and stretched. "Is that all you think about?" I teased.

She jut gave me a smirk as she grabbed a pair of clean clothes and replied. "No. I also think about food."

I slowly got out of bed and headed for the door and yelped when Chloe gave me a small smack on my ass. "Chloe!" I yelled in embarrassment.

She laughed. "Your just to easy sometimes." Then she kissed me on the lips. "But that's one of the thing's I love about you."

I blushed a bit and smiled. "Your such a dork."

She just winked at me and walked out heading for the shower. "But i'm your hella dork." And with that she closed the door.

I sighed and shook my head. " _How do I put up with her all the time?"_

That was when I heard a bit of crying. I smiled brightly and headed for the nursery. I opened the door and walked over to the crib. "Hey Zoey you awake too?"

She looked up at me and smiled reaching her little arms out. "Mmmuuomm"

"Your so close pumpkin. You'll get it right soon." I gently picked her up and headed for the changing station. "Let's get you changed and cleaned up for breakfast." I tickled her a bit which caused her to laugh.

After changing her and dressing her up in her cute little rainbow skirt. (Chloe picked it out). I carried her into the kitchen and set her down into her high chair and went to the fridge to start breakfast. "Hmm lets see. How does scrambled eggs and toast sound?"

"Sounds hella good to me!"

I looked over my shoulder seeing Chloe all showered and dressed for work. "Then it's settled." I gathered the ingredients and turned on the stove burner. I really can't thank Joyce enough for teaching me how to cook. Still not as good as her but i'm decent now.

Chloe walked over to Zoey and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "Hey there squirt you hungry as I am?"

Zoey just made some cooing noises and clapped her hands. Chloe chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Chloe came up behind me wrapping her arms around me laying her chin on my shoulder. "Mmmm smells good."

"Chloe i haven't even started cooking yet."

She chuckled and gave me a small kiss on my neck. "Wasn't talking about the food."

I blushed heavily. "Chloe! Not in front of Zoey."

She just kissed my neck again and backed away and sat down at the table next to Zoey. "Your mom is no fun is she?"

"I heard that!"

She just laughed and to add insult to injury Zoey started laughing too. "Keep it up and you can go hungry."

Chloe faked a gasp. "Max. You wouldn't dare."

She couldn't see the playful smile on my face. "Try me."

"I'm sorry Maximus please let me eat your oh so heavenly food" I could picture her right now bowing down behind me.

"I guess I can over look it just this once."

"Yes!" Chloe cheered. "High five Zoey!...No no like this...There you go! Proud of ya squirt."

I smiled as I started cooking breakfast. " _I wouldn't trade these kind of mornings for anything."_

* * *

It was around noon and I was sitting on the living room floor with Zoey. "There you go Zoey. Just a few more steps." I was trying to teach Zoey how to walk. She's able to walk a few steps without falling over.

She wobbled a bit and made a small noise as she landed on her butt. Darn so close that time. I stood up and scooped her up in my arms. "How about we take a break. It's almost nappy time for you anyway...And me." I love the life I had right now but it get's REALLY tiring. I'm always the one who get's up in the middle of the night when Zoey want's something except on weekends when Chloe doesn't work.

To proved my point she started rubbing her eyes. "Alright little lady let's get you tucked in." Just then my cell phone vibrated and I groaned a bit and picked it up and saw it was a message from Chloe.

 **Chloe- Hey babe! Listen its Friday night and I was wondering if we could eat out tonight?...And then go have dinner? LOL!**

I rolled my eyes playfully. " _What a perv."_

 **Max-Who will watch Zoey?**

 **Chloe- Already talked 2 mom and David they said they could watch her for 1 night.**

 **Max- Oh alright I suppose we could go out then...But no desert till after dinner.** What? I didn't say anything about me not being a perv.

 **Chloe- Ohh lala. Will there be whipped cream involved?**

 **Max-Bye dork.**

 **Chloe- Love u 2!**

God I love that woman.

I put the phone down and carried Zoey to the nursery as she started to squirm and whine. "Oh I know your tired."

I set her down in the crib and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "Be back in a bit sweetie." Before I left the room she stated crying. I sighed and walked back into the crib. As soon as she saw me she stopped crying and held her little arms out. "Want to nap with mommy?" I asked as I picked her back up and cradled her in my arms. She immediately closed her eyes.

"Guess that's a yes." I went to the little rocking chair in the nursery and sat down slowly rocking both of us to sleep.

* * *

Me and Chloe just got back from dinner with Zoey still at Joyce's for the night. I barely had time to shut the front door when Chloe assaulted my lips with hers and roamed her hands all over my body pushing me hard against the door. "It's been. *Kiss* A hella. *Kiss* long time since. *Kiss* We were alone."

I had to agree with her on that. Most of the time when we were together we had to be slow and quiet as to not wake Zoey up but now that we're alone. "Your mine tonight." Chloe growled in my ear.

It was going to be a long and very pleasurable night.

* * *

I panted with sweat rolling down my face as I turned to look at the clock. _"Wowser's almost midnight already?"_

I heard Chloe chuckle as she rolled off on top of me and plopped down beside me. "Fuck..We..Might have...Gone a bit...Hella overboard." She said while panting.

I smiled in complete happiness and satisfaction. "YOU might have gone a bit overboard."

She chuckled again as she put her arm around me. I got onto my side and snuggled next to her draping mt arm over her stomach. "Yeah..Sorry about that."

I shook my head lightly and closed my eyes. "I loved every minute of it Chloe...It's good to sometimes just...Go wild."

"Ahellamen to that." I sighed happily as I felt Chloe's prosthetic hand slowly rub up and down my side..."Hey Max?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you...Like a lot."

I almost ended up bursting out with laughter. Even now Chloe is still a bit nervous with these loving tender moments. "I love you too Che. So happy to have you."

I felt her arm pull me closer. "You'll always have me Max. We're partners in crime aren't we?"

I smiled and nodded slightly. "Always."

* * *

(A.N) And there's the first chapter. I hope you all like it so far and I'll see you in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 2. I like to say thank you for all the support this story is getting already. You guys rock! And I hope you enjoy todays chapter :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- "Alright guy's lunch hour!"

I sighed in relief as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. It was another day on the job. Right now our project was putting in an expansion on a building. I turned off the saw table and headed over to the break area. I grabbed my lunch bag and sat down next to my boss and Ember's transgender dad Alex. "Hey boss."

Alex playfully shoved my shoulder. "Smartass. How's those support beams looking?"

"Well unless I forgot how to read a tape measure I'd say they are lookin hella good." I teased then took a bite out of the sandwich Max made.

Alex chuckled and shook his head. "Never a dull moment with you around. How's the family?"

I smiled. "Amazeballs. Zoey is almost walking and she's very close to saying her first actual word...Although I kinda wish I was spending more time with her though."

Alex patted my shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel. I was the same way when me and Amanda first adopted Ember. But that just make's the time's we do have with them more memorable."

"Thank's Alex..How is Ember doing? Has she called you yet?" I asked.

He laughed. "More like Amanda calls her. Poor Ember. Amanda calls her at least two to three times a day."

I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Damn. I bet that gets frustrating."

Alex just shrugged. "For Ember yeah a bit. But she know's her mother just cares about her. I'm sure Max will be the same way...And you when she starts dating boys."

I almost spit my drink out and chocked. "Oh hella no! She'll be chasing skirts anyway."

Alex raised his brow. "And how do you know that?"

"Pffff look who's raising her." I said pointing to myself.

He chuckled in amusement. "What ever you say Chloe."

I smiled and shrugged. "I'm kidding. I don't care if she ends up straight, gay or in between just as long as who ever she ends up with treats her right."

Alex nodded. "That's all we can ask for but that isn't for a while yet."

"Thank god."

* * *

I made back home from work and as soon as I opened the door I got a little surprise. "Maummam!" I smiled brightly as Zoey walked over to me and tried reaching up to me.

I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Look at you! Walking like a champ. I'm so proud of you." She squealed in delight and bopped me on the nose. "Now your full of yourself now aren't you? Where's mommy?"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

I walked into the kitchen to see Max putting groceries away. "Hey babe. Need help?"

"Sure. I see you got the little speed demon." Max teased.

I smiled and put Zoey down who walked over to Max and grabbed onto her leg. "Very speedy. Did she start doing that today?" I asked as I put some condiments into the refrigerator.

"Yeah right after you left she pretty much bolted to the door."

Now that hit me home right in the feels.

As soon as everything was put away I turned to Max. "Lets go out tonight for family dinner. It's been a while since we ate at the diner. Plus mom has to see little speedy here."

Max smiled and nodded. "Sure we could do that."

I love my family so hella much.

* * *

We sat down at our usual booth with Zoey in a highchair at the end of the table. "Hey girls."

Me and Max both smiled. "Hey mom."

"Hi Joyce."

Joyce tickled Zoey a bit who started laughing. "How's my little granddaughter doing today?"

"Excellent mom. She started walking properly today."

Joyce beamed. "Is that so? Well aren't you growing up fast. As a treat dinner is on the house tonight."

Max shook her head. "You don't have to do that Joyce."

Mom chuckled. "Nonsense this is a special occasion. I'll be right back with your drinks."

After watching my mom leave i moved my hand on top of Max's. I smiled seeing the little blush spread across her face. "You should be used to this by now Max."

She gave me a cute glare and I couldn't help but chuckled. "I hate you."

I smirked knowing she was just teasing. "I hella love you to Maxaroni."

"He..Hel...He."

Me and Max turned our attention to Zoey and Max almost jumped out of her side of the booth in excitement. "Oh my dog she's going to say her first word!"

I beamed and yelled. "Mom! get over here quick! She's about to say her first word!"

If she ran over here any faster there would have been skid marks. "Now this I can't miss."

"He..lll"

Max scooted closer to her. "Come on Zoey you can do it. Hello...Hell..Oooo"

"Come on squirt you almost got it make us proud."

Zoey beamed and finally yelled. "Hella!"

...

Zoey clapped her hands. "Hella! Hella! Hella!"

" _Oh shit."_ I didn't want to but i slowly glanced over to see Max's and mom's reaction. Mom looked a bit amused trying not to laugh. But Max...She was giving me the look that said. " **You are in so much trouble they won't even find your body."**

I decided to break the silence and chuckled nervously. "Hahaha...Well uh..She's my little girl right?...And it's not like she dropped the f bomb or anything...Right?...Oh come on Max in a few years we'll be laughing our asssssssssss...Butts about this...Mom a little help please?"

She bit her lip still trying not to laugh. "I think I hear another table calling me. I'll be back in a while." With that she left.

" _Gee thanks mom!"_

"HELLA!"

" _Zoey your not helping me!"_

"Chloe."

I smiled trying to look calm. "Yes my amazing totally awesome beautiful girlfriend?"

"You think the couch is comfortable?" She asked.

"Uhh...I guess..." I answered not liking where this was going.

"Good because thats where you'll be staying tonight."

My jaw dropped a bit. "What!? But why!?"

"HELLA!"

 _"Oh yeah that."_

* * *

I fluffed my pillow and plopped down laying on the couch. I sighed as I stared at the white ceiling. I guess I deserved this. " _Better watch what I say from now on...Ember is going to give me so much shit when she gets back from her honeymoon."_ I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

It felt like a few minutes went by when I felt someone shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Max. "Max? What's wrong?"

She looked a bit guilty. "It's a bit...Lonely in bed."

I smiled softly and slowly sat up. "Does this mean I'm out of the dog house?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah...Sorry I overreacted."

I stood up and puled her into my arms. "Don't be. I gotta learn to watch my mouth now." I leaned down and gave her a light kiss. "Let's get some shut eye."

She smiled and nodded and we tiptoed quietly back to our room and got into bed and snuggled. "I love you Che."

I smiled and replied. "I 'Hella' love you too Max." I chuckled as she playfully smacked my shoulder.

* * *

(A.N) The joys of your child's first word. LOL. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one. As always have a nice day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 3! Thank you all for the support and reviews. This story is getting a lot of attention already and I can't thank you guys enough. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

Max's Pov- "Alright Zoey. Can you say mom? Come on sweetie you can do it."

"Hella!"

I sighed and hung my head in defeat. It's been a couple days since...Zoey's first word. As much as I hate the situation I couldn't be mad at Chloe. And a very very small part of me found it kind of funny. Iv'e been trying to get her to say other words. She has been able to say mom and hi but hella seems to be her favorite.

Zoey laughed and walked over to her little toy area on the living room carpet. "Well...Could be worst I guess."

 ***Knock Knock***

I stood up from the floor and looked through the little peep hole to see who was at the door. I beamed and immediately answered it. "Ember, Taylor your back!"

I gave them each a hug and Ember said. "Yup we're back to the real world."

I stepped aside. "Come in."

When they entered I shut the door behind them. "So how was Hawaii?"

Taylor answered. "It was amazing. The weather was perfect the entire time we were there."

Ember nodded. "The view was breathtaking as well."

"I'm sure Hawaii had a lot of breathtaking views." I commented.

Ember smirked. "I wasn't talking about Hawaii."

Taylor playfully punched Embers shoulder who just laughed it off. "You are such a pig."

Ember just put her arm around her shoulders. "You married this pig remember?"

Just then Zoey came walking over. Both Taylor and Ember smiled. "Whoa! Look at you! Walking around like you own the place. Come here kiddo!" Ember bent down to pick her up. Zoey ignored Ember and went straight for Taylor. Ember huffed. "Traitor."

Taylor picked her up. "Don't be jealous because she likes my company better." Taylor teased. "Hi sweetie how are you?"

"Hella!"

...

I groaned as I saw Taylor's shocked expression and Ember looked like she was trying to keep her laughter in with all her might. "I'm a..pfff..Going to step outside for a moment." Ember walked out and closed the door and a few moment's later. " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! HAHAHA!**

Taylor had a amused smile her self. She cleared her throat and said. 'Well uhh...I could think of worst words she could say."

I sighed. "Yeah I guess..."

Ember came back in wiping away tears from her eyes. "Oh wow..Ahaha..Oh man. That is gold that is pure fing gold."

I glared at her. "I'm glad you find this so amusing."

Ember chuckled. "Oh come on Max. I actually think it's cute. I can see it now. A hipster version of Chloe running around the apartment."

I just groaned again.

"Mom!"

I smiled as Zoey tried reaching out for me. I gently took her from Taylor. I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing that. "That's right Zoey. I'm Mom."

"That is just to cute." Taylor commented.

I decided to tease. "Get's you thinking doesn't it?"

It worked they both blushed a bit but Ember tried playing it off. "We aren't quite there yet Max."

Taylor just nodded. "Definitely."

We sat down on the sofa and Ember asked. "So how's Chloe been? Other than teaching Zoey how to speak."

I chuckled a bit. "She's been doing good. She's kind of excited. We're going to be putting a down payment on a car soon." For a while I have been relying in Dana or anyone who was free to drive me around for shopping and other things. It will be so nice to get our own vehicle.

"That's great. Seems like you guys have everything sorted out." Taylor said.

I sighed as I put Zoey down who walked over to her play area. "Almost."

"What's wrong Max?" Ember asked in concern.

"My parents..." I have not heard a word from my parents since I left they're place during Christmas break during senior year when I told them I was pregnant with Zoey. "I thought they would at least call to see how I was doing by now."

Taylor pulled me into a hug which I happily excepted. "Don't worry about them. They can't ignore you forever."

"Yeah I guess so."

Ember patted my shoulder. "Forget about them. You have your own things to worry about. Like your daughter going through the trash can?"

I immediately looked over to the kitchen to see Zoey trying to climb into the trash can. "Zoey no!" I heard Ember and Taylor laugh as I rushed over to my daughter and picked her up. She started squirming and making unhappy noises. "Zoey that's icky you don't want to play in that."

That's when she started crying. "Oh now now. Shhh it's alright."

"May I?" Ember asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

I handed Zoey to Ember. Ember held Zoey out in front of her. "Someone needs a trip on the Funplane!" Ember carefully spun herself around in place causing Zoey to laugh. Ember smiled and did it again. "Weeeee! Look at that your flying!"

I glanced over at Taylor who watched the scene with a bright smile on her face. " _Those two will make good parents in the future."_

"Hella!"

 _As if one Chloe was bad enough."_

* * *

"Oh honey i'm home!" Chloe yelled as she came into the apartment.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "In the nursery dork!" I was currently getting Zoey dressed after washing her up.

Chloe poked her head from the door way and smiled. "There's my two favorite girls."

"Hi!" Zoey said as I got her shirt on.

Chloe beamed and walked into the room. "Well hi there to you too squirt." Chloe said and ruffled the hair on her head making Zoey sequel in delight.

"Hella!"

Chloe chuckled. "I see your uh..Still on that kick huh?"

"You have no idea." I said as I stood up with her. "Ember and Taylor stopped by earlier."

"Really!? How was they're trip?" She asked as she took Zoey and held her.

"They said they had a great time. Ember almost died from laughter after hearing Zoey say the word of the century."

Chloe laughed then kissed Zoey's cheek. "I'm sure she'll give me a lot of smack talk later. What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna."

"Mmmm can't wait i'm starving."

* * *

It was time for bed and I was tucking Zoey in. "Night Zoey love you." I whispered after kissing her forehead.

She yawned and closed her eyes.

I quietly headed for the door and turned off the lights before heading into my room. "She asleep?" Chloe whispered as she put on a pair of boxer shorts.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah. She's asleep and I'm about to hit the floor soon."

Chloe walked over to me and scooped me up in her arms. "We can't have that now can we?"

I smiled and closed my eyes. "No...Definitely not...Love you Che."

I felt her lips press against mine. "Love you to Max."

I passed out before she even got me to the bed.

* * *

(A.N.) And there's the end of another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and i'll see you in the next one. Have a nice day :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 4! I know these chapter's seem shorter compared to my other stories but it'll hopefully pickup later on. Thank you all for the support and Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- "Good work today Chloe. See you after the weekend!" Alex yelled out the window as I exited his car.

"Thank's Alex see ya!" I yelled and waved as he took off. I sighed and headed up to the apartment. When i unlocked the door and opened it. "Honey i'm home!"

Max sprung from the couch and shushed me. "Shh Chloe I just finally put Zoey to."

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sleep..." Max groaned in frustration and headed for the nursery.

" _Yeah my hella bad."_ I followed after her and saw she already had a crying Zoey in her arms.

"Shh..Zoey it's ok." Max said trying to soothe her.

I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry Max I."

She glared at me. "Why do you always have to be so damn loud all the time? You have any idea how hard it was to get her to fall asleep today?"

I glared back. I was tired from working all day and I didn't need this. "I said I was sorry Max. What else you want me to say?"

Zoey's crying was getting a bit louder and Max was getting more frustrated. "How about another 'Hella?' Or how about the f bomb or another word from that category!? Since you can't seem to keep your mouth clean!" Max yelled.

I growled and yelled back. "I'm an adult Max i can say whatever the fuck I want! How about you get the stick out of your ass and give me a break for once!"

Max held Zoey closer to her as she continued to cry. "Oh i'm so sorry Chloe! I'm sorry I cut into your busy schedule! Sitting on your ass watching T.V. Hanging out with Ember or sleeping. While I be the adult and take care of Zoey!"

I shook my head. "Oh ho no. No. No. No. You do NOT want to play that game with me Caulfield! I bust my ass off all day long at work in the hot fucking sun sweating my ass off so we can have a proper life! Beside's I help out with Zoey!"

"Changing her diaper once a day and teaching her profanity doesn't count!"

I threw my hands up in the air in defeat. "What fucking ever. I don't need this."

"Where are you going!?" Max yelled as I headed out of the room.

"According to you! I'm going to stick to my schedule and hang out with Ember. I'll be back when you take a damn chill pill!" I walked out of the apartment and slammed the door. " _This is bullshit. I really didn't need this tonight."_

* * *

Lucky for me Ember and Taylor's apartment was only a block away. Right now I was sitting on the couch with Ember having a beer while Taylor was in their bedroom preparing to head back for her second year of college. "Damn sounds like you two really went at it huh?" Ember commented then took a sip from her can.

I leaned back and sighed. "Yeah...We never fought like that before."

Ember chuckled. "Chloe it's normal. Trust me. Me and Taylor go at it every now and again. Hell my parents still argue once in a while. Just part of the relationship. It would actually be more worrisome if you never fought at all. Besides...The make up sex afterwards is amazing."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Yeah..I guess."

Ember nudged my shoulder and said. "Just give it a couple hours and everything will be fine."

I decided to trust her. "Alright...So got any good movies?"

Ember smiled and went over and rummaged through her entertainment center that had her T.V. "You like the Saw series?"

I shrugged. "Been a while think i only got to three though."

Ember popped open a case. "Then we are watching number four."

I tried to forget the fight I had and just tried to relax for now.

* * *

When I returned home it was quiet and the lights were off. I sighed and quietly closed the door and silently approached the nursery. I slowly opened the door and saw Zoey fast asleep. I tiptoed in and stood over her crib and smiled. " _Hey munchkin..Sorry about earlier. Your mom and I just...Had a little squabble. Nothing you should concern yourself about."_ I leaned down a gently kissed her forehead. " _I love you and your mom so much_."

After saying goodnight to my daughter I tiptoed out of the room and left the door open just a crack and headed to the bedroom. When I entered i saw Max already in bed with her back facing me. I didn't say anything as I got changed into my night clothes and slid into bed. I was laying on my side staring at Max's back. I didn't want to wake her but at the same time I wanted us to make amends.

"Chloe?"

Guess she was awake anyway. I put my arm around her pulling her close to me. "I'm here babe."

Max flipped her self around and we were now face to face. "I'm...I'm sorry."

I gave her a small smile and wiped the little tear she shed. "You have nothing to be sorry about Max..I should be sorry. I know your under a lot of pressure all day and my dumb ass doesn't help at all."

She sighed and put her hand on top of mine. "You were just trying to cheer me up."

"Hey Max. I have off tomorrow. Why don't you leave Zoey with me for the day and you go out and relax. Hang out with Dana, Taylor or whatever. Have the day for yourself."

She shook her head. "No. I couldn't burden you like that."

"Max. She's my daughter just as much as yours. You've been under a lot of stress lately. Please? For me."

She sighed then smiled. "I guess...One day wouldn't hurt. Thank you Che."

I smiled back. "Anything for you Maxims."

Max slowly moved on top of me and pushed me down flat on my back. "Anything?" She teased.

I smirked. "Mhmmm. Anything."

Ember was right. Make up sex was the best.

* * *

(A.N) And thats that. Thank's again for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 5! A surprise guest makes an appearance in this one. Thank you all again for the love and support for the story. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- "Well it's just you and me today munchkin!" I said happily as I picked Zoey up from her crib.

Max left not to long ago to hang out with Dana and Juliet for the day. I was kind of excited myself. I can't remember the last time where it was just me and Zoey.

Zoey laughed and tried grabbing my beanie.

I smiled. "You really like this thing don't ya? Well at least I know what to get you for your thirteenth birthday." I carried her out of the nursery and set her down on the living room floor. "It's a nice day out. Lets take a trip to the beach yeah? Enjoy the nice scenery of all the chicks in their bikini's." What? I love Max with all my heart and I find her the most beautiful woman I'll ever know. Doesn't mean I can't look from time to time right?

Zoey smiled and tried reaching for my prosthetic hand. "Hella!"

I chuckled and extended my hand to her and she grabbed it. "Guess that's a yes. Let's go pack our things and get going." I led her to my bedroom and then I placed her on the bed and started packing for the outing. "Alright lets see. Sunscreen, towels, will stop to get snacks and drinks." I turned to Zoey. "What do you feel like snacking on?"

She ignored me and crawled to my pillow and tried picking it up and threw it on the floor. She laughed. "Hella!"

I rolled my eyes and went over and picked it up. "We don't throw these Zoey. We sleep on them." I put the pillow back where it was and Zoey tried grabbing it again till I picked her up. "Oh no you don't. Trying to play that game huh?"

She smiled and tapped my cheek. "Mama!"

" _Oh damn it. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."_ I kissed her cheek making her giggle. "That's right Zoey...I'm your mama. I'm so proud of you right now." I hugged her close to me and she cooed.

* **KNOCK KNOCK***

"Who could that be?" I wondered as I left the room carrying Zoey and headed for the door. When I looked through the peep hole to see who it was I silently gasped. "No way.." I opened the door and glared at the visitor. "What do you want Vanessa?"

Max's mom just stood there silently staring at my daughter who was trying to hide her face into my shoulder. After a moment she looked at me and said. "Can I come in?"

I huffed. "I should just slam the door in your face but yeah..Come in. How did you find out where we live?" I asked as she walked inside.

She looked around for a moment before answering. "I talked with Joyce...She gave me the address...Where's Max?"

I shut the door and headed for the living room to sit down on the sofa. "She's not here. She went out with some friends. And before you ask why she's away instead of taking care of Zoey. I told her too."

Vanessa sat down on the other side of the sofa. "So...Her name is Zoey?"

I nodded and sat Zoey down in my lap. "Yeah."

Zoey looked over at her grandmother and waved. "Hi!"

Vanessa actually smiled a bit and waved back. "Hi there...She looks so much like Max."

I smiled and patted Zoey's head. "Yeah she does."

Vanessa took another look around and said. "You have a nice place."

"What? Were you expecting the place to have holes, cracks leaking pipes and rats?" I said sarcastically.

She sighed. "Chloe that's not what I meant. Can we please be civil?"

I glared at her. "Oh. So NOW you want to be civil. Miss. Kicking your own daughter out of your life to fend for herself while pregnant. Didn't go the way you wanted it to right? You expected Max to come crawling back to you begging for forgiveness after getting rid of her own child."

She wa silent for a bit till. "Honestly yes...I didn't think you two could."

"Make a stable life?" I interrupted. "Well guess what Vanessa. Screw you. Me and Max went through hell during her senior year. You didn't even attend her own damn graduation!"

Zoey started fussing in my lap. I hugged her trying to calm her and myself down. "Shhh sorry Zoey. Didn't mean to yell."

Vanessa sighed. "I know Chloe I know. I wanted to be there I really did. And i can see you had a rough time."

I saw her line of vision go to my prosthetic hand. "Yeah really big understatement of the century. But me and Max proved you and Ryan wrong. We have a nice clean place, a great steady income and we are happy as happy can be."

She nodded. "I can see that. And I can see you matured a lot Chloe. You proved me wrong there as well. I'm sorry for not being supportive." She stood up and headed for the door. "I'll talk to Ryan and hopefully we can see you and Max again soon...And our granddaughter." With that she opened the door and left closing it behind her.

I sighed then smiled when Zoey tugged my beanie down over my eyes. "Hey munchkin stop that. I'll get you one when your older I promise."

"Hella!"

"Yup you are definitely my kid. Now how about we get to that beach now!?" I stood up carrying Zoey back into our room to pack as she laughed. " _Hopefully now Max's parents can finally put aside they're bullshit and finally come back into our lives._ As much as I hated the way they treated Max they were still her parents.

I kissed Zoey on the cheek. " _I'll never do anything like that to you. Ever."_

* * *

It was now close to 8:30 p.m. And right now I was sitting on the sofa watching some t.v after putting Zoey to bed. I looked over as I heard the door slowly open. Max quietly came in and shut the door. When she saw me she smiled and sat down next to me. I put my arm around her pulling her closer as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Have fun today?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah I had a lot of fun. Thank's again Che. You were right. I really needed it."

I smiled. "No problem Max."

She kissed my cheek and asked. "So what did you do all day?"

I yawned then answered. "Me and Zoey spent most of the day at the beach. Don't worry I gave her extra sunscreen. We made sand castles. Went swimming..Really close to shore." I said that last part after Max gave me a panicked look. "And enjoyed the scenery."

Her panic disappeared and she snuggled against me. "Glad you had fun."

I bit my lip deciding if I wanted to tell Max about the surprise visit or not. But in the end she had the right to know. "Before we left we had a surprise visitor."

"Who?"

It was...Your mom." I could practically feel her body tense.

She cleared her throat before asking bitterly. 'What she want?"

I shrugged. "I guess just to see how we were doing...She said she is going to talk to Ryan and hopefully visit again soon."

"Ok."

I guess that quick and short response means she doesn't want to talk about it anymore right now. She yawned and I took that as our cue to call it a day. "Alright sleeping beauty off to bed we go."

She didn't complain when I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I love you Chloe."

I smiled and gave her a loving kiss. "I hella love you Max." _"Forever."_

* * *

(A.N) And theirs another chapter done and over. I'll be taking the weekend off so i'll see you all again in the next chapter hopefully monday. Until then have a good weekend :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Welcome back to more Together Forever. Thank you all again for the support for this story and reviews. Enjoy :)

* * *

Three Years Later- Max's Pov- I woke up from my sleep to the feeling of my arm being tugged. I smiled and cracked open my eye to see my now five year old daughter trying to get me out of bed. "Mommy! Wake up! It's Boom Day!"

I chuckled. Today was the fourth of July or as Zoey called it. Boom Day. I yawned and slowly sat up. "Alright alright I'm up Zoey." Zoey has grown so much over the past few years. Her dark hair was now shoulder length. Her blue eyes were a tad lighter than mine. She had just as many freckles as I do. And she was average height for a five year old. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a pinks hello kitty t shirt.

Zoey beamed and ran out of the room. "I got mommy up just like you told me to mama!"

I heard Chloe mock yell. "Hey! You weren't suppose to say that. Now i'll gt in trouble."

"Mama your always in trouble."

I heard Chloe laugh. "You know it munchkin."

I smiled from hearing the little banter. I stretched and got out of bed to get dressed. When I was done I walked into the kitchen to see Zoey already mowing down a bowl of cereal and Chloe was already making some toast probably for me. She turned to me when she heard me come in and smiled. "Hey sleeping beauty. Breakfast is almost ready."

Chloe hasn't changed much over the years either. She stopped wearing the punk look though. Now a days she wears a plain white or black tank shirt or short sleeve shirts. She still wears the same style jeans just no holes in them and wears the same boots. She still dyes her hair blue and only wears her beanie when she goes outside. She also keeps her bullet necklace on.

"You going to use our daughter to wake me up from now on?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

She walked behind me and put the plate down in front of me then bent down and kissed my cheek. "Yup. Your always grumpy when I wake you. But I know you can never be grumpy at Zoey. Ouch."

I pinched her cheek and smirked. "You are in so much trouble." I teased.

She whispered in my ear. "You'll have to punish me later then."

I rolled my eyes. "Perverted dork."

She chuckled and connected her lips to mine.

"Ewwww that's hella gross."

Chloe pulled away from the kiss quickly and almost tripped over herself from trying not to laugh.

I silently sighed. Zoey picked up Chloe's speech somewhat...Including her favorite word. "Zoey how many time's do I have to say it. Don't use that word ok? Say it again and no fireworks." I threatened.

I could have sworn Zoey paled. "Mommy please don't! I'll be good I promise!"

I smiled a bit. "Alright as long as you promise."

Chloe cleared her throat but kept the amused smile on her face. "Good girl. Now lets finish up breakfast. We got a big day ahead of us!"

Zoey just gave a simple. "Ok!" Then went back to eating.

I started eating my breakfast thinking how great of a family I have.

* * *

We drove to Ember and Taylor's place to pick them up for the festivities. Chloe was driving with me in the passenger seat. Zoey was in the back doodling on her notepad. Apparently she wants to be an artist like her moms. "Look Mommy I drew a house!"

Me and Chloe both chuckled. She still had a long way to go. I turned to face her and see her scribbled house. "That is very good Zoey. You'll be a great artist someday."

She beamed and went back to drawing. I was a little disappointed that she'd rather draw then take photo's like I do. My and Chloe's bedroom wall has a huge collage of family photo's over the past five years. She takes after Chloe so much. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

After a few more minutes Chloe parked the 2009 black ford escape in front of the apartment complex and texted Ember telling them we were here. "Ready to see aunt Taylor and Ember?" I asked Zoey.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I want to show them my drawings!"

A few moments later we saw them approaching the car carrying bags. They put the bags in the trunk and i told Zoey to scoot in the middle so that Taylor and Ember could fit in the back. Taylor got on the passenger side and Ember on the driver side. "Hey guys! Hey Zoey! How's my favorite niece doing?" Ember asked giving her a side hug.

Zoey beamed and hugged back. "Good, Want to see my drawings!?"

"You know I will squirt."

Ember is such a kiss ass. Probably why Ember was Zoey's favorite aunt.

Taylor chuckled. "Hey you two."

"Hey Taylor."

"Sup, Ready to get this show on the road?" Chloe asked.

"Yup we're ready blues clues!" Ember remarked.

Taylor and Ember unlike us didn't really change much over the years.

Chloe pulled out onto the road and we were now headed for the beach. "So what have you guy's been up to?" I asked.

I noticed Taylor and Ember shared a look. Taylor nodded and Ember beamed. "Well if you must know. Me and Taylor have been talking and well...We decided to go into adoption."

Me and Chloe both glanced at each other. "Really?"

They both nodded.

"Well that's hella great you two! Congrats." Chloe said happily.

Zoey looked at all of us confused. "What's ado..Adu..adppp"

I chuckled. "Adoption sweetie. Aunt Ember and Taylor are going to have a child."

Her eyes went wide as saucers and looked up at Taylor. "Really! Your having a baby?"

Taylor smiled and shook her head. "Adoption is a bit more complex than that."

"How?"

Chloe dicided to explain it best for the little five year old brain. "Remember that kitten we found Zoey? We took it to the shelter and that family took it home with them? Well its jut like that. Except it will be a kid not a kitten."

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Can I come pick out the baby with you?" Zoey asked innocently.

Me and the other three adults chuckled and I said. "Sorry sweetie but you can't its...A very special moment that your aunts need to go through themselves."

She pouted.

Ember ruffled her hair causing her to giggle. "Don't worry that just means you might have a new playmate soon."

"Yay!"

I felt Chloe put her hand on top of mine and gave it a small squeeze. I smiled and squeezed back.

The rest of the car ride was filled with banter and Zoey showing off her drawings.

* * *

When we got to the beach people were already setting up for tonight. We looked around and saw someone waving us over. "There's grandma and grandpa Zoey." Chloe said pointing out Joyce and David.

Zoey beamed and immediately charged towards her. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

The four of us chuckled and followed after the little bundle of energy. When Zoey got to Joyce she smiled and bent down giving her granddaughter a hug. "Well hello there sweetheart. You excited for today?"

Zoey nodded. "Yeah! Boom! Boom!"

Joyce laughed and looked up to see us. "Hello you four. How are you?"

"Good mom. Zoey here has been jumpy all morning." Chloe answered while setting down some beach towels.

Joyce stood back up. "I can imagine."

Zoey walked up to David. "Hi grandpa! Can we go in the water!? Please!? Please!? Please!?"

Me and Chloe both smiled. David has been teaching her how to swim lately. It was a way for the two of them to connect. We both saw how much David loved his granddaughter.

David smiled and patted her head. "I think you should ask your parents first."

Zoey turned to us and practically gave us the puppy dog eyes look. "Please mommy, Mama?"

Chloe pretended to think. "I don't know...There could be sharks in there."

I playfully shoved her shoulder. "Yes Zoey you can go swimming. Just stay close to shore and keep your life jacket on ok?"

Zoey beamed and gave me a hug. "I promise!" She grabbed her life jacket and poor David tried to keep up with the running girl.

I smiled and sighed as the suns rays washed over me. The sky was clear not a cloud to be seen...

I felt someone nudge me and I turned to see Chloe. "What are you thinking about?" She asked with slight concern.

I just leaned forward giving her a slowly kiss. "Just thinking about how lucky I am." I didn't want to tell her how I thought of the storm. Me and her both agreed that talk was taboo and that we should just live like it never happened...Technically it didn't anyway.

"I should be the damn lucky one." She said with a small smirk.

Chloe then rummaged through the bag and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. "Can I get your back for you?" She asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes noticing that Taylor was letting Ember do the same thing next to us. "Fine..But your hands better not stray from my back."

Chloe chuckled. "No promises."

I sighed and laid flat on my stomach and unhooked the little strap from my top revealing my entire back. Me and Taylor both groaned when Ember and Chloe high fived each other. "You two are animals you know that?" Taylor said with mild aggravation.

The sat on their knees behind us and started rubbing the lotion on our backs. "You know you both love us." Chloe commented.

"Unfortunately." Me and Taylor both replied at the same time and high fived each other.

It was turning out to be a good fourth.

* * *

It was not starting to get dark out and the beach was almost packed with people. Everyone in our group sat waiting for the fireworks to start. Ember's parents arrived a couple hours ago. Dana and Juliet were with their own families for the festivities. And unfortunately Kate is still away. But the good news is she's moving back in Arcadia before summer ends.

"Where's the boom?" Zoey asked as she sat in my lap.

I smiled and rubbed her hair. "It'll be soon Zoey."

She pouted and continued to wait.

I chuckled and then it finally started. The first big explosion of light's lit the sky. Zoey watched in awe then screamed. "Boom boom!"

Chloe stood up and picked Zoey up putting our daughter on her shoulders. "This better munchkin!?" Chloe yelled with a smile.

Zoey nodded. "Yeah! They're so pretty!"

I smiled at the scene. Chloe was an amazing parent. People held so many doubts that she wasn't mother material. But I knew she would be. She is William's and Joyce's daughter.

I glanced around to see everyone snuggled against their partners smiling while watching the fireworks light up the sky. It was almost perfect. If only my parents were here.

That visit my mom made while Chloe was watching Zoey was the last time we physically seen her. She call's once in a while to know how we're doing. The reason was dad still disapproved and she didn't want to start world war three with him. She told me she'll visit again when they BOTH were ready. Well at least she was talking to me again right? It's a start.

But i shook those depressing thoughts out of my head. I had a great family and amazing friends. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

(A.N) And theirs Chapter 6. Hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 7. Hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. Thank you all for the continuing support! Enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- I can't believe this was happening. Where did all the time go? It feels like just yesterday I gave birth to Zoey. I tried not to cry as I parked the car. I got out and opened the back seat door to help Zoey with her things. "This the place mommy?" Zoey asked curiously.

I wiped my eyes and smiled. "Yes Zoey this is the place." We were standing right outside Arcadia Bay's grade school building. Today is Zoey's first day of kindergarten. I looked around to see many other mothers going through the same thing I am. I bent down to eye level with Zoey and helped get her little backpack on. "You remember the rules?"

Zoey smiled and nodded. "Yup! I behave, ask questions, make friends and never say the H word."

I smiled. "And have fun. Don't forget that." I pulled her into my arms and gave her the biggest hug I could give her. "I love you so much Zoey."

I felt her hug me back tightly. "I love you to mommy. Your coming back right?"

We pulled away as I chuckled. "Of course sweetie. I'll pick you up as soon as school's over." The bell rang. "You better get going. You don't want to be late on your first day."

Zoey beamed and replied. "Ok! Bye mommy!" And like a rocket she was off.

It took everything I had to not chase after her and bring her back home to stay with me.

I sighed and got back into my car. "Time to finally get started." Now that Zoey was starting school I can finally start on my career as a professional photographer. I signed up for online courses so I didn't have to leave home. But first I wanted to make a quick stop somewhere.

* * *

I knocked on the door of a small house and I smiled at the person who answered it. "Hey Kate!"

She smiled back and we gave each other a hug. "Hi Max. Good to see you. Please come in."

She stepped aside as I walked in. The house was small but cozy. Smaller than Joyce's house. "Want some tea?"

I nodded. "Oh yes please. I missed your tea so much."

She chuckled and replied. "I'll go make some right away."

When she left I sat on the sofa in the small living room. Kate came back about a week ago. But with getting Zoey ready for school and other plans we haven't had the time to hang out or chat. A few minutes later Kate carried in a tray with her old teas set from Blackwell and set it down on the end table in front of us. "Careful it's hot."

"Thank's Kate." I carefully picked up the cup and took a sip. "Mmmmm. Dog i missed your tea."

Kate chuckled and took a sip from hers. "Thank's. So how have you and everyone else been?"

I took another sip before answering. "Well Zoey started her first day of kindergarten today."

Kate smiled. "Really!? Oh my thats great!...Wow the years went by quick."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah...It took everything I had to let her go this morning."

Kate placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure it was hard. But this is a whole new chapter for you, Chloe and Zoey."

"Yeah..."

Kate decided to change the subject. Which I was thankful for. "Speaking of. How is Chloe?"

I smiled. "Great. She's doing great. She had a bit of a hard time saying goodbye to Zoey as well before work. But she's doing really well."

Kate smiled. "I'm happy for you. You have a great family Max."

I nodded. "Yeah I do...Oh umm. Taylor and Ember are going to adopt. They are actually in Seattle right now to visit a few orphanages."

Kate beamed. "Oh my gosh. That's great! They will definitely make good parents."

I had to agree wholeheartedly on that fact. After about an hour of catching up I had to get going and start on my school work. We gave a each other a goodbye hug and I was on my way back home.

* * *

Today dragged on for so long but now I was back outside the school waiting to pick Zoey up. I was standing by my car looking at my watch for the fith time now. "Another five minutes?" I groaned.

I heard someone chuckle. I looked over to see a middle aged woman walking towards me. "First timer?"

I smiled shyly and nodded while stuttering. " Y. Yeah."

The woman smiled kindly and said. "I remember when my oldest son first started school. I almost caused a car accident because I was crying so much."

"Trust me I was almost no better this morning." I teased. "I'm Max by the way."

She shook my hand. "Stacey. Sorry I don't mean to be rude but your quite young to be a mother."

I blushed a bit and cleared my throat. "Uh..Yeah..Thing's unfortunately happened...But I love where I'm at right now."

Stacy smiled. "I can see that." Finally the bell rang. "Well I gotta get going. It was nice meeting you Max."

"Nice meeting you too Stacey." We waved each other goodbye and I anxiously waited for Zoey to show up.

After a couple minutes I started to worry till I saw her through the crowd of children. "Zoey over here!" I yelled.

She turned towards me and beamed and ran. I bent down and picked her up in my arms just as she ran into them. "Hi mommy!"

I held her really tight. "Hey Zoey. I missed you so much."

"Mommy your squeezing to hard." Zoey whined.

I chuckled and set her down. "Sorry sweetie. Let's go home alright?"

* * *

"Then we played hot potato! And tag outside then we had had a drawing contest!"

I smiled. It was dinner time and Zoey was telling me and Chloe about her day. Chloe chuckled and ruffled Zoey's hair. "Sound's like you had a very busy day munchkin. Make any friends?"

Zoey demeanor dropped a bit. "No..Not really."

"It's alright Zoey you'll make friends soon. It's only the first day after all." I said trying to cheer her up.

Chloe spoke next. "Your mother is right. You'll be making friends in no time."

Zoey's smile returned. "You think so?"

Chloe nodded. "I know so."

Dinner went on like normal and soon it was time for bed. I was currently tucking Zoey in. "Hey mommy?" Zoey whispered.

"Yes?"

"Who was your first friend?" Zoey asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Mama was my first friend."

Her little cute blue eyes lit up in awe. "Really?"

I nodded. "Mhmm. I was about your age when we first met. We were the bestest of friends for years. We played pirate's and hunted for buried treasure, we would hunt aliens, and cause all kinds of mischief."

"Will I find a friend like that?"

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure you will. Now get some sleep you have another big day tomorrow."

To prove my point she yawned. "Night mommy."

"Night sweetie." I watched her close her eyes and I quietly left her room which used to be the nursery and silently closed the door. I heard the shower running in the bathroom. I smirked deciding to be a bit adventurous tonight.

I slowly opened the bathroom door and closed it behind me. I could hear Chloe humming in the shower. I quietly stripped my clothes off and approached the shower curtain. I quietly pulled it back just enough to sneak my way in. Chloe had her back towards me and I had a devilish smirk as I was about to scare her.

"You know Max if you wanted hot steamy shower sex you could have just said so." Chloe teased without turning around.

I slightly groaned. "Well you just ruined the moment."

She finally turned around and lightly pushed me against the wall pinning me there. "Did I?" She asked then proceeded to kissed my neck.

I tried to suppress a moan but failed. "Mmm Chloe."

I felt being lifted up slightly till our lips were on even level. "I'm about to rock your world babe."

Chloe didn't give me time to respond when her mouth connected with mine. " _I love this punk girl so much."_

* * *

(A.N) And there we have chapter 7. Hope you all liked it and will see you in the next chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

And welcome to another chapter! Sorry these are being sent out later in the day. I busted my finger so it's taking me a bit more time to type so yeah...But I won't let that stop me! As always thank you all again for the support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- It was another beautiful Sunday afternoon. It's been a month since Zoey started school and Max started taking her online course's. I was so happy for her. She can finally start doing what she always wanted. Right now I was in the living room laying on the floor next to Zoey both of us doodling while Max studied on the sofa.

"How's this mama?" Zoey asked me while showing me her picture.

I smiled and gave her a thumb's up. "Lookin good munchkin. That is a very pretty butterfly."

She beamed and turned to Max. "Do you like it to mommy?"

Max nodded." Yeah it looks really good."

Zoey pouted and said. "But you didn't even look."

I decided to cut in. "Mommy's just really busy Zoey. You can show her later."

Zoey frowned sadly. "Ok..."

Max sighed then closed her book. "Well...I guess I am in need of a break." Zoey's smile returned as Max sat down next to her and inspected the picture. "That is beautiful Zoey. I'm very proud."

I smiled watching Zoey leap into Max's arms sharing a hug. Then the moment was ruined when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I said standing up and racing to the phone answering it. "Yo?"

" **Hey there blues clues!"**

I beamed. "Oh hey Ember sup?"

 **"Not much. Me and Taylor wanted to know if we could come over for a visit."**

"Your always welcome here dumb ass."

"Chloe language!" Max yelled from across the room.

"Mama's in trouble again!" Zoey yelled.

I rolled my eye's playfully. "Anyway yeah you can come over."

 **"Great we'll be over in a couple minutes...Also just a fair warning we'll also be bringing one extra person. Our newly adopted daughter."**

I blinked a few times. "Whoa...You adopted already? When?"

" **About a week ago. Her name is Blair. She's...Very very shy and quiet so we wanted to keep her at our place just so she can get used to everything. So go easy on her alright? She's had it rough."**

Sounded serious. _"_ Alright no problem. How old is she?'

 **"She's the same age as Zoey. Which is perfect. I think she could use a good friend."**

I smiled and nodded. "That's hella perfect. Zoey is need of a friend also." Despite being at school for a month she hasn't made any friends. It seems she picked up Max's social awkwardness.

" **Great! We'll be over in a few minutes. Bye!"**

"See ya." I hung up the phone and went back to the living room. "Ember and Taylor are coming over. With their new daughter."

Max and Zoey both looked up at me. "Really? When they do that?' Max asked.

"Last week. They kept her at they're place so she could get used to everything." I knelt down in front of Zoey and ruffled her hair. "She's the same age as you munchkin. So you have a new friend to play with. But be easy on her. Aunt Ember said she's very shy ok?"

Zoey beamed. "Ok!" Then she started running around us in a circle. "I got a new friend!"

We both laughed and I caught her picking her up. "Settle down there munchkin. Your making smoke with how fast your going."

She just giggled.

* * *

When we heard the door knock a half hour later me and Max told Zoey to wait in the living room. She pouted a bit but did as she was told. We went to the door and I opened it. Standing there was Ember and Taylor. "Hey guys."

"Sup Pricefield couple." Ember teased.

Max blushed and I looked at her confused. "Uhh what?"

Taylor chuckled and explained. "Ember came up with that on the way here."

"Pricefield huh...Pricefield...Pricefeild...Hey that's actually pretty catchy."

Max rolled her eyes. "It sounds like a bad shipping name people give to fictional couples."

I patted max's butt lightly making her squeak a bit and blush. "Come on it's adorable. Maybe we should legally change our last name's to that."

"Popping the question are we Price?" Ember teased.

Me and Max both blushed and I scratched the back of my head. 'Well...Not yet..I mean not like I was planning too..Well I do..Just...Damn you Ember."

The married couple laughed at our embarrassment. Max cleared her throat changing topics. "So where's your new addition?"

Taylor looked down to her right leg. "Come on honey it's ok. You can say hi."

Me and Max both looked down to see a little girl who was hiding behind Taylor's leg poke her little head out a bit. "Hi.."

I almost barely heard her. Ember was right. She's a shy one. She was just a tad shorter than Zoey. Light green eyes. And long black hair. She had on a plain brown shirt and blue pants. I smiled and knelt down so we were eye level. Blair tried shying behind Taylor's leg again. "Hey there. I'm your new aunt Chloe. And that's your new aunt Max."

I saw her little eyes dart everywhere trying to avoid eye contact. Ember knelt down next to her giving her a reassuring smile. "It's alright Blair. Trust me she's not as bad as she looks." Ember teased.

"Gee thanks."

She still seem hesitant but she stepped away from Taylor but kept her focus on the floor. "We got a daughter to. She the same age as you. Would you like to meet her?" Max asked.

Me and Max both kind of frowned when she slowly shook her head no. "Hey Blair it's alright. No one's going to hurt you here. We're all family." Taylor said trying to ease her new daughter.

We got worried when she started sobbing and hugged Taylor leg trying to hide again. Taylor picked her up and Blair held on to her like her life depended on it. Ember pulled them both in her arms and kissed Blair's head. "Why don't you just take her home. This might have been to soon."

Taylor nodded and turned to us. "We're sorry."

I smiled a bit and shook my head. "No worries."

Max nodded in agreement and we watched as Taylor carried Blair out of the building while trying to calm her down.

Ember sighed and rubbed her face. "Sorry about that. Mind if I come in. Try to explain?"

Max stepped aside. "Of course come in."

When we all entered the living room Zoey looked up from the sofa and beamed and hopped off hugging Ember. "Aunt Ember!"

Ember chuckled and lifted her up hugging her back. "Hey there kiddo."

Zoey looked around from over Ember's shoulder. "Where's Aunt Taylor and my new friend?"

"Aunt Taylor had to take her home Zoey. She wasn't feeling well." I said.

Zoey looked disappointed."Awwww..."

Ember set her back down and max said. "Don't worry you'll meet each other soon. Me and your mama have to talk with Ember so why don't you go play in your room for a bit ok?"

Zoey looked at us confused. "But why?"

"Adult stuff munchkin. We'll be talking about kisses and.."

"Eww i'm going into my room!" Zoey bolted down the small hallway and into her room closing the door.

I chuckled. 'Well that worked."

We all sat down on the sofa and Ember leaned back and groaned. "This is turning out harder than I thought."

"So what's the story?" I asked.

Ember leaned forward resting her arms on her knees and sighed. "Well...Let's just say her life wasn't stable till me and Taylor came along." I could see Ember was trying not to cry. "She was born in a very...Unstable household. Both her parents were into drugs. And i'm not talking about the light pot stuff you used to smoke Chloe...Heavy stuff. Crystal meth, heroine."

I felt Max hold my hand. I gave her a light squeeze.

"She uhh..She saw a lot of things you know...Was abused...Thank god their neighbor called the police for a noise complaint one night otherwise she could be still there...Or worst...Me and Taylor just wanted to give her a loving home...A new life." Ember wiped her eyes free of tears.

I pulled her into a side hug. "Ember this is an incredible thing your doing. You gave her a second chance. Not a lot of kids who went through the same thing can say that."

Max nodded wiping away her own tears. "She's very lucky to have you and Taylor. From what I saw she's really attached to the two of you already. This is just going to take a little time."

Ember smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah..Yeah I know..Thank's guys."

"Anytime Ember if you need to talk or just vent you know where we are." I said trying to raise her spirits.

Ember just nodded and stood up. "I think I better head back. I'll get in touch with you guy's later."

We watched Ember walk out of the apartment and Max scooted over next to me and snuggled into my arms. "How could people do that to thier own child?' She mumbled.

I had to agree. I never knew how deep a parents love for their child could go but after raising Zoey. I learned it goes very deep. "I don't know Max. But she's safe now with Taylor and Ember. She'll be just fine."

She gave a quick peck to me cheek. "I love you Chloe."

I held her close. "Love you too Max. You and Zoey both."

* * *

(A.N) Awww poor Blair. Oh well She's in a nice home and will be making her way more into the story in the future. Anyway thank's for reading and i'll see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay. Had some family drama going on and like I mentioned in my last chapter my busted finger doesn't help either. But moving on past that. This is a Halloween special. Yay! Thanks again for the support and hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- "Alright do we have everything?" Chloe asked as I heard her jingle the car keys.

I was putting the final touches on Zoey's costume. Today was Halloween and Zoey was very...Very excited. "Yup we're just about done."

Chloe came into Zoey's room and smiled. "Well well well. Look at you! So scary."

Zoey smiled as I finished putting the little black tiara on her head. "I'm a zombie princess!" Zoey was dressed up in a black and red dress that was slightly torn. and she had me put some face pain on her face to make it look like she had blood dripping from her mouth.

Chloe chuckled. "I think I might have to leave the light's on tonight."

Zoey smiled feeling proud of herself. I grabbed her hand as we left the room. "Ready to go sweetie?"

She nodded. "Yes! I'm going to get so much candy!"

"As if you need the sugar munchkin." Chloe teased.

* * *

Our first stop was Joyce's house. We stopped in front of the door and Zoey rang the bell. A few moments later Joyce opened the door. "Trick or treat!" Zoey yelled happily holding out her little black bag with a spider on it.

Me Chloe and Joyce couldn't help but laugh. "Well hello there. My what a great costume. You are very terrifying." Joyce said with amusement. Then grabbed a bowl of candy and dropped two kit-kat's in her bag.

Zoey practically jumped up and down. "Yay! Thank you grandma!"

Joyce smiled. "You are very welcome. Try not to scare to many people alright?"

"No promises!"

I chuckled and asked. "Where's David at?"

"Unfortunately he has to keep the Monster Mash Vortex party in check." Joyce answered.

I bit my lip trying not to remember what happened six years ago. That awful week. That horrible party. Chloe must have picked up on it because she grabbed my hand and held it. "That club will never change. Always filled with pri...Dummies and always will." Chloe said catching herself from swearing in front of Zoey.

Joyce nodded. "On that we can agree. But anyway. The night is still young and you have plenty of houses to visit yet. Have fun you three."

"Thank's Joyce have a good night."

"Later mom!"

"Bye grandma!"

We waved goodbye and walked away from the door passing more kids in costume who were on their way to Joyce's door. Zoey looked up at me as we walked. "Can we visit aunt Ember and aunt Taylor?"

Me and Chloe glanced at each other. We both knew full well Zoey just wanted to see Blair. It's been about a month since Ember and Taylor brought her into the family. Taylor say's she's still a bit...Scared of the world. The only upside was that she was very comfortable with her new parents. But maybe a short few minute visit wouldn't hurt. At least this time Blair will be in an environment that's she feels safe in. "I suppose we can visit them for a few minutes."

"Yay! I want to show them my costume!" Zoey cheered.

"Be sure to scare aunt Ember really good ok?" Chloe teased.

"Hehe. Don't worry mama I will."

* * *

We were now in front of Ember and Taylor's door and Zoey gave it a hard knock. A few moments later we heard the door unlock and as soon as Ember opened the door. "Boo!" Zoey let out a cute boo.

Ember being the goofy aunt she is faked being terrified and fell to the floor. "Oh my god what is that thing!? Get it away from me!"

We all laughed as Zoey jumped into her arms. "It's me aunt Ember!"

Ember chuckled and hugged her. "Oh it's just you Zoey. You almost gave me a heart attack. You little monster."

Zoey got off her and Ember stood up. "I'm a zombie princess!"

Ember patted her head. "Very scary. Hey Taylor! Come see this thing of nightmares!"

Ember stepped aside as Taylor walked over. "Oh wow. That is terrifying."

Zoey giggled then looked past Taylor. I followed her line of vision and I could see Blair peeking around the door frame of what I'd guess would be her room. "Hi!" Zoey yelled and waved cheerfully.

Blair gasped and hid herself back into her room.

I felt bad when Zoey frowned. "It's alright Zoey she's just. Zoey!"

Zoey ran past Taylor and Ember before any of us could catch her. We followed after her quickly but she was already in Blair's room. When we got to the door way we all paused. Zoey was standing in front of a very nervous Blair who was staring at the floor. Zoey smiled and said. "Hi! i'm Zoey..Where's your costume?"

I was about to step in when Chloe put a hand on my shoulder. She gave me a look that said. 'let's just wait and see.' I glanced at Ember and Taylor who stood silently watching the scene and decided to just wait like them.

Blair trembled and just shook her head no.

Zoey looked a bit confused. "You mean your not trick or treating? But it's fun! We get free candy!" Zoey said happily.

When Zoey didn't get a response she walked forward making Blair jump a bit. Her trembling intensified. Zoey stopped in front of her and dug into her bag and then held her hand out to Blair. Blair slowly looked at Zoey's hand to see one of the kit-kat bar's Joyce gave Zoey. "Here you go! Everyone should get candy on Halloween!"

I wanted to cry right then and there. And I noticed I wasn't the only one. But we kept silent as we watched Blair slowly take the candy bar from my daughter's hand. Blair just held it and stared at the candy bar for a few moments till we heard a soft. "Thank you."

Zoey beamed. "Your welcome! We should trick or treat together next time ok?"

My heart leaped for joy when we saw the small smile spread across Blair's lips. She didn't make eye contact but just nodded. Zoey took that as a promised and waved. "Bye! Hope to see you again soon!"

Zoey skipped back over to us. I couldn't help but pick her up and hug her. "That was really sweet of you Zoey." I said trying not to sob.

Taylor nodded wiping away a few tears herself. "That was. Thank you Zoey."

We decided to head out and give the married couple some time alone with they're daughter. When we stepped outside Chloe ruffled Zoey's hair. "I'm very proud of you munchkin. Now let us be off! They're be candy that needs plundering!"

"Yay! More candy!"

I chuckled watching Chloe hold Zoey's hand as we walked down the sidewalk. " _We really did good raising her so far."_

* * *

Ember's Pov- After the Pricefeild family left. (That's what I call them.) Blair came out of her room and we sat down back on the couch to continue watching scooby doo movies for Halloween. Blair was sitting in Taylor's lap and I was on the right with my arm around her. After a few minutes Blair shyly asked. "Ca..Can I..See Zoey again?"

Me and Taylor both glanced at each other in both shock and joy. Finally we were getting somewhere. Taylor hugged her close and replied. "She has school this week. but i'm sure she'd be more than happy to visit this weekend. If that's what you want."

She shyly nodded.

I placed a gently kiss on top of her head. "I love you kiddo."

Blair mumbled. "I..I love you too mama."

I cleared my throat trying to keep myself from getting emotional. We continued watching the movie. " _I couldn't ask for a better family."_

* * *

(A.N) And that's that. Hope you all liked it. And i'll see you all in the next chapter. Have a good weekend :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Welcome back to another week of updates! Hooray! Thank you all again for the love and support for this story. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- "Ready for me to steal the show today munchkin?" I asked my happy energetic daughter.

She nodded. "Yup! Everyone will know I have the best mama ever!"

I chuckled and reached back patting her little head after stopping at a red light. "You know it."

It's now the beginning of December and today was parents day. A few parents were coming in to talk about they're different jobs and what they do. Kind of give kids an idea of what they have to look forward to in the future. If you ask me it's way to damn early to be thinking about these things. "Hey mama how come Blair doesn't go to school?"

I smiled a bit. Ever since the first weekend of November her and Blair have gotten along great. Blair is still very shy and doesn't talk much but we could see she enjoyed Zoey's company. And Zoey loved having a new friend. "Aunt Ember is homeschooling her because she is still a little to shy and nervous to be in school. But I'm sure she'll be there next year."

"Ok!" She then went back to drawing while humming to herself in the back seat of the car.

I shook my head in amusement. She was so easy going.

A few minutes later I parked the car in the parking lot. We got out and after locking the door she grabbed my prosthetic hand. "What is it that we do?" Ia sked.

"Look both way's before crossing the street."

I nodded proudly. "Atta girl." We looked both ways and crossed the street.

After making it into the building Zoey led me around till we got to the classroom. We walked in and I could see at least a dozen other kids already here and a few parents. I noticed a woman walking up to us. "Hello there. You must be Zoey's mother. I'm Mrs. Davis. Nice to meet you."

I smiled and shook her hand with my good one. "Pleasure. Chloe Price. So has my little ball of energy been causing trouble here?" I teased.

"Mama! Don't embarrass me." Zoey whined with a slight blush.

Davis and I chuckled. "She is a wonderful student. Bright, charming, A little socially awkward but all in all I enjoy her being a part of my class."

"Look's like your out of the woods for now Zoey." I said while ruffling her hair.

She pouted and I couldn't help snicker. Then the bell rang. "Well that time again. Miss Price if you'd please stand in the back of the room with the other parents and we'll get started."

I nodded. "Great." I bent down and gave Zoey a hug. "Make sure you behave now. Remember I'm watching you."

She groaned and replied. "Mama your embarrassing me again!"

I laughed and stood back up. "That's what i'm here for munchkin."

She pouted and went to take her seat. I smiled while walking towards the back of the room with the other parents and leaned back against the wall with my arms crossed casually.

As the teacher did her...Teaching thing one of the parents standing next to me whispered. "You someone's sister?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nope. I'm a proud parent just like everyone else back here." I glanced around and noticed all the parents were at least in their thirties or older. I kind of did stand out being so young with blue hair...And a prosthetic hand.

The older man tried covering a quick cough. "Apologies. I just figured people in this day and age have heard of protection."

" _Ohhh you asshole. Want to play ball? Ok let's play hella ball."_ I took a moment to take a deep breath to keep myself calm. "And I figured in this day and age. Judgmental prick's were a thing of the past. Thank you for proving me wrong." Suck on that dickhead. You and your thousand dollar douchebag suit.

Before anymore words could be exchanged the teacher said. 'Now who want's their parent to go first?"

Almost half the room raised their hand immediately. I told Zoey that I should go last since...You know I'm the best.

Mr. Douchebag went first. Turns out he's a big wig for a company. Then the next person was a dentist...A doctor...A lawyer...Fuck they are making me look bad. Then finally what felt like forever it was my turn. "Now class please give a round of applause for Zoey's mother. Miss. Chloe Price."

The clapping of little hands rang through the room as I proudly walked up to the front of the class giving a high five to Zoey on the way up. When I got up front i sat down on the fold up chair and casually leaned back. "Sup kids!" I cheerfully yelled. All the kids said hi back at the same time and I began. "Well as your teacher said. The Name's Chloe Price. Zoey's favorite and amazing mother. I work construction and."

A boy raised his hand.

"Sup little man. Question?"

"Yeah umm..What's construction?" He asked innocently.

I nervously coughed into hand and answered. "Well I help build thing's."

"Like lego's!" A girl yelled a little to excitedly.

I chuckled. "Yes young lady. Like lego's. Anyway we also fix things. You probably have seen us on the road? We're the people in orange vests and helmets."

A different boy spoke up. "Oh yeah. My daddy talk's about you. He said you do nothing but cause traffic headache's for drivers...What ever that means."

I chuckled nervously. " _Well...He's not wrong."_ I cleared my throat and said. "Well uhh...We just want to make sure people are safe when we're working. Any other questions?" When a girl raised her hand I pointed at her. "Fire away."

"Why is your hair blue?"

"Stephanie that's not a question related to."

I stopped the teacher. "It's fine really. Well young lady to answer your question it's blue because it's my favorite color."

"Are you a robot?" A student suddenly asked.

"James! That is not a."

Once again i held my hand up and stopped the teacher. "It's fine really. Kid's will always be curious." I said with a slight chuckle. "No I am not a robot. My hand had an accident and I couldn't use it anymore so the doctors gave me a new one."

Miss Davis sighed. "Any other question's class?"

One girl raised her hand and asked. "What does Zoey's daddy do?"

Ohhh that question. _"How do I explain this one?"_

Zoey apparently answered for me. "My mommy studying to take pictures!" She answered happily.

I could see the confusion on all the kid's faces. And A few parents including Mr. Douchebag had a look of disgust. "But..Your mommy just said she was in construction."

I stood up. "Well anyway I think that's about all I have to say it was."

Zoey cut me off. "I have two mom's."

Silence...Silence was never a good thing. Until one kid decided to break the ice. "But how? You don't have a daddy?"

Zoey shook her head. "Nope. Just my mommy and mama."

"That's weird."

Miss David spoke a little bit more loudly. "Well thank you for sharing all that Miss Price. It was very nice meeting you."

I cleared my throat and shook her hand. "Yeah..Pleasure is all mine."

 _"Well That could have gone better."_

* * *

Later that night during dinner it was a bit more quiet than usual. Zoey looked like she was deep in thought and a bit upset and I think I knew what it was. Finally Max sighed and put her silverware down. "Zoey is something wrong?"

"...Why don't I have a daddy?"

 _"Oh god this talk."_

"Well...It just worked out like that sweetie. That's all." Max answered carefully.

I patted her head trying to reassure her. "Who need's a dad anyway when you got me munchkin."

She played around with her food before speaking again. "But they said it was weird."

I chuckled. "So what? Weird isn't a bad thing. Weird is cool."

"But I'm the only one that doesn't have a daddy." Zoey replied.

"Blair doesn't have a daddy either Zoey." Max answered.

"Is that why she doesn't go to school?" Zoey asked her voice raising a bit.

I shook my head. "No munchkin. She's...Just going through a lot of thing's right now. Come on you really don't want to replace me do you?"

"I want a daddy!"

That right there tore my heart up.

"Zoey apologize right. Zoey!" Max yelled as Zoey ran from the table and into her room shutting the door.

My lips quivered as I tried not to cry. I heard Max get and sit next to me rubbing my back. "I'm..I'm a horrible parent."

Max pulled me into a hug. "No your not. Your a great parent. She's just upset and confused right now. She love's you. You know that."

I took deep breath's to try and calm myself down. "You should have been there Max...All those older successful parents talking about their great careers and lives...I felt so out of place...Like I could have done better."

I felt Max kiss my cheek and then replied. "Chloe you did amazing. Despite dropping out of high school and going through all the shit we went through you still pulled off getting a good job that helped keep our family supported. I'm so damn proud of you Che."

I pulled away from the hug a bit and kissed her lips. "Your right..Fuck your always hella right." I teased. "I don't need some fancy job that has me walking around in a monkey suit. I don't need a dick to be a good second parent."

Max chuckled and gave me another quick peck. "Exactly. Just give Zoey some time. She'll come to her senses."

* * *

"Mama?"

I groaned and slowly opened one of my eyes and my vision immediately went to the clock. It was eleven thirty p.m. I glanced over to see Zoey poking my arm that was lazily dangling off the bed. "Zoey?..What's wrong?" I whispered trying not to wake Max up.

"Are you mad at me?" She mumbled.

I smiled a bit and picked her up and laid her next to me. "No munchkin. I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you."

"I'm sorry...I love Mama a lot." She mumbled while sniffling.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. "I know you do. All is forgiven. Mama loves you a lot too."

Zoey seemed satisfied with my response. She got comfortable in my arm and closed her eyes.

" _I know this is going to get more and more rough for her in the future. But no matter how angry, frustrated or upset she gets. I'll be right there with her through it all. No matter what."_

* * *

(A.N) And there we have it. Now we are in the double digits on chapters. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 11! This is kind of a short filler chapter. But a brief explanation will be at the end as to why i put this chapter up. Thank you all for the support for this story and hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Max's Pov- "Mommy i'm scared." Zoey sobbed.

I picked her up from her seat that was next to me and sat her down in my lap. "There's nothing to be afraid of Zoey." I said while rubbing the tears off her cheeks with my sleeve. "This happens a lot. Your going to be fine I promise."

Zoey sniffled a bit then hugged me.

It was the middle of December and a couple of day's ago Zoey was complaining about her vision starting to become a bit blurry. So I decided to take her to see an eye doctor. Worst case scenario she'll need glasses. Zoey was terrified because she thought she was going blind.

"Zoey Caulfeild!"

Well that was us. "Come on Zoey. The doctor will make you feel all better." I set her down and stood up and held her hand as we followed the nurse.

"He will?" Zoey asked hopefully.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes he will."

The nurse opened one of the room doors. "Please step in and have a seat on the chair and the doctor will be right with you."

"Thank's." We walked in and the nurse closed the door behind us. "Alright sweetie you get to have the big comfy chair."

Zoey beamed. "Yay!" She hopped on it and sat down. 'What's this?" She asked reaching for the eye examiner that was set up by the chair.

"Zoey don't touch that. It's very expensive." I said a bit sternly after sitting in the guest chair in the corner of the room.

She quickly sat back down and looked around. "Mommy what's that?"

I saw her point to the little white sheet on the wall with rows of letters. "That's an eye test sweetie."

"...What's that?"

I sighed. Knowing this was going to be one of those. 'What's that.' Sessions. "That's a rolling tray for the doctor."

"What's that?"

I was saved when the door opened and the doctor came in. "Morning Miss. Claufeild." He greeted and shut the door.

"Morning Doctor."

He sat down on his chair. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

I decided to speak since Zoey is a little bit nervous. "She's been saying her vision's been getting a bit blurry lately."

The doctor rolled his chair next to Zoey and pulled the eye examiner down to her level. "Well let's see what we have going on."

Zoey whimpered a bit. "Zoey it's not going to hurt you I promise." I said trying to relax her.

"Your mother is right. I promise it won't bit. Just put your chin on the padded part right here and it will be over before you know it." The doctor replied.

Zoey cautiously did as she was told and the doctor got to work. A couple minutes later he pulled the device away from her. He rolled his chair to his desk and grabbed a tiny bottle. "Has she ever had her eye's dilated before?"

I shook my head. "No she hasn't...Oh" Oh great this is going to be like her first shot all over again. I sighed as I stood up and walked over to the other side of the chair and held her hand. "Zoey the doctor is going to put some drops in your eyes and it's going to sting. Just stay relaxed and squeeze mommy's hand alright?'

Zoey shifted nervously. "O..Ok."

The doctor reclined the chair back a bit and hovered the little bottle above her left eye. "Alright this will sting for only a moment. Try not to cry or we'll have to do it again. Alright?"

Zoey silently nodded.

I bit my lip as the doctor carefully squeezed the bottle. I prepared myself for the outburst that was about to come. I watched as the tiny droplet fell out of the bottle and landed right into Zoey's eye.

* * *

I'm going to save myself even more embarrassment by not going into to much details about what happened after that moment. Let's just say it took me and the nurse to hold her down for the second eye.

Now we were waiting for the drops to kick in with her in my lap. Zoey both upset and slightly angry. "You didn't say it would hurt so much mommy..."

I sighed and held her closer. "I'm sorry sweetie. But the hard part is over with I promise."

She just kept silent. Pouting in my lap as she held a tissue to her right eye. A few minutes later we were called back into the office and the doctor gave her the exam. When he was done he jotted down some notes and spun his chair to face me. "Her eye's are fine but she will need prescribed glasses."

Zoey made a cute little gasp. "Glasses? Eww I don't want glasses mommy. Please don't make me wear them."

"Zoey your going to need them to see." I replied then turned back towards the doctor. "Thank you doctor."

"No problem at all. Good luck." He gave me the written prescription and left the room.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyy I don't want stupid glasses." Zoey whined.

"Sorry sweetie but your going to have to."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "This is hella stupid."

I glared at her. "Zoey Claufeild watch your mouth young lady."

She didn't say a word as we left the office. " _This is going to be a headache for a while."_

* * *

I was back home doing an assignment for one of my classes when Chloe came in. "Hey babe! Studying hard I see." She sat next to me on the sofa and gave me a quick kiss.

"Yup. It's about all I do anymore." I answered.

She chuckled and glanced around. "Where's the little ankle biter?"

I sighed. "She's pouting in her room. She had to get glasses today."

Chloe started laughing. "Hahaha! Oh I got to see this." She stood up from the couch and headed for Zoey's room. "Zoey come say hi to mama!"

" **No! I look like a big nerd!"** Zoey yelled from behind her closed door.

Chloe chuckled again then replied. "But being a nerd is the coolest thing ever. Your mom and I were the biggest nerds around back in the day. So was aunt Ember."

"... **Really?"**

"Yup. Now come on out of there. Mama needs a hug."

I watched the door slowly open and Zoey peeked around the door. Her new black frame glasses now in view. Chloe smiled and picked her up. "Super nerdy. But super cute too!"

Zoey blushed then whined. "Mama! Your embarrassing me again."

"That's what i'm best at munchkin." Chloe teased then spun her around. Now turn that frown upside down!"

Zoey smiled and started laughing. "Stop it mama. I'm getting dizzy."

 _"Best girlfriend ever. Hopefully sometime soon. More than that."_

* * *

(A.n) I wanted to give Zoey glasses so I put this chapter up to show when and how she got them and how she reacted. Anyway hope to see you all in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 12! This will be a Christmas special with a special surprise in it. Thank you all for the continue support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was having a great moment of peace. Sleeping in my comfy bed snoring away with the woman I love cuddled next to me. That was until.

"It's Christmas! Wake up Mommy! Mama!" Zoey yelled excitingly while jumping up and down at the foot of our bed.

Me and Max both groaned. I peeked at the clock and sighed. "Zoey it's only five in the morning. Go back to sleep. Everything will still be under the tree in a couple of hours."

She continued bouncing on the bed and answered. "But I can't sleep! I'm so excited!"

Max slowly sat up and yawned. "Alright Zoey we're up. Just stop bouncing on the bed you know that's dangerous."

Zoey hopped off the bed and bolted out of the room. "Yay presents!"

"Zoey wait till after breakfast!" I yelled without opening my eyes.

I felt Max get out of bed and opened the dresser. "Well let's get today started."

I groaned on last time before rolling my tired body off the bed and onto the floor. I slowly stood up and stretched. "I guess we know what it was like for our parents when we were kids huh?"

Max chuckled as she grabbed a shirt. "Yeah. Guess the table's have turned." She came up behind me and wrapped me in a hug. "Merry Christmas Che."

I smiled. "Merry Christmas Maximus."

I felt her lean u on her toes and kissed the back of my neck. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I won't be long."

"Ok."

Max gathered her clothes and left the room. I waited till I heard the shower come on and I quickly got dressed as fast as I could. I went to my private drawer and opened it. Inside were my smoke's and lighter, My wallet, apartment key's. But there was one item that was more important than all of those. I picked up the little blue box and opened it. I smiled seeing the perfect shiny engagement ring that was nicely tucked in. It was just a simple gold band with a small blue diamond in it.

I was going to propose after we open gifts. I was actually thinking about this for a couple years now. But with everything going on I felt like it wasn't the best time. But now that we have our lives sorted and straightened out now felt like the perfect time.

" _Hopefully my proposal will go way better than Embers."_ That poor clumsy woman. I swear she was trying to get Taylor killed that day.

I stuffed the little box in my pocket and headed for the kitchen. I chuckled seeing Zoey all dressed already and practically jumping up and down in her seat. "Hey munchkin. Hungry?'

She nodded. "Yup! Can we open presents first though? Please please please?!"

I shook my head in amusement and ruffled her hair. "Sorry firecracker. But you and I both know mommy wouldn't like that. Just be a little bit more patient alright?"

She sighed. "Ok."

I went to the fridge and gathered some ingrediants. "How about some chocolate chip pancakes with...Whipped cream!"

Zoey beamed. "Really!? But mommy said that isn't healthy."

I chuckled a I got the burner turned on. "I'm sure mommy will let it slide today since it's Christmas."

A few minute's later Max came back from her shower and frowned seeing what I was cooking. "Chloe."

"Oh come on babe it's Christmas." I said as I turned a pancake over.

She sighed but smiled. "Fine...But only because it's Christmas."

I reached over and gave Zoey a high five. "Told ya."

Zoey smiled. "Thank's mommy!"

Max sat down next to her. "Your welcome sweetie."

 _"These kind of morning's never get old."_

* * *

After breakfast Zoey immediately went into the living room where our tree was tucked in a corner with a good dozen wrapped presents under it. "Alright slow down there Zoey. They aren't going anywhere." I teased as me and Max sat on the sofa.

Zoey blushed a bit. "But i'm excited."

"We can see that." Max commented with a smile.

I put my arm around Max as she leaned into me. "Well let's see what's in them. Tear away!"

Zoey wasted no time. She grabbed the closest gift she could reach and ripped the wrapping paper into shreds. Me and Max just watched with smiles on our face. It was so nice seeing our little girl so happy. When the wrapping paper was a thing of the past Zoey held up her gift and squealed. "Thank's mommy! Mama!" It was a stuffed husky dog. Zoey was talking about wanting a puppy but unfortunately the landlord doesn't allow dogs and things are still a bit to hectic around here for a puppy right now. So we thought this might give her the fix until we were ready. And it seemed to work.

She ran over to us and gave us both a hug. "Your very welcome munchkin."

Max kissed her forehead. "Your welcome sweetie."

She went back to the presents while holding her new companion. We spent a good solid twenty minutes opening gifts till the floor was half covered with torn up wrapping paper. "Well that's all the gifts." Max said and was about to get up till i pulled her back down.

"Nope! There's one more gift that needs to be given." I was a bit nervous right now but Chloe Price wasn't going to show it.

Max leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Chloe we'll talk about that tonight. Zoey is in the room."

It took everything I had not to laugh. I shook my head. "No babe not that. Something even better than that." She just looked at me confused till I sat on my knees in front of her holding both her hands. "Max you and I have been through a lot of shi...Stuff." Almost forgot Zoey was here. "But no matter what happened you and I always pulled through. Nothing kept us apart. Sure we had a falling out and we both did things we regretted but we still found our way back to one another. We always had our back's. Heck you saved me on multiple occasions. I can't imagine being with anyone else but you Max." I dug into my pocket pulling out the little box. Max was already crying. I opened it and showed her the rings. "Maxine Caulfield. Will you hella marry me?"

From the corner of my eye I could see Zoey watching the scene unfold in front of her with complete enthusiasm. She was hopping in place trying to keep herself quiet. Max wiped the tears off her face and nodded. "Yes..I'll hella marry you Chloe Price!"

I knew that would be the answer by hearing it out loud almost made me cry. I scooped her up in my arms and twirled her around. "I got the best girl in the entire world!" I yelled happily.

Zoey hopped. "Yay! We're a family now!"

I set Max down and picked her up giving her a little smooch on the cheek. "We're already a family Zoey and always will be."

I wrapped my arm around Max pulling her into the group hug. "The best family." Max mumbled

Damn straight. The best family.

* * *

Before we could even knock on my mom's front door Zoey barged in. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

Me and Max just chuckled and walked in while holding hands. Damn that ring look's good on her. Maxine Caulfeild is now my fiance.

"Well look who decided to show up for dinner." I heard my mom say from the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen and saw my mom giving Zoey a cookie. "Thank's grandma!"

"Merry Christmas mom!"

"Merry Christmas Joyce."

My mom smiled at us. "Merry Christmas you two. David should be down any minute."

Speak of the devil. He just walked in from the garage. "Merry Christmas you two...Something you want to tell us?"

Leave it to David to see the smallest new detail. "Well since you brought it up. Mom, David. Max and I are engaged."

My mom looked like she was seconds away from gushing. "You serious?"

Zoey giggled and answered. "Yup! Mama gave mommy the ring this morning."

Max smiled and proudly showed off her ring to Joyce and David. "It's official Joyce."

I rolled my eyes as mom started to cry. "Mom please no water works."

She wiped her eyes then came over wrapping us both in a hug. "I can't help it. You both have grown up so fast. My baby is getting married."

When she broke the hug David shook both of our hands. "Congratulation's you two."

"Thank's David." I said with a smile.

My mom grabbed some napkins to wipe her eyes. "How about we celebrate this moment with a Christmas feast."

"Sound's perfect Joyce. Can I help?" Max asked.

"Of course you can honey. Zoey can help too."

Zoey beamed. "Yay food!"

I chuckled then felt David tap my shoulder. "Want to help me look at the car I'm working on and have a beer while they get everything ready?"

I nodded. "Sure David. Let's see what we got to work with."

" _Best Christmas ever."_

* * *

(A.N) And there we have it. It's finally official. Thank you all again and hoped you liked the chapter. Till next time. Have a nice day :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Sorry about another delay. Life..You all know how it is. Anyway here's chapter 13 and wow I can't believe all the support it's gotten in just a dozen chapters. You guy's rock! Enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- I was trying to concentrate on my school work but failing miserably. My eye's kept glancing at the ring that Chloe gave me. I still couldn't believe it. I was Chloe Price's fiance. She is mine and I am her's. I sighed happily and set my book's aside. I just couldn't concentrate right now. It also felt good knowing everyone gave us they're blessing. Joyce and David. Taylor, Ember, Kate, Dana Juliet.

I gasped. " _Oh my dog i forgot to tell my parents!"_ It's been two weeks and I haven't even told my parents yet. Way to go Mrs. Price...Or Caulfeild? Guess we never decided whose last name we're taking.

I may not be on good terms with my parents. My father especially. But my mom call's once a week to see how thing's are. I think she's finally come to accept my lifestyle but can't seem to get my dad on board. I grabbed my cellphone took a deep breath and dialed my mom's phone number.

After a few rings my mom finally answered. " **Hello?"**

"Hey mom it's me."

" **Oh hello Maxine. How are you?"**

I groaned a bit. "Mom you know full well it's Max."

 **"You'll always be Maxine to me."** She teased.

"Anyway!...Mom I got some big new's. I just got so caught up in it that I forgot to tell you."

 **"Ohh, This sound's big. What is it dear?"**

"Mom...Chloe proposed to me on Christmas...And I said yes."

 **"Oh...Wow umm congratulation's Max."**

I frowned a bit. "You don't sound to happy."

 **"No no! I am Max I am. I'm very happy for you two. Just well...Kind of figured this day would come sooner or later. Your growing up so fast. My baby is getting married."**

My smile returned. "Thank's mom...Hey did you want to come down and visit for a couple of days?"

I heard my mom sigh. " **I'd love to Max but your father is still being bullheaded.**

"Come on mom. I'm getting married he could at least visit for a couple day's. It's been years mom he should have been able to come to terms with it by now." I snapped a little.

 **"I know Max I know...I can't promise anything BUT we will come for your wedding there is no way we are missing my baby girl getting married. Even if I have to drag him down there myself."**

I chuckled a bit. "Thank's mom. And you can still come visit. Dad doesn't have to come with you."

 **"I'll try Max I'll really try. But I have to get going. Tell Chloe I said congrats and that she will make the perfect daughter in law."**

I wiped a lone tear from my eye. "I will mom. Bye."

 **"Bye honey" -CLICK-**

I sighed and set my phone down. "That went way better than I expected." I picked up my textbook and began where I left off. " _I wonder how Ember is doing homeschooling Blair."_

* * *

"Ember's Pov- "Alright squirt let's recap. Two plus two is..."

Blair's eyes wondered around the room. Probably trying to remember what the answer was. "I..I don't know.." She mumbled looking a bit embarrassed and ashamed.

Right now I was teaching simple math to Blair in the living room on the carpet. I was holding a flash card with the question. "It's alright squirt. Just take a moment. We're in no rush." I said trying to get her to fell less pressured.

"Ummmm...five?"

I shook my head. "Nope. But your very close. I'll give you a hint. It's before five."

"...Four?"

I smiled and nodded. "Very good. I knew you could do it." I said proudly.

She gave me a small smile. Then my phone alarm went off.

"Alright look's like it's lunch time. You hungry?" I asked.

She shyly nodded.

"Want to go out for lunch?" I asked hoping she'd agree.

My hope's were shot down as she shook her head.

I sighed. It's been month's and she hasn't even left the apartment. I picked her up and sat her in my lap. "Come on squirt some fresh air will do ya some good."

She shook her head again and buried her face into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. "Blair it's alright. The world isn't out to get you. I won't lie there are some...Unfriendly people. But most of them won't even look at you. Beside's as long as I'm around no one will ever hurt you. Ever."

She just stayed silent in my arm's for a good minute till she mumbled something.

"What's that squirt? I didn't hear you."

"Can..Can we visit...Grandma?" She stuttered.

I wanted to jump for joy. The last time she saw my parents was when they came over for Christmas. Blair was really shy with them at first but my mom easily wormed her way into Blair's heart. Plus her homemade cookies probably made things easier as well. It wasn't a bad idea either. She'll get out of this damn apartment and will be in a safe comfortable place. "Of course we can squirt! Let's get your little shoe's on and we'll be on our way."

* * *

We were standing in front of my mom's door while I held Blair's hand. I knocked a few time's then opened the door. "Mom! It's me!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me.

I saw my mom walk out of the living room and she beamed. "Well look who it is! It's my favorite adorable granddaughter! Come here you little angel you!" My mom scooped Blair up in her arms before anything could be said. Blair looked a bit uncomfortable at first but relaxed and hugged her back.

"Hi..Grandma." Blair mumbled.

My mom giggled and kissed her cheek. "Your just the sweetest thing ever! You hungry? I can make you anything you want."

I coughed. "Ahem! Mom you remember me right?" I teased.

She laughed then replied. "Of course dear. How could I ever forget you."

I smiled. "I'm pretty hard to forget." I went over and gave them both a quick hug. "And speaking of lunch that's one of the reason's we came over."

My mom beamed and walked towards the kitchen still carrying Blair. "Well i'm more than happy to cook for my granddaughter." She set Blair down in a chair and went over to the pantry. "What would you like pumpkin?"

Blair was to nervous to reply so I sat down next to her. "It's alright squirt. You know grandma will make anything you want."

"Umm...Mac..and cheese?" She stuttered.

"Homemade macaroni and cheese it is. That actually sounds tasty right now." My mom said happily while gathering the ingredients.

I stood back up and went to the fridge for some drinks. I grabbed a beer and poured a cup of chocolate milk for Blair. I set it down in front of her. "Don't tell mom I gave you this. It'll be our little secret." I said with a wink,

She smiled a bit and took a sip.

"How about you and I watch some cartoon's while grandma get's that ready." She nodded and I held her hand and led her to the living room. She sat down in my lap and luckily spongebob was on so we decided to watch that. It was so nice to see my daughter out of the apartment and smiling.

* * *

After lunch Blair passed out in the living room so I put a blanket over her and let her sleep. Right now I was at the kitchen table with my mom having a drink. "It;s so nice to see her here."

I nodded in agreement. "Honestly she wanted to. I asked her where she wanted to go for lunch and she said your place."

My mom took a quick sip of water from her glass. "That's wonderful honey. This is a sign that she's recovering and trusting us."

The grip on my can tightened a bit. "Yeah...Mom how could parents do such a thing to their child? It's...I can't even fathom it."

She sighed and answered. "I don't know honey. But you and Taylor did a brave and wonderful thing. I know it's been hard and a bit frustrating on you both but I can see you both love her so much. You saved her and now she's finally able to recover. I am very proud of you honey. Me and your father both."

I chuckled and wiped a lone tear away. "Stop it mom. You know I'm not good with the mushy stuff."

We both shared a quiet laugh. "I know. I love you Ember. You'll always be my little girl."

"I love you too mom."

Thing's are really looking up now.

* * *

(A.N.) And that's a wrap. Thank you all again for the love and support for this story and I'll see you all again in the next chapter. Have a nice weekend :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! Welcome to another week of updates. Yay! Also. Holy cow! This story almost has more fav's and follows than the original and it's only getting started. Thank you all so much! Anyway let's get on with it shall we? Enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- "This is from me Max..Or should I say Mrs. Price." Dana teased.

It was the middle of April on a Saturday afternoon. Right now me and my friends along with Joyce and Ember's Mom Amanda were having a bridal shower in Joyce's living room.

I rolled my eye's playfully as Dana handed me the gift. "For all you know it's Mrs. Caulfield."

Taylor chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think so. No offense But Chloe Caulfield doesn't sound right and I think she'd agree with me."

"I'm just going to open my millionth present now." I said and tore through the wrapping paper. When it was no more I smiled holding the gift. "Dana it's amazing. Thank you!" It was a new case to help carry my camera and film around in.

She came over and we shared a brief hug. "Your welcome Max."

There was one more gift and it was from Kate. "I hope you like it." She said while handing me the box.

"I'm sure it's great Kate." I replied with a smile and started ripping the wrapping off. When it was gone I beamed. It was a brand new expensive looking tea set. I stood up and we shared a hug. "Thank's so much Kate. I love it."

She smiled and replied. "Good. I'm glad."

"Well since the presents are gone are we ready to feast?" Amanda asked.

My mouth was practically drooling. Between Joyce's cooking and Amanda's baking. I have a feeling I'll be gaining a couple pounds tonight.

"Let's go i'm starving." Juliet commented.

"What about the little ones?" Joyce asked.

"We'll get them." Me and Taylor said at the same time. Everyone started cleaning up and getting ready for dinner as Me and Taylor went upstairs. Joyce turned Chloe's old room into a little playroom for whenever Zoey visits.

"I'm a little shocked Blair came with you." I said while we walked up the stairs.

Taylor smiled and replied. "Yeah. I think she's finally starting to heal. She's still shy but she's not terrified of people like she was...I think Zoey helped her a lot."

I smiled. "Yeah I think so too. They are becoming good friends."

Taylor chuckled as we reached the top. "Ember think's they'll get together once they're old enough."

I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Chloe beted twenty dollars on the same thing."

Taylor shook her head in amusement. "Honestly those two are something else."

I couldn't agree more. I opened the door to Chloe's old room and saw Zoey rummaging through the closet. But no Blair. "Hey Zoey. What are you looking for?" I asked.

She poked her head from the closet and waved. "Hi mommy! I'm looking for Blair. We're playing hide and seek."

Me and Taylor glanced around the room and noticed a lump under the sheets on the small bed. Taylor and I shared a smile. "Zoey." I said getting her attention.

She came out of the the closet. "Yeah mommy?"

Me and Taylor both silently pointed to the bed. Zoey looked over then smiled at us and quietly approached the bed. She then climbed u and pounced on the lump under the sheets. "Found you!"

Blair made a small startled cry then poked her head from under the sheets. "Y..You..Cheated." Blair stuttered while giving a cute little glare.

We walked over and sat on the bed. Taylor picked Blair up from under the covers and onto her lap. "It was my fault pumpkin. Sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight with Ice cream. How's that sound?"

Blair gave her mom a small smile. "Ok."

Zoey climbed onto my lap. "Can I get ice cream too mommy!?"

" _Gee thank's Taylor."_ I just smiled and patted her head. "Alright sweetie. You can have ice cream. AFTER dinner."

"Yay!" Zoey cheered then hugged me.

I rolled chuckled and hugged her back. When she pulled away she asked. "Is mama here yet?"

I shook my head. "No she's not. She's out with grandpa and aunt Ember remember?"

"Where are they?" She asked innocently.

"Uhhhh...Well they are at."

Taylor answered for me. "They went to see a dancing competition."

"Can I go see too!? Zoey asked.

"No!" Me and Taylor yelled at the same time. We both blushed a bit and I said in a more gentle tone. "Sorry sweetie didn't mean to yell. But no you can't it's...Well they went to have thy're own party just like we are." _Even though I was totally against it_. "Anyway let's not dwell on that ok? Dinner is ready. And the sooner you eat that. The sooner you get ice cream."

Both Blair and Zoey were out of the room in a heart beat.

Me and Taylor sighed in relief. "I hope Chloe isn't doing anything to... Exciting."

Taylor patted my shoulder and said. 'You know Chloe wouldn't do anything to major. I know if Ember did I'd kick her ass...Like last time."

I chuckled remembering how Taylor chewed Ember's ass off that night a few weeks before they got married. She was the definition of wasted. "Yeah same here. Beside's it's been years since than. I'm sure they're long night partying day's are over by now."

* * *

Chloe's Pov- "Next round is on me mother fuckers!" Alex yelled.

Everyone held up their glass and cheered over the loud music. "Wooooooooooo!"

I hella love bachelor parties...Especially when it's mine. Ember, David, Ember's dad Alex and a bunch of guys I work with decided to throw me a bachelor party at a local strip club. We had a whole section to ourselves. David was at the bar with another of my co workers waiting for the night to end since they are our designated drivers.

I chugged down my glass and slammed it on the table. "I'm probably going to get my ass kicked by the future misses but right now. I don't flying fuck!" I was half drunk at this point. My face was probably red a bit.

My co worker Brett patted me on the back. "That's the spirit! This is your last night to go wild! Live it up!"

Ember put her arm around my shoulder's. "He's damn right! So drink what ever you want! And watch what ever you want!"

Oh I was watching alright. On the stage in front of us was a tall topless ample chested red head giving our section a dance. "Holy shit what an ass!" I blurted out randomly.

Alex came over and put both arms around us. "Enjoying yourselves kiddo's!? Cause I sure as fuck am!"

Ember chuckled like a drunken idiot..Actually she was. "Having a blast dad! What more could I ask for!? Hanging out with my best friend, nice cold beer and all the titties you want!"

I stood up and wobbled a bit before saying. "I'm having a great fucking time!" I yelled happily.

I felt myself being pushed back onto the chair by Brett. "I think it's time for your special present tonight! A gift from all of us!"

"Oh yeah what's that?" I asked.

Alex smirked and whistled. "Come on over!"

My mouth dropped. A tall girl with long brown hair in a ponytail wearing a very sexy police outfit. Her chest was practically about to snap the only button that kept them inside the shirt. "Holy fuck!"

She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips smirking. "Is this the woman of the hour?" She asked.

Ember chuckled. "Sure is. Care to give her a good time?"

She bent forward. Our faces just inches apart. My eyes couldn't help but glance down at those big round mounds. "Ohh I'll give her a good time alright."

When she turned around and sat on my lap I grabbed another beer and drank it down like there was no tomorrow. " _This is going to be one hella of a night!"_ About a minute later I felt myself drift off.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we are! Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 15. Thing's get a bit bumpy in this chapter. Thank again for all the support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I found myself waking up with the most killer headache I ever had. " _Fuck my head...I think I over did it last night."_ I didn't have the strength to open my eyes but there were a few facts I was certain of. I was in bed naked, I was sore in between my legs, and I was spooning Max from behind. I found myself smirking. " _Must of been one hella of a night."_ I kissed the back of Max's neck then cuddled closer. " _Damn is it me or did Max have a growth spurt?"_ My face was practically in her hair but our feet were also touching each other. I moved my hand and accidentally brushed her chest. _"Holy shit. Her breast's gotten so much bigger._ " Then my whole body went still with panic as I heard the person yawn.

"Five more minutes Taylor...My head is fucking pounding...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

I was immediately up. I sat up and and quickly scanned my surroundings...This wan't my room...This wasn't my bed...And the person was definitely not Max. " _Oh fuck!...Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"_ It was Ember...I had drunken sex with fucking Ember!

I immediately got out of bed only to face plant onto the floor. I tried to stand up but between the panic, hang over and soreness I couldn't. I sat on the floor leaning back against the bed trying not to cry. "No no no." I banged my fist into my head out of anger and frustration. " _How the fuck did this happen!? I don't remember a god damn thing! Oh shit. What is Max going going to say? Oh god she'll probably throw the ring back into my face and leave me."_

I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. I tried to slow my breathing down. " _Keep it together Price. No use worrying about it now. Let's just wake up Ember and figure it out from there."_ I looked around and found my clothes all over the place. I slowly and painfully stood up and grabbed my clothes quickly as possible. When I was dressed I went over to Ember and shook her. "Ember wake up. We have a fucking problem."

"No no... I said a double cheese burger...Jackass...Zzzzzzzzzz"

I growled in annoyance and I used what strength I had to pull the covers underneath her. "I said wake the fuck up! I'm in no mood for your bullshit!" I yelled as Ember hit the floor.

Ember landed on the ground with a thud and she moaned then slowly sat up. "What the fuck Taylor!? It's sunday can't I sleep in on a...Chloe?"

I glared at her and replied. "Yeah it's me! We got a fucking problem!"

Ember looked around. "Is this a hotel room?" Then she looked down. "Holy shit i'm butt ass naked...Oh shit."

I nodded. "Yeah. Oh shit!"

After getting our bearings and getting dressed we sat on the bed next to each other. But we couldn't look at one another. I looked at the clock in the room. It was almost noon. "Do..You remember anything?" Ember asked.

I shook my head. "No...The last thing I remember was that policewoman stripper you guy's brought out...She gave me a lap dance..Then..I think we were talking about calling it a night?... Fuck I can't remember!" I buried my face in my hands. I wanted to scream so bad.

Ember groaned. "I can't remember a whole lot ether...I remember the lap dance...Then I poured us another round...It went blank after that."

I couldn't believe this was fucking happening. "Let's check our phone's...They are probably worried about us."

She didn't say anything as She grabbed her phone and went to the bathroom to have some privacy. I looked at my phone. Only one missed message from Max.

 **Max- David told me about what happened last night. I'm not mad you deserve to have a little fun during your bachelor party. Just glad you decided to stay at a motel then risk being in a car at all. I'll see you when you get home. Love you so much Che. :) I know I know. No emoji.**

I wiped a few tears away from my eyes and decided to call David since he know's what the hell was up. After a few rings he picked up.

 **"Hello?"**

I cleared my throat and tried to speak casually. "Hey David."

 **"Oh. Morning Chloe. Feeling alright? You had it really bad last night."**

I chuckled nervously. "You could say that. Listen what happened anyway? Kind of having trouble remembering after my lap dance."

" **Oh yeah? Well we stayed for about another half hour till you and a couple of the guys started getting a bit rowdy and tired so we called it a night. Then one of the car's wouldn't start. So instead you, Ember and a couple others were checked into a nearby hotel to stay the night."**

"You...Booked me and Ember in the same room while drunk?" I was starting to feel rage. He should have known better.

" **Well you both were almost passed out. Why? Did something happen?...Oh shit."**

I growled angrily. Since he knew what happened. "Yeah oh shit David! What did you think was going to happen!? You put two drunken lesbian's who had a fling in the past in a room by themselves!"

 **"Ok ok! I'm sorry. I fucked up. I'm so sorry."**

"You..You might have just cost me Max David! And it's not just me who's going to have to suffer through this." I could feel the tears flowing down my face. I was scared. No terrified. I chested on Max. I hurt her. And that was going to hurt Zoey too. And Ember is going to have the same problem.

 **"Look. I wasn't thinking ok? Everyone was drunk and rowdy. I was tired...I'm sorry. Look I'll back you up ok? This is my fault I'll admit to that."**

"You better...And you better pray this doesn't tear not only my family apart but Ember's as well." *CLICK*

I took some deep breaths to try and calm myself down. It wasn't right. I wanted to blame David for this. It was partly his fault. But it was also ours. We all fucked up. A few minutes later Ember came from the bathroom.

She also rubbed some tears away before speaking. "I wanted to call her...But I couldn't."

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah..I get that." I told Ember what I learned. When I was finished she went to the window trying to keep herself calm.

"You do know we have to tell them right? We have too." She mumbled.

A part of me wanted to keep this a secret. Like who would ever find out about this? But then again it's better to tell them as soon as possible. Because if they did ever find out later in life it would only make things worse. "Yeah..Your right."

She sighed again and turned to me. "I'm..Sorry"

"Me too."

* * *

I called a cab and now I was right outside my apartment door. I was completely terrified. I literally had no plan on how to drop this bomb onto Max. I took a deep breath and with a shaking hand opened the door. I stepped in and closed it behind me. "Mama!"

I smiled weakly as Zoey ran from the living room towards me. I bent down and caught her in my arms. "Hey munchkin. Miss me?"

She happily nodded. "Yup! Did you miss me?"

I chuckled and patted her head. "Always..Where's your mother?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Max yelled.

"Hey uh Zoey..Why don't you go watch some cartoon's...I need to speak to your mother privately."

She looked at me a bit confused. "But why?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Please munchkin..It's important."

"O..Ok." She did as she was told and went back into the living room. I knew for a fact she could sense something was wrong.

I walked towards the kitchen to see Max making some coffee. "Figured you would need."

Max. Always considerate. Always kind and willing to help out anyone in need...And I cheated on her. I'm a horrible person. "Thank's babe." I mumbled.

She turned around and her happy demeanor fell a bit. "You ok? Party to much last night?" Max teased.

" _You have no hella idea."_ I cleared my throat and said. "Max..Can I speak to you privately in our room?...It's important."

Max nodded. "Sure Che."

She set the coffee down and followed me to the bedroom. Once we were inside I closed the door behind me. "You might want to sit Max."

Max frowned. "Chloe what's going on?"

God I couldn't even look her in the eye. I was so damn ashamed. "Max I..Last night." Come on Price say it!

Max could probably see the worry on my face. "Chloe it's alright. If your feeling guilty because you got a surprise lap dance and thought i'd be mad i'm not. David told me everything. You had fun right? That was the point."

I shook my head trying to keep the water works closed but failing. I threw myself into Max's arm's and cried. "Max i'm so sorry..I'm so fucking sorry."

Max slid down onto the floor with me holding me tight. "Chloe it's ok."

"No Max..I'm not talking about the lap dance." When she didn't say anything I continued. "When David checked my stupid drunken ass into the hotel...He put me and Ember in the same room...I woke up this morning and...Me and Ember were."

I felt Max's whole body go stiff. "Did..You two have?"

I just nodded. The words were to hard to say. I pulled away to look at her reaction. It was exactly what I was expecting. Hurt, and betrayal. "Max I was wasted and so was she. I don't even remember a thing last night. I didn't want to I swear I...I would never willingly hurt you like that. You know that Max. I love you so much. I know I fucked up and I."

"Shut up."

It was barely a whisper but I heard it. "Max. Babe please you know I."

"I said shut up!" She yelled. Her pain has turned into rage. Sh stood up and turned her back towards me taking deep breaths. "Get out..Just get out..I need to be alone." She sobbed.

I stood up on shaking legs and tried to approach her. "Max I love you."

She turned around and pushed me away. "I said get out! I don't want to fucking hear it!" She faced her back towards me again and started crying.

There was nothing else I could do or say. I told her the truth and tried comforting her. "I'm sorry..." I quietly left the room and closed the door behind me. When I slowly made my way to the living room Zoey looked close to crying as well.

"Why is mommy yelling at you?" She asked.

I wiped my eyes and sat down on the sofa next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I..did something really dumb and it hurt your mother really bad."

"Did you say sorry? Why is she still upset if you said you were sorry?" She asked.

I held her tighter. "I wish thing's were that simple Zoey...But it's complicated. Mommy just needs some alone time right now. I love you munchkin."

"I love you to mama."

" _I'm never touching beer again."_

* * *

"So...How did it go?" I asked Ember over the phone.

It was now close to nine p.m. Max hasn't left our room since I told her what happened last night. Me and Zoey had dinner by ourselves.

" **You first."**

I sighed and answered. "Honestly...A bit better than I expected. She yelled at me and told me to leave the room and leave her alone. But at least she didn't kick me out or throw the ring in my face."

 **"You got off easy then...Taylor spent a good twenty minutes yelling at me and crying. She literally pushed me out the apartment and slammed the door in my face...I'm slumming it at my parents place."**

"Damn...I'm sorry...What about Blair?"

" **Don't know. I didn't have a chance to see her. Probably upset with all the yelling if I had to guess. But I don't regret telling her."**

""Yeah..They deserved to know...Hopefully we can all just move past this and pretend it never happened."

 **"Ditto...Look I'm exhausted i'm going to get some sleep. Later."**

"Yeah..Night." *CLICK*

I tossed my phone on the coffee table and groaned. "What a shit storm."

I heard someone walk into the living room. I was expecting Zoey but when i looked up i saw Max. "Max?" Her eyes were all red from crying for hours.

She silently sat down next to me. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

Oh no.

"You were drunk..Right?"

On instinct I grabbed her hand and I was glad she didn't pull away. "I swear Max. I was completely hammered. I don't even remember going to the hotel. I'd never hurt you intentionally like that. Ever."

She squeezed my hand. "You told me the first thing you got home...You could have easily kept it from us but you didn't...As much as it hurts. I'm glad you didn't."

I shook my head. "Max you had every single right to know...I never want to keep anything from you...I'm sorry i hurt you."

"It's ok." She mumbled. "I...Can't forgive you...Not yet anyway. I..Need some time."

I nodded. "I understand Max...You still love me though right?" I asked hopefully

Max turned to me and I felt complete relief when I saw a small smile on her lips. "Of course I do...You dork." She leaned in and gave me a kiss that I was more than happy to return. When we pulled apart she continued. "Shit happens right? I should know that by now."

We both shared a brief chuckle. "Yeah. We can get through this. I'm never touching alcohol again Max I swear."

I pulled her into my arms and she closed her eyes. "Your still the best fiance anyone could ask for." She said tiredly.

"I was about to say the same hella thing." I replied. We cuddled on the couch till we both passed out. We may have hot a bump in the road but we'll patch it up with time and drive right over it. I'm so damned blessed to have Max in my life.

* * *

(A.N.) Even the best relationships hit some speed bumps from time to time. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Have a nice day :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. Had to work overtime blah...Anyway this will be a shorter chapter but the next one should make up for it. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- It's been about a month since Chloe told me what happened between her and Ember the night of her party. The couple weeks were a bit a awkward. We barley talked to each other. Her from guilt and me from betrayal. But after a while me Chloe, Taylor and Ember all sat down and discussed it. Taylor was a bit more furious and hurt about it than I was. After a long talk we all decided to just keep going with our lives like it never happened. Ember and Chloe also promised to never drink again.

We also decided to postpone the wedding a bit till this whole ordeal blows completely over. Right now I was about to finish an assignment for my online course when I got a knock on my door. I stood up from the sofa and went over to answer it. I looked through the peephole and I was shocked seeing who it was. I immediately opened the door to see my mom standing there. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

She smiled and said. "You said I could visit didn't you?""

 _"Oh right I forgot."_ I smiled and we shared a hug. "Really good seeing you mom." We pulled away. "Want to come in?"

"Nice seeing you again Maxine. And I'd love too." She replied and stepped inside.

I groaned slightly as I shut the door. "It's Max mom. Would you like anything to drink?"

My mom nodded. "Yes, water please."

After going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water I went back to the living room and handed my mom her drink. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She took the glass and took a sip as I sat down next to her.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

She sighed and set the glass down. "He said he was to busy."

Bullshit. "I see.."

"He still love's you Max he's just...Being really stubborn."

I rolled my eye's and said. "Big understatement."

"Look Max let's not talk about him for now alright?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Good. I actually wanted to know why my daughter's wedding was postponed. Did something happen honey?" My mom asked worryingly.

"Yeah you could say that.." I told my mom everything that happened. When I was done she pulled me into her arms and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry honey. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you." She said while rubbing my back soothingly.

I nodded and took a deep breath to keep myself calm. "It hurt a lot...Still kind of does."

When we pulled away my mom brushed some of my hair away from my face and smiled. "I can imagine. But the fact that Chloe was so distraught about it and told you the second she could say's a lot about how much she care's for you and how hurt she was herself."

I smiled back and nodded. "Yeah I know. Thing's have been starting to get back to normal around here." It was true. Recently Chloe's has been acting like her old self. We even made love just the other night. First time since the ordeal.

"That's good. So..How is my granddaughter?"

I beamed. That was the first time she acknowledged Zoey as her granddaughter. "She's doing very well. Her and Taylor and Ember's daughter Blair have become really good friends." My mother chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just sounds like Zoey and this Blair girl are becoming another fierce Arcadia duo...Kind of like another certain duo." My mom teased.

I could feel the blush creeping up. "Mom stop teasing me."

She chuckled then looked at the pile of book's and note's I've been taking. "I see your studies are coming along nicely."

I nodded and replied. "Yeah i'm doing pretty good. It's nice to have the apartment all day to myself to concentrate. No distraction's...But it does get kind of lonely."

"I'm sure when they get home it make's up for lost time." She answered.

I smiled and laughed. "They do."

"You mind if I..Stay for dinner?" My mom asked a bit nervously.

I couldn't be any more happy. "I'd love that mom."

* * *

We were all sitting at the table during dinner. The only sound that was being made was our silverware hitting our food and plates. When I picked up Zoey and introduced her to my mom she was a bit shy to really talk and Chloe still held a bit of grudge towards her. I don't blame her but she was still my mom. We all need to put the past behind us and move on.

"So...Is she my grandma?" Zoey asked breaking the awkward silence.

My mom smiled a bit and answered. "Yes dear i'm your grandmother."

Zoey looked a bit confused. "But I thought grandma Joyce was my grandma."

My mom looked a bit hurt by that. "You have two grandma's sweetie." I said.

"Oh. Ok!" Zoey replied happily and went back to finishing her dinner.

"So how are thing's in Seattle Vanessa?" Chloe asked.

My mom cleared her throat and answered. "Thing's are going good. Ryan recently got a promotion at work."

"Glad your doing so well." Chloe said a bit of sarcasm.

I gave Chloe a silent glare warning. She just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. My mother sighed and said. "Chloe i'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?"

Chloe put her fork down and glared at my mother. "There's nothing you can say that will justify you abandoning Max when she needed you most."

"Chloe!" I snapped. "Enough is enough. Can we please just have a nice quiet dinner with my mother without turning it into a war zone?"

She glanced at Zoey who looked like she was trying hard not to get upset. Chloe then took a calming breath then patted Zoey's head. "Sorry munchkin. Why don't you go to your room and show grandma Caulfield your drawing's."

Zoey smile returned. "Ok!" She hopped off her chair and dashed towards her room.

Chloe turned back to my mom. "Sorry...Just that..You really hurt Max back then..And years after that. You have any idea how upset she was that you weren't there for her graduation or when Zoey was born?"

My mom nodded wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I know. And I have to live everyday with those regrets. But i'm here no and I'm not leaving again. I swear. I want to be apart of this...I want to be a good grandmother."

I rubbed my mom's shoulder trying to comfort her. "I know mom. We all make mistakes." I looked at Chloe when I said 'mistakes.' She looked down at her plate in guilt and I continued. "But your here now and that's all I want mom."

SHe smiled at me and replied. "Thank you honey."

Just then Zoey came back with her stack f drawings. "I drew all of these! Mama has been teaching me."

My mom scooted her chair back and Zoey climbed and sat in her lap and showed her the first drawing of a unicorn. "Oh my. What a talented girl you are. You are definitely a pro." My mom said with a smile.

Zoey beamed and showed her the next picture. "I drew this one all by myself."

I felt a hand grab mine from under the table. I looked over to see Chloe giving me sad smile. I smiled back lifting her hand and kissed the back of her palm erasing all the guilt she had.

We both turned back to see my daughter bonding with my mother. It was so good to have her back in my life.

* * *

(A.N.) Thank's again for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! This is it. The big life changing chapter for our favorite couple! Thank you all again for the support and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- It was the beginning of summer and today was the big day. My wedding. Dana Juliet and Taylor were in the changing room with me helping me get my dress on. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a simple white gown. We were having a pretty small wedding too. Just our closest friends and relatives.

"You look gorgeous Max. Chloe will definitely faint after seeing you in this." Dana teased.

I chuckled and said. "Hope not. That would be kind of embarrassing...Plus I don't want to postpone this again."

"Relax we're just teasing. But i'm sure Chloe will be floored after seeing you in this." Juliet commented.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Sorry I'm just really nervous right now."

Taylor replied. "I was the same way on my wedding day. Just do what I did. Just keep all your attention on Chloe."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank's Taylor."

We then heard a knock on the door and my mom poked her head out. "You ready?" She asked.

I took one last deep breath before nodding. Yeah..I'm ready."

She opened the door and as soon as I stepped out my mom pulled me into a big bone crushing huh. "I can't believe this is really happening. My Maxine is getting married. I'm so happy for you honey." She cried.

"M..M..Mom can't..Breath." I grunted.

She let me go and then pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes. "I'm sorry..I'm just so happy."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom you don't have to get so emotional."

She chuckled. "I'll bet you'll do the same thing when Zoey get's married."

"Sure mom." I replied sarcastically.

"We have to get to our spot's. See you in a bit Max." Dana said as she gave me a hug followed by Juliet and Taylor and left.

My mom gave me another once over and smiled. "You look beautiful honey. I'm so proud of you."

Now it was my turn to try not to cry. "Thank's mom. I'm really happy that your here."

"I would never miss my baby girls wedding."

"And neither would I."

I looked behind my mother and almost couldn't believe who it was. 'Dad?"

He was all dressed up in a tux. He smiled as he walked over and gave me a hug. "Hey Maxine."

I reluctantly hugged back. I honestly didn't think he would show. "What..are you doing here dad?"

He let me go and said. "Well I gotta walk my daughter down the aisle don't I?"

I wanted to tell him off. To yell at him for ignoring me all these years and then just suddenly show up and act like everything is ok. But I didn't. Today was a special day and I wasn't going to start an argument. He probably thought and felt the same way. I smiled at him and linked our arms together. "Yeah. You do."

We waited till the music started playing and then we walked our way towards the entrance to the alter.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- "I have to admit..I'm hella nervous as shit right now." I admitted to Ember who stood behind me. I was wearing a nice black woman's tux. Ember was my 'Best Woman' and Kate was next to me. She recently got her license and was going to marry me and Max. In front of the seats sat my mom and David upfront. Mom was bawling into a wad of tissues. My buddies from work were here. Along with Ember's parents who had Blair sitting between them trying to hide.

Ember chuckled and patted my shoulder. "I was in the same boat as you. Remember? Our role's are kind of switched now but i'll give you the same advice as you gave me on my wedding day."

I glanced over and replied. "I totally forgot what it was. What was it again?"

Ember snicked and said. "Just think about all the fun you'll have tonight."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course you would remember that."

Were heard a cough. "Ahem..I'm right here you know." Kate said with a blushing face.

Me and Ember both laughed and gave Kate a reassuring hug. "Sorry Katy. Thank's again for this. It mean's a lot to me but it mean's a lot more to Max."

We pulled away and Kate flashed me a smile. "Of course. I'm honored to be the one to do this."

"She's ready!"

My body went stiff as the the bridesmaids Dana, Juliet and Taylor walked up the aisle and took their place at the alter. " _Ok Price you can do this. You can do this. You can do this."_ The music started playing and everyone stood up. " _Nope can't do this! I'm getting cold feet! I uhh..Can fake a heart attack! Yeah that'll work. I just gotta clutch my chest and drop."_

Then doors opened and I couldn't help but gush at the cute display. Zoey skipped down the aisle throwing flowers. _"The cutest flower girl ever!"_

Then finally the woman of the hour walked into the room. My heart felt like it completely stopped. Max looked so god damn gorgeous. I ignored the fact that her father was walking her down the aisle. I didn't want to ruin this day by any means. " _How the fuck did I get so lucky?"_ After what felt like an eternity she finally made her way up. Ryan gave her one last hug and went to take a seat next to Vanessa who was quietly sobbing And Zoey stood by Taylor trying to keep all her excitement bottled up. Me and Max finally made eye contact. I smiled and whispered. "Lookin good soon to be wife."

She chuckled softly. "Your not looking to bad yourself."

I held her hands as Kate began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony. You may exchange vows."

Max went first. "Chloe. Ever since we were kids you always had my back. No matter what the situation was you were always there for me. You were my best friend. But now here we are. We have our own place, a beautiful daughter and now we're getting married. It's been a bumpy ride to get to this point...So many thing's I regret. I literally went through hell and back just to keep you around. If I had to go through it all again to get to this moment. Id do it in a heart beat. I Love you Chloe and always will."

I took a few deep breath's to keep myself from crying. "Umm...Wow uh..Max."

Kate chuckled. "Chloe? Your vows?"

I blushed a bit from embarrassment as I heard everyone chuckle. "Ahem yes uh..My vows...Max. You were the greatest best friend anyone could have asked for. Spending our day's playing pirate. And night's watching Blade Runner...Then we were separated. We were both in to much pain and grief to contact each other. And that in turn made me feel angry. I did a lot of dumb things..A lot..But you came back and we reconnected like it was nothing. And even then I still screw up but your always still there by my side...I don't deserve you Max. I never have but...I'll try my best to be the wife and mother you and Zoey both deserve."

Max wiped a few tears away and I noticed she wasn't the only one. I heard Ember blow into a tissue behind. I rolled my eyes. " _Seriously Ember you too?"_

Kate started speaking again. "Maxine Caulfeild do you take Chloe Price to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you shall live?"

Max nodded. "I do."

"And Do you Chloe Price take."

I cut her off. "No need to ask Marsh. I hella do a million times over."

The room echoed in chuckles. Max shook her head in amusement but smiled brightly.

Kate continued. "Well that answer's that. You may now exchange rings."

Ember handed me my ring and I slowly put it on Max's finger. "I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

Max did the same to my finger after Zoey handed her the ring. "I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

Kate smiled and said. "By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of Oregan, I now pronounce you both partners and soul mates for life. You may now kiss."

I smirked and pulled Max close to me. "Don't have to tell me twice." I teased.

Max smiled and we both leaned into each other till our lips finally met and the room echoed in applause. " _We did it. We're finally married."_

Kate yelled over the clapping of hands. "Ladies and gentleman I now introduce you too Mrs. And Mrs. Pricefield!"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The entire room paused and me and Max looked over to see Ember rolling on the floor laughing. "Hahaha! You..You actually..Hahaha! You actually went through with it! Hahaha!"

Me and Max both blushed from embarrassment and I yelled. "Yeah we did! We couldn't decide on last name's so we improvised! You suggested it in the first place!"

I could hear most of the room holding in giggles themselves.

Ember spoke between laughs. "I..I Just Hahaha. I never thought you'd..Haha. Go through with it! Hahaha!"

Taylor walked over to Ember and smacked her upside the head. "Stop it! Your embarrassing us." Taylor hissed.

"Pff..Sorry hon..Sorry i just..pff couldn't help it." Ember replied.

I decided to ignore the total embarrassment I was feeling and picked Max up bridal style. "Onward my new Wife!"

Max held her arms around my neck and placed a quick kiss to my cheek. "Take me away my handsome Prince." She teased.

I carried her down the aisle with everyone cheering and clapping. It was the top three greatest moments of my life.

* * *

It was now late. The sun was about to disappear into the night. I took Max to a very nice hotel room to spend our big wedding night in. I carried her in and used my foot to kick the door closed behind me. I walked over to the bed and laid her down. "Hello there my beautiful hipster wife."

She smiled and stroked my cheek. "Hello there my amazing punk wife."

I smirked. "Damn straight." I leaned down and kissed her neck softly causing her to moan. "I love you MAx. So much." I whispered.

"Sow me." She moaned.

 _"I'll show her alright."_

* * *

(A.N) And there we have it! The next chapter will be a more...Heated chapter. So if that's not your thing you can wait till the chapter after that. Till next time. Have a nice day :)


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING! This Chapter is a pure lemon chapter. If your not into that kind of thing. Don't read it.

* * *

Max's Pov- My dream has come true. I was now married to this amazing woman on top of me. Kissing me with every ounce of love she could muster. How in the world did I get so lucky?

"Whatcha thinking about?"Chloe murmured against my lips them continued kissing around my collar bone.

I gave a small moan before replying. "How lucky I am to have you."

I felt her smile against my skin. "That's my line." She kissed up to my neck. "Have a good wedding?"

I smiled and nodded. My eye's now closed enjoying the feeling of Chloe's lips. "Yeah. It was perfect...Except when Ember laughed at our totally amazing last name."

Chloe chuckled and said. "I'm sure Taylor gave her an ear full once they got home."

My breathing was starting to pick up when I felt her hand slowly run up my leg. "Mmmm. Chloe."

He hand rested against my thigh. "What do you want babe?" She whispered seductively into my ear.

My answer was pushing her head down lower indicating what I want. I felt her hand reach for my underwear and slowly pulled them down till they were off. I heard her chuck it somewhere. She pushed my legs apart and lifted my dress up. "Bon appetit."

I blushed. "Chloe!"

She laughed then lightly blew on my exposed slit causing me to gasp and shutter. "I love how responsive you always are Maximus." She teased. I finally felt her tongue slowly go up my slit and onto my little nub. I gasped again and moaned louder while grasping the sheets.

"Chloe..Stop teasing." I moaned.

I heard her moan and reply. "Want to get straight to it tonight huh? I don't mind that idea. One. Hella. Bit." I felt her lick my nub again making me almost scream her name. Dog the way she uses her tongue is incredible. She kissed the nub one last time before slowly sliding her tongue down and stuck the tip into my slit. It was starting to get harder to control my breathing. "Mmmm. I love the way you taste Max." She whispered. Then I threw my head back with a loud moan as she pushed her tongue as far she could.

"Chloe. Mmmm yes keep doing that." I moaned and opened my legs a bit wider for her. I could feel her tongue going in circles hitting all the best spots. He hand's were slowly massaging my thighs. I put my hand on top of her head and tried pushing her as close as possible. "Yes..Yes don't stop..Don't stop!" I screamed in pleasure. At this point I didn't care who heard us. It was our wedding night damn it!

She must have decided to give into my demand because her tongue was now going wild inside me. I arched my back upward from pleasure I was experiencing. I heard Chloe growl and pushed me back down on the bed and continued pleasuring me with that amazing mouth of hers. A few moments later I felt the familiar pressure building up and ready to explode. "Chloe. Mmm,. I'm so close!" I screamed. My body starting to sweat because of how hot this room was getting and this dress wasn't keeping me cool at all.

I felt her pull out but before I could yell at her I threw my head back with a loud gasp as she sucked on my little nub. That was the breaking point. "Chloe!" I screamed her name as I felt myself release all of my sexual tension. When I was done my body shook from the intense pleasure it just experienced while I tried calming down my breathing.

I felt Chloe crawl on top of me and pressed her moistened lips against mine. When she pulled away she smirked and licked her lips. "Sweet. Just like you babe."

I blushed a bit but smiled and rolled my eyes. "Smooth Casanova."

She chuckled and gave me another quick kiss before sitting up and started unbuttoning her suit. "We're just getting started."

"Oh I know." I answered teasingly.

Once all of our clothes were removed and carelessly tossed onto the floor Chloe got back on top of me giving me a loving smile while softly and slowly stroking my cheek with her prosthetic hand. "Damn. You are just hella gorgeous Caulfield..Or uh. Pricefeild. That is going to take some getting used to."

I smiled and rested my hand on top of hers. "Your beautiful too Che. I love you. My partner in crime"

She gave me a loving kiss before replying. "I love you too. Forever and always. My partner in time." She reached around my back and pulled me up with her so that we were both sitting up. I grabbed her shoulders as she crossed our legs and pressed our wet slits against each others making us both gasp. "Chloe. That feels really good." I moaned.

She pressed our bodies closer. "Yeah it does. And it's about to feel even better."

I closed my eyes and moaned as she started moving her hips grinding herself against me. "You weren't. Mmmm. Kidding." She just moaned in approval and continued to grind me. I closed my eyes and and started grinding back increasing both of our pleasures. And it worked. I heard Chloe gasp and her movements picked up a bit. We were both now starting to pant and sweat. I decided to take it up a notch. I leaned forward to Chloe's bare breast and took it into my mouth and started sucking it.

"Oh! Fuck Max!" Chloe screamed. A few moments later she pushed me away from her chest and pushed me back onto the bed. She got on top of me and quickly latched our lips together as she continued grinding us hard. I felt myself reaching the end again and from Chloe intense movements. She was as well. She pulled away from my lips and panted. "Fuck. Fuck. Max. Mmmm. Max baby." She grabbed my hand and held it.

I squeezed her hand as my free hand scratched her back a bit. "Chloe. Mmm Chloe. I love you. I love you!"

After a few more grunts she stopped and moaned loud as I felt her climax all over me down there. From seeing Chloe in so much pleasure and feeling it made me climax with her. She buried her face into my shoulder as we both panted trying to catch our breath.

"Wowser's..."

Chloe chuckled and lifted her head up giving me a mile. "It's been a while since I heard that word. That good huh?" She teased.

I smiled and nodded. "It's always good with you."

She gave me a quick kiss. "I'll take that as a compliment." She rolled off me and laid down next to me draping an arm around me as I got on my side and cuddled next to her. "This wedding was amazeballs."

I closed my eyes and sighed happily. "Yeah. Perfect. I'm happy that dad showed up."

She held me tighter and answered. "Me too. As much as I don't like him at the moment. He's still your dad and it was great seeing him walking you down that aisle." I nodded silently then felt Chloe give me one last kiss. "Love you Maxaroni."

"Mmm. Love you too Che."

Today was a perfect day.

* * *

(A.N.) And done. If you read it. Hope you liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! Welcome back to the main plot lol. Thank you all again for the continuing support and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I woke up to the rising sun shinning through the window. Usually I would moan and bitch about it. Being woken up so damn early. But not this morning. I was on cloud nine this morning. I mean I just got married to the most amazing person in the world and had a great time last night. What was there to complain about?

I shifted over to see Max still sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. " _How the fuck did I get so hella lucky?"_ I leaned forward giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

Her smile grew a bit. "Morning." She mumbled tiredly.

I stroked her hair and replied. "Morning. Did I wake you?"

She shook her head and cuddled closer to me. "No..It's fine...Means everything yesterday wasn't a dream."

I chuckled. "Well...It was a dream come true."

"You are so mushy Che." She teased.

"Only for you..And Zoey." I gave her one last quick kiss before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Max whined.

I stretched and cracked some of my joints before answering. "Taking a shower. I feel awfully dirty after last night." I teased.

I was caught off guard when Max slowly sat up from the bed and seductively let the blanket around her drop. "Mind if I join you?"

" _Oh dear god this woman."_ I gathered my thoughts and and smirked. "Who's say's I would mind?"

* * *

After a very eventful morning me and Max stopped by Ember and Taylor's place to pick up Zoey who had her first slumber party with Blair. "You think they had as much fun as we used to have back in the day?" I asked.

We were half way up the apartment stairs holding hands. "Hopefully and what do you mean. 'Used to.'?

I chuckled. "Good point."

When we made it to the door Max lightly knocked and a few moments later Taylor answered. "Hey Taylor what's."

Before I could finish my sentence Taylor hushed me. "Shhhh. Be quiet and follow me. I swear you two are going to die."

ME and Max glanced at each other and shrugged and quietly followed Taylor through the apartment. We saw Ember peeking through a door to a room. When she saw us she beamed and and waved us over. "Just in time. You two have to see this." Ember whispered.

Ember stepped aside and me and Max both looked into the room. What we saw was the most adorable thing we have ever seen. Zoey and Blair were cuddling in bed making little snoring noises. Max quick take a future blackmail picture." I whispered frantically.

"Already on it." She whispered back and took out her phone taking the picture. "Dog they are so cute."

"You should have seen and heard them last night...I've never heard Blair openly laugh like that before." Taylor whispered rubbing a few tears away as Ember held her.

"I'm telling ya we'll be in law's before we know it." I teased.

Max gently jabbed her elbow into my side. "If it happens it happens. If it doesn't it doesn't. You shouldn't be planning our almost six year old daughter's future anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "I was kidding."

Ember patted my shoulder. "Let's get these two future love birds up and fed some breakfast."

Me and Ember high fived as Taylor and Max ignored us going into the room to get the two little ones. "Come on Zoey time for breakfast." Max said shaking Zoey's shoulder.

"You too Blair rise and shine."

They both just moaned in disapproval.

I smirked and sighed. "Guess I'll eat all of those chocolate chip pancake's by myself."

"We're up!" Zoey yelled as she and Blair hopped out of bed.

I heard Max sigh and say. "Of course THAT got them up."

I smiled and picked Zoey up while Ember picked Blair up. "Let's get those little tummy's full of delicious cakes."

"Yay! Thank's Mama!" Zoey cheered giving me a hug while walking to the kitchen.

"Can I...umm..Get whipped cream with mine... ma?" I heard Blair ask shyly.

Ember hugged her tighter. "Of course squirt! Anything you want."

Just as I was about to enter the kitchen my cellphone started ringing. "Sorry munchkin down you go" I put Zoey back down and dug my phone out of my pocket. "Go help your mother and aunt's cook alright?" She just smiled and ran into the kitchen as I answered. "Hellooooooooooo?"

" **Sounds like someone is having a good morning."**

"Oh hey mom. How's it going? Still crying that your one and only daughter is now married?" I teased.

I heard her chuckled and reply. **"Oh hush. You'll do the same thing when Zoey get's married I guarantee it."**

"We'll see."

 **"Anyway. I called to see if you wouldn't mind coming over. Me and David kind of have a late wedding gift for you."**

That got me interested. "Well you know how much I like gifts. We'll be over after breakfast."

 **"Sound's good honey. See you then. Bye."**

"Later mom." *CLICK*

I walked into the kitchen and hugged Max from behind giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Mom want's us to come over after breakfast. She has a 'gift' she want's to give us."

Max leaned back against me and replied. "Alright. We can stop by."

"I want to visit grandma and grandpa!" Zoey said as she tackled hug Max's leg.

We both chuckled and I bent down ruffling Zoey's hair. "Then it's settled."

"Yay!"

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK*

As soon as my mom opened the door she was tackled by Zoey. "Grandma!"

My mom smiled and bent down giving Zoey a hug. "How's my little granddaughter doing today?"

"Good! Me and Blair had our first sleep over! It was so fun!"

Mom stood back up. "I bet it was." She stepped aside." Come on in Pricefeild family."

I rolled my eyes because I could hear the teasing in her voice." Don't be jealous of our amazing last name."

When she closed the door behind us she asked us to follow her to the living room. When we did we saw David already sitting down on the sofa. "Please have a seat. This is big news."

Now I was worried a bit. Did something happen? Me and Max sat down on the other sofa with Zoey between us. "What's up mom?"

My mom and David shared a quick look then they smiled as my mom pulled out a key from her pocket and set it down on the coffee table in front of us. "Umm...What's this?" Max asked.

My mom finally spoke. "The key to the house."

After a few moments it all clicked. "Wait what!? Your giving us the house!?"

My mom held David's hand and explained. "We have been talking about it for a while. We found a much more comfortable place out by the Beach."

I shook my head. "Mom this...This is to much."

My mom continued. "Chloe you have a growing family. Your going to need the space. And I want Max and Zoey to have a lot of good memories here. Just like you me and your father had. Please honey? I know it's what William would have wanted."

I just stared at the key. Trying to keep myself from crying. Logically it made sense. We love our little apartment but Zoey isn't getting any smaller and it would be nice to have a garage and our own backyard. But emotionally that was a different story. I have so many damn memories around here. A lot of them good...Some bad but this will always be my home. I looked over when I flt Zoey give me a hug and Max holding my hand. I smiled and made up my mind. I wanted Zoey to have the same good memories that I had growing up here. I slowly reached out with my free hand and grabbed the key. "Mom..David...Thank you."

They both gave me a smile and David replied. "Your welcome Chloe. You have definitely earned it."

 _"I can't wait to see Zoey grow up in the same house I was raised. It's going to be a blast."_

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it. Two things. First. I'll be a bit busy tomorrow so won't update till Thursday. second. The first part of the story is finished. The next chapter will be the start of Zoey's adventure! Until then Have a nice day. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Hello Everyone! Finally here. Chapter 20. Thank you all again for the support. It mean's a lot. As always hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- "Zoey it's time to get up!"

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up stretching while yawning. Once I was more awake I hopped out of bed and grabbed my glasses from the dresser. I happily walked over to the window and opened the curtain. "What a beautiful day." I said to myself as I watched the sun slowly rise from the horizon. I turned around and went to my closet picking out my clothe's for today. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans. A white collared shirt with the Avengers Logo on it. GO MARVEL! and tied my blue running shoes. I went over to the mirror to quickly brush my long dark brown hair that reached down to the top of my back. When I was done I grabbed my black beanie that my ma got me for my thirteenth birthday put it on and posed in front of the mirror. " _Wowser's_ _Lookin hella good there!...Except for you two."_ My chest size is nothing to boast about. Almost non existent...Thank's mom and your genes. When I was satisfied of my look I left my room and headed downstairs where I could smell my mom's cooking already.

"Morning mom!" I said happily and gave her a hug from behind as she was about to set up the plates.

My mom chuckled. "Morning sweetie. You excited for today?"

I was hella excited. Today was my first day of Junior year at Blackwell. "Sure am! I'm going to kill it again this year."

"I'm sure you will." She replied and handed me a plate of waffles and bacon. "You driving there?" She asked after I sat down.

I took a big bite and replied. "Mffmm Pffint uff bliff afffr brefest."

My mom glared at me. "Zoey. Manners."

I swallowed my food and wiped my mouth. "Sorry. I said. Yup. Picking up Blair after breakfast."

"Be careful alright? And."

I rolled my eyes and finished her lecture. "And be responsible and don't speed. I know mom."

She patted the top of my head. "Just making sure. You know I always worry."

"Yeah yeah I know." I said before taking another big bite from my plate. As much as she embarrasses me and over worry's about me I couldn't ask for a better mom.

* * *

I pulled up in front of Blair's house in my old Camero from 2013. People say it's a piece of shit. But it's my piece of shit. Way better than ma's old truck. I saw the photo's of it. How did that thing run? Damn dinosaur. Blair's house used to be her grandparents house till a couple years ago. I still can't believe it's been eleven years since me and my mom's started living in the house we are in now. I texted Blair.

 **Zoey- I'm here! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!**

 **Blair- -_- to early for this...**

 **Zoey-Don't give me that sad tired emoji! Now get your butt out here we got a big day ahead of us!**

 **Blair- Whatev's**

I sighed and set my phone down. Blair was my best friend. Almost a sister even. Over the year's her shyness has gotten a tad better but I'm the only friend she has. I tried to get her to talk to people in the past but that always ended up in a disaster. I don't know why she was like this. I once asked her parents once and they told me it was something very personal and that Blair would tell me when she was ready.

And of course being so shy and timid makes her an easy target for bullying. I always try to defend her or help her but unfortunately I can't be around her twenty four seven.

I looked up when I heard a door close and saw Blair walking towards my car. She was going through as people would call it. 'A goth phase' or something like that. She had on black jeans with a belt that had a skull on it. A black sweatshirt with a red rose on it. (Her favorite show is RWBY from back in the day) She also probably wore it to hide the fact she was rocking DD's...Lucky!. She had her hood up but you could tell her naturally black hair reached her shoulder's and her bangs were dyed red. And black boots. And she had a little noise stud on the right side.

When she opened the door and sat in the passenger seat I leaned over and gave her a surprise hug. "Happy first day of junior year!"

I felt her body tense a bit like it always does when I show her affection. She finally hugged back and mumbled. "Yeah.."

"Oh come on now. Where's that old BigFoot spirit!?"

"Buried in the backyard." She answered.

I rolled my eyes and sat down back in my seat. "I don't know why. But I feel this will be a special year. For the both of us." I said while pulling out of the driveway. I heard her mumble something. "What's that?"

"Oh uh...Nothing." She turned on some old rock music and stared out the window.

I wasn't One hundred percent sure but I think she said along the line's of. 'I sure hope so.'

* * *

I held Blair's hand as we approached the school entrance. "Sooooooooooo...Think you'll meet any cute boy's this year?" I teased.

I snickered as her face went completely red. "N..No! I..Umm..You know I..I"

I giggled and gave her a quick pat on the shoulder. "I was teasing. I know you like to play for team pussy."

"ZOEY!" Blair yelled in complete embarrassment.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Haha..I'm hella sorry Blair. I couldn't resist."

She just turned away silently. Probably still embarrassed beyond belief. "Let's change subject shall we? Like do we have any classes together?"

She cleared her throat and pulled out a wad of paper from her sweatshirt pocket and unwrapped it. "This is my schedule."

I took out my neatly folded schedule from my pocket and compared the two. "Hmmm...Look's like we get three classes together that's awesome! Science, history and gym."

"Th..That's great." She replied with a faint smile.

"Hey Zoe! Get over here girl we missed you!"

I looked over and beamed seeing some of my friends from the vortex club. Yes I am in the Vortex club. I have no idea why my parents were so against the idea. My mom looked uncomfortable about it and ma straight out told me it was a bad idea. When I asked them why they said it was complicated. Since they didn't give me a real answer I was able to get accepted in.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled. I turned to Blair and gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you in class. Later!" I then jogged over to Brittany and Kevin. "Hey you two how's it going?"

"Oh you know just partied it up all summer long girl!" Brittany answered happily draping an arm over my shoulder. "Where were you? I invited you to a few party's."

I sighed. "I know. But my parents didn't really want me going out late at night to party."

"Sound's like your parent's need to loosen the fuck up." Brittany commented.

I chuckled at the irony. "You do know my ma is THE Chole Price."

Brittany looked confused but Kevin was somewhat shocked. "No way! I heard she used to really party it up back in the day."

He has no idea. Ma has shared quiet a bit of stories. "She did. But now she's a foreman for the construction crew around here." It was true. Blair's grandfather Alex retired and gave the reigns to my ma.

"You going to join us for our first meet tonight?" Kevin asked.

I nodded. "You know it. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Then the bell rang

"Well off to prison again. Later guy's!" I said walking away.

"Later!"

" _This school year is starting off good already!"_

* * *

It was now after school. It had been a really good day. Met back with some of my friends. Me and Blair had a great time in the classes we had together. She may not express it as much as I do but I could tell she enjoyed herself. She got a ride from her mom and I was on my way to the first Vortex meeting of the year.

I walked into the large room to see a good two dozen members. I'm not friends with all of them but I know a few of them. I looked around and found Kevin and Brittany. "Hey guy's what's up?" I asked as I sat down in a seat next to them.

"Not much girl. Heard we're getting a new member." Kevin answered.

Brittany smirked." Hopefully it's a hot guy. Right Zoey? Well I guess with you it doesn't matter." She teased.

I chuckled. "You got a good point there." She and Blair are the only ones that know that I am Pansexual. It really doesn't matter to me what a person is just matter's WHO they are.

"Attention please!"

The room went quiet as the head of the Vortex club. Shawn spoke up. "Nice to see you all again. Hoping to another successful year in the Vortex club." There was a short round of applause before he continued. "We lost a few members to the devil known as graduation. But worry not! We already have a new sophomore who just moved into town. Please give a warm welcome to our newest member. Jamie Carver!"

Everyone clapped as the new addition to the club walked in. When I saw them my body completely froze. And I swore my heart stopped. She was a girl. At least 5' 9'. She had short dark blonde hair, Green eyes. She wore light blue jeans, Grey tennis shoes and a grey tank top with a necklace of a small dragon on it. Her chest was bigger than mine but nowhere near as big as Blair's. Just the right size.

She stood next to Shawn and spoke. "Thank's for the umm...Warm welcome." She said with a sheepishly smile.

" _Wowser's...She's hella. PERFECT!"_

"And uhh..Well I'm hoping to get to know you all."

" _Oh we'll definitely be acquainted don't you worry."_ Best School year EVER!

* * *

Meanwhile- Blair's Pov- "I...I couldn't do it mom."

My mom held my hand with her free one while she drove. "Don't worry honey. You have plenty of time to tell her. Don't give up ok?"

I sighed. "Yeah..Ok."

* * *

(A.N.) Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Let's see how this all plays out. See you all in the next chapter and have a nice day :)


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 21! Thank you again for the support and hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- It's been about two weeks since the school year started. Thing's have been kind of the same as last year except one difference. Jamie. My dog what a girl. We have been able to talk a few times and I learned she moved here from California with her mom.

Right now I was having lunch with Blair at a table by ourselves. Last year I tried having a few of my other friends join us but Blair was a bit to socially awkward so they stopped coming over. I felt really bad. She has major social issues and I have no idea why. Maybe one day she'll open that Pandora's box to me. "Soooo...Meet or see any pretty girl's yet?" I teased trying to strike up conversation.

I saw her face go red and she tried pulling her hood down a bit to hide her face. "Uh..Well...Uhh."

I wanted to squeal. "Oh my hella dog you did! Who is it Blair!? You can tell your besty!"

She fidgeted a bit before replying. "I..umm...I..I.."

"The suspense is killing me Blair! Who is it!" I almost yelled.

It looked like she was really struggling to say it. But after a while she finally blurted out. "Z...Zoe..."

"Zoe?..Ohh you mean Zoe Marshal? She's pretty but i'm sad to say this Blair but she's hella straight...She has a boyfriend." I guess the bad news hit her because she sighed a slumped in a chair with a small. 'Yeah..'. I put my hand on top of her's for comfort. "It's alright Blair lot's of other pretty fish in the sea."

She squeezed my hand back and just nodded silently. Well since we're on the topic might as well ask her about my situation. "You know Blair there's someone I like as well." I could have sworn I felt a shiver run up her body from her hand.

"Re..Really?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah...I really like this person but...I have no idea how to tell them."

Blair surprised me just a bit by turning to face me and put her other hand on top of mine that held her hand. She had a small smile on her face. "I..I th..Think you should just be..Honest with them."

" _Was she trembling? Or am I the one trembling?"_ I smiled back and nodded. "Your right Blair. Honesty is the key." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Right I can do this. I'll March up to Jamie Carver and tell her how I feel!"

"Wh..What?"

I saw that Blair looked...Devastated? Pale even. "You alright Blair? You don't look so good." I asked worryingly.

She let go of my hand and just nodded. "Ye..Yeah..I'm..Fine...Hope it works out." She said with a smile.

I scooted over and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank's Blair! Your the greatest friend I could have ever asked for." I was so lucky to have such a good friend.

She slowly hugged back. "Me..Too."

* * *

After school I went to the weekly Vortex club meeting. I was going to tell Jamie how I felt after the meeting. I sat down in my usual spot and Shawn addressed us. "Welcome back everyone. We have a few thing's to discuss. First off is homecoming. The dance will be in a couple of weeks so the club is asking for volunteer's to help arrange the event. If you have idea's please speak with me. Next a side note. Unfortunately a recent member just left the club. Jamie Carver has left."

That got my attention. " _What!? Why? Why did she leave?"_

"She left because she wished to join the women's basketball team."

" _Oh. Well I guess that would make sense...Awesome! I get to see her in uniform. Hehehe."_ Guess i'll catch up with her after practice since the cub and practice end at the same time.

* * *

As soon as the club ended I said a quick bye to my friends and bolted towards the gym court to try and catch Jamie. I slightly panted as I waited outside the gymnasium entrance. " _Ok do just what Blair said. Be honest."_ A few moments later the door finally opened and the team started making they're way out. I tried to look over the taller girls to see the one that really mattered to me. Then I spotted her. She was the last one out. I smiled and waved. "Jamie over here!"

She stopped in her track's and looked over to me. She smiled and walked over my heart pounding heavier with each step she took. "Hey Zoey. What's up?' I couldn't help but glance at her new uniform she wore. That Jersey and loose shorts look good on her. I was broken from my thought's when I heard her chuckle. "Zoey. Eye's are up here."

I don't think I've ever blushed so hard in my life. " _Oh my dog! I can't believe she caught me staring!"_ "I am sooo hella sorry!"

She just laughed it off. "It's fine. We're cool."

I sighed in relief. "Ok. Good good." I took a deep breath before saying. "Jamie."

"Yeah?"

"I..Well...Damn it I never done this before but umm...What would you say if I told you I...Kind of liked you?" I asked carefully.

My hope's filled a bit when she smiled. "Well...I guess I would be honored."

"Really!" I yelled in excitement then blushed a bit from embarrassment calming myself down. "I mean um..If that's the case. Would you like too...Go out for dinner sometime?...With me?"

I tried reading her reaction. She looked excited and happy. But she also looked a bit worried. Like if she wanted to or not. "I...Well...You sure?"

I nodded. "Of course! I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't silly." I teased.

She scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously. "Hehe..Yeah guess so...Yes I'd like."

I beamed and jumped forward giving her a big hug. "Awesome! I'll give you the detail's tomorrow!"

She hugged back and replied. "Sound's good. I But I gotta go get changed and meet my mom upfront."

I let her go. "No problem. See you later!" I practically skipped happily down the hall. " _Well that went way better than I thought!"_

* * *

I hummed happily as I grabbed my dinner plate from mom. "Thank you mom. The greatest mom in the world!" I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then walked to the table and sat down next to ma. It was still a bit weird to see her without her blue hair. "How was work today ma? Anything exciting happen?"

She just smirked at me. "Probably not as exciting as to what put you in a good mood." She teased as mom sat down. "What's up munchkin?"

I sighed and decided to tell them my secret first. "Well before I tell you the reason there's something you should know first...I'm pansexual."

They didn't look shocked at all. In fact it looked like the news didn't effect them at all. "Alright and? What's the exciting new's?" Ma asked.

I was a bit baffled. I expected SOME kind of reaction. "You...don't care?"

My mom shook her head smiling. "Why would we? If that's what you are then that's what you are. Your still our daughter. No matter what."

I don't know what I would do without my parents. "Thank's mom."

Ma took a drink from her glass and continued. "If your telling us this then...That mean's you want to tell us that you found a special someone?"

I blushed and nodded.

Both my parent's smiled and ma said. "Well who is this special girl? I bet I know who it is."

I looked at them with confusion. "How'd you know they were a girl?"

Mom chuckled. "Trust us. We know."

I decided to not question it and answered. "Well...Her name is Jamie Carver. She's a year below me but she is super sweet." Now it was getting a little weird. Both of their face's fell. "What's wrong?"

My mom smiled again but I could tell it was forced. "Nothing sweetie. She sound's lovely."

I was still questionable but decided to play along. "She is. She even agreed to go out on a date. I was planning on going out with her Saturday night if that's ok?"

My ma cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah. Course you can munchkin. Just be back before nine ok?"

"Thank's! You two are the best!"

* * *

Chloe's Pov- When Zoey went to her room to do her homework I went to the kitchen to help Max with the dishes. "Damn..I thought for sure she and Blair would have ended up together."

Max nodded. "Honestly...I did too..They grew up so close to one another..Like we did. I mean I'm happy she found someone to be interested in..I just."

I sighed. "Yeah I know what you mean...We both know how Blair feel's about her...I bet she's taking this pretty hard if she know's yet." I hugged my wife from behind and kissed her cheek. "Well. All we can do now is hope Zoey end's up happy with this Jamie girl."

* * *

(A.N.) And that's the end of chapter 21. Hope you all liked it and hope to see you in the next chapter on monday. Have a nice weekend. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 22! Fair warning this chapter get's...Pretty emotional so just a fair warning on that. As always thank you all for the support for this story and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Blair's Pov- I couldn't believe what I just heard a few minutes ago. It feel's like my heart and soul was just ripped from my body. Crushed into a million pieces and then stomped on. I couldn't hold in my emotion's. As soon as lunch ended and said my goodbye to Zoey I went into the girls restroom and cried while gripping the sink to keep myself supported.

" _I waited to long_. _I waited to damn long and_ _now.._." As upset as I was I was also angry. Angry at my parent's for telling me that it would work out. Giving me false hope. Angry at this Jamie girl. Someone who barely know's Zoey was able to get her attention so quickly and easily. Angry at Zoey. Angry that she didn't know me as much as I thought she did. That she would have eventually figured it out. But most of all I was angry at myself. For being such a damn coward.

I slowly looked up at the mirror and saw nothing but a useless broken cowardly crying little girl. " _Maybe I never deserved her after all..."_

I heard the bathroom door open and shut. I tried to control my tears but failing miserably. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

" _This is something I didn't need."_ I glanced over to see Brittany and her friend Emma. Zoey doesn't know this but her 'friend' Brittany and most of the other Vortex club members like to harass me. But unlike the regular bullies that Zoey know's about the Vortex members know how to be discrete and they all back each other up. I never told Zoey. The club made her happy and I didn't want to ruin that for her. And also...A very small part of me believes that she wouldn't believe me anyway if I told her.

"Are you crying?" Brittany teased.

I just looked away and kept silent.

"Holy shit you are. Let me guess. It wouldn't happen to be about Zoey asking Jamie out would it? She told me how excited she was when I bumped into her in the hallway." I bet she had a big smirk on her face.

I just used the sleeve of my sweatshirt to rub my eyes dry and kept my head low when I tried walking by them. Unfortunately she wasn't done with me. She stretched her arm out blocking my exit. "Are you ignoring me?" She asked with mild anger.

My body trembled but I refused to move speak or even look at her. " _I just want to leave."_

"Emma..I think it's time to see what's under the hood." Brittany teased.

Before I could react I felt myself being pushed into the wall and someone who i'm guessing was Emma grabbing my hood and pulled it down. "No stop it!" I yelled trying to put my hood back up.

I then felt myself being pushed onto the ground. "First you ignore me now your giving ME orders?" Then the class bell rang. "Brittany growled a bit a bit then spat on my back. "Sniveling emo dyke." With that they left.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. As bad as it may seem. This wasn't anything new.

* * *

I was now at home. The only place I felt physically safe. Safe enough to take off my sweatshirt. Exposing my limited addition black Star War's shirt. I was at the dinner table having dinner. But I didn't feel at all hungry.

"So then afterward's Joyce come's over and tell's the guy to shove his cheap tip where the sun don't shine."

My mama was telling a story about work today. I heard mom laugh. "Joyce will never change will she?"

Mama replied. "God damn I hope not...Everything alright squirt? You haven't even touched your food."

I just kept my head hung not replying.

I guess that worried my parent's. "Blair? You ok?" Mom asked worryingly.

I shook my head. "No.."

"What's wrong squirt?...Did someone do something to you again?" Mama asked with anger.

I guess that did happen but that wasn't the reason I was upset. "No..."

I felt my mom place a hand on my shoulder." We can't help you if you don't talk to us honey."

I could feel fresh tears starting to form in my eyes. "Z..Zoey"

"Blair talk to us. Did something happen between you and Zoey?" Mama asked.

"She...She..Like's...S..Someone...And asked her..Out." I managed to say between sob's.

It was pure silence for a few moment's till my mom pulled me into a hug. "Blair..I'm so sorry."

I broke away from her arms and stood up. I finally snapped. "Y..You should be S..Sorry! I..I believed you...You..Said that it would..W..Work out but it didn't! B..Because I'm to..M..Much of a coward!" Before they could even say a word I bolted upstairs into my room and slammed the door and dived into my bed and bawled into my pillow. _"Why? Why does the universe hate me so much..."_

"Mew."

I felt a little object jump onto my bed and lick my hand. I lifted my head from the pillow to see my three year old calico cat Cali. I rolled over onto my side and pulled her into my arms as she snuggled against me while purring. " _At least you'll never leave me."_

*Knock Knock*

I sighed. "G..Go away." Guess that mean's enter in parent language because my mama walked in and carefully shut the door behind her.

"Hey squirt...You ok?" She asked while sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I..It hurts." I mumbled.

I felt her stroke my hair soothingly. "I know honey. And i'm sorry for getting your hope's up. I know you care very deeply for Zoey."

I took a few deep breath's before replying. "I l..Love her."

"I know you do. That's why I think you shouldn't give up."

I looked up at her confusingly. "W..Why? I lost her."

She just smiled and answered. "No, you haven't lost her. There's just a bit of a road block that you need to get through. And I know you can do that."

I shook my head." I can't"

She pulled my up and held me in her arm's while I still held Cali. "Yes you can...When I met your mother she...Was going through a very rough time. I fell in love with her at first sight. But when I talked to her she told me off time and time again. She hated my guts."

I never knew that. "H..How did..She fall for you?"

She chuckled and said. "After a while she..Hit a really low point. I helped her out, taking no for an answer. Then the next night she came back to me and..It went from there. But it never would have happened if I gave up. If I gave up I wouldn't have her and maybe not even you. And I would never trade anything for the two of you. Don't give up Blair. She might be with someone now but life is full of unexpected turns. It might not even last one date."

Mama did have a point. Zoey just asked her out today. It might not even last. "Th..Thank's mama..I won't gi..give up."

She kissed my forehead and gave me one more hug. "Atta girl. If there's anyone that deserve's someone as sweet and amazing as Zoey Pricefield it's you."

I just nodded and pulled out of her arms. "I'm kind of tired mama. Ca..Can you tell mom th..That im sorry?"

She smiled and patted my back. "Of course squirt. Get some rest alright?"

When she left I took a deep breath before setting Cali down and went to my dresser to get changed. " _Don't give up. I can do this. I've known Zoey for eleven years. Jamie will never have the connection with her like I do."_ After getting changed and taking my prescribed anti depressants. I got into bed and felt Cali snuggle at the foot of the bed and I closed my eyes. " _Thing's will get better. They have too."_

* * *

Thing's did not get better.

When the following Monday hit Zoey wouldn't stop talking about the 'amazing' date she had with Jamie Saturday night. I tried acting happy for Zoey but it was very difficult. Then on Tuesday I finally met the girl. I'll admit. She was pretty. In that tomboy way. She was also very nice. She sat with us at lunch from then on. Which kind of shocked me. No one else that was friends with Zoey could last more than two day's with my company.

Then the day came. The day before homecoming. I was walking with Zoey to the school entrance. "Z..Zoey?"

She smiled at me. "Sup?"

"Re..Ready for an...Another movie night?" I asked with my own small smile. The past couple years Zoey and I would have a sleep over on homecoming night. Zoey really didn't care for dances and well...Obviously it's not my cup of tea either. I was going to take this chance to be alone with her and finally tell her how I felt...Before it really was too late.

Her smile dropped a bit. "Umm...I'm really sorry Blair but I was actually going to ask Jamie to the dance this year."

The stomped pieces of my shattered heart and soul were now lit on fire. "Oh...O..Ok."

She stood in front of me with that sweet smile and held my hands causing me to blush. "You can join us! It'll be a lot of fun!"

I wanted to say yes so bad. But at the same time I didn't. For personal reason's and because I didn't feel like becoming the third wheel. "N..No it's fine. Y..You go Ha..Have fun tomorrow night."

"You sure?" She asked.

I wanted to scream to the heavens that I love her and kiss her in front of everyone here. But I know that's never going to happen. "Yeah..I'm sure. W..We can do m..Movie night next Saturday. R...Right?"

She beamed and hugged me. "Of course! We'll watch anything you want!"

I smiled a bit. "Ev..Even the RWBY movie?" (A.N. WE MUST MAKE THIS HAPPEN!)

Zoey chuckled. "Especially the RWBY movie." She broke the hug and continued. "Well I'll see you in history! Later Blair!"

"Ye..Yeah..Later." I replied and waved as she walked away. " _Don't give up..."_

* * *

It was the next night of the dance. I was in my room watching Star War's episode X alone with my cat sleeping next to me. " _I miss the original actors..."_ I jumped a bit when my cell phone vibrated. I paused the movie and picked it up. It was an important Facebook notification. _What now?"_ I opened my Facebook wall and scrolled to the notice. When I did the world seemed to stand still as I re read the notification a few more time's to make sure I wasn't seeing thing's.

 **Zoey Pricefeild now in a relationship with Jamie Carver.** Under it was a selfie of the two of them sharing a kiss in the school courtyard.

I dropped my phone and started to hyperventilate. " _This can't be real...It can't...It just..."_ It's good thing my parents were out getting last minute dinner from working late.

Because all my bottled up stress and emotion's exploded at once.

I screamed and and punched my wall. I threw my dresser onto the floor. I threw my school book's anywhere I could. "Fuck! fuck! fuck! You stupid flat chested blind bitch!" I punched the wall again and again. "After everything we've been through! Your going to let this nobody sweep you off your feet and toss me aside like I don't matter to you!" My fists started to hurt. I may have been under the control of rage but I still had a bit of common sense not to hurt myself to badly. I threw myself on the bed and repeatedly punched my pillow as hard as I could while crying. "I hate you! I hate that tall charming cunt! I hate my parent's! I hate myself! I wish I died in that fucking crack house!"

"Mew" I felt my cat jump on my bed. "Get away from me!" And in my rage i immediately kick it off sending in sliding across the floor. Causing it to cry out.

I froze and all of my anger left me in an instant. "No..I..I" I buried my face into my pillow and bawled. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...What is wrong with me?" A few moment's later I felt my cat jump back on the bed and snuggled against my head.

I rolled onto my side and stoked my cat lovingly making her purr. "I'm sorry..." My cat's response was licking my face causing me to chuckle. Th..That tickles." After a few moments to catch my breath I finally decided. "I'm..Telling her...I'm going to tell her."

* * *

(A.N.) Yeah...So anyway. Thank you all for reading and hope to see you all in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 23. As always thank you for the continuing support and hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- I was happy, nervous and excited all at once. To night was the night of the homecoming dance. I was checking myself out one last time to make sure I looked good. I was wearing a dark violet strapless dress and black heels. My hair was in a ponytail. " _Looking hella good if I do say so myself."_ I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!"

It was my mom. She closed the door behind her and smiled. "You look beautiful Zoey."

I sighed as I saw mom about to cry. "Mom please don't."

She rubbed her eyes. "My baby girl is growing up so fast."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom" I groaned.

She came over and gave me a tight hug. I smiled and hugged back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too mom."

*DING DONG*

I jumped back out of my mom's arms. "Oh dog it's Jamie! Is my hair ok!? Is my dress ripped anywhere!?"

"Zoey relax you look fine." My mom answered with an amused smile. "Your perfect."

I took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm ready." I followed my mom downstairs and I saw ma talking with Jamie at the door. "Ma you better not be embarrassing me!" When she stepped aside I froze in place after seeing Jamie for the first time tonight. She wore black jeans and a white collared shirt and black shoes. "Wow.." I barely whispered. She looked amazing.

Ma smirked and said. "I'm just making sure Jamie know's the rule's tonight. Right Jamie?"

Jamie blushed a bit and nodded. "Right Mrs. Pricefeild."

Ma patted her back hard. "Just call me Chloe. Take care of my little munchkin tonight alright?...But don't take care of her _t_ _oo_ much."

Me and Jamie both were as red as a tomato. "Ma!"

Both my parents laughed and mom said. "I want to get a picture. Zoey stand next to Jamie."

I groaned but did as she said. I stood by her at the door way. "What is my daughter not good enough for you?" Ma asked.

JAmie and I looked confused. "N..No ma'am! She's amazing."

Mom smacked ma's shoulder while she laughed. "Stop torturing them."

"Sorry sorry. But seriously Jamie. Hold her hand, wrap an arm around her or something. I promise I'm not going to chase you out with a shotgun if you do."

I blushed but then beamed as I felt Jamie's arm slowly make it's way around my shoulder's pulling me closer. Mom held her camera. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

*FLASH*

"Perfect! Now remember be back by ten alright? Drive safely. No alcohol."

I groaned again. "We get it mom!"

They both laughed. "Have fun!" They both yelled.

I closed the door behind me and grabbed Jamie's hand. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah...You look really beautiful by the way."

I smiled and laid my head on her shoulder as we walked to her car. "Thank you. Your not looking to hella bad yourself."

* * *

Max's Pov- "Hey Max?"

I turned to Chloe as I was about to get the photo developed. "Yeah?"

"Did Jamie look...Familiar too you?" She asked.

I paused to think for a moment. After a bit I could see why Chloe thought that. "Yeah...Now that you mention it...Can't place my finger on it though."

Chloe shrugged. "Oh well no biggie." She came over and wrapped her arm's around me. "You know...We have the house to ourselves for a few hours." She whispered in my ear.

My body shivered in excitement. "Guess we shouldn't waste this golden opportunity then."

* * *

Zoey's Pov- We held hand's as we made our way toward's the entrance of the school. "You know..This is my first time going to a dance." I admitted.

Her hand squeezed mine in reassurance. "It's alright..It's mine too."

We stopped in front of the ticket guard. We showed him our tickets and we walked inside. "Where's the dance room?"

"In the gymnasium." I answered and led us down the hall. Before we could reach the gym entrance Brittany called us over from the other end of the hallway. "Hey girl! Over here!"

"Hey Brittany!" I pulled Jamie with me till we were in front of her. "How's it going Brittany?"

She just shrugged. "Not much. Just waiting for my dead beat date to show up...I see you two are hitting it off good."

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah we are. Thank's."

"Where's your little follower at?" Brittany asked.

"Follower?..Oh you mean Blair? Well...Dance's and parties aren't really her thing."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "That girl seriously need's to loosen up."

I felt Jamie tugging my hand. "Come on let's dance."

I smiled nodded. "Sure. See ya Britt!"

"Later girl!"

Jamie led us back to the gymnasium entrance. "What's the rush all of a sudden?"

Jamie was silent for a moment before answering. "Nothing I just..Want to dance as with you as much as I can."

I blushed and smiled. "Oh. Me too." We stepped inside to a dark loud room. The D.J was playing some kind of rock song. "Let's boogie!" Jamie yelled over the noise and pulled me to the dance floor.

I laughed. "Who say's boogie anymore?"

"I do!" She replied proudly.

" _That you do."_ We danced like it was the end of the world tomorrow.

* * *

After a long while we went out to the courtyard to get some fresh cool air. All the dancing and everyone packed so close together was starting to make us sweat. We were alone sitting next to each other on a bench with my head resting on her shoulder's. "Having fun?" I asked.

She sighed happily. "Yeah. Most fun..I had in a long time. I'm actually surprised you wanted to still come."

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?"

Jamie fidgeted a bit to get comfortable. "Well Blair didn't want to show up. From all the stories and thing's you tell me about her I didn't think you'd want to leave her alone on homecoming night."

"Well...I did ask her if she wanted to come...She's just really shy."

Jamie nodded. "I can tell...She barely say's a word to me..But she seem's like a nice person."

I smiled. "Yeah she is."

After a moment of silence Jamie asked. "You like her don't you?"

I blushed. "N..No I don't! Not like that anyway."

"Zoey?"

I sighed and removed myself from Jamie's shoulder. "Ok yes...I do...For a long while now."

Jamie smiled sadly. "I thought so...But why ask me out? Why not try and see what happens with Blair?"

I shook my head. "It's...We grew up together. I've known her since we were five. Hell I call her parent's my aunt's. We're practically like cousins..Sister's even. I just didn't think it would work out...Or it might have been awkward and weird."

Jamie held my shoulder and replied. "I...Guess I can understand that. You sure this is what you want?"

I smiled nodded. "Yes. I..I love Blair I do. But like I said I don't think it could work..Besides she probably doesn't like me in that way. I really do like you Jamie."

She smiled and held my hand. "I do too...Your the sweetest person I know. Your the first person beside's my mom to treat me..Like a normal human being."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

I felt her tense up till she removed her hand and stood up. "If..If we're going to be serious about this than..I need to tell you something...Something I haven't told anyone before. If you don't want to be with me afterwards I'd completely understand."

Now I was worried. "It doesn't matter what you tell me."

She chuckled. "You might reconsider those words." She then dug into her pocket and handed me a folded up photo. I looked at her questionably and took it from her hand and unfolded it. The picture was what appeared to be a 13 year old bot that looked kind of like Jamie. "Who's this? Your twin brother?"

She took a deep breath. "That's me...Three years ago."

... _"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"_ I was completely floored. "This...This is you!?"

She nodded shamefully. "Yeah.."

I blinked a few times. "Ok ok back up! Tell me the whole story!"

She sat back down on the bench and began. "Originally my name was James. Growing up I always felt...Different from the other boys. They liked transformers, I liked my little pony. They played with action figures, I played with Barbies. You get the point...When I was old enough to understand what was going on with me I talked with my parents about it...I did research and saw that there were steps I could use to..Make myself more comfortable with my body."

" _She's tearing up."_ I gently placed my hand on top of her's as she continued.

"My father...Let's just say he was not a fan of the idea of me changing...He beat me...A lot. Said it would toughen me up..To become the man I was born as. Not just me..He started beating mom too..He caught her smuggling hormone therapy pills for me. Said she was turning me into a freak...Mom...Was supportive of me since the beginning. She wanted me happy...But then thing's took a turn for the worse when I started going through noticeable changes...My father walked in on me while I was trying on a bra and that was the last straw for him...He beat..so bad I went into the hospital."

I gaped. "Did he get away with it!?" She nodded silently and I snapped. "How! That bastard! How could he."

"Because he's the perfect corporate family man to the eye's of the public. He know's alot of powerful people...After that my mom and I packed our thing's one night while he was away for a meeting and moved. We spent a while moving from place to place till she decided to make do here...Start a new life..Be the person I want to be without fear."

"Jamie.."

She held back a so and wiped her eyes. "Now you know..My darkest secret."

Wow I didn't know where to begin. "Can I..Ask some question's?"

"Yeah sure."

"So...How did you change so much? I mean your voice your boob's everything."

She chuckled. "Science has come a long way Zoey."

That was true. "So..You have this gorgeous female figure... Are you..Still packing downstairs? Sorry if that's too personal."

She blushed heavily. "No no it's fine. Your just curious. And yes I am."

"You going to get surgery in the future for that?"

She shrugged. "Maybe..But I'm kind of happy with the way I am now."

"Ok..How do you change in the locker rooms then?"

"I use the stalls in there."

"I see..."

"Sooo...What's going through your mind?" She asked nervously.

I'll admit. This was a huge surprise and shocker. But Jamie will always be Jaime. As long as that doesn't change. I don't see any problem with her. "You want to know?...Well I was thinking of how we should make this official."

She looked at me with complete shock. "Your...Your serious?"

I scooted closer to her. "I am..Want me to prove it?"

She smiled and more tear's ran down her cheeks. "Yes."

We both leaned closer to each other and closed our eyes. " _This is really happening!"_ Finally it did. My lip's connected with her's and I swore my body felt like it was shot by lightning. " _So soft."_ We slowly pulled away and we both couldn't help but smile. "That was..An amazing first kiss."

She nodded. "Me too."

I stood up pulling her up with me grabbing my phone from my purse. "Want to make this official?" I asked waving the phone in my hand.

She pulled me into her side. "Let's do it."

I held the phone up as we shared another kiss taking a picture in the process. " _This is the start of something great. I know it is."_

* * *

(A.N.) And that's 23! When I was writing this story I was really debating adding in Jamie's big secret or not. But I thought it would add a bit more diversity to the story. Hopefully to see you all in the next chapter and have a nice day :)


	24. Chapter 24

Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter 24! As always thank you all for the love and support this story is getting. I really appreciate it. So let's get to it. Enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- Some people hate Monday mornings. Usually I would be one of these people but not today. Ever since homecoming night I feel like my life has become perfect. I have a decent car. The perfect parents. The perfect best friend. The perfect girlfriend. What more could a young teen girl ask for? I bounced out of my room and slid down the stair railing. "Morning mom!" I yelled happily.

I came into the kitchen to see breakfast already on the table. "Morning sweetie. Your chirpy this morning. Usually your a zombie at this hour."

I brushed off the teasing comment and dug into my plate. "Just really happy mom."

She chuckled. "I can see that." She came around me kissing the top of my head. "Nothing make's me more happy than see you happy."

I rolled my eyes. "Hella cheesy mom."

"It's true."

"Soooo mom...What did you think of Jamie?" I asked.

"She seem's really nice. I like her. So does your mother" She answered.

I smiled. "Good...I really do like her mom."

"Then you have my blessing Zoey."

" _I said it before and I'll say it again. Best mom ever!"_

* * *

After picking Blair up who by the way is really quiet even by normal standards. I parked my car in the school parking lot and before I could open my door I felt Blair tug on my hand. I looked over to see her looking down at the floor. "Blair? You ok?" I asked.

"Zoey Th..There's something I have t..To tell you." She stuttered.

I turned around to face her. "It's alright. You can tell me Blair. You know you can tell me anything."

She bit her lip like she knew what she wanted to say but couldn't get the words out. "I..I..L..Love...Love your mom's cooking."

" _Huh?'_ I blinked a few times then laughed. "Haha! Yeah she does cook pretty good. I'll be sure to tell her you said that. Now lets go! We have another week of prison ahead of us!" Was it just me or did I see a tear roll down her cheek?

When we walked to the entrance she was still quiet. "Blair you sure your ok?" I asked a bit worryingly.

She nodded without looking at me. "Y..Yeah. I'm fine...Just had a b..Bad dream last night."

"What about?"

"My past.."

Before I could ask what she meant the school bell rang and she jogged to the entrance. "Blair!' I sighed. " _What is going on with you?"_

* * *

Blair's Pov- I couldn't do it. I couldn't fucking do it. The words were right on the tip of my tongue and I choked. When she asked me what was wrong I didn't completely lie. I did have a nightmare about my old life. That didn't help at all with my confidence boost. The day was just about over. I didn't talk with Zoey at all during our classes together or even joined her and Jamie at lunch. I could not bear seeing them all lovey dovey.

Right now I was int the bathroom berating myself " _Why can't I say the damn words!"_ I lightly banged my head on the wall and groaned angrily. _"I'm a coward. I'm a useless spineless awkward coward...Why the hell would Zoey choose me over Jamie or anyone else for that matter."_ I turned around and was about to leave when Brittany came in. " _Great...At least she's alone this time."_

"Oh it's you. Still bummed about Zoey and Jamie?" She teased.

I didn't have the energy to say or do anything. I just stood there ignoring her hoping she'd get bored. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"What did I say about ignoring me cunt!?" She pushed me onto the floor. I still didn't respond. What was there to say? She won't stop no matter what I do or say. "You are just asking for it now." She grabbed a water bottle from her book bag opened it and to my shock and horror dumped the entire bottle on me.

 _"My favorite sweatshirt..."_ At least it was just water.

She just smirked. "Didn't know you were that wet for Zoey."

"W..Why can't y...You just l..Leave me..Alone?" Seriously what was her and everyone else's deal with me?

"Because you make it to easy and fun."

I shouldn't be surprised that people this corrupted exist.

"Get away from her. Now!" I looked up to see Jamie marching towards us.

Brittany responded. "I was just trying to help her up. She had an accident with the sink." She said with sincerity.

Jamie ignored and walked past her and knelt down next to me. "You alright Blair?"She asked with complete concern.

" _Great now my..Rival. Is defending me...But i'm not going to brush off her kindness."_ I just nodded slowly and she helped me up.

Jamie glared at Brittany as she held me close with her arm protectively. "I knew exactly what kind of person you were the moment I first laid eyes on you. You can fool everyone else with your. 'Nice and caring' attitude. But I won't fall for it. I've dealt with plenty of people like you. If I see you harassing Blair again you and me are going to have problems. Got it?"

Brittany just glared back as she grabbed her bag and left slamming the door.

"Come on let's get this wet sweatshirt off."

I panicked. "No! D..don't take it o..Off."

"Ok ok. Blair calm down. Relax." She whispered calmly.

I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. "Im..Sorry."

"Blair you have nothing to be sorry for...You know Zoey has been really worried about you today."

Great here come's the guilt. "Ye..Yeah..I know."

"Did you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I know you don't know me well but I'm a good listener."

That was the thing. She didn't know anything about me or barely anything about Zoey. "You.."

"What?"

I pushed her away and replied. "Y..You don't kn..Know anything about Zoey...I gr..Grew up with her...Been with her th..Through the good and ba..Bad time's. You just..Show up and she's head ov...Over heel's for you." I turned around around to face her as I cried. " Wh..What make's you so..Damn special!?" With that I ran. I heard her call out for me but I didn't listen. I just ran through the school till I got to the parking lot where luckily my mom was already there waiting for me.

"How was scho...Blair why are you soaked!?" My mom yelled as soon as I got into the car.

"Just d...Drive." I sobbed.

"Honey what happened?"

"I said just drive!" I snapped.

It was silent for a few moment's like she was debating whether to continue the conversation or not. Guess she decided the latter when she started the car. " _I give up..."_

* * *

Zoey's Pov- I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After my club activities and Jamie's basketball practice she told me what happened in the bathroom when school ended. I'll have to talk to Brittany later but there was something far more important. "You...Sure?" We were in my car to have some privacy to discuss what was going on.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah...I think she really like's you. But was to afraid to tell you."

 _I can't believe this. Blair has a crush on me? How long has she had it? Why was she so afraid to tell me?"_ I just groaned and banged my head on the steering wheel. Guess this is what everyone meant when they talk about. 'teen drama.'

Jamie continued. "She was really upset...I think you should talk to her about it."

I shook my head. "Jamie if your seriously hinting that I should pick her over you i'll hit you."

"You love her don't you? You told me that Saturday night."

I sighed. "Yes I love her..But I like you..I can't..GAHHHHH I don't know what to do!" I seriously don't. If Blair has like me for as long as I'm guessing she must be really hurt and felt betrayed. I do love her I just thought it was never a possibility. But I really do like Jamie. I can't just toss her aside like trash and run straight to Blair. That's wrong. Jamie deserves way better than that.

Jamie pulled me into her arms and I was more than happy to hug back in return. "I..Have an idea. But all three of us need to sit down and talk about this. Get this sorted out before it gets anymore more problematic."

I nodded. "Yeah..I agree." I feel like the worst friend right now. I've known Blair since I was five. How could I not have seen that she had feeling's for me? " _I'm sorry Blair...I'm so sorry."_ I'll make this right. I have too.

* * *

(A.n.) And there we are for chapter 24. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 25! Wohoo! As always thank you for the reviews and support and hope you enjoy :) -P.S. A little bit of new's and author thought's at the end.

* * *

Blair's Pov- I laid in my room in silence. Listening to the music on my phone through my earbuds while petting my cat. In all my year's I have never felt so...Depressed. The pills I take are starting to have no effect at all anymore. I feel like I'm falling through a dark void with no end in sight. What the hell was I thinking? Zoey deserve's someone like Jamie. Strong, confident, protective, funny, smart, beautiful. All thing's i'm not. My mom tried talking to me about what happened but I just gave her a short. 'I don't want to talk about it' and locked myself in my room since. I had my sweatshirt laying in the sun to help dry it off. Hopefully it wasn't ruined.

" _I never had a chance to begin with...Guess all I can do now is try and...Be happy for her."_ I felt my eye's become a bit watery as I listened to the song that was playing.

 **"Shame**  
 **I hang my head in constant sorrow**

 **Rain**  
 **On every day you need the light**

 **Strain**  
 **To see some fortune in tomorrow**

 **Bane**  
 **Is what I am to every life**

 **You should trust one thing**  
 **Take my advice**  
 **If you linger close**  
 **It's a hefty price."**

 _"Yeah...so true."_

*BANG BANG*

I took out my ear buds when I heard someone banging on my door. "Blair!...It's me Zoey. Can we talk?"

Oh god. Jamie probably told Zoey what happened in the bathroom. Great she's hear to tell me what I already know. 'I can't be with you.' or 'I'm sorry I love Jamie.' Or even worst. 'I can only see you as a friend.' I sighed and sat up walking to the door. " _Might as well get this over with."_ I opened the door and I was surprised to see not only Zoey but Jamie as well. I also remembered I was wearing my sweatshirt. "Oneminute!" *SLAM* I slammed the door quickly after my very quick response and rushed to my closet to get a backup sweatshirt. I quickly put it on and opened the door again. "S..Sorry."

They both gave me an understanding smile. "It's ok Blair." Zoey replied giving me a hug.

I slowly hugged back. "Wh..Why are you He..Here?"

She let go of me and answered. "We need to..Talk. All three of us."

" _Great.."_ I just nodded and stepped aside letting them in. When they were inside I closed the door and sat on the bed next to Zoey with Jamie on the other side of her.

"You have a really cute cat." Jamie said while petting Cali who purred.

I smiled a bit. "Th..Thank's."

There was a moment of silence. Like they were figuring out what to say first. Finally it was Zoey who spoke. "Blair?...Do you like me?"

Here it is the moment of truth. There's no use trying to hide it anymore. "I..I love..Y...You." Finally I said. After so long. It feels like a building was just lifted off my shoulders.

"Why?..Why didn't you say anything before?" She asked.

I took a deep breath to try and keep myself calm. "Be..Because I was sc..Scared...That you'd...Reject me...Or ha..Hate me."

I felt Zoey place her hand on top of mine but I refused to look her in the eye. "Blair there is no way. I would never hate you. Your my best friend. We grew up together...And..To tell you the truth. I love you too."

 _"I knew it she doesn't...Wait what!?"_ I finally made eye contact with her. Her eyes showed nothing but honest. Zoey loved me? ME? "Y..You do?"

She just smiled and nodded. "Yeah I do...I didn't tell you and tried to ignore my feeling's because...Well we grew up like sisters. I thought it wouldn't look or feel right. Plus I didn't know if you'd feel that way for me in return...I'm sorry."

I guess..That was a reasonable excuse. I never thought about that. She was right. We grew up like family. Heck I call her parents my aunt's and vice versa. "It's ok Zoey I for..Forgive you...Does this mean Yo..You want t..too."

She cut me off. "Blair...I love you yes but I really like Jamie and I can't just dump her just because I just realized we can be something."

I wanted to cry. I was so close. So damn close to having the girl of my dream's. All this time wasted. But she was right. It wouldn't be fare to put a nice person like Jamie though something like that. She is the one who acted first. This is all on me. "I..Understand."

"Your tears say otherwise." She replied sadly.

 _"Damn it"_ I used the sleeve of my sweatshirt to dry my eyes. "Really..I understand I w..Was to la..Late."

Zoey pulled me into her arms and I didn't do anything to fight it. "I'm sorry for not seeing it Blair. I feel so awful..Like with Brittany."

She know's that now too.

"How long has she been bullying you?"

I took a deep breath and replied. "Since the st...Start of high school."

To my surprise she started crying. "I'm sorry..Oh my dog Blair. All these years and I...I'm so sorry."

I noticed Jamie put her hand's on Zoey's shoulder's in a way to comfort her. "It's N..Not your fau..Fault."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'll..Give her a piece of my mind tomorrow. But right now...Blair you love me? Like really love me?"

I nodded immediately. "Y..Yes. All my heart."

After a moment of silence she asked. "Do you think...You could in time love Jamie the same way?"

" _H_ _uh?"_ That question caught me off guard. I..Umm..I don't."

"Just think really hard about it. If I was never brought into existence. Do you think it could have been a possibility?"

Guess it was a serious question. _"Hmmm..Well I do have to admit Jamie is a nice person. Caring. Pretty good looking too."_ After a few more moment's I slowly nodded. "Ye..Yeah I..Guess It co...could happen."

It was Jamie's turn to speak up. "Blair..I have an..Idea. At first I was willing to give Zoey up so you could be with her."

" _Wait what!?_ "

"You two have such a connection I thought it would have been better that way...But Zoey doesn't want that and you already heard why." She sighed and continued. "So uh...On the way here we had a good long discussion and...Well."

Zoey finished. "Want to date us?" She asked with a smile.

..."Huh?" Not what I was expecting.

Zoey continued. "Sorry..That was rather blunt but uhh...I really like the both of you and I could never choose between the two of you...I hate seeing you in so much pain Blair...I know it's asking a lot and it will probably be a bit awkward at time's but...Me and Jamie are willing to give it a try if you are...I just want all three of us to be hella happy."

I couldn't believe this insane idea. How in the world was this going to work? I glanced over at Jamie who gave me a sad smile. " _Are they really doing this for me? Trying so hard to make me happy?...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I have to admit. It felt...Good when Jamie held me in the bathroom when she told off Brittany. Can't believe i'm in this situation."_ I slowly nodded. "We ca..Can try."

Zoey beamed and pulled me into a hug. "It's settled then." Zoey pulled away and scooted back. And Jamie held her arm's open.

I hesitated at first. I wasn't used to hugging new people but i had to try. I slowly scooted towards Jamie and she slowly pulled me close to her hugging. "I know your a bit..Uncomfortable with me Blair and...There's a secret I need to tell you. But if you still want to do this after I tell you...I swear I'll try with all my heart to give you as much affection as I do Zoey. If you feel uncomfortable with anything just let me know and i'll stop. Ok?"

 _"Now I can see why Zoey was falling for her."_ I nuzzled closer to her and nodded. "Wh..What secret?"

"How about we watch a movie first. Just to let everything settle down before dropping another bomb. Beside's I promised that movie night didn't I?" Zoey suggested.

"That sound's like a good idea. Trust me Blair the new's is...A lot too take in." Jamie replied.

" _How more bizarre could it get?"_ I pulled away and nodded. "Ok..RWBY movie?"

"Zoey smiled. "Sure!"

"You like RWBY Blair?" Jamie asked.

"Ye..Yeah." I answered.

It was Jamie's turn to smile. "I love that show!"

That caught me off guard. "Re...Really?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah I have all the volume's on disc. I have to know, what is your favorite ship?"

"Bumblebee."

"Mine too! Oh my god! You and me got to sit down and watch the entire series sometime."

I actually smiled. I know Zoey didn't mind watching it but she wasn't a hardcore fan like I am. Jamie seem's to be a different story. "Th..That sound's N...Nice"

"The RWBY Movie it is!" Zoey cheered.

I quickly popped in the DVD and sat on the bed with my back against the head board to keep me sitting up. Jamie was on the left side of me and Zoey on the right. I played the move and I blushed when Zoey got comfortable laying her head on my shoulder and Jamie putting her arm around us. "This ok?" Jamie asked.

I was silent for a moment. I tried finding any ounce of discomfort about this but I couldn't. I felt...Content. Safe, happy. I smiled a bit. "Y..Yeah." I blushed even harder when Zoey kissed my cheek.

"Good." Was her reply.

It was just a quick peck but it was something I dreamt about for a long time. Finally. I was with the girl I loved and maybe...Maybe I can fit Jamie in my heart as well. _"Wonder what her 'secret' is that she want's to tell me?"_

* * *

Ember's Pov- I was goddamn worried for my daughter. She is emotionally unstable to begin with but having the only friend you have that you happen to be really crushing on turns you away without knowing it has really hit Blair hard. I just got home from work and as soon as I saw Taylor watching T.V alone wiping her eyes I knew something was wrong.

"Taylor? What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

She took a deep breath before facing me. "I..I don't know what to do."

I pulled her into my arms to help soothe her. "Shhh honey. Relax and tell me what's up."

"Blair...I picked her from school..She was soaking we and upset. When I asked her what was wrong she..She snapped at me. Actually yelled at me...She's NEVER done that before...When we got home I tried talking to her but she just locked herself in her room and ignored me...My baby is hurting and I don't know what the fuck to do."

Taylor was right. Blair has never yelled at us. Sure there was the other night where she yelled her frustration;s out but she never yelled directly at us. "Maybe...Maybe she need's professional help...We have been talking about it." I hated the thought of that. Some stranger poking into Blair's head. Making her relive her worst moment's when she was nothing more than a child. But I honestly ran out of idea's.

"I know..I just...Are we bad parent's? Having to have to hire someone to...Help our daughter?"

I shook my head. "No honey no. We're great parent's. You are an incredible mother. Blair just...Need's some extra guidance."

Taylor took a few more deep breaths to calm herself down before saying. "Your..Right...I love you."

I smiled and put my finger under her chin so she look at me. "I love you too." I gave her a small loving kiss.

When we pulled away Taylor stood up. "I need to let the girls know that it's almost they're curfew."

"Wait what?"

"Oh. Zoey and her girlfriend Jamie came over to talk with Blair. That was hour's ago though." She explained.

"Oh. Ok."

A few minutes after she left she came back and whispered. "You got to see this."

That got me intrigued. I stood up and silently followed Taylor upstairs to Blair's bedroom. Taylor nudged me to look. So i open the door a bit to see what I would find. I couldn't believe my eyes.

The t.v was on. Looked like a star wars movie was playing and at the foot of Blair's bed laid Blair's cat who was sleeping in a curled ball. But the other thing I saw on the bed baffled me. All three girls were asleep. Blair and Zoey were on their side snuggled into each other's arms like they used to do back when they were young. Jamie was spooning Blair with her chin resting atop her head and her arm wrapped around the two shorter girls. All three of them had a content smile on their face.

It was one of the most adorable and beautiful things I have ever seen.

I slowly closed the door quietly and saw Taylor smiling. "Maybe she'll be ok after all."

Taylor nodded and replied. "I think so too. I'll call Max and tell her that Zoey is staying the night. Wish I knew Jamie's home number so her mother doesn't get worried."

"I'm sure Jamie already informed her." I couldn't help but embrace my wife again. "I love you so much. You and Blair both."

"She snuggled against me. "I love you too."

" _It was so damn good to see that smile on Blair's face. Not sure what happened or what the situation is between those three but what ever it is. As long as it keeps that smile up I don't care. I want my daughter happy that's all I want."_

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it! Alright first off. The song used was Bad Luck Charm from the volume 4 RWBY sound track.

Second. This relationship between them was another. 'should I or should I not' Idea. But after a while I thought. 'Why the hell not?' Iv'e said it before in the prequel. I like to make thing's interesting. Stuff some authors don't like to do or are afraid how people would react to it. I find nothing wrong with Polyamory relationships. If all parties involved are in love and happy then alright! Good for them! Love is a very complicated but very beautiful thing and come's in all shapes and forms. As long as your happy that's all that should matter.

And with that one last thing. I'll be busy the next few day's so won't update till Monday. Hopefully see you all in the next chapter and have a nice weekend :)


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay. Just realized yesterday was the beginning of Thanksgiving week. You know getting ready to travel meet up with family and all that. So will probably have one more Chapter up this week maybe two we'll see. Anyway as always thank you all for the support and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- The sound of the alarm on my phone woke me up from my peaceful slumber. My eye's slowly opened to the sight of Blair's peaceful sleeping face. I smiled thinking back on last night. I still somewhat couldn't believe that the three of us are actually doing this. And just I have thought, Blair was a bit thrown off about Jamie's secret. But she accepted Jamie for who she is and still wanted to give this a chance.

I gave Blair a quick kiss on the cheek getting a smile in return. Blair has always been so cute. I carefully untangled Jamie's and Blair's arm off of me and sat up from the bed stretching before turning my alarm off. I reached over to the night stand to pick up my glasses and turned around and tried shaking Blair and Jamie awake. "Come on you two! Up and at'em!"

The both groaned tiredly in protest.

"Ohh don't give me that! We're going to be late if you two don't get your butt's off the bed!"

"Uhh..Fine i'm up i'm up." Jamie replied while sitting up stretching.

Blair sat up next rubbing her eyes. ""So..Early."

It was only four a.m. "Well I need to drop Jamie off at her place then head back to mine to shower, change and have breakfast...Guess you could have still slept Blair my bad."

Her response was falling back onto the pillow. "Good..Zzzzzz"

Jamie gave me an amused smile. "Heavy sleeper."

I nodded. "You have no idea." Me and Jamie carefully and quietly left Blair's room and said our goodbye to Aunt Ember who was getting ready for her shift at the Two Whale's Diner.

When we finally made it into my car Jamie said. "So...Last night went well I think."

I smiled and nodded. "I think it did."

She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. "You think this will work?"

"Honestly..I'm not sure. I never thought i'd ever be in a poly relationship but i'm not complaining. I really do want this to work." I answered.

She smiled. "Me too." I was unsure how this was going to play out but I know one thing for sure. I don't regret it.

* * *

After making it home getting cleaned and ready for school I did my normal routine. Had breakfast with mom, picked up Blair met up with Jamie at the parking lot and now we were off to classes. "So are w..We keeping th..This a secret?" Blair asked as we were making our way towards the entrance.

Oh that was a good question. "Personally I don't hella mind either way. What about you two?" I replied.

Jamie thought for a moment before replying. "Well...I wouldn't mind either. What ever you two are comfortable with. Guess it's down to you Blair."

Blair kept silent for a good while before replying. "I want t...Too not hi...Hide this. But everyone w...Will bully y...you both for being with me."

My response was holding her hand tightly. "We don't have to Blair. We are not ashamed of being with you. And me and Jamie can take care of ourselves and we both will be there for you if anyone decided's to give you trouble."

"She's right Blair. I was not ashamed being your friend and I'm not ashamed now. And just like yesterday i'll have your back."

Blair wiped her eyes with her free hand and smiled a bit. "O..Ok."

There now that that's out of the way I have a little something to do. "You two go on ahead I need to do something first."

"Alright see you later Zoey. Want me to walk you too class Blair?" Jame asked.

Blair nodded. "S..Sure. Se you later Zoey."

As I watched them walk away I noticed Jamie ask something to Blair which caused them to stop. After a moment Blair nodded and they both held hand's and continued walking. " _Wow first day and Blair is holding Jamie's hand already?_ " That may seem small and insignificant to alot of people but to Blair that is a huge deal. "Alright time to pay a visit to a certain someone."

I headed to the side of the building where my so called _friend_ like's to hang out before the class bell rings. When I got there I saw Brittany and Kevin chatting. I made a promise and i'm keeping it. Brittany is getting a piece of my mind. "Hey Brittany!" I yelled.

She and Kevin turned towards me and she smiled and waved. "Hey girl what's up?"

I marched over and stood in front of her. "Is it true? Have you been bullying Blair? My best friend?"

She just shrugged nonchalantly. "No of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because Jamie told me what happened yesterday in the bathroom and Blair told me herself." I answered angrily.

She rolled her eyes which really ticked me off. "Look it was all in good fun alright? That girl needs to lighten up."

"Dumping your entire water bottle and punching her to the ground in your idea of fun!?" I yelled.

She frowned and replied. "Hey i'm not the only one. Kevin here has done worst in the past."

Kevin panicked a bit "Don't drag me into this!"

I glared at him. "Like what? Tell me now Kevin."

He sighed and answered. "Look it was an accident alright."

"Accident my ass! You threw that baseball into her face on purpose. You even told her to look up as you threw it."

Now I was pissed. I think I know what they were talking about. Last year Blair mysteriously got a black eye and when I asked what happened she just said it was an accident. "I..I can't believe you two! I thought you were my friends! How could you do that to Blair!?"

"Look we were just trying to toughen her up and."

I cut Kevin off. "Bullying a very emotionally unstable girl into self loathing and depression is your way of helping her 'toughen up?' That is sick and wrong on so many hella fucking levels."

Brittany crossed her arms and replied. "Zoey. Honestly why are you even sticking up for her? You are a hundred time's the person she is. She's just holding you back."

That was the last straw. "I will be completely honest with you. It is taking every ounce of will power I have not to slap you. And you know what? My parents were right about the club. It was a mistake. I. Am. Out. I'd rather lose my popularity and special privileges than hang out with people who torment other's just to make themselves feel good about themselves." I then turned around and marched away without giving them a chance to respond.

I was pissed. More so at myself than them. All this time. People who I though of as friends were tormenting the girl I loved. How could I have been so blind and stupid? I can't make up for the past but I will be the girlfriend Blair deserves.

* * *

After school I was driving back home after saying goodbye to Jamie and Blair since I'm no longer at the club. I really did want to be in a club though. I'll look around and see what's out there. When I got home I surprised my mom. "Mom i'm home!"

"Your early today." Mom replied as I walked into the living room.

I sat down next to her on the couch as she was going through papers and groaned. "Yeah. I am."

"Did something happen today?" She asked worryingly.

I smiled a bit. "A lot happened but I'll talk to you and Ma about it at dinner. There's alot."

"Alright sweetie. But you are ok?"

I rolled my eye's playfully and hugged her. "I'm fine mom. I promise."

"Just making sure. Love you sweetie."

I smiled. "Love you too mom."

* * *

It was now dinner time and we were having my mom's homemade Chili. "Mmm. Delicious as always Maxaroni."

"Thank's Che. How was work?"

Ma shrugged. "Oh you know. Same old same old. Did fire someone though. That felt great. They were a pain in the ass to begin with."

I faked a loud cough to get there attention. "Ma, mom. There's some...Thing's I need to tell you."

"Sound's serious munchkin...Did Jamie do something to you?" Ma asked a bit angrily.

I shook my head. "no no! She's been great just...Well...Mom, ma. Have you ever been in love with two people at the same time?"

That question must have caught them off guard. They both blinked in confusion and mom replied. "Why ask?"

"Just asking.."

Ma shared a look with mom. Mom nodded and Ma cleared her throat. "I was and am your mom's first love munchkin but...I always loved your mom I still hella do alot...But I was in love with another girl."

That's the first time I ever heard about that. "Who?"

Ma sighed. "Her name was Rachel Amber. You see we...Your mom and I...I hit a really low point in my life and because of the grief and anger I was experiencing and because of crappy situation's your mom and I separated for five years...I loved her but I blamed her as well. I found someone else. Rachel. She was there when your mom wasn't. I loved her jut as much as your mom." Tear's were starting to run down her face.

" _Is ma crying? She never cries!"_ I thought to myself in disbelief.

Mom held her hand and finished for her. "She was...Murdered shortly before I came back to town."

Oh my dog.

Ma lifted mom's hand and kissed her palm and continued. "Don't get me wrong munchkin. I love your mother to death. But apart of my heart will always belong to Rachel."

I could feel myself crying as well. I had no idea my ma went through something like that. I don't think I could ever live life without Blair and Jamie. "I..I'm sorry ma."

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Don't be Zoey. She's in a better place. I also have you and your mother. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled back and rubbed the tear's from my eyes. "Sorry for asking that and i'm sorry about this Rachel girl but...That's not exactly what I meant." When they kept silent I continued. "I meant...Is it possible to love two people at the same time like...You want to be with them both?"

Both my parents looked at me confused. "Well...I suppose it's possible. But kind of a hard choice don't you think?" My mom replied.

I took a deep breath before spilling the beans. "Mom..Ma...Me, Blair and Jamie all decided to...Start a poly relationship."

The sound of silverware hitting a bowl echoed through the silent room. My ma looked at me with complete disbelief and dropped her spoon. "You mean your dating both Blair AND Jamie?"

I nodded silently.

After a few more minutes of silence I was shocked by my ma's reaction. "Holy shit balls! That's my lady killer! Up top!" I couldn't help but smile and chuckle giving ma a high five across the table. "Guess my teaching's were too strong."

Mom smacked her shoulder playfully then turned to me. "You sure about this Zoey? Is Blair comfortable with it?"

I nodded. "We all had a long talk yesterday. Kind of why I stayed over last night. We're taking it slow. But it's been really good so far."

Mom smiled. "If all three of you are sure and happy than i see no problem with it."

Ma nodded in agreement. "Exactly. I think you three are really going to hit it off."

" _How did I get so lucky to have such accepting and open minded parents?"_

* * *

Max's Pov- I was getting ready for bed waiting for Chloe to get back from her shower. I smiled hearing Zoey talk on the phone with Blair and Jamie. " _I definitely didn't see that coming. But I'm happy for them."_ I laid in bed and got comfortable under the covers.

That's when Chloe walked in wearing nothing but undies. "What a dinner huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah i'll say."

She put on a night shirt and literally jumped into bed next to me. She leaned over me giving me a kiss. When she pulled away she lovingly stroked my cheek. "Your beautiful Max."

That came out of nowhere. But I'm not complaining. "You are too Che." She just hummed in agreement and continued to caress not only my cheek but the rest of my body as well. "Something on your mind?"

She gave me a small smile and shrugged. "Kind of."

I think I know what's troubling her. "Rachel?"

She nodded. "Yeah...It's been over a decade since than...But it feel's just like yesterday...Honestly I almost forgot about her. It's been year's since we mentioned her...I feel like a shitty friend."

I was not going to hear that talk. "Your a great friend Chloe. We've just been occupied with our lives...How about I make a suggestion. After work why don't you visit her grave tomorrow?"

Her smiled grew a bit. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll visit dad too while i'm up there." She gave me a quick kiss. "Thank's babe."

"Your welcome." We both got comfortable in bed as I cuddled into her side. "Chloe? You think we'll ever have to tell Zoey about...October?"

She sighed and pulled me closer. "I sure hella hope not...Maybe when she's older. But let's not think about that now. For some reason i'm hella tired."

I kisses her cheek. "Night Che."

I had to agree with Chloe. I never want Zoey to know what happened during that week in October and how she came to be. But right now I'm just happy that she's happy and that's all I ever want for her.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it. Hope you all like the little throwback of Rachel and Zoey learning a bit more about Chloe and Max's past. Like I said up top. Will try to update again this week and if I don't I'm sincerely sorry but i will try my best. Hope to see you all in the next chapter and have a good Thanksgiving :)


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone! Welcome back after turkey day wooo! I also survived Black Friday. haleluya! Thank you all again for the support for this story and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov-It's been about a month since me Blair and Jamie started this relationship between us. There have been some awkward moments. Like when I kissed Jamie in front of Blair a couple weeks ago. She was a bit upset. She felt left out because we were comfortable kissing each other but she isn't quite ready yet. She said it was ok if she wasn't around but me and Jamie both felt that it was unfair. But after a few day's thing's went back to normal. The bright side of this was that our parent's were pretty cool with it. So that was a plus.

The downside though was that i started to see what Blair and Jamie meant about how the vortex club members really act like. Ever since I quit the club I've been getting snide remarks. Our relationship wasn't a secret. Most people just ignored it and went on their marry way. But some people have to be a big stick in the mud.

Right now I was getting changed for gym. Getting changed into my blue sport shorts and grey sleeveless shirt. There was up and a downside to gym. Upside was that I shared it with Blair. Downside was that I also shared it with Brittany and a couple other Vortex members. Some day's they don't speak to us. Other's they harass. Today was thankfully the former...so far. I went to the stall that was in the changing room and knocked. "You almost done Blair? Class will start soon."

"Yeah I..I'm almost ready." She replied. The door opened and Blair came out wearing black sweatpants and her usual hoodie.

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let us be off my beautiful girlfriend!"

She blushed heavily but smiled.

I led her to the gymnasium and we stood to the side of the class to be by ourselves while we waited for the teacher. "So Blair. I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend?"

Blair was in thought for a moment before replying. "No I d...Don't think so."

"Great! I wanted to ask if you..Wanted to go on a date with me and Jamie...You know our first date."

Blair smiled and answered. "That sounds l...Like fun."

"Then it's a date!" I leaned in and gave her quick peck on the cheek making her blush. "Your so hella cute you know that?"

Her blush intensified. "Zoey.."

Dog she is just so adorable.

That was when the teacher walked in. Miss. Riley. She was a bit on the younger side but she definitely know's how to keep us students in line. "All right class you know the drill start with a five minute jog. Go!"

Half the class grumbled and complained but did what she ordered. Me and Blair jogged next to each other trying to go at a nice steady pace. "Zoey can I a...ask you something?"

"Blair you know you can ask me anything." I replied.

"I..I want t...to join a club."

Wow I never thought she'd ever be interested to join a club."What club were you thinking of joining?"

"Cooking...I want too c...cook for my pa...parents. To sh...Show them how mu..much I lo...love having them in m..my life."

How sweet. "That's very nice of you Blair. Your parent's are going to be blown away." Then all of a sudden Blair tripped and fell as soon as someone ran past. "Blair! Are you ok?" I ask as I knelt down next to her to help her up.

"Ye..Yeah i'm fine."

I looked over to see Brittany grinning. "Sorry. My bad."

Oh I want to clock that bitch so much. "You better apologize right."

"It's f..fine I'm ok." Blair said cutting me off.

"See she's fine. No worries." Brittany said smugly.

"Alright what's going on over here!?" The teacher yelled as she came over. "You alright? You need to see the nurse Blair?"Blair shook her head. "Alright then." She blew her whistle making everyone stop. "Alright everyone we're playing some old fashioned dodge ball get into two teams of ten and lets get this show on the road!"

I helped Blair up and said. "Don't worry Blair I'll aim for Brittany personally."

She gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

When both teams were set and the balls were laid down the middle of the gym. The teacher sat in a chair on the sidelines. "Ready...Begin!"

In an instant most of the people ran straight for the balls. I was able to grab one and threw it at the first person I saw getting them out instantly. I glanced over to see Blair kind of participating. She stood a ways back trying to dodge the incoming projectiles. Until one did hit her. And the person who did hit her was Brittany. "Sorry about that. I know you don't like balls in general."

Oh I am losing my patience with her. "Don't listen to her Blair. She's just trying to get you down to make herself feel good." I said as she walked past me.

She sighed and replied. "I know..."

That was it I was going to throw the next ball into her pretty little face!

2 minute's later...

I cannot hit her for the life of me! And I was seriously starting to get pissed the fuck off. Every time Blair was back in the game Brittany or one of her friends would immediately get her out. The she would have a new remark to upset Blair more and more. This is the fourth time she is back in the game and it finally happened.

Blair ducked under a ball being thrown her way and Brittany said. "I heard your mom dresses like she works street corners and the other works at a shitty diner. How appropriate. No wonder your the way you are."

Right then and there I could see a fire light up in Blair's eyes. "Take. That. Back." Blair growled.

Whoa. I have NEVER heard that tone before come out of Blair's mouth. Brittany looked mildly surprised as well but quickly recovered. "What are you going to do? Get your two bodyguards after me?"

Blair picked up two balls and threw one at Brittany who easily stepped to the side. "Can't aim for sh."

 **"SMACK!"**

As soon as Brittany turned Blair threw the other ball as hard as she could and it smacked Brittany in the face so hard the sound echoed through the gym making everyone stop what they were doing. I'm a little disappointed these balls are those special softballs. Probably didn't hurt her to much but it will leave a nasty bruise all over her face.

Brittany fell onto her back holding her face cursing. "Fuck! Fuck you! You cunt! Miss Riley did you see what she did!?"

The teacher shrugged and replied calmly. "We're not in elementary school anymore Brittany. Head shot. Your out."

Brittany slowly got up and went to the sidelines glaring at Blair who Glared back. "You'll pay for that cunt."

"Don't ta..talk about my parent's like th..That again." Blair replied angrily.

I walked over to Blair and said. "That was amazeballs Blair! I'm so proud of you!" I gave her a tight hug.

"Th..Thank's." She replied probably embarrassed."

The rest of the class time went relatively smoothly.

* * *

Blair's Pov- Gym just ended and everyone was getting changed into their regular clothes. I was in the stall like always. I still find it a bit hard to believe that I actually retaliated like that. But Brittany deserved it. She can make fun of me and bully me all she wants. But I will not sit there and let her bad mouth my parents like that. Two people who took me in and gave me a second chance at a better life. Who loved me no matter what. " _I'm going to surprise them for they're next anniversary. I'll join the cooking club and cook them a feast when i have enough practice."_ I smiled at the thought. It's the least I could do to show how much I appreciate them for all they have done for me.

I was about to put on my shirt when my stall door was suddenly kicked in. It happened so fast. I was grabbed by what felt like three people and pulled me out of the stall. I tried fighting back. Kicking and screaming telling them to let go or stop it. Then I was pushed onto a floor. I looked up and noticed everyone from class was staring silently at me. Then I realized my back was exposed...My worst nightmare.

* * *

Zoey's Pov- I was just done getting changed when I heard the sound of a loud bang then yelling and screaming. "Keep a hold of her! You think you can get away with what you did you fucking bitch!" That was Brittany. "Let's see why you keep hiding behind that fucking sweatshirt!"

"Stop it! Please let go of me!" I gasped. That was Blair.

Before I could do anything Brittany and two of her friends threw Blair onto the floor in the middle of the room on her stomach. I was shocked I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Blair's back was covered in scars and healed burn marks. Like cigarettes. _"Oh my god..."_

The entire room was silent even Brittany looked shocked at what she saw. I noticed Blair took a quick glance around and it must have finally hit her that her back was exposed. A few more silent moment's later Blair broke down. She curled up in a ball on the floor and bawled.

I collected my thought's and ran to her. "Blair it's ok. Shh calm down." I said as I knelt down next to her. But as soon as I touched her she pulled away from me.

"No! Stop! I'm sorry mommy! I'm sorry! Please don't make daddy hurt me! Please!" She wailed.

I glared at everyone in the room and yelled. "Get out now and get the nurse and get her here and have them call her parents!"

The girl's did as I instructed. I glared at Brittany and said coldly. "Get out now. Haven't you done enough!?"

Surprisingly she looked ashamed. She and her friends followed everyone else out of the room. I scooted to Blair again. "Blair it's me Zoey. No one is going to hurt you I promise." I reached out for her again and she must have heard me because she didn't back away this time. I pulled her into my lap and she continued to cry into my shoulder.

"I..I'm sorry...I'm sorry.." She mumbled.

I held her closer trying not to look at her back again. "Shhh. It's ok Blair. " I never knew what Blair's story was before she was brought into my life.

Now I don't want to know

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for Chapter 27. Next chapter will be explaining where Blair came from and what she experienced before being adopted. So I will see you all after the weekend with the next chapter. Until then have a nice weekend :)


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 28! WARNING! This chapter will have scenes of abuse and drug use. Don't like that then I suggest you skip this chapter. It's not a huge plot chapter just back story. For those that are reading hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- " **I'm going to fucking sue those pricks!"**

I was in Blair's room laying in bed with her in my arm's trying to get her to calm down. After her mom came to pick her up she begged that I go with her. I didn't hesitate. As soon as we made it to her place she went to her room and been in there since. Me and aunt Taylor tried calming her down. It worked for the most part but she is still very upset. Aunt Ember came home as soon as she heard what happened...And she was pissed.

 **"Our daughter has been getting bullied for years and no one would do a damn thing about it! It was always the same fucking excuse! 'There's not enough proof' Or 'Kids will be kids' or my fucking favorite! 'It happens.' Are you fucking kidding me!?"** I have never heard such anger from aunt Ember before. It was kind of scary.

" **Ember please calm down. Relax."** Aunt Taylor tried.

" **Relax!? Our daughter was just physically assaulted and emotionally traumatized and you want me to fucking relax!? Ever since Well's kicked the bucket the new principle they hired is a fucking douche bag! He may have been a brainless alcoholic but at least he had a damn heart! This new guy just cares about his next damn paycheck!"**

I decided to tune out aunt Ember's rant and focused my attention on Blair. She has been quiet for a while. "Blair are you?"

Before I could ask her if she was ok she interrupted me. "I'm ugly..."

That completely threw me off. "What?"

She pulled herself out of my arms and rolled on her other side having her back face me. "I'm ugly a..And broken." She whispered.

I scooted closer to her and pulled her back into my arms without any retaliation. "Blair that is not true. Your beautiful and smart and kind. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Ye...Yes I am. I ca...Can't even st...stop stuttering. And I..Got scars...I don't de...deserve you or Jamie." Blair sobbed.

"You listen here Blair. I will not hear anymore talk like this come out of your mouth. You are perfect in every way. I love you nd nothing is going to change that." I said to her sternly.

"Y...You will ch...change your mind if you kn...knew my past."

I held her tighter. "Try me."

And so she began her story.

* * *

Blair's Pov- 12 year's ago- The first thing I remember was smelling smoke. But it was funky. Not like ordinary smoke. I just turned five not to long ago. But it feels like ages. The very small apartment I live in is very messy. I even see rat's running around once in a while. There's garbage thrown everywhere. My parents. I barely remember them or what they even looked like. But i do remember the things they did...

I was hiding in my small closet trying to sleep over all the loud noises. There were always people in the apartment. Strangers i never met. My parents would trade them stuff for money. Right now was no different. "Hey what the fuck man! I'm five grams short!"

I heard my dad yell back. "You were late on your fucking payment. That's why. Now get the fuck out of here."

"Man screw you!"

*SLAM*

"Fucking cheap sons of bitches. All of them." My dad complained.

"Babyyyyyyyyyyyy i need...to..oh wow the room is fucking purple." I don't know why my mom talks and walks funny most of the time. I see her sniff sugar up her nose sometimes. Is that what made her act silly?

"Dumb bitch you over did it again! How are we suppose to make profit if you keep using it all!" *SLAP!* I flinched at the sound. "Stupid junkie."

I heard my mom laugh and reply. "I like it rough baby...Ohhh speaking of..Blair! Where's are youuuuuuuuuuuu!?"

I felt my body tremble. I was scared. I never knew what to expect when my parents call for me. But I also knew that if I ignored them...They would get angry. I slowly stood up and opened the door. When my mother saw me I just kept my eyes onto the floor. "Oh there you are my cute sweet little angel!." She almost screamed. She wobbled over and picked me up hugging me tightly. "Mommy wuves you so very much."

Aren't kids suppose to like this sort of attention from their mommy? Why was it so weird and scary then? I heard daddy groan in annoyance. "Will you put the brat down and get back to your room! I got other customers coming over!"

Mommy huffed. "Someone's cwanky. Want to sleep with mommy Blair? I bet you do! Yes you dooooo." She said happily.

My mommy was so weird at times...Other times though.

Two day's later- I rat ran by me and scared me making me topple backwards into my parents special workstation and half of the glass containers fell onto the floor shattering all over the place. My mommy ran into the room after hearing the crash wearing only her underwear and a torn up jersey. "Blair! Fuck what did you do!? God damn it!"

I backed up towards the closest wall and tried not to cry but failing as mommy looked over the damage. "Fuck!" She looked over to some of the liquid that spilled onto the floor. "Fucking shit fuck!" She finally turned her attention towards me and glared. "Blair. Mommy. Is. Not. Happy." I was shaking in fear as mommy walked over and picked me up roughly. "Someone needs to learn how to be good!" She sat on the couch and laid me across her lap and started spanking me. Really hard. I cried over and over again.

After a few minutes of that my fears worsened as daddy came home. He walked into the room and as soon as he saw the mess. "What the fucking shit!" He marched over to us as mommy lit a cigarette. "You stupid fucking whore! The fuck did you do!?" He yelled.

My mommy yelled back. "I didn't fucking do it! Your brat did it! I just got done punishing her."

I didn't look but I could tell he was glaring a hole into my head. "You fucking little shit stain. Come here!" He roughly picked me up and forced me to look at the mess. "You see that!? You fucking see that!? Huh!?" I couldn't help but it. I knew it was a bad idea but I cried anyway. "You useless bitch. I'll give you something to cry about!" I knew what was coming. He's done it before to punish me. I wanted to run. I kicked and screamed as he held me down onto the floor on my tummy and lifted up my shirt. Then I heard the click of a lighter. "Little bad stupid bitches need to learn." Then I felt it. Something very hot and VERY painful was put and dragged very slowly across my skin. This was new. Usually it was quick dabs from the thing's that mommy and daddy put into their mouths that make smoke.

I screamed and bawled. Begging for mommy to make him stop. But she just had her head turned away while still smoking on that white stick. What felt like an eternity he finally got off of me. "Now get back into your fucking room and don't come out till I say so!"

He stomped away yelling mean words as he cleaned up the mess. I couldn't walk. My back was in to much pain. And mommy wouldn't help me so I had no choice but to crawl to me closet and shut the door where I cried silently.

About an hour later though something happened. Someone was banging on the door. " **Hello! This is the police! Everything alright in there!? We got a noise complaint from your neighbor!"**

I heard my parents talking frantically. Fuck! Goddamn it! Through the fire escape now!" My daddy yelled.

"What about Blair?" Mommy asked.

"We don't have time! Leave the brat! You want to go to fucking prison!?"

I heard the sound of a window breaking then the door busting open. "Police freeze!"

I heard someone run across the apartment and then a loud bang. I Heard my daddy yelling. "Get the fuck off me you pig!"

"You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of Law." I heard them walk out of the apartment and a new voice then spoke. "This is officer William's. Me and my partner found what appears to be a meth lab. We have a suspect in custody but the other got away."

" **Copy that. We'll send a hazmat team to the location."**

"Roger." I heard the stranger walking around and opening doors. I was terrified. I couldn't move because I was in so much pain. What is he going to do if her finds me?

Then finally the door open. The man was in a blue outfit. He looked at me. Shocked? "Dear god..." He pushed a button on his little black devise. "I also need an ambulance at my location. Child. Female. Appears to be five or six. Severe burns to the back."

" **Copy that. They'll be there as soon as Hazmat get's you both cleaned."**

He knelt down next to me and I flinched away in fear. "Shhh. It's alright. No one is going to hurt you anymore." I didn't believe him at the time. But he was right. But the damage was already done.

Four months later- After being sent to a hospital I was put into a place that was filled with other kids. The people in charge were very nice but i couldn't trust them. The kids also ignored me. So most of the time I was alone. I would always wake up with nightmares and the lady in charge said they were just bad dreams and told me to get back to sleep. I twas like that for a while. Until one day I met them.

I was laying in my bed one day in silence when i heard footsteps. "We have plenty of children here looking for a nice home." That was caretaker.

I heard the footsteps walk by the room then stopped. "Who was that?" A new voice asked.

"Oh. That's Blair. She doesn't really talk much. Now if you follow me this way the rest of the children are outside."

"Can we talk to her?" Another new voice asked.

"I don't see the point. She hasn't talked to anyone else that was interested in taking her home."

I heard the first voice reply a bit angrily. "Wouldn't hurt to try."

The care taker sighed. "Very well. I'll be waiting out here."

I heard footsteps enter the room and I was to scared to see who they were. "Hey there. Blair right?" They sounded at least nice. I slowly flipped over to see two woman. One who had wavy blonde hair and the other Tall with darker skin and red and orange hair. The taller woman smiled. "I'm Ember. This is Taylor."

The woman Taylor waved at me with a smile. "Hey Blair. What are you doing in here by yourself?"

I just looked away without replying.

"Well how about the three of us go outside and get some fresh air yeah? Get to know each other better?" Ember asked sincerely.

I glanced back and saw nothing but honest and compassion in they're eyes. I never met anyone who actually wanted to spend time with me. A huge part of me said no. Don't trust them. But in the end i just nodded shyly. In return they both beamed and walked me outside.

I was very lucky and blessed that day. I found two people who wanted to call me their daughter. Who sacrificed so much for me to be happy. I could never repay them back.

* * *

Zoey's Pov- I had tears running down my face as Blair finished her story. I couldn't believe the horrors she went through from her old parents...No not parents. People who brought her to existence nothing more. But even after what she told me it didn't change a thing. "I still love you Blair."

Blair looked at me in disbelief. "You d...Do?"

I nodded. "Yes I do."

"And i'm not going anywhere either."

Me and Blair looked over to see Jamie standing outside Blair's door who looked like she was crying herself. She must have very heard everything. "Sorry. After what I heard I had to come." She walked over and sat on the bed and hugged Blair from behind. "This doesn't change a thing Blair."

Blair started sobbing into my shoulder. We just held her. Letting her know that we were here and we're not going anywhere.

* * *

Taylor's Pov- I was crying at the scene I was watching. My daughter. My sweet precious daughter was in so much pain. But it look like she was going to be ok. I felt Ember hold me from behind and I leaned back into her embrace. "I"m so happy Zoey and Jamie are in her life."

I felt Ember lightly kiss my shoulder and reply. "Me too. She'll be fine. She has them. And us."

That she certainly does.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 28. Hope it wasn't to much. But these things do happen with children. And it's really sad and painful to know there are innocent children suffering like that. The next chapter will be alot less dark. So until the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 29! Sorry for the late update but it's that time of year. Get's busy. Anyway's thank you all for the continuing support and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- It was finally Saturday. Blair refused to go to school the rest of the week which was understandable. She still seems a bit down from what happened but she has been getting better. Not a lot of people were talking about Blair while I was at school which was good. But today we weren't going to worry about that. Because today was our first date.

I walked downstairs all dressed up in my casual clothes and saw mom and ma having breakfast. "Morning!" I greeted cheerfully.

Mom laughed. "Morning."

"Morning munchkin. Why so cheery? Got a hot date?" Ma teased with a grin.

I smiled and nodded. "Yup! Two actually."

Me and ma shared another high five. "Atta girl!"

I blushed a bit and grabbed my wallet. "I'm picking them up now. I'll be back before nightfall!" I yelled as I went for the door.

"You better or your grounded young lady!" Mom yelled back.

"Don't listen to sour puss Zoey! Just have fun!" Ma yelled.

I left my house and hummed as I approached my car. " _Today is going to be so much fun!"_

* * *

After picking up Blair and Jamie our first stop was to get some breakfast at the best diner in town. The Two Whales. "You two as hungry as I am?" I asked my two amazing girlfriends.

Jamie smiled and nodded from the back seat. "I am starving!"

Blair just nodded silently from the passenger seat.

She said she wanted to come today but it seems forced. Me and Jamie will just have to make it the best date she ever had. "Let us go and fill out tummies!" We got out of the car and I immediately held Blair's right hand and Jamie took her left. We walked inside together and looked around for a booth.

"How about we sit at that booth in the back by the old jukebox?" Jamie suggested.

"Good idea." We went to the booth and sat down with all three of us sitting on one side.

"Well well well. Look who it is." Someone said as they came over.

I beamed and stood up hugging the person. "Grandma!"

Grandma Joyce hugged me back. "Hey there pumpkin. Haven't seen you in a while."

We broke away and I replied. "Yeah thing's have been hectic. I have someone I want you to meet." I stepped aside to show her my company. "You already know Blair."

She chuckled. "Hello Blair. How are you?"

Blair smiled weakly and answetred. "I'm go...good."

"And Grandma this is Jamie Carver. She moved here at the beginning of the school year."

Jamie smiled and waved. "Hi there. Nice to meet you."

Grandma waved back. "Nice to meet you too. I heard so much about you from my daughter. You take care of these two alright? Or we are going to have problems."

I rolled my eye's playfully. "Don't be intimidated by her. Grandma wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh trust me darlin. You haven't seen me at my best." She teased and took out her note pad. "What would young ladies like? On the house."

"Egg's and bacon." I ordered.

Grandma chuckled. "Your definitely your mother's daughter. And you two?"

"I'll have french toast with a side of eggs as well." Jamie ordered.

"And I'll ha..Have pancakes and...fries?" Blair mumbled.

We all chuckled as grandma wrote down the order. "Ill have that all ready in a few minutes."

"Thank's." We all said at the same time as she left.

"So what have you planned for the rest of the day Zoey?" Jamie asked.

"It's a surprise. But I will say I have a few stops in mind." I answered.

When our food finally arrived me and Jamie dug in. I love grandma's cooking. "Wow this is delicious! Your grandmother sure can cook. I'll have to bring mom here sometime." Jamie said after taking a big bite out of her eggs."

I noticed Blair has barely touched her food. I smiled devilishly and poked a fork through a french fry. "Blair. Open wide here come's the train. Choo choo."

Blair blushed and looked at me like I was insane. "Zoey I'm n..Not a baby."

"But your so cute like one." I replied and tried getting her to eat it.

Jamie smiled knowing that I was trying to cheer her up. Jamie grabbed Blair from behind causing her to yelp and started ticking her sides. "Coochy coochy coo!"

Blair started laughing. "Haha! St..Stop! Th..That's not Haha! Fair!"

It was working. She was smiling. "You going to be a good girl and eat your plate?" I teased.

Jamie stopped tickling her and Blair just nodded and ate the french fry off the fork. When she swallowed she smiled. "Thank's."

Jamie hugged her from behind and I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "No need for thank's. We like seeing you happy."

Blair smiled through the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"Where are we going Zoey? This seem's pretty far out from town." Jamie asked as I drove up the country side.

"Oh you'll see." I answered.

A few minutes later I pulled up to our destination. "Uh...This is a jun..Junkyard Zoey." Blair said as we got out of the car.

I smiled and replied. "Yup! Welcome to American Rust! An old abandoned Junkyard I found one day while I was out cruising. I thought we could explore. Have an adventure!"

"You have a wild imagination Zoey." Jamie teased.

I giggled. "I get it from my mom's."

We walked around and saw mostly torn up vehicle's and other junk. "This place is quiet." Jamie commented.

Blair nodded. "It's ni..Nice."

I had to agree. For a junkyard it had...Calm air around it. "Hey I just got an idea! Who's up for hide and go seek!?"

Jamie beamed. "I'm in!"

"Ok...Who's it?" Blair asked.

"Jamie is!" I yelled fast before she could say anything.

Jamie glared at me. "Fine. I guess I could be."

I chuckled. "Count to a hundred. Let's go Blair!"

Jamie turned around with her eyes closed as I grabbed Blair's hand and ran towards the center of the junkyard. When we stopped we looked around. "See any good spot's?"

She pointed at an old boat. "I'll hi..Hide up in there."

"Good choice." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck."

She blushed and mumbled a 'thank's' and went to hide.

" _So cute. Now where do I hide?"_ I walked around for a moment till I saw something catch my eye. " _Let's see what's in there."_ I ran towards a small little shack that looked like an abandoned hang out spot.

When I entered it didn't look like a good place for hiding spots but something did catch my eye. The place was dusty. Definitely abandoned for a while. There was an old chair with a small round end table in front of it full of dust bottles and other garbage. On the wall was an old homemade shelf with more garbage and a outdated stereo. The wall itself was plastered with old posters that had seen better day's and also graffiti and a old dart board. " _Wow. It look's like someones room than a hangout spot. Whoever came here must have spent a lot of time here."_

I slowly walked around taking in everything i was seeing. I looked over to see a window. Under it was a small shelf and on the wall there was graffiti that read. 'LALALAND THIS WAY' With an arrow pointed towards the window. I couldn't help but chuckle. " _That's cute."_ I went over to the small shelf and saw some old dusty boxes. I picked one up and wiped the dust off. On the box it read. 'Secret fun box' " _Ohhh what's this now?"_

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed and almost jumped out that window when I felt someone grab my shoulders. I quickly turned around and glared at my amused girlfriends. "Jamie that is not hella funny!"

She grinned and replied. "Then why are we laughing?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

They both looked around and Blair asked. "What is th...This place?"

"Some sort of secret hangout spot from a long time ago. I was looking around." I answered. "Want to see what's in the fun box?"

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Jamie commented.

"I'm sure who ever was here won't mind." They both stood on either side of me as I opened the box. Inside was a stack of letters and photo's. Jamie picked up the letters as me and Blair went through the photo's. "Wow. This girl is pretty." I commented. The first photo was a beautiful girl around our age posing for the camera. She had long blonde hair hazel eyes and a feather earring in her right ear.

"She lo..Look's happy." Blair said.

"She also had someone with a huge crush. These are all love letters." Jamie said while reading a letter.

I went through more photo's. It was the same girl in different poses at different location's. "Wonder why this was called the secret fun bo...HELLO!"

Me and Blair both blushed a deep red after seeing the next photo. "What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Oh uh..Just a nude photo..."

"Ohhh look's like someone had some fun in this place." Jamie teased.

I didn't comment and against better judgement I went through more photo's. The rest were becoming more and more...Graphic. Poor Blair was probably as red as a tomato. "Who was taking these photos?" I wondered out loud. Then I found my answer at the next photo which made me freeze in complete shock.

"Zoey..Is th..That?" Blair stuttered in shock.

Jamie walked over. "What's wrong?...Oh hey that girl look's cool...Body isn't bad either. Love the blue hair. Wonder who that is."

I felt sick. "Th...That's my..Ma!" Oh for the love that is all good and holy I just saw a picture of my ma in her younger years doing something very lewd in between the legs of that blonde haired girl. My brain!

I quickly put everything back and closed the box. "Nope no more! I'm scarred for life! My eyes!" It wasn't only that i saw my ma naked. It kind of hurt to see Ma showing that kind of affection to someone else other than mom. Even if it was before my time.

Blair rubbed my shoulder's soothingly to help calm me down as Jamie picked up the box and flipped it over. "Hey there's writing under it. 'Rachel And Chloe Forever."

That got my attention. " _Rachel? Wasn't that the girl ma told me about when I told her and mom my relationship?"_

I slowly stood back up with Blair's help."You ok?" Blair asked worryingly.

I nodded. "Yeah..I am." Even if it hurt seeing it and totally traumatized my poor brain I wasn't going to leave it here. Ma probably forgot all about this box. "Can I have it back? I think ma deserves to have it." Will tell her to get rid of the nudes though.

Jamie nodded in understanding and handed me the box. "Ma told about Rachel and that she loved her...But she was murdered. Ma deserves to have something to remember her by."

Blair and Jamie didn't reply. Instead we all shared a group hug. " _Even if i'm glad that ma and mom are together. I still wished ma didn't have to go through something like that."_

* * *

We spent a few hours hanging out at the junkyard till the sun started to go down. I decided that now was the perfect time for our last stop. The lighthouse. "Come on you two we're almost there!" I yelled as I ran towards the top of the hill.

"Zoey can we please slow down." Jamie complained as she leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

"Keep up sl...Slowpoke." Blair teased as she easily walked by Jamie.

Jamie groaned then followed Blair the rest of the way up.

When all three of us finally got to the top of the hill we stood over the railing and gazed over the horizon. "Wow it is beautiful." I whispered. Mom always told me the sun setting while standing next to the light house is breath taking. She was right.

"Yeah it is. But can we sit down please?" Jamie asked.

Me and Blair chuckled and agreed. Luckily there was a bench so we sat down. Jamie in the middle me on the left and at first I thought Blair would sit next to me but to my and Jamie's surprise she sat on the right of Jamie.

I sighed happily and laid my head on Jamie's shoulder. In response she put an arm around me. I glanced over to see Blair slowly mimicking what I did. I was once again surprised. She's really outgoing right now. Jamie hesitated putting her other arm around Blair but did so slowly. Blair didn't flinch or anything. Now that we were all comfortable we stared out into the beautiful scenery.

"Have fun today?" I asked my two beautiful ladies.

"Yeah. I sure did."

"Ye..Yeah. It was fun."

After a few more moments of comfortable silence I leaned up and gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek and then leaned over giving Blair one as well. Before I could sit back down though Blair shocked me and Jamie both when Blair leaned forward kissing me on the lips. It was short and sweet. When we pulled away she blushed and mumbled. "Sorry.."

I smiled and replied. "Don't be. I liked it."

Blair smiled back. Then glanced up at Jamie. "Jamie?"

"Yeah Blair?"

I watched in joy as Blair leaned up and kissed Jamie. After a few moments they pulled away and Blair said. "Th..Thank you for ev...Everything. You and Zoey b..Both."

Jamie smiled and replied. "Don't need to thank us for anything Blair."

 _"Best date ever!"_

* * *

It was close to nine when I made it back home. When i entered the house I noticed the living room light was on. I walked in and saw that my parents were cuddling on the sofa watching t.v. "Hey."

They both looked over and smiled. "Hey Zoey. Have fun?" Mom asked.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips. "It was amazing...Hey ma can I talk to you? In private?"

They both looked a bit confused but ma shrugged and stood up after giving mom a quick kiss. "Sure munchkin." She followed me into the garage and after she closed the door she asked. "What's up?"

I took a deep breath and went towards my car that I parked into the garage and dug out the old box. When i went back and showed it to her she looked at me confused at first. But then after a moment her eyes grew wide. "Wh...Where did you get that?"

"We uh..Well I found this old junkyard and thought it would be fun to explore it...We found your shack ma." I answered.

She sighed heavily and leaned back against the workbench. "I see...Hehe..Haven't been over there since...damn a hella long time."

I held out the box to her. "I never knew her but...I know how important Rachel was to you...It would be something to remember her by."

Ma rubbed a few tears away and gently held the box. "Zoey I..." She set the box down and pulled me into a hug which I happily returned. "I love you so hella much."

"I hella love you to ma." Come on Zoey stop the water works.

"...You didn't look inside did you?" Ma asked nervously.

I blushed a deep red and just answered a quick. "Nope."

* * *

(A.N) And there you have it! Hope you all like this date/nostalgia chapter of old locations and references. Will see you all in the next chapter. Until then. Have a nice day :)


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 30! As always thank you for the continuing support and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- Where has the time gone? Today was the day before Christmas eve. Me and my family were setting up the house for our yearly Christmas party. "Hey Maxaroni! You almost done in there!?" Chloe yelled from the living room.

"Almost! Just got to get the ham in the oven!" I yelled back from the kitchen.

She came into the kitchen slightly panting. "Setting up all the tables and chairs is getting harder each year. Think i'm getting old." She said while hugging me from behind planting a light kiss on my neck.

I chuckled and leaned back into her embrace. "Your not that old. You still have the energy of a nineteen year old."

She chuckled back and replied. "In some certain activities I do."

" _Pervert."_ I just smiled and went back to finishing up the feast I was preparing.

"Hey mom ma I just finished...Am I interrupting something?" Zoey asked as she barged into the kitchen.

Chloe laughed while letting me go. "Any later and you would have caught us on the dinner table."

"Chloe!"

"Ma!"

She just laughed while walking by a very embarrassed Zoey patting her on the head. "You two are just to easy." She went back to the garage to finish setting up the table's and chairs.

Zoey groaned. "Mom how do you deal with ma all the time?"

I chuckled shaking my head. "Even after all these years I still have no idea." I was finally able to get the ham in the oven. "Phew. Finally done. You got the house vacuumed?" I asked my daughter.

She smiled giving me a thumbs up. "Spotless!"

"That's my girl. Is Jamie and her mother still coming over?"

She nodded. "Yup just got a message from her not to long ago. They'll be a bit late but they'll be here."

"Good. I still need to wash up. Mind helping your mother finish setting up the tables?"

"Sure!" Before she took off she stopped and asked. "Is aunt Dana and Juliet coming this year?"

I sighed sadly and answered. "Sorry Zoey. No they are not."

I could see her smile falter a bit. "Oh..."

"But aunt Kate is coming over." I said trying to cheer her up. And it worked.

She literally jumped for joy. "Yay! Alright I'm going to help ma out."

I sighed sadly after she left. Honestly we'll probably never see Dana or Juliet again. Around the time Zoey turned nine they both moved to separate parts of the country for better career opportunities. During that time they both got married and have kids of their own. I still message them on Facebook from time to time. But it seems they have their own life to live.

I tried shaking those negative thoughts out of my head. Today is suppose to be a happy day. Plus I need to impress Jamie's mother. I'm actually curious to see the type of woman she is.

* * *

"Remember the time Chloe and Maxine buried my car key's at the beach pretending they were playing pirate's?"

Oh dog my mom has been here ten minutes and is already embarrassing me. Right now everyone was pretty much here except for Jamie and Her mother. As promised Kate was here. Along with Ember, Taylor and Blair. My parents. Ember's parents and Joyce and David. We were all in the empty garage that we cleaned out for this occasion sitting in chairs or standing to the side swapping stories. Most of them about me and Chloe.

Everyone laughed and Joyce replied. "Oh I remember that day. We all spent hours trying to find them because they forgot where they hid them."

Zoey laughed the hardest. "Hahaha! You both sound so adorable."

Oh yeah two can play that game Zoey. "Hey Chloe. Remember the time Zoey tried to bake her own cookies by herself?"

Zoey paled. Me and Chloe smirked. "Ma, mom please!"

Chloe nodded. "Oh yeah I remember. The entire kitchen was covered in flour, sugar, chocolate chips, spilled milk, eggs. It was a disaster. What was it that she said when we caught her?"

"Stop it!" Zoey begged.

I smiled and answered. "She said the cookie demon made her do it."

Everyone laughed as Zoey's face became red. "I hate you both."

Blair padded her shoulder. "You'll ge..get back at them."

Ember chuckled and said. "You know Blair. There's a few stories we could share to everyone."

In response Blair pulled her hood down covering her face.

"So Chloe how's the place been since I retired?" Alex asked after taking a drink.

"Pretty good. Still not the same with you there though." Chloe answered. "Feel's weird that everyone I knew when I first started working there is gone."

"Well you did get hired pretty young. I am honestly shocked you made it this far. Proud of you." Alex replied.

"We all are. You straightened out your life and took responsibility when it needed to the most." David said with a smile.

"Thank's guy's. That mean's a lot." Chloe replied while wiping her eyes. I scooted my chair closer to her to giver her a side hug which she returned immediately.

"Hey ma?" Zoey called out.

"Yeah munchkin?"

"I..Well I always wondered but...How did you lose your hand?" Zoey asked a bit nervously.

That was a touchy subject. It gave me shiver's reminding me of all the drama that happened during senior year. "Well munchkin. Let's just say someone had it out bad for me and kind of won."

Zoey gasped. "Someone tried to kill you!?"

I cleared my throat. "Zoey let's not talk about this alright? At least not today."

She must have saw how uncomfortable me and Chloe were. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok sweetie. We'll tell you someday alright?" I said with a smile to help reassure her.

She smiled back. "Ok."

As everyone went back to a more uplifting conversation my mind went back to those day's. " _Wowser's. It's been so long since I even thought about that. I know I shouldn't care but I wonder what Warren and Brooke are up too? I know Brooke just got out not to long ago on parole. But other than that we heard no news about them Thank dog."_

*DING DONG*

Zoey immediately stood up. "They're here! Let's go Blair!"

"Zoey ho...hold on!" Blair stuttered as Zoey pulled Blair from her chair and dashed to the door.

Everyone chuckled as me and Chloe stood up. "Well let's go introduce ourselves." Chloe said as she took my hand and lead us to the front door.

When we exited the garage we already saw Zoey, Blair and Jamie sharing a group hug. "So happy you made it!" Zoey yelled excitingly. "Let me show you my room!" Zoey once again grabbed Jamie and Blair's hand and ran up the stairs with them.

"Sorry mom! She's always like this!" Jamie yelled with amusement.

We both chuckled. "Kids." Chloe simply said. "Come on in!" Jamie's mom stepped in and turned to face us. "Hello. This my wi...No. You have got to be hella kidding me." Chloe mumbled in disbelief.

I couldn't blame her. She may have aged a lot since I last saw her but I knew who it was the moment i laid eye's on her.

The blonde woman blinked a few times. "Caulfield?..Price?"

I was completely dumbfounded. "Victoria?"

* * *

(A.N.) Dun dun duuuuuuuun. Yes there you go the big mystery is solved. Let's see how thing's turn out in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 31! Let's see how things play out from the little twist last chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- I finally made it into my room with my two girlfriends in toe. When they entered I shut the door behind me. "Welcome to my humble abode Jamie!" I said opening my arms to show off my room.

She looked around with an amused smile. "Alot cleaner than I imagined."

I shoved her playfully. "Whatever." I walked over to my game console and lifted up a controller. " You two want to play something?"

"Sure But n..No scary games." Blair answered.

I chuckled. "Oh fine. How about Final Fantasy XVII? it's co-op. We can take turns."

They both nodded. "Sure I love that series." Jamie replied. "By the way...Favorite Character?"

"Will you break up with me if I tell you?" I asked.

They both chuckled and shook they're head. "I promise I won't."

I sighed. "Fine...Lightning...Hey get back here where are you going!?"

Jamie opened the door and was about to leave the room. "I need to find a better girlfriend." She teased.

Me and Blair both pulled her back into the room. "Now here me out!"

Jamie shook her head. "Nope. You female version of Cloud lover."

I groaned. "Come on she isn't that bad!"

"I like Li...Lightning." Blair said.

I gave her a quick kiss and pulled her into my arms. "At least someone is on my side."

"But I li...Like Terra from VI better."

I wanted to cry. "I don't see what the big deal is with everyone hating on Lightning..."

They both hugged me. "We're sorry. We won't make fun of your favorite character anymore." Jamie said sympathetically.

I huffed in a bit of annoyance. "Good." We sat down on my bed and turned on my PS6 system. Booting up the game. "So you think your mom is getting along with everyone?"

Jamie stretched out on my bed getting comfortable. "I'll admit. My mom can be...Kind of a hardass at times. Stubborn as well. But once you get to know her she's a really great person. I'm sure they'll all get along just fine."

* * *

Maxs Pov- This was extremely awkward. Me Chloe, Ember, Taylor and Kate were in the garage by ourselves with Victoria sitting in silence. Everyone else went inside to give us time alone to 'catch up.' It was so quiet you could hear the ticking on Ember's wrist watch.

"So...You have a very nice home." Victoria said breaking the silence.

I cleared my throat and gave a quick "Thank's."

Chloe spoke next. "Probably not as fancy or extravagant as your place i'm sure." She said with a bit of sarcasm.

I elbowed Chloe in the side. Silently telling her to be nice. Victoria didn't enjoy that comment either as she gave that glare that I know all to well. "I was trying to give you a compliment. Brute."

"Queen Bee."

"Stop!" I snapped. "It's the day before Christmas eve can we please be nice and civil today?" I begged.

Kate nodded. "I agree. The past is the past. Let's all just move on and enjoy today. Victoria how have you been?" Kate asked genuinely.

Even Victoria was a bit surprised by the kindness. "I've been...Good. Now anyway."

I knew what he meant and so did everyone else. Zoey and Blair shared with us about what happened with Jamie and her mother. It was horrible. They just wanted us to know what was going on. We weren't going to bring it up. But now that we know it was Victoria that caused some of the awkwardness. I never pictured Victoria allowing herself to be in an abusive relationship for so long. Or getting pregnant just a few months after graduation since Jamie is only a year younger than Zoey.

Kate smiled. "That's good."

I decided to try and follow Kate's lead. "How's your art gallery coming along? You still inherited it right?"

I got a tad worried when she clenched her fists. "I...Sold it."

I was completely shocked even Taylor made a small gasp. "You...Sold it? You sold the Chase Space art Gallery?" Why in the world would she do that? That gallery was her family's life work.

She didn't look at us but instead at her clenched hands on the table. "It's...Complicated."

"Parent's stop giving you thousand dollar allowances?"

I glared at Chloe. "Chloe stop it."

Victoria growled and snapped. "I did it for Jamie!"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

She sighed and replied. "You don't know?"

All of us looked at each other confused and Chloe asked. "Know what?"

"Jamie...Used to be my son." It was so quiet. We were all trying to wrap our head around what she just told us. "When she was old enough I..Sold the art gallery so she could be who she wanted to be...Since I couldn't get help any other way."

Ember finally spoke. "Wait wait hold on! So...She's a he? Or used to be?"

Victoria nodded. "No surgeries. She's been using hormone therapy pills and went through a bit of speech therapy. The pills work way more wonders than they did back in our day."

Oh dog. Wow. That was something. Well if Jamie is happy the way she is than I don't see a problem.

Unfortunately Chloe thought differently. "So he still has his pecker?"

"Chloe!" Damn I didn't think she'd say it like that.

Victoria snarled at Chloe. "Yes. SHE. Still has those parts. And she is."

Before Victoria could finish Chloe bolted from her chair and marched out of the garage and stormed up the stairs. I knew this was going to be a disaster. We all followed after her and as soon as I reached the top of the steps I heard Chloe burst Zoey's door open scaring them.

"Ma! What are you?"

Chloe cut her off. "You get the hell off my daughter now!"

I looked into the room to see Jamie laying her head on Zoey's lap with Blair snuggled against Zoey's other side. Both holding video game controllers. "Mr's. Pricefield I." Jamie tried speaking as she sat up but Chloe wasn't having it.

"Out of my daughter's room now!"

"Chloe that's enough!" I yelled. "Your over reacting."

Victoria pushed Chloe to the side and stood directly in front of her. "You have no fucking right to boss and order around my daughter!"

"I have every fucking right! HE. Would be pretty cool around school if he was able to get into the pant's of two girls at once wouldn't he?" Chloe snapped back.

Alright this has gone to far. "Chloe enough! What's gotten into you all of a sudden!? You were completely fine with all of this till a few moments ago."

Ember spoke up. "Chloe seriously your blowing this out of proportion. Why are you angry at."

"I'm not angry i'm fucking terrified!" We all stood there as Chloe's anger turned into sorrow. She sobbed and continued. "I..I lost to many people in my life already. And even more getting hurt. I lost dad, Rachel and even Max. Even though she came back she..She was constantly getting hurt..And I couldn't protect her."

I felt myself on the brink of tears. I knew exactly what Chloe meant. The reason how Zoey came to be.

She glared at Victoria through her tears and continued. "And you. You were always constantly putting her down. Making her feel like shit when you had no fucking idea what she was going through. Not just her but Kate and everyone else you saw that was beneath you"

Victoria's anger turned into shame.

"And we know. We know about your abusive prick of an ex. If Jamie was raised by the like's of you and that monster...I don't Want Zoey caught up in that. Like I said. I lost to many people already. I will NOT lose my daughter too."

I guess I could understand what Chloe was saying.

It was silent for a moment till Jamie walked up next to Victoria and looked Chloe straight in the eye. "Chloe look..I understand where your coming from I do. I'm not sure what happened between you and my mom but she's changed. You have no idea how much she sacrificed to help me become the person I want to be and to save me. And I understand your concern. It happens. Abused children grow up to be abusive as well. But that is not me. I swear to god I would never lay a hand on Zoey or Blair. They a lot to me. You may not believe me now but i'll earn it. No matter what I have to do I'll earn it."

Chloe wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I snapped."

Zoey walked over and gave Chloe a hug. "Ma. I know your worried about me. But you don't have to be. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jamie but she isn't like that. She isn't like that at all."

Chloe hugged her back tightly. "I know munchkin...I just...I've had a lot bottled up over the years and I hit my limit." When they broke the hug Chloe turned back to Victoria and surprisingly held out her hand. "Chase...Truce? All in the past?"

Victoria hesitated for a moment than finally took her hand. "All in the past."

I smiled at the scene. Victoria has changed. The Victoria I knew in Blackwell would have never sold her precious art gallery for someone else.

 **"The feast is almost done!"** Ember's mom Amanda yelled from downstairs.

Chloe smiled and ushered everyone out. "Come on all this mushy crap made me hungry. "She lightly smacked my ass.

"Chloe!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"She still has no shame I see." Victoria teased.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You have no idea."

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I will see you in the next one. Have a nice day :)


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 32! This chapter will go into a bit more on Victoria's story. Thank's again for all the support and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Victoria's Pov- It was Christmas day and I was prepping things for dinner. Which isn't to hard for only two people. I still can't believe the day before yesterday. The parents of the two girl's my daughter was dating happened to be people i haven't seen since high school. Worst yet it was my ex best friend and that dark skin punk girl. Along with Caulfield and Price. The universe must fucking hate me.

But at least we put aside our differences. I really didn't want this causing problems. My daughter has been smiling so much since we moved here. She was so happy. I have never seen her this happy in so god damn long. And speaking of.

"That smell's really good mom." I heard her say behind me as she came into the kitchen.

"Thank's Jamie. Just so you know you can't taste test this like last year." I teased. Last year when she wanted to test out the food before dinner...We almost didn't have a dinner.

I heard her scoff. "One time mom." I finished cutting up the potatos when Jamie spoke. "Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

After a moment of hesitation she asked. "The other day at the party...Was it true what they said?...About you."

My body completely stopped. I was afraid she would ask that. I really didn't want her to know. But I can't hide it from her. "Yes...It's true." I answered without looking at her.

"Why? I mean..I know you can be...Difficult at times but...Completely bullying people and talking down to them? Why would you do that?"

She sounded hurt. Which was understandable. She saw me as nothing more than the perfect mother doing what's best for her daughter. She doesn't know anything about my past. Or what I have done. I sighed and turned around to answer her. "You remember how grandma and grandpa were?" When she nodded I continued. "Well before...I was married off. They were worst. Trying to make me the perfect princess. They always told me what I can and cant do. Instead of being openly upset about it like most would. I hid it behind anger and stubbornness. I didn't want people thinking I was weak. And to make myself feel better I tried making other people feel the same way...I did and said alot of horrible thing's to people. Like Zoey's parents and Kate."

I could see Jamie was trying not to cry. So i walked up to her and pulled her into my arms. "I know what I did was horrible. But at the time I didn't care. I was miserable and thought I always would be...But it al changed after I had you. You are everything to me. I wanted you to have the life I never had."

She finally hugged me back and mumbled. "I love you mom."

I smiled. "I love you too. Always."

* * *

At around three in the afternoon while watching a Christmas movie I heard a knock on my door. Me and Jamie looked at each other with equal confusion. Wondering who it could be. "I'll be right back." I told my daughter as I stood up from the sofa and walked to the door.

When I opened the door I was completely floored by the surprise visitor." Kate?"

She gave me a warm smile and handed out a small container. "Merry Christmas. I wanted to give you these. Homemade gingerbread cookies."

I blinked a few times trying to process this whole thing. When I finally did I carefully grabbed the container. "Umm..Thank's Kate...Want to come in?"

She nodded. "Sure. I have some time before I have to meet my parents and sisters for diner."

I stepped aside to let her in and closed the door. "You uh...Want anything?" I was so bad at his. I was not used to visitors.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm fine thanks. You have a lovely home."

"Yeah..Thanks."

I went into the kitchen with Kate following behind me and I set the cookie container on the counter. "Thank's again for these...But why?" I couldn't help but think there was an alternative motive to this.

She sat down at the table and replied. "No reason. Just thought you'd like them."

I sat down across from her and tried to think of something to talk about. "So uh...How are thing's? You know got a husband? Kids? Job?"

She chuckled again and shook her head. "No. No and i'm a pastor for the local church."

That shocked me. "Really? I thought someone like you would of found the perfect guy by now and had popped out six kids." Fuck that sounded so mean.

Her smile fell a bit and answered. "Sadly no...I have been in a few relationships over the years. I dated some very nice guy's..And a couple of girls."

My jaw dropped. "Really? You?"

She giggled. "Yes. Time's are changing. And after seeing Max and Taylor getting together so well with Chloe and Ember I thought maybe i'll give it try."

Well that was something I was not expecting. "Wow...I'm not saying it's bad. Just surprised me."

"I know. But anyway none of them lasted to long."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

She sighed and replied. "Well...Lets just say none of them had the patience to wait till marriage."

Ohhh. "Well forget them Kate. If they weren't patient enough than they weren't worth your time."

Her smile came back. "Thank's."

There was an awkward silence shared between us. I guess now was a good as time as any. "Kate it might be way too late to say this but...I'm sorry about the video and everything I've."

"I forgive you."

Again. What!? "Wait..But..How? Why are you forgiving me so easily? I made your life a living hell." I was getting upset. Why would she forgive me so easily? It doesn't make since.

She just smiled sweetly and said. "Because that Victoria is long gone. I'm talking to a different person than I did all those years ago. The Victoria I knew back then wouldn't have tried to apologize, she wouldn't have sacrificed her art gallery for someone else. She would never have tried to be considerate and kind just because she could." She reached over the table and held my trembling hand for emotional support. "The Victoria I'm talking to now is a strong independent woman that is trying to make her daughter's life the best it can be. That's why it's so easy."

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. "Kate I..Thank You."

She squeezed my hand and said. "If you ever need to talk. I'll always listen ok?"

I just nodded.

She stood up. "I think I have to get going or i'll be late."

I stood up. "I'll walk you to the door."

After I lead her to the door she took out her cell phone. "Here's my number. If you ever want to talk."

I smiled and put the number in my phone. "Thank's again. Honestly I...Had doubt's moving back to this old back water town...But i'm glad I did."

"Me too." She replied honestly.

I blushed a bit and cleared my throat. "Well umm...Have a merry Christmas."

She beamed. "Thank's. You too."

With that she left and I closed the door and sighed. _"That was interesting."_

"Hey mooooooooooooooom."

Oh no I know that tone. It's the tone that meant I was about to be teased. I went into the kitchen to see Jamie stuffing her mouth with one of Kate cookies. "Let me guess. You heard it all?"

She jut smiled nodded while her mouth was full. When she swallowed she replied. "Yup. I think she's really nice."

I couldn't help but smile. "That she is."

She smirked at me. "You should ask her out sometime."

I shook my head in amusement. "I don't think it would work out."

I was kind of surprised when she glared at me. "Mom...We've been running and hiding from him for two years now. And every time you meet someone you start to like you come with some kind of excuse." Her eyes soften a bit. "Mom you've been looking out for me since day one. But you have never once looked after yourself. You want me to be happy? Well i am. I'm very happy. I have a good school. I have good friends. Two amazing girlfriends. A nice house and a fantastic mom. But I want to see you happy too. Your not getting any younger mom. I want to see you happy before I move out."

I knew what she was telling me was true. The money from selling the art gallery was for more than to help my daughter become who she wanted. It was to help get away from my bastard of an ex. Someone I was forced to marry that my parents set me up with right after graduation. He wasted in no time knocking me up to produce an heir for his company. He was thrilled to have a son.

But he was controlling. He never let me freely use our money. He always had a say in it. He kept me home or showed me off to people. To him I was nothing more than a trophy wife. A baby producing fuck toy that knew how to clean and cook. The only thing that kept me sane was Jamie. I could tell while growing up she was not going to become anything like her father wanted her to be. And I was not going to risk him knocking me up until he did taint one of my children minds. So one day as he was away from business I got my tubes tide without him knowing.

He was constantly a rude asshole. No remorse for anything he said too or about other people...Then things changed when Jamie was going through her identity crisis. I was there for her. I told her there was nothing wrong with her. Her father said otherwise. When he caught me sneaking Jamie her pills one day..That's when thing's got physical.

I could take it. I was strong. And it didn't stop me from helping my daughter. But then when he started seeing the physical changes of his precious son that's when he got physical with Jamie. He broke her arm and bruised her face. I couldn't go to the police. The bastard had connections. He was the nice friendly family guy in the eye's of the public. No one would have believed me.

So in a desperate attempt. I sold the only thing that belonged to me. The Chase Space art gallery. After getting the money I packed up our things and we got the fuck out of there. When we settled in a new town I thought our nightmare was over. But no he found us and he beat Jamie again.

It was a goddamn miracle that we got away a second time. After that though we had our last names legally changed and we moved two more times just to throw him off our trail. And that's how we ended up in Arcadia Bay. A small town I thought he would never think twice of.

During our time on the run Jamie was my top priority. I never once thought of myself. Everything I did was for her. But now. I can have my own life. The life I was never given.

" _Maybe Jamie is right. Maybe I can finally move on."_ I wiped my tears away and pulled her into a hug. "Ok. I love you Jamie."

"I love you too mom." She said back while returning the hug. "Besides. She makes really good cookies."

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

I was about to go to bed when the conversation I had with my daughter came up. " _I can't belive i'm doing this."_ I picked up my cellphone from the night satnd and texted Kate.

 **Victoria- Hey it's Vic. Listen. After you come back from your family get together...Want to go out for coffee or something?**

I groaned after I sent the message. " _Coffee? Really Chase? Could you get anymore fucking cheesy?"_ My phone vibrated a few minutes later and I dreaded what the message said.

 **Kate- That sounds lovely. I'll let you know when I get back from my visit. See you then :)**

I put the phone down and went to bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

(A.N.) And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter! (P.S.- The first chapter to the sequel of my life is strange and RWby cross over story is now up. If any of you read the first one or are interested. Go check out some time :) See you next time!


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone! And welcome to chapter 33! Ok I got some thing's to say and clear up first. Someone and perhaps some of you are confused about Victoria's situation. A recent review pointed out flaw's on how it's not possible for Victoria to go through what she went through. Well let me clear it up.

1-Why would Victoria obey her parents and marry someone she has no interest in?- Well as we all know she has always wanted to please her parents. No matter the situation or cost she want's them to see her as the daughter they can be proud of. And after everything she did and realized what she did to other students like Kate. She felt like she couldn't do better. A way to punish herself.

2-Why would she let her husband boss her around and do as she's told?- Again. She feel's like it was a personal punishment. She may have been seen as the tough and commanding queen bee but if you played the game you will know that she is a human being like everyone else with her own insecurities. She has spent most of her life pleasing other's so that's what she was doing.

3-Why would she give up her photography career?- Well she got pregnant shortly after graduating so it would be hard to study and work when you have a baby to take care. And we all know a bastard like her husband wouldn't do anything to help out.

4-If her parent's own the Chase Space art galley (Yes I wikied it. That's the name of their gallery) How did she sell it?- Well it would make sense that she would inherit it. It's her family's life's work and she's an only child so theirs really no one else to pass it down to.

I hope that clears up some of the question's. Anyway for those of you who are enjoying the story. Thank you again for all the support and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- It's been a few month's since holiday break and thing's have been going pretty good. I did feel kind of guilty not telling my parents about Jamie's...secret. But they seem pretty excepting of it. Blair has been going to the cooking club after school. And that is where I was going right now.

I stayed after school to do my homework till Blair and Jamie were done with their after school activities. Seriously I need to find a new club. I waited outside of the classroom that was hosting Blair's club looking through my phone. _"Hmmm maybe I can start my own club. An art 2-D club. I really do love drawing."_ My mom would freak if she knew I wanted to draw my own custom tattoo like ma did when i'm old enough.

I looked up to see the door open and a few student's started walking out heading in different directions. The last one out was Blair. She was holding a small plate of some roll ups. "Hey Blair. What's that?"

She smiled and said. "Home made ch..Chicken enchilada ro...Roll ups I ma..Made. Want to try?"

"Of course!" I answered happily and grabbed one off the plate. I put the whole thing in my mouth and chewed.

"H..How is it?" She asked nervously.

I was probably making a funny face as I swallowed it. "It's...Bland...Like really Bland."

She sighed sadly. "I still ca...Can't get it right."

I gave her a little smooch to make her feel better. "You'll get it Blair. Just keep trying."

She gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

She went back into the room to put away her attempted meal and came back. I held her hand as we walked through the school to meet up with Jamie. "So you still going to come over to my place tonight?" My parents are going to be out on a date so i'll have the house all to myself.

She nodded. "My parent's sa..Said it was ok."

"Yay! Sleepover!"

When we finally arrived at the gymnasium we saw Jamie and the rest of the basketball team having a practice match. I really found Jamie extremely sexy wearing that uniform. And with the blush Blair was making she probably thought so too.

A whistle blew. "Another point scored by Miss Carver. That's a wrap girls get changed and go home! We got a game tomorrow night so rest up!" Their coach yelled.

As everyone headed for the changing room Jamie spotted us and walked over. "Hey you two. I'd hug you both but uh i'm kind of sweaty."

Me and Blair hugged her anyway. "It gives you character." I teased.

When we broke the group hug she asked. "So you guy's coming to my game tomorrow night?"

We both nodded and Blair replied. "Wo..Wouldn't miss it."

Jamie beamed. "Great! Well let me go get changed and I'll meet you at the car alright?" She gave me and Blair a quick kiss and headed for the changing room.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun!" I yelled excitingly.

* * *

"Yes mom I know."

" **And don't stay up too late."**

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Ok mom I get it."

" **And don't have to much 'fun'."**

I blushed heavily. "Ma!"

I heard Ma laugh in the background. " **Alright Sweetie. We'll see you in the morning."** *Click*

I hung up the phone and entered my room where Blair and Jamie were playing Final Fantasy. "Watch out Blair! On the left!...Hell yeah! Got'em!"

"Thank's for th..That. I'm summoning Le...Leviathan now."

I couldn't help but smile seeing both of the girls I loved having fun. Yes I love Jamie. I figured that out not to ling ago actually. I still need to find a perfect time to tell her. "You know this room would be a lot better without that giant poster on the wall." Jamie teased.

I rolled my eyes. "There is nothing wrong with my limited edition Lightning poster!" It was a picture of lighting in her guardian corps outfit posing in all her glory with Odin behind her.

"Keep saying that to yourself." Jamie teased again.

"What ever you Cloud fan girl." I retorted.

"Proud of it!"

The screen flashed. *You died. Mission Failed.*

Jamie gasped. "Blair! You let him kill me!"

Blair kept silent with an innocent smile on her face.

I went over and hugged her. "Thank's Blair!"

Jamie turned her back towards us and crossed her arms. "I see how it is."

Blair paused the game and we both scooted next to her. We kissed both of her cheeks at the same time. "Better?" I asked

She pretended to think for a moment then nodded. "Yeah. I suppose."

After a few more minutes I decided on a new game. "Alright you two want to play something else?"

They paused the game. "Wh..What do you have in mind?" Blair asked.

"Truth or dare."

"I'm down with that. I never played that with anyone." Jamie commented.

"Um..."

"We don't have to Blair if you don't want to." I said reassuringly to Blair.

* * *

Blair's Pov- I heard how some people play this game. It can get...Intense. But I know they wouldn't ask me to say or do something I wouldn't like. "Su...Sure."

Zoey smiled. "Alright! We'll go in a circle then reverse. I ask Jamie, Jamie ask's Blair, Blair ask's me then reversed. Sound good?"

Me and Jamie both nodded and sat in a circle on the floor. Zoey began. "Truth or dare?"

Jamie shrugged. "Truth."

Zoey smiled devilishly. "Ok. What is your most embarrassing moment?"

Oh. That was a good one. Jamie's face became bright red and looked a bit uncomfortable. "...Can you ask something else?"

Zoey shook her head. "Nope. You chose your poison. Now drink it."

Jamie groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Walking in on my mom while she was...Masturbating."

Me and Jamie both blushed with her. "Oh...Damn. Hella sorry to remind you of that."

Jamie chuckled. "It's fine...So uh my turn. Blair truth or dare?"

I was planning on going with truth but after the last question I was seriously reconsidering. But in the end. "Tr...Truth."

Jamie smiled. "If you could be in a romantic relationship with any fictional character who would it be and why?"

Oh that was actually a very easy one. "Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Because she's never judgmental. She's also funny, kind brave, try's to make people laugh even in the worst of times. But she's also strong and determined and will do anything to protect the people closest to her." When both Jamie and Zoey looked like they were in a sate of shocked I asked. "Wh...What?"

"Blair in all my year's I've been your friend. That was the first time i ever heard you NOT stutter." Zoey explained.

I blushed. I didn't even notice. "Wow..You really like that character huh? Fangirl alert" Jamie teased.

I just blushed harder and tried changing the subject. "Zoey. Tr..Truth or dare?"

She smirked. "I'll be a rebel. Dare."

Oh. What should I ask her to do? "Umm...Kiss me?"

She giggled. "You don't need to dare me to receive that." She leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips. When she pulled away she said. "Your turn again."

I could feel my blush intensifying. "Umm...truth."

She smiled devilishly. "Who's the better kisser. Me or Jamie?"

Oh now that wasn't fair. I glanced between both my amused girlfriends waiting for my answer. "Uhh...Both the sa...Same?"

They both laughed at my predicament. "I'm just giving you a hard time Blair. But i'll accept that answer."

I sighed in relief. "Ok..Tr..Truth or dare?"

Jamie took a deep breath. "Truth."

Ok. What should I ask that is easy and not at all life scarring like Zoey's question? "Was th...There anyone else before me an...And Zoey?"

She shook her head. "Nope. There was one girl I was interested in but it never went anywhere."

Jamie turned to Zoey. "Truth or dare?"

Zoey smirked. "Dare. I'm not chicken."

Jamie was in thought for a moment before asking. "We keeping this PG?"

"Why? What's on your dirty mind?" Zoey teased.

Jamie blushed. "N..Nothing. Was just wondering."

Zoey chuckled then shrugged. "I wouldn't mind raising the rating. What about you Blair?"

My immediate response was to say no. I know for a fact they wouldn't go to far without my consent. But then again. Beside's my parents Zoey and Jamie are the two people I can trust the most. And as my Ma always say's. 'Don't be afraid to take risk's. You only get one life. Don't waste it.' I took a deep breath and nodded.

"You sure?" Zoey asked.

"Ye..Yeah. I trust you. Both of you." I answered.

Zoey gave me a reassuring smile. "Ok." She turned back to Jamie. "So what's the dare?"

Jamie blushed. "Umm...Not sure I want to do it now."

"Oh come on you chicken. You were all for it a minute ago."

Jamie sighed. "Fine ok. I dare you too...Uhh." She cleared her throat. "To uh..Flash us."

I think all of the heat in my body went to my face.

Zoey blinked a few times probably making sure she heard right. "Oh." Then she smiled and shrugged. "Ok."

Wait what! No way she was going too.

She did. She grabbed the bottom of her night shirt and lifted it up over her chest.

As much as I wanted to turn away from sheer embarrassment. I couldn't. One word came to mind as I looked at Zoey's small exposed chest. 'Beautiful.'

Zoey chuckled then put her shirt back on. "Satisfied?"

Jamie was blushing as hard as I was. She didn't say anything only nodding dumbly.

Zoey smirked. "My turn. Truth or dare Jamie?"

"Uh..Truth."

I don't like the way Zoey was smiling at Jamie. "Did you like what you saw?"

Poor Jamie. "Uh...Yeah! I uh..Loved them...I mean yeah they were nice..I mean..Goddamn it."

I couldn't help but laugh along with Zoey.

Jamie groaned and immediately changed the subject. "Blair truth or dare?"

I decided to be brave. "Da..Dare."

She was mildly surprised by that but went ahead anyway. "I dare you. To kiss me."

I smiled. Glad that her dare wasn't over the top. And I think she wanted it that way. I leaned over and she caught my lips with hers. I thought it was going to be a small quick kiss. But no it was getting more passionate. I even felt her tongue wrestle with mine. I felt my body getting hot and sweaty from wearing this sweatshirt. I think I could hear Zoey's breath become slightly labored from watching us.

Finally we pulled away we were both slightly out of breath "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's...ok." I whispered back.

The tension was so strong between us. "Guess it's m..My turn...Zoey truth or da..Dare?"

"Dare." She answered almost breathlessly.

A part of me didn't want this to continue. A part of me said. 'Stop this. Your only going to get hurt. Your not ready. They don't love you enough.' But my body was saying otherwise. I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth. "Let me to...Touch you."

She wordlessly nodded.

I slowly scooted closer to her and I carefully reached my hand out. My heart was throbbing so fast it felt like it was going to explode. Then finally my hand cupped her breast. I heard and felt her inhale a deep breath of air. I bit my lip as I fondled her a bit. I must be dreaming.

"Truth..Or..dare?" Zoey asked between labored breaths.

My body was practically shaking by this point. "Dare."

"Kiss me."

I slowly leaned in and we kissed the same way me and Jamie kissed before. Zoey laid down while grabbing the back of my head making me lay on top of her. When we finally broke the kiss we looked into each others eyes. What I saw made my body even warmer. "Truth or Da...Dare?" I asked Jamie without taking my eyes off Zoey.

"Dare."

I swallowed a lump in my throat before saying. "I dare you too to..Touch Zoey." I whispered.

I heard Jamie slowly crawl her way towards us and laid down next to Zoey. She slowly reached up and cupped her other breast causing Zoey to let out a small moan.

I knew where this was going. A part of me was terrified. But a big part of me wanted this. Wanted to be loved by these two amazing people.

* * *

12:30 A.M. Chloe's Pov- We just entered the quiet dark house after our night out. We went out for dinner and had a wonderful night at the lighthouse.

When I shut the door Max whispered as she put her purse on the hallway end table. "You think there asleep?"

I smirked and wrapped my arms around her. "Why? Want to go another round?" I teased.

I could still see her blush in the darkness. "Dog Chloe. I swear sometime's I think that's the only reason your with me." She teased back.

I chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. "Now your catching on Pricefeild." She rolled her eyes and quietly went up stairs. I shook my head with a smile as I was taking my boot's off. " _I hella love that women."_ After getting rid of my feet wear I quietly followed after Max. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw her checking in on the girls with the door open just a crack. "They on the floor passed out from to much soda and junk food?" I whispered.

All I got was. "Don't freak out ok?" She whispered back.

Now I was curious. I walked behind Max and peeked into the room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

All three girls were in bed. Even with the sheets covering them you could tell they were naked. Jamie was laying on her back with both her right arm around Blair and her left around Zoey who were cuddled on both side's of her. Laying across Jamie's torso were Blair's and Zoey's conjoined hands. All three girls had a content peaceful smile on their face.

It took every ounce of will power I had not to barge in there and throw Jamie and Blair out.

Max sensed it and closed the door quietly. She held my shoulder's as my body shook. "Chloe. Deep breath's. Relax."

Relax!? Our daughter was just...Defiled and she want's me to relax? "Relax? Max she's..They..I mean...Oh fuck..How are you so calm?"

She gave me a small smile and kissed my cheek. "Because she's happy and I trust them."

I could feel my eye's watering. I should have known. Leaving three normal healthy horny teenagers in a house by themselves was not a good idea. "I just..I don't want to see her grow up." She was my baby. But after seeing that. It just hit me that she is no longer a baby.

Max gave me a hug which I needed hella badly. "I know. Che. I know. But she is. And all we can do is support her when she needs it. She'll always be our baby. No matter what."

I just hugged my wife tighter. She was right. There's nothing we can or could have done to prevent this. It was going to happen eventually. But atleast she looked happy and that's all I can ask for.

* * *

(A.N.) Alright well...That happened lol. Hope you guy's are enjoying the story. And as a warning. The next chapter will be about...Well what they did. So if you don't want to read that don't read chapter 34 lol. Anyway's hopefully i'll see you all in the next chapter or the one after. And as always. Have a nice day :)


	34. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone. WARNING this note contains spoilers. So if you haven't read up to chapter 31 then don't read this unless you don't care about spoilers.

But anyway's let's just get into this. I have been getting a lot of criticism ever since I introduced Victoria to the story. I honestly don't know what some people have against it. I know some thing's are going to be incorrect. But that's why it's called fanFICTION! I understand some point's. But this is how I wanted to incorporate her into my story. I tried getting as close as possible. I'm a novice ok? I'm not afraid to admit to that. I'm not trying to become the next Steven king or J.K. Rowling.

I'm doing this for fun and for something to do. And I want to share my work with people who do like and appreciate what I write. I get that not everyone is going to like my work and I understand that. And If you see something that is wrong. I'll happily go and fix it or try to explain it. But this Victoria thing is getting a bit out of hand.

Not just from the reviews I got a few PM messages. Some are even saying that. 'She's wouldn't do that she's not even gay.' Well get off my story and bash the other 90% of authors who write a story with Victoria being gay. Iv'e read them. As a main pairing or a side pairing. I've seen her with. Taylor, Courtney, Kate, Max, Hell even Chloe. How the hell would that work? But hey. They do it.

Look point is. You all have opinions. I completely understand that. I have my own opinions as well. But if you completely hate the story. Then Click the back button on your computer and don't read it. That simple.

But to all of you who are reading it and enjoying the story I really appreciate it. It's because of you guy's i'm posting it in the first place.

Sorry for ranting but I just needed to get it off my chest. Hope to see you all in the next chapter.

And Have a nice day. :)


	35. Chapter 34- WARNING INSIDE

Hello everyone! WARNING! This chapter is a lemon chapter. So if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read it. Wait till Chapter 35. And for those that are reading. I hope you enjoy...I guess lol

* * *

Zoey's Pov- I couldn't believe this was happening but it was. This game seriously got out of hand. And i'm not minding it one bit.

The way Blair and Jamie were massaging my breast's felt so good. I could feel the temperature in the room getting hotter...Or was that me? Probably me. I couldn't help but let out a moan as they continued they're fondling.

"Should we stop?" Jamie whispered.

Oh Jamie. She's probably as hot as a furnace right now but is willing to stop for both Blair and I. "No..Keep going." I moaned out.

I felt Blair's hand slowly leave my breast and made it's way down my shirt and up again. The feel of Blair's hand on my skin felt so sensational. Then finally her hand cupped my bare breast causing me to gasp out loud. "Oh my..god." I felt Blair's finger's rub my nipple. Who knew Blair would be such a deviant in bed?

Jamie wasn't doing anything and I think Blair picked up on it too. "Wh..What's wrong?" Blair asked Jamie.

Jamie bit her lip in nervousness then replied. "I uh...Just...I'm scared...That you two won't like what you see once we..You know really get into it."

Oh poor Jamie. She's scared we'll find her digusting and that is far from the truth. "We won't think that. Won't we Blair?"

Blair gave a soft smile and nodded. "Ye..Yeah. We think your beautiful Jamie."

Jamie still looked unsure. I gave Blair a quick kiss before sitting up. I lifted my shirt over my head and threw it onto the floor. Jamie bushed seeing my exposed chest again. "Blair? You mind if I show Jamie that there's nothing to be afraid of?" I wanted to be sure Blair was 100% ok with this. I wanted to get rid of Jamie's doubts but I din't want Blair uncomfortable either.

Blair smiled and nodded. "Go ah...Ahead."

"What.. Are you up too?" Jamie asked nervously.

I didn't say anything. Instead I crawled towards her and when I was close enough I brushed my hand over her groin. I loved her reaction. The sharp gasp and the tremble of her body was sexy as hell. "Z..Zoey I'm...I don't."

I placed a finger against her lips to silence her protest. "Shhh. It's ok. You have nothing to be scared of." I removed my finger from her lips and went to work on pulling her jeans off. Jamie didn't say anything but her breathing was becoming a bit more rapid. When I finally pulled them off I threw them onto the growing pile of clothes. Jamie was now in nothing but a shirt and boxers. I could see the tent coming through her boxers. I chuckled. "Someone's happy to see us."

Jamie's entire face went beat red. "Zoey! That's..Oh my god."

I chuckled again and I could hear Blair laughing as well. I bit my lip as my hand rubbed over the growing arousal in Jamie's boxers. " _Wow..It's really hard."_ Jamie suppressed a moan as rubbed her. I took a glance over at Blair to make sure she was still ok with this. I was a bit surprised to see her with her eyes closed playing with her ample chest through her shirt. " _Wow...I never thought Blair would be so into this. And when did she remove her sweat shirt!?"_

Since definitely seemed ok with this I decided to kick thing's up a notch. I grabbed the waist band of Jamie's boxers and started to pull them down. But JAmie stopped me. "You..You sure? I mean. If your forcing yourself to do this don't." I shut her up with a kiss.

When I pulled away I finally confessed. "I love you. Just as much as I love Blair...I want this."

Jamie took a deep breath. Looked like she was trying not to cry. "Ok...I love you too. Both of you."

Blair came around Jamie and hugged her from behind. "I Lo...Love you bo..Both too."

I was close to crying. I felt so happy. "Let us prove it." Without anymore hesitation I finally pulled Jamie's boxer's off and threw them onto the pile. I blushed. I knew what I was expecting but actually seeing it was a different story. I could tell Blair was blushing too.

Jamie looked completely nervous. "I..Told you would. 'Gasp'

She wasn't able to finish her sentence. I lightly grabbed her hard warm arousal and slowly started stroking it. " _Wow. I can feel it twitching. The size isn't to bad either. Not small but not big either."_ I looked up to see Jamie's eyes closed moaning in pleasure as Blair rubbed her slightly bigger breasts. " _I can feel myself getting_ excited. I started stroking her a bit faster. Her breathing was becoming more and more rapid.

"Oh my...mm..Fucking god you two." She moaned

Me and Blair smiled proudly. Glad we were able to make her feel so good. But I decided it was time to finish her off. I was a bit nervous for what I had in mind but also kind of excited. I leaned down and gave the tip a slight lick. Jamie almost screamed out in pleasure. I loved that reaction. But I finally went for it. I slowly started taking her into my mouth. Being inexperienced at this I was only able to get about half of her in my mouth.

I felt Jamie's body shake and squirm. "Oh fuck Zoey! Shit!"

Blair lifted her shirt above her chest exposing her nice round mounds and fondled them. Blair really like's breast's.

I started bobbing my head up and down. It doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would. I moaned as I went a bit faster. The throbbing arousal in my mouth was turning me on so much. But then I felt it swelling up. I knew she was close.

"Z..Zoey. I'm..I'm!"

I pulled out and started stroking her as fast as I could. "It's alright. Go ahead."

Blair pinched Jamie's nipples and that was it for her. Jamie let out a loud moan as she climaxed. All of her built up sexual tension shot onto my chest. After a few moment's she calmed down and started panting. "Wow.." She mumbled breathlessly.

Me and Blair both chuckled. "You en..Enjoy that?" Blair asked.

Jame nodded with a goofy smile on her face. "Yeah."

I went to grab some tissues to clean myself up. When I was done I laid on the bed. "Come her Blair. It's your turn."

She blushed. "You su..Sure?"

We both nodded. "Yeah. If you want to that is. I need to catch my breath anyway." Jamie answered.

Blair kissed Jamie's cheek then stood up and slowly made her way to my bed. I leaned up and grabbed her hand pulling her on top of me and rolled us over so I was on top. "If I do anything you feel uncomfortable with. Just say so ok?"

I felt Blair's body shake while she silently nodded.

I kissed her softly on the lip's then kissed my way down her cheek and next as my hand's made there way up her shirt. "Ca...Can you leave the shirt on pl..Please?"

I instantly knew why. She still feel's ashamed about the scar's on her back. I wasn't going to say anything though. I want her comfortable. "Of course." I whispered.

I slid down her body and got to the waistline of her pant's. I looked up to get any confirmation. She was bright red but she nodded for me to go ahead. I slowly undid her pants and slid them off throwing them with the rest of the clothes. I really liked Blair's black and red panties. Especially since they were soaked. "Your beautiful Blair." I whispered. Then I lightly rubbed her through her panties causing her hip's hips to buck up.

"Z..Zoey..More." She moaned.

Wow Blair is really excited. I took a deep breath as I grabbed her panties and slowly pulled them off throowing them aside. The sight before me was enticing. I glanced up to see Blair looking extremely nervous. Like she was trying to not cover herself up. I noticed Jamie sitting down next to the bed. She held one of Blair's hands and said. "No need to be scared Blair. You know we'll never hurt you."

She smiled at Jamie and nodded. "I kn..Know."

Blair opened her leg's up for me a bit giving me better access. I got down in between her legs and kissed her inner thighs. I felt her body shiver from the feeling of my lips on her skin. I kissed my way from her thigh and slowly to my ultimate goal. I swear she was getting wetter by the second. I lightly blew on her wet slit making her moan louder. I smirked to myself then slowly leaned forward and gave her a nice long lick from the bottom of her moistened sex to the top.

"Zoey! Th..That's feel's go..good." She moaned.

I was so happy to hear that. I started licking her slowly very slowly almost teasingly. I loved how her body was shaking and the moan's that were coming out of her mouth. I even had to hold her legs down to keep her from bucking. " _She taste's so good. Sorry Blair I can't help myself."_ I was done teasing. I put my entire mouth on her sex and started eating her out.

Blair screamed a bit. "Oh! Fu...Fuck!"

I have never heard Blair curse. What a turn on. I licked and nibbled her vigorously licking all her juices off her slit. But I guess it was to much for a beginner.

"Z..Zoey!"

She screamed my name as she climaxed into my mouth. Her body trembling as she did. I drank it all up as she was calming down from her high. After a few more moment's I pulled away and licked my lips. "Wow..How do you feel Blair?"

She laid there with her eye's close panting but the smile on her face gave me the answer I was looking for. "So..Good."

Jamie kissed Blair as I took off my night pant's and panties leaving me completely bare. When Jamie pulled away I crawled on top of Blair and kissed her passionately. We both moaned into each other's mouths. I placed my self down in between Blair's legs and we both pulled away with a gasp as our sex's touched. After catching our breath I cupped her face and smiled. "I love you Blair."

She choked down a sob and smiled back. "I love you too."

I looked back at Jamie and smirked seeing how she was ready for round two. "You want to be a part of this?" I said while teasingly wiggling by hips.

She blushed and gulped. "Ye..Yeah." She took off her shirt leaving her completely bare. She got on the bed on her knees behind us. I could see how nervous she was as she aligned her hard arousal to my wet slit. "You sure?"

I nodded. "I'm sure...I love you."

She took a deep breath before saying. "I love you too."

Then I felt it. She was slowly pushing herself inside me. I gasped as I felt myself being stretched out. We both moaned as she slowly inched her way inside. "Just..Do it..Like a band aid." I said between moans.

I held Blair's hand as Jamie thrusted forward. I screamed in pain awhile squeezing Blair's hand. I tried so hard not to cry. _"Dog it hurts."_

"You ok?" They both asked worryingly.

I took a few deep breath's and nodded. "Yeah...Just give me a second to..Adjust." I could tell how hard it was for Jamie to be still till i'm adjusted. I could literally feel her throbbing inside me. After a few moment's I said. "Ok. You can move now. Slowly."

I felt Jamie grab my hip's and started to slowly thrust into me. Me and Blair both moaned as she thrusted making my wet sex rub against Blair's. " _This is so good."_ I leaned down and kissed Blair lovingly as Jamie grunted thrusting into me again.

"Wow..Zoey your...Really tight." Jamie moaned out.

Me and Blair pulled away. "I'm happy you..Like it." I moaned. "You can go faster if you want."

Jamie didn't need to be told again. Her thrusting started picking up. Me and Blair held each other as Jamie's thrusting made our bodies rub against each other. "Zoey th..This feel's..Amazing." Blair moaned out.

My body was so hot. I couldn't breath without panting. "It dies..Oh my fucking...You both are amazing!" I didn't want this to end. But it was my first time. My body wasn't used to such pleasure. I could hear Jamie moan as my body tightened up around her.

"Fuck..Zoey..I'm..I'm close!" She yelled.

"We are too! Don't stop for the love of god don't stop!" I yelled back.

She gripped my hips and thrusted as fast as she could. I swear I was on cloud nine. My body was reaching it's limit. "I'm safe! So don't hold back!"

That seemed to push her over the a few more hard thrust's she buried herself as deep as she could and screamed.

Me and Blair screamed as well as we all climaxed at the same time. I could feel Jamie filling me up and Blair covering me with her juices. It was the most mind blowing moment I ever experienced.

After coming down from our high Jamie and I moaned as she pulled herself out of me. I rolled off of Blair onto the other side of the bed and Jamie collapsed in between us. All three of us were trying to catch our breath.

"Wowser's"

"Damn."

"Wh..Whoa"

We all shared a laugh. "I'll say this...Best truth or dare game in history." Jamie teased.

Me and Blair shared a chuckle. "A hella men to that."

We pulled the blanket over us and cuddled. Jamie put both her arm's around us as me and Blair cuddled into her sides. I reached over Jamie stomach and held Blair's hand. "You ok Blair?" I asked because she looked like she was about to cry.

She smiled and nodded. "The hap..Happiest I ev..Ever been."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Me too."

Jamie's hand's rub our side's soothingly. "Me three."

The three of us closed our eyes and sighed happily and tiredly. " _Tonight was the best night of my life. I love them both so much. I don't think i could live without either of them."_

Finally sleep overcame us.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it. This will be the last lemon of the story. I try not to go over board with it like some authors do. So with that I'll see you all in the next chapter. Have a nice weekend :)


	36. Chapter 35

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 35! As always. Thank you for the support you are giving this story and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping by my window. I didn't feel like moving. I was tired. But at the same time happy, sore, and satisfied. " _Last night was amazing."_ I couldn't have pictured my first time anymore perfect. I cracked an eye open to see Blair and Jamie still fat asleep. " _I think I'll go make some breakfast for them and my parents."_

I slowly untangled myself from Jamie's hold and went to gather some clothes. After getting dressed up and putting my glasses on I quietly left my room and closed the door. I made my way downstairs and went into the kitchen. I froze in place at what I saw.

My ma was at the table with her arms crossed glaring at me. "Oh..Uh..Hi ma. Have a good date night?" I asked nervously. Praying she didn't find out about what I did last night. But the fact that she was up this early on a day off rang alarms.

"Oh yes my precious and amazing daughter. I had a great time last night. How about you? Did you have...fun?"

Oh fuck she knows. I cleared my throat before replying. "Yeah it was...Alright."

She hummed. "Hmmm...Just alright?"

I sighed. "Ma..."

"Sit." She ordered.

I was a bit terrified. I have never had Ma act this way towards me. I slowly made my way to the kitchen table and sat down across from her. My eyes glued to the table. "Ma look I."

"Stop. look at me and listen." She said seriously.

I slowly looked up and made eye contact.

"Look. Even if your my daughter. What you do behind closed doors is your business not mine. I was young once too. Your mom and Rachel weren't the only one's I was with. And later I regretted that. Hell. Between you and me. Your aunt Ember and I had a quick fling. But that's a whole other story."

Yeah just between us. I don't think Blair would handle it that well.

"The point is. I just want to know if...Your sure about it all. If they do love you as much as they say they do. If your using protection. I just don't want you repeating some of the mistakes I did."

Oh ma. "I understand ma. I know your worried about me but you don't have to be. Me, Blair and Jamie all love each other. I know that for certain. And I am using protection. I'm on the pill. I have for a while now."

Ma grumbled. "Guess Max 'forgot' to mention that to me." She sighed and continued. "I trust you Zoey. I really do. I just hate seeing you grow up so fast."

I stood up and went around the table and hugged my mother from behind. "I know ma. But it doesn't matter. I'll always be your daughter and you'll always be my mother no matter how old we get. I love you and mom both." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm happy you trust me."

"Of course I do. And I love you to munchkin." She replied.

I let her go and went to the fridge. "Can you help me make chocolate chip pancakes?"

Ma beamed and walked over to the stove. "You even have to ask?" She teased.

I hella love my parents.

* * *

Jamie's Pov- I woke up feeling blissful. Last night was one of the most intense and amazing moment's of my life. But there was something off. One side of the bed felt barren. I looked over to see Zoey gone. " _Probably went to get ready for the day. Speaking of, so do I. I got big game tonight."_ I turned over to see Blair still snoozing away with a smile on her face. I shook her shoulder. "Blair wake up."

She just groaned and buried her face into my shoulder. "Nedz morz sleeps...Zzzzzzzz"

I chuckled. Zoey was right. Heavy sleeper. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Wake up Blair. We can cuddle later."

She mumbled something the finally she sat up rubbing her her eyes. "Tired..."

I sat up as well and hugged her. "Yeah It was a pretty...Eventful night wasn't it?" I teased.

I could practically feel her blush. "Ye..Yeah."

"Hey...You alright? We didn't force you to do anything or made you uncomfortable did we?" I asked.

She turned to face me and smiled. "No I..It was amazing."

I smiled back and gave her a quick kiss. "Good. Now let's get dressed before Zoey's parents catch us."

After gathering our clothes and getting dressed we made our way downstairs and immediately we could smell food. "Hey you two! I just made pancakes!" Zoey said while setting a plate down on the table.

"Th...Thank's Zoey."

"Yeah Zoey it smell's deli." I stopped mid sentence when I saw Zoey's mom Chloe leaning back against the counter giving me a small glare. "Oh..Morning Mrs. Pricefeild." I greeted.

She just gave me the. 'Come here' motion with her finger. "Follow me Jamie. You and I are going to have a nice little chat."

"Ma! Don't scare off Jamie!" Zoey yelled.

"It's alright munchkin. We're just going to have a heart to heart...Right Jamie?"

I felt like I was going to be murdered soon. "Ye...Yeah. Heart to heart." Reluctantly I followed Zoey's mom into the garage. She opened the door for me and as soon as I entered she closed it behind us. " _Well...Guess this is where I'm going to die. Plenty of tool's in here to do the job."_

 _"_ Jamie."

I gulped and slowly turned around to face her. "Yes?"

She was leaning back against the door. "You love my daughter?"

Well that was a blunt and easy question. "I do. I love her and Blair both."

"No matter what?" She asked seriously.

I'm not sure what that meant. "No matter what. She was the first person beside's my mom to accept me. If she can accept me. Then I can accept her no matter what."

She sighed. "Alright. But just so we're clear." Her glare came back tenfold. "If you EVER. Hurt my daughter in anyway. No place in the world is safe. Got it?"

I felt a chill go down my spine. "I got it! Crystal clear!"

Then just like that her seriousness disappeared and she gave me a friendly smile. "Well. Then you and I have no reason to worry." She walked over and put her arm over my shoulders. "Now let's go get some grub. Zoey and I worked really hard preparing breakfast."

I relaxed and smiled back. "Sound's good to me."

The rest of the morning was spent eating and laughing in the Pricefeild household.

* * *

After that morning Zoey dropped me off at my place so I could prepare for tonight's game. And that's where I was right now. I just left the changing room when I saw my mom. "Hey mom."

She smiled and opened her arms inviting me to a hug. I was more than happy to give her the request. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank's mom...I'm so happy we moved here."

When we pulled away she rubbed the tears off my cheek. "Me too. I was skeptical at first moving back to this pit but...I'm glad I did. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy...Glowing." She teased that last part.

I blushed a bit. "Yeah. Well uhhh...I got a game to get too."

She laughed. "Alright. Good luck. And have fun."

I nodded. "I will. And thank's." I walked away to meet up with my team. " _I'm going to win this for my mom and my two amazing girlfriends."_

* * *

Zoey's Pov- It's been a long game. And both teams have been really giving it they're all. They were both tied and next point wins. I was sitting next to Blair holding her hand. With our parents behind us. Along with Jamie's mom and aunt Kate. "Come on Jamie you can win!" I cheered.

"G..Go Jamie." Blair tried to cheer while waving a little flag with our school team's logo on it with her free hand. Dog it was cute.

"Twenty dollars says she'll choke under pressure and cost them the game." I heard my ma say behind us.

"Oh your on!" Aunt Ember replied.

I rolled my eyes and mom wasn't having it either. "I swear you two. You have to bet on everything."

"Hey Chloe's terrible at bet's. If she did them more often we could retire." Aunt Taylor teased.

"Jamie has the ball!" Aunt Kate yelled.

Everyone turned their attention back to the game as Jamie dribbled the ball across the court. The opposing team tried stopping her but she was quickly outmaneuvering them. She got closer and closer to the hoop. Then the unthinkable happened.

Jamie was able to get to the hoop. She jumped high and dunked it scoring the winning point. We all cheered at first. But someone on the opposing team tried stopping her as she jumped. As soon as the ball went into the net Jamie was pulled down from the hoop and fell to the floor. But as she was pulled her shorts were pulled down as well.

Jamie was very. VERY. Quick pulling them back up but it was to late. Half the gymnasium saw it. The cheering stopped and both teams looked at her in complete shock. Especially her team. Jamie had the most terrified look on her face. Then some people in the stands started yelling words like. 'Freak' or 'Pervert.'

In response to the negative uproar Jamie bolted out of the gymnasium crying.

"Jamie!" I heard her mom yell and quickly left to probably go after her.

I felt Blair's hand tighten on mine. I looked over to see her crying. I pulled her into a hug trying not to cry myself. "Let's get out of here. These short minded asshole's are pissing me off." I heard my ma say.

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my mom. "Come on let's go. Jamie is really going to need you right now."

I couldn't agree more. " _So much for a perfect day."_

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it. Hope you all enjoyed today's chapter and hope to see you in the next one. Have a nice day :)


	37. Chapter 36

Hello everyone! And welcome to chapter 36! As always thank you for the support your giving this story and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Jamie's Pov- That was the most embarrassing thing that could have ever happened to me. The day was going pretty damn good too till that moment. When people started shouting at me. Calling me all sorts of inappropriate words I just up and left. Crying my eyes out. I didn't know where I was going but I somehow ended up outside the back entrance.

I don't know how long I sat there crying. But eventually I heard my mom calling out to me. "Jamie! Oh thank god I found you." She knelt down in front of me but I couldn't look her in the eye. She pulled me into her arms and held me as I sobbed. "Shh. It's ok. I'm here."

I didn't respond. There was nothing to say. Eventually I stopped crying and she helped me up. She kept her arm around my shoulder's as we headed for the parking lot. "It's over." I finally managed to say. And it was true. The normal life I have been living so far is over. Unless we move again but I do NOT want to do that.

"Don't talk like that. It's not over you hear me?" She replied sternly. "We'll get through this we always do." We finally stopped. "And this time we're not alone."

I look ed up to see what she meant. Zoey Blair and their parents were standing next to our car waiting for us. As soon as my girlfriends saw me they rushed over and pulled me into a group a hug. "We're so sorry this happened Jamie. But no matter what we still love you and we'll get through this together." Zoey said as she nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Don't le...Let other people br...Bring you down. Your to st...Strong for that."Blair said after kissing my cheek.

I could feel the tear's coming back as I held my two amazing sweet girlfriends. "I love you both."

When we broke away Max walked over with my clothes. "We picked these up for you."

I smiled and too them. "Thanks."

"Mom can I spend the night at Jamie's?" Zoey asked.

"Me t..Too?" Blair asked her parents.

"Thank's I really appreciate it but...I kind of just want t be alone for the rest of the weekend." I just needed time to process all this.

The both looked disappointed. "Ok. We understand. We'll see you monday ok?" She leaned up and gave me a small kiss. "Get some rest."

"I will mom." I lightly teased.

She just rolled her eyes and Blair gave me her little kiss. "Call if y...You need anything. Ok?"

I nodded. "I will. I promise."

As I walked to the car I felt Chloe pat my shoulder. "Don't take any crap from any alright? We all got your back."

I smiled a bit. "Thank's Chloe."

After that I got into the car. After my mom said her goodbye's to everyone she hopped into the driver's seat and we headed home. After about five minutes of silence my mom finally spoke. "You ok?"

I shook my head. "No...But I will be."

* * *

I spent all sunday at home. I just binged watched anime all day and thought of scenarios of what people will say when I returned to school.

Right now it was monday and I was sitting in Zoey's car with Zoey and Blair in the schools parking lot. "You know if you want to call in for a few day's i'm sure the school would understand." Zoey suggested while holding my hand.

I took a deep breath before replying. "No. I'm fine. I'm not ashamed of myself. I am who I am. and no one is going to change that."

Zoey smiled and I could feel Blair's hands resting on my shoulder's for emotional support. "Ok. Well. Let's go."

We left the car and I held their hands as we headed for the entrance. I tried to remain as calm as possible but my body couldn't help but shake. I felt Blair and Zoey grip my hands a bit for reassurance. When we walked in and made our way down the hall to our locker's I could practically feel everyone's eyes on me as we walked by. But no one has said anything yet. " _The stare's I was expecting. So far so good."_ When we got to our lockers though I saw a note taped to my locker.

* **The contents inside belong to the Freak of Arcadia Bay.***

I growled and ripped the note off my locker and crumpled it up. "Asshole."

"Don't pay attention to anyone. They aren't worth it." Zoey said trying to calm me down. Blair nodded in agreement.

I sighed. "Yeah I know."

Then the school's intercom came on. " **Jamie Carver. Please report to the principle's office."**

"Now what!?" I almost yelled in frustration.

"I'm sure th..They just want to talk ab..About saturday night." Blair replied.

I grumbled and grabbed my bookbag. "I wouldn't be surprised if they expelled me for having a dick." I said angrily and walked away before they could say anything. " _I'll apologize later but right now i'm just to frustrated."_

When I made my way to the principle's office the secretary let me in and in the room was the principle. Mr. Grant and next to him my coach Miss. Riley. "Please sit Mr. Carver." Grant said motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

I growled. "It's Miss."

"Jamie calm down. Please sit." Miss Riley said in a soft tone.

I just glared at the principle and sat down. I did not like him. I heard he never take's his jobs seriously and it was true. I reported to him numerous incidents of Blair's bullying. He always said he would look into it but nothing ever happens.

He e leaned back in his chair casually. "Now. I'd like to discuss what happened saturdy night."

I just shrugged. "It was just an accident." I did not blame the girl for what she did. Not one bit. It was just a freak accident and nothing more.

"Not what I'm talking about." He replied. "I spoke with the school board yesterday and according to our rules you shouldn't even be in the girl's basket ball team."

I was starting to feel uneasy. "What do you mean by that?"

My coach gave me a sympathetic look. "Jamie. I don't want to do this. Trust me I really don't. But it's out of my hands...I'm going to have to let you go."

I could feel the tears threatening to burst. "What..But why!?"

"Because you are a boy. I will not have some pervert peeping in on our female population." He answered calmly.

Miss Riley stood up abruptly. "That's taking it to far. Jamie is not like that. She's a good kid."

"HE. Knew full well what he was doing. He's lucky I don't suspend him." He turned his attention back to me. By now I was crying. "From now on I want you to use the boy's facilities. That include's. Bathroom's, Changing room's, and after school activities. Understood?"

I just glared at him through my tears. I stood up without saying a word and slammed his door. " _Fuck him. And fuck all those small minded pricks!"_ When I made it back to the hall way I was shocked by what waited for me. My entire team was out here sitting on the floor leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. When they saw me exit the room they stood up and walked over. "Wh...What are girls doing here? Your all late for class you know." I said trying to rub the tears away from my eyes.

The team's captain Beth ignored my question and said. "You weren't at the game winning party. It was kind of awkward to throw a party when the girl who scored the winning basket didn't show up."

I was now confused. "Wait..Your not angry with me?"

One of my other teammates Tara answered. "About what?"

"About...You know."

"That you have a cock?" Another teammate, Sarah replied.

I was probably blushing a deep red. "Yeah..."

Beth shrugged. "We don't care. Your Jamie to us. One of our best players. A friend. And we know your not a perv. You always use the stall's. You could have sat there and watched us get changed while pretending to take your time but you didn't."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was expecting at least a few of them to be angry or disgusted towards me but no. They were all here supporting me. I couldn't stop the smile that was forming on my lips. "You have no idea how much this mean's to me girls...But it doesn't matter. Coach was forced to kick me off the team."

Beth chuckled and dug into her pocket pulling out a folded envelope. "We kind of figured that would happen. So everyone here decided to start a petition to get you back on the team. And that your in fact a girl. Your two lovely ladies were the first one's to sign it after you stormed off."

I was so floored that I couldn't figure out what to say. "Wow I..I don't know what to say...Oh my god. I think I'm going to cry."

Beth stepped forward and hugged me. "Don't say anything. The team has your back."

I hugged her back. "Thank you." I can't believe I was so worried and paranoid over nothing. So many people here were so excepting. " _Maybe everyone was right. Thing's are going to be fine after all."_

* * *

And there we have it another chapter done. I might not be able to update tomorrow. I will be visiting family. But I will update Thursday. So until then have a nice day :)


	38. Chapter 37

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 37! This story is close to the end and it's been fun writing this. As always hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- I was staring at the clock during the last few moments of class. It was almost time just a few more seconds and...

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

"Yes! Summer vacation time!" I yelled and I was the first one out the door.

I hummed happily as I made my way down the hallway dodging running students who were just as excited as I was. This school year has been a doozy. A lot of unfortunate things happened. Like With Jamie's accident during her game. Unfortunately the petition for Jamie to rejoin the basketball team was rejected by the school bard and the principle. Jamie was really torn up about it. Not only that she had to use the boy's restroom's and changing room's. She said she still changes in the stalls but some of the boy's look at her and tease her. But not all of it was bad. I got two girlfriends this year!

Speaking of my first one was walking towards me. "Blair!" I surprised her by pulling her into a kiss.

When we pulled apart she blushed. "Zoey..." She mumbled in embarrassment.

I giggled and pulled her into a hug. Dog she was so cute. "Sorry Blair I couldn't help it. I'm so excited!"

"I ca...Can tell." She teased while hugging me back.

"Got room for one more?"

Me and Blair turned around to see Jamie. We both smiled and opened our arms. "Of course dummy!"

Jamie beamed and joined in on the hug. "Can't believe you both are seniors."

"I can't believe it either but we are. Miss Junior." I teased.

"Yeah yeah laugh at my one year age difference." Jamie said mockingly.

"Ca...Can we go now? It's ge...Getting crowded and lo...Loud." Blair asked after being lightly shoved out of the way by someone.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah let's go! I've had enough of this place." I answered and grabbed both of my girlfriends hands and led them out of the building. "So what do you guy's want to do to celebrate our freedom?" I asked as we made our way to my car.

"Why don't we get some grub? I'm starving." Jamie answered and Blair nodded in agreement.

I smiled. "Then the Two Whale's it is!"

"Actually I have something better in mind." Jamie said.

I looked at her a bit confused. "What's that?"

She and Blair just smiled as she replied. "You'll see."

 _"What are they up too?"_

* * *

"Now take a right."

I groaned as I made another turn. Jamie has been giving me directions for ten minutes now and it was getting irritating because she wouldn't tell me where we were going. "Are there yet?" I asked a bit annoyed.

I heard her chuckle. "Almost."

I just sighed in defeat and went wherever Jamie wanted me to go. A few moment's later she told me to park the car to the side of the road. "Jamie where are we?"

They both just got out of the car and I had no choice but play along. They both walked to a old pathway that led into the woods. "This w...Way." Blair said.

"You two planning to kill me off in the woods?" I teased.

Jamie rolled her eyes and Blair giggled as they gabbed my hands and led me down the path. I'll admit it was a beautiful day for a stroll in the woods. After a few minutes we stopped at the entrance of a clearing. "Alright we're finally here." Jamie said as she nudged me to go into the clearing.

When I walked out of the woods I lightly gasped. "Wowser's..." The area was flat with sand. There was a small watering hole with a little steam pouring into it. The water was so clear you could see some fish swimming around. The trees overhead shaded the area perfectly. Not making it to bright and hot. But on the small beach was a blanket and a couple of coolers.

I felt them both hug me from behind. "Happy Birthday babe."

"Ha..Happy birthday Zoey."

It took me a few moments to process they're words. "But..My birthday isn't for a couple of week's yet."

They both kissed my cheek's. "You'll see later on. Come on let's get some grub and something to drink. Pretty sure most of the ice melted already." Jamie replied as they led me to the little picnic area they set up.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"My pa...Parents found it while hi...Hiking one day." Blair answered.

Jamie dug into the first cooler and pulled out a couple of lunch bags. "Blair made us dinner." She said while handing me a bag.

I beamed and looked inside. There were a few containers that contained caesar salad, Pickle rollups, and some kind of sandwich. "What kind of sandwich is it?"

"Italian ch...Chicken salad. It wa...Was a challenge dish for m...My club." Blair answered.

It all looked so good. And healthy. I wanted to try the sandwich first. I took it out of the container and took a big bite. " _Mmmm so good."_

"Ho...How is it?" Blair asked nervously.

I gave her a thumb's up while chewing which made her smile. After swallowing I said. "This is delicious Blair. You finally got that hang of it. I'm very proud of you."

She blushed as Jamie wrapped an arm around her. "We all are."

"Th...Thank's." She mumbled with a smile.

We all dug into the amazing food Blair made for us. " _What a great way to start summer break."_

After all the food was gone I patted my stomach while looking up at the clear sky. "I'm full. This has been a wonderful outing."

"Who said it was over?" Jamie asked.

I looked at her just as she lightly pushed me back onto the blanket. My body lightly trembled with the way she looked at me with with those predatory eyes as she slowly crawled on top of me. "There's another gift we want to give you." She whispered seductively.

I looked up to see Blair behind me. "Ha...Happy birthday Zoey." She leaned down and kissed me passionately as Jamie kissed around my neck and collar bone.

" _Best hella birthday ever!"_

* * *

"Mom, Ma I'm home!" I yelled happily as I closed the front door behind me. I was probably glowing like a candle and had the goofiest smile on my face but I didn't care. I just had one of the greatest time's ever.

"We're in the living room munchkin! We have a surprise for you!" I heard ma yell.

I walked into the living room while humming happily. When I got there both my parents were sitting on the sofa. "You look like you just came back from a good time." Ma teased. Mom elbowed her in the side.

I blushed but didn't comment. "What's the surprise?" I asked as I sat down in the chair across from them.

Mom smiled while handing me an envelope. I took it from her and looked it questionably then started to open it. "Happy birthday Zoey."

When I got the envelope opened I pulled out the contents and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Plane tickets! To...Oh my hella dog! We're going to Paris!?"

They both nodded happily and ma explained. "We've been saving up for year's. This will be your last summer vacation before going out into the real world. So how about ending it with a bang?"

I jumped from my seat and hugged them both. "I hella love you both so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

They both hugged me back and mom laughed. "Your welcome sweetie. You better get packed. We're going to be there all summer long. A family vacation."

That kind of brought my mood down. "The entire summer?" I asked as I broke the hug.

Ma nodded. "Yup. We already told everyone else. Including Blair and Jamie. So we gave them the idea to spend one great day with you before you left...And from how happy you came back home. I'd say you had a great time." Ma teased.

 _"That's why they wanted to celebrate my birthday today. Oh they are so sweet."_ I rubbed my eyes to get rid some of the tears that were threatening to burst out. "Thank's again mom, ma. Your the greatest parents ever!"

"We try." Mom teased.

This summer is going to be amazeballs!

* * *

(A.N.) And that's it for Chapter 37. The next few chapter's will focus on Blair and Jamie while Zoey is away. Until next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	39. Chapter 38

Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 38! As always thank you for the support of this story and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Blair's Pov- It was weird not having Zoey around for summer break. We would have always spent most of the summer together. But she has left for Paris a couple day's ago for the whole summer. I was happy that she was going to spend quality time with her parents. But I still deeply missed her. I still had Jamie of course but if i'm being completely honest. I still kind of feel tense around her when Zoey isn't around. I'ts not Jamie's fault at all. It's just that I've known Zoey for years. I haven't known Jamie for one yet. But maybe we can take this summer to get to really know each other.

It was morning and I just got dressed and headed for the kitchen for breakfast. "He...Hey mama."

My mama was making breakfast. Scrambled eggs and bacon. "Hey there squirt. Have a good night's sleep?"

I nodded lightly. "Ye..Yeah." I sat down at the table and waited for breakfast.

"You uh...Doing alright? I know this is the first time you'll be separated from Zoey like this." She asked worryingly.

"I'm ok I gu...Guess." I answered truthfully.

"It's hard. Trust me I know. But at least you still have Jamie. Invite her over. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She suggested.

"I wi...Will." I answered. It was going to be one interesting summer that's for sure.

A few minutes later my mama set a plate down in front of me. She sat down across from me and asked. "You love her Blair?"

I looked up from my plate. "Huh?"

She continued. "Jamie. Do you love her? Or are you just with her because it means you can be with Zoey?"

I looked back down at my plate playing with my food with the fork I held. "I lo...Love her." I mumbled.

"That doesn't sound to convincing squirt."

I didn't say anything a I kept moving my food around. Honestly I wasn't sure. Zoey love's me and Jamie. I know that for certain. And Jamie love's me and Zoey. I know for certain I love Zoey but...A part of me told Jamie I loved her so she didn't feel disappointed or rejected. Even the few time's we made love me and Jamie haven't gone farther than kissing and touching. That was it. And I never had a one on one session with her but I have with Zoey. And Zoey has with Jamie. But never with just me and Jamie.

"Blair..Look at me." My ma ordered.

I slowly glanced up to see her look of worry. "Blair. You don't have to force yourself with this if your not comfortable with it. I know you love Zoey but it's not worth it if your not truly comfortable or happy."

I was uncomfortable but I was also very happy. I said I wasn't sure I loved Jamie. I never said I wasn't sure I liked her. Because I really do like her. I'm sure I just need to spend more time with her. And this summer is giving me that opportunity. "I'm ha...Happy mama. I do re...Really like her. I want to lo...Love her. Just need more ti...Time."

Her worry turned to relief than she smiled. "Now that sounded convincing. Alright Blair you have my full support. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I wo...Won't mama I pr...Promise."

"Atta girl. Well let's dig in then shall we?"

I nodded happily and took my first bite. " _My parents anniversary is in a couple of weeks. I can't wait to surprise them with the feast I have planned"_

* * *

I was in my room when someone knocked on my door. "Wh..Who is it?'

"It's Jamie."

I was waiting for her. I texted her earlier and invited her over. "Co...Come in."

She opened the door and gave me a smile. "Hey there. I got your text. Said you wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded. "Can you si..Sit down." I aid while patting the spot on the bed next to me.

"Sure." She replied. She plopped down next to me. "What's up?"

I sighed and began. "You lo...Love me right?"

She pulled me into her lap wrapping her arms around me. "Of course I do. What kind of silly question is that?" She asked teasingly.

I couldn't look her in the eye. "I..I'm sorry but I...I.."

"You don't love me..." She finished for me.

I just nodded.

I felt her arms loosened their hold around me. "Is it because I have a...You know?"

I shook my head. "N..No. Honestly it's m...Me."

"Talk to me Blair. I'll listen." She said while tightening her hold.

I sniffed a few time's trying not to cry. "My pa...Past..I just find it re...Really hard to fu...Fully love and tr...Trust people."

She held me close as I sobbed into her shoulder. "Shhh. It's ok. I understand. Spending your first years in a hell hole like that and being abused by people who were suppose to love and protect you can really take a toll on a person. No matter how long it's been. And i'm sure the bullying didn't help either." She kissed the side of my forehead. "I meant it. I do love you Blair. Just as much as Zoey. I don't care what I have to do or how long it takes. I'm going to prove yo you that you can trust me. That I deserve your love."

She continued to hold me as I cried. I really did want to love her. But my fears and insecurities keep getting in the way. I hate that about myself. "I'm so...Sorry..."

She pulled me away a bit so she could show me her smile. "Don't be. I'm happy you told me. I'd rather know then not knowing. It's a sign of trust Blair."

She had a point. "Ca...Can we cuddle and wa...Watch something?" I asked trying to change topics.

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'd like that. Beside's I have a promise to keep remember? You, me and the entire RWBY series?"

I smiled and nodded remembering the promise she made when we first met. "Ok and Ja...Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Yo..You can still ki...Kiss me. I'm ok wi...With that." I said after I pulled away.

She smiled back as she caressed my cheek. "That's good. Because I like kissing you." She teased.

"Me t...Too." I replied truthfully.

* * *

"Here it comes!" Jamie yelled excitingly.

We were both in my room laying on my bed. I was laying in front of Jamie as he held me from behind with her back against my pillow that was pressed against the headboard. We spend most of the day binge watching RWBY. Right now we were on volume eight episode eleven. My favorite part of the whole series. And Jamie's. "Almo...Almost."

Blake and Yang just stopped Adam Taurus once and for all. Yang finally admitted her feeling's for Blake and in response.

"Yes! Haha! Bumblebee!" Jamie cheered.

Blake kissed Yang.

I smiled watching the scene. It was truly heart warming to see them finally win. Both against their demons and their feeling's. "Fi...Finally. Felt li...Like forever." I commented.

Jamie nodded. "Definitely. So continue to the next episode?"

Just as she asked that both of our stomachs growled. "Di..Dinner first?"

She chuckled. "Sound's good to me."

We both got out of bed and held hands as we headed for the kitchen. We saw my mom getting something to drink. "He...Hey mom."

She turned around and smiled. "Hey honey. Hello Jamie."

"How's it going Mrs. Nixx?"

She sighed. "Tired. Work was killer today. Your mother is working the late shift at the diner tonight. So we have a bit of extra food. Care to join us Jamie?"

Jamie nodded with a smile. "I'd love too."

After gathering our plates we sat down at the table and began to chow down. "So Jamie how is your...Mother doing?" Mom asked.

Jamie took a drink then answered. "She's doing good. Her and Kate have been hanging out a lot. Stay's over sometimes."

"They dating?"

Jamie shrugged. "Kind of yes. Kind of no. The farthest I ever seen so far is cuddling when she stay's over for movie night. Not sure what they have but my mom has been a lot more happier lately so i'm not complaining. Beside's Kate is really nice. I like her."

I nodded in agreement. Aunt Kate was honestly the nicest person alive.

My mom smiled. "That's great...Glad she's happy now."

"Yeah. Me too."

"And thank you...My daughter has been a lot more happy as well this year. I have you and Zoey to thank for that."

My face was probably as red as a tomato. "M...Mom."

They both laughed then Jamie leaned over to kiss my cheek. "No thank's needed. I love her."

Despite how embarrassed I was I couldn't help but smile. " _I can't wait to see how this summer plays out."_

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 38. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you after the weekend. Until then have a nice day :)


	40. Chapter 39

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 39. First off I like to ask something. The reviewers who keep putting up. 'Awesome Chapter' not mentioning names but can you please stop it. I'm not sure if your trolling by now or i don't know. If you can't think of a legitimate review to post then don't post one. I'm happy your enjoying the story but don't do that. Please and thank you. Ok next up. I'll be pretty busy this week because of the holidays so I might be able to post one more chapter this week or I might not so just a fair warning. Anyway this is kind of a filler chapter but hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Jamie's Pov- I walked into my kitchen this morning to see an amazing sight. Kate was making breakfast. And damn did it smell good. My mom was embracing her from behind planting soft kisses to her cheek. "Ahem."

My mom immediately pulled away and cleared her throat. "Morning Jamie. You sleep well?" She asked while her face was red from embarrassment. I think I heard Kate chuckle.

I smiled. "Very well...Did you mom?" I teased.

She nodded. "As a matter of fact I did. Katie here is a great cuddlier"

"I was about to say the same thing about you." Kate replied happily as she flipped some eggs.

Since we're on the subject might as well ask. "So are you two officially dating?"

They both shared a look between each other then mom turned back to me and answered. "Well...Sort of. We're just taking things slow."

I didn't blame being in a relationship with someone like my dad for so long she'd want to experience the whole dating and falling love process before she gets to old. "I understand mom. As long as your happy that's all I care about. And I like having Kate around."

"For that comment your getting extra bacon." Kate replied.

My mom walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank's Jamie. I'm glad your ok with this."

"I'm happy seeing you finally happy mom." I said while hugging her back.

When breakfast was ready we all grab our plates and sat down at the table with my mom and Kate sitting next to each other and me across from them. "Mmmm. So good. Sorry mom but Kate is a way better cook than you."

My mom just shrugged. "Of curse she is. She never uses a microwave."

Kate chuckled and said. "Thank you Jamie. I try my best when I'm cooking for others."

After taking a few more bites I asked. "Hey mom. Can I borrow the car today?"

"Why?"

"Well. I was planning on taking Blair to the beach for a day out you know?" I answered.

She looked at me a bit skeptical. "You've been hanging out with her a lot lately. Look I know your dating and your young but I sure hope your using protection."

I blushed and immediately replied. "No no! Nothing like that I swear! I just want to get to know her better. And since Zoey is away for the summer it's the perfect time to do that."

My mom snickered. "I was teasing. But yes. You can borrow it for the day. Just be careful alright? And don't have to much fun."

I sighed. My mom will be the death of me I swear. "Thank's mom. And since you'll have the house to yourself. Make sure YOU don't have to much fun."

Kate blushed and my mom shook her head amusingly. "Nice comeback."

* * *

"Here we are!" I yelled excitedly as I parked the car. It was a great day to be at the beach. A little on the hot side but that was ok. I was wearing a blue bikini top and black swim trunks. Blair had on a black tank shirt and sport shorts. "You ready for a date at the beach?"

Blair silently and shyly nodded.

I out my hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "Hey if you don't want to do this we can turn around right now. I won't be at all disappointed." There was a good amount of people here. I know she doesn't do well being completely surrounded by strangers.

After a moment she shook her head. "I wa..Want too."

I leaned over giving her a soft kiss. "Alright if your sure. And I'll be with you the whole time alright?"

She nodded again and we got out of the car and grabbed out things. We walked closer to the shore and found a spot where it was relatively quiet and out of the way. I set up the large beach towel as Blair prepared our luggage we brought. She set up the towel s I put up the umbrella to make some shade. When we were down we sat down and I pulled out some sun screen from the bag and handed it to her. "Here you go."

I was a bit confused when Blair didn't take it and bit the bottom of her lip like she wanted to ask something but wasn't sure. "Ca..Can you..Umm..."

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit worryingly.

Her face started to go red a bit and she finally asked. "Ca..Can you pu..Put it on fo...For me?"

It was my turn to blush a bit. But I gave her a smile. "If your ok with that sure." This will be the most intimate thing we have done that didn't involve the bedroom and Zoey. This is a sign that she's starting to trust me.

She nodded and outstretched her legs.

I scooted over and lifted up her legs and laid them across my lap. I squirt some sunscreen on my hands and began to slowly rub her smooth creamy legs. I started with the right one. My heart was actually beating pretty fast. Both Zoey and Blair were beautiful in their own way's. Zoey had that cute nerdy personality. Her body was on the smaller side but it just added to her cute charm. Blair however was the quiet shy one. That made her cute as well but her body. Wow. She had all the curves. And a selfish side of me really wanted to see those big round mounds that she's sporting. Zoey told me that even she hasn't seen them completely.

I glanced up to see if Blair was doing ok. I was happy to see her eyes closed with a faint peaceful smile on her face. "You have really smooth skin Blair."

She didn't say anything but the blush on her face was the reaction I was looking for. I made sure to go slow and steady running up and down Blair's legs. When I was done with her legs I told her to turn around. When she did I scooted up behind her and started rubbing sunscreen on her shoulders and down her arms. "You re very beautiful Blair." I whispered in her ear.

"I..I am?"

I placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. "Absolutely." When I was finally done giving her rubdown I handed her the bottle. "Want to do me?"

She slowly nodded and too the bottle from my hand. I laid on my stomach and unhooked my top's strap exposing my back. I felt the lotion being poured onto my skin. I then felt her hands rub and dig gently into my back. I couldn't help but let out a small moan. "Mmmm. Your really good with your hands Blair."

"Th..Thanks." She mumbled.

Not another word was said as she finished up rubbing the lotion in. When she was done I sat up and stretched. "Alright i'm ready for a swim. How about you?'

She gave me a small smile and nodded.

I stood up and held my hand out to her. When she grabbed it I helped her up and lead her to the shore. "Ready?" I aksed.

She gave me a confused look. "Re...Ready for what?"

I just smirked and scooped her up in my arm's making her let out a small squeal. "To the water!" I yelled

I ran to the waters edge and kept going. "Jamie pu...Put me down!" Blair yelled in embarrassment.

I stopped as the water reached my hip and gave her a smile. "Wish granted." I tossed her into the water as she let out a small scream and thn submerged.

I couldn't help but laugh as she resurfaced giving me the most adorable glare ever. "I ha...Hate you."

I chuckled and pulled her into my arms. "Love you too Blair."

When I let her go I was immediately splashed with water to the face. After shaking my head I looked at Blair who had a 'innocent' smile on her face. "So..Sorry."

Oh it was on. "Come here you!" I tackled her while both of us were laughing and we both ended up underwater. When we were both submerged I held her close and slowly leaned in giving her a loving kiss. I was very happy that she was returning it. " _This is turning out to be a great summer."_

* * *

(A.N.) And theirs chapter 39. Like I mentioned up top. I might post one more chapter this week or not. But if I don't then I want to wish you all a happy holidays! Until next time :)


	41. Chapter 40

Hello everyone! I was able to get one more chapter in before the holiday weekend yay! As always thank you for your continued love and support for this story and hope you enjoy today's chapter :)

* * *

Blair's Pov- Today was finally it. Today was my parents anniversary. Tonight i'm going to cook them the biggest meal they ever seen. It was early morning when I went into the living room to see my parents already celebrating their anniversary. Mom was laying across the sofa on her back with mama on top of her. They were having very intense make out session.

I blushed heavily seeing my parents like that and was about to leave when mom called out. "Oh my god! Sorry Dear we just a..Well. You know what today is." My mom said as she pushed mama off her roughly making her roll onto the floor and straightened herself out.

Mama found this amusing. "Haha. Oh I love this time of year. Sorry Blair. Didn't mean to embarrass ya." She teased as she stood up.

"It's ok. Wi...Will you be out for mo...Most of the day?" I asked.

Mama smirked. "Why? What little deviant plan are you coming up with?"

I quickly shook my head. "No..Nothing! Just wo...Wondering."

They both shared a chuckle before mom replied. "We were planning on going out yes."

I sighed in relief. "Good. I ha...Have a surprise for you to...Tonight."

"You don't say? Well now it's going to be bugging me all day." Mama said have seriously.

Mom stood up and and walked over. Pulling me into a hug. "That's really sweet of you Blair. I love you so much." She gave my forehead a quick kiss.

I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my lips. "I lo...Love you too mom."

"Family hug!" Mama yelled as she pulled me and mom in a hug. Hugging us tightly.

I love my parents so much. I'd do anything for them.

* * *

When they finally left for their day out I texted Jamie telling her it was safe to come over. She was going to help me set up. I immediately went to work with what I already have. I was making some taco salad for mom. She always say's she wanted to try it. " _OK Blair. You can do this. Just relax and stay focused. You have..."_ I glanced at the clock. " _Eight hours before they come home for dinner. Just go at a nice steady pace and you'll be fine."_

"Mew."

"Ah!" I jumped a bit and quickly turned around and looked down to see my cat sitting there looking at me. "Oh. Ju...Just you." I bent down and gave her a quick chin scratch making her purr. "You al...Almost made me drop the mi...Mixing bowl."

She walked around me rubbing herself against my legs.

I sighed. "Fine. You ca...Can stay." A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "Co...Coming!" I set the bowl down and darted to the door. When I opened it I saw Jamie struggling with two large carrying cold bags. "You ma..Made it." I said happily.

She gave e a strained smile. "Yup..Of course I did...Can I set these down before my arms fall off?"

I blushed a bit and stepped aside. "So..Sorry. Come in."

She quickly walked inside and headed for the kitchen table and dropped the bags onto the table. "Phew! Just two more bags of ingredients."

I smiled and went to hug her. "Th...Thank you." I went shopping the other day with Jamie using the allowance I saved up over the year to buy all the food and ingredients. Jamie has been keeping it all in her mom large freezer.

She hugged me back. "Anytime Blair." She gave me a quick kiss. "I'll get the other bags. Be right back."

"O...Ok." I watched her make her way back outside a my heart tried to calm itself down.

It's been weeks since Zoey left. Me and Jamie have been spending a lot of time together and with each passing day my trust and love for her has been growing and growing. I feel like I was really close to fully letting her inside my heart. Tonight would be the true test to see if I can or not. " _I'll worry about that later. Right now though I got a feast to make."_

I went back to finishing my taco salad when Jamie came back with the rest of the bags. "Phew. Alright here's the last of it. Need any help?"

"Ca...Can you vacuum and Cl..Clean the hou..House a bit?" I asked without taking my eyes off my task.

"No problem! This place will be spotless when I'm through with it!" Jamie replied cheerfully then I heard her walk into the living room.

 _Tonight could be a very memorial night...Or a disaster of heart break."_

* * *

I was sitting in the living room waiting for my parents to get home. Jamie was hiding in my room to give us our family moment some privacy. I was tired. I never thought I'd be cooking so much in one day but I did it.

I jumped a bit when I heard my parents car pull into the driveway. " _Finally!"_ I bolted to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a small lighter to light up the candle that was sitting on the middle of the table. Just as I put the lighter away and turned off some lights to make it dim my parents walked in.

"Blair!? We're home!" Mom yelled after I heard the front door close.

"In the ki...Kitchen!" I yelled back.

I waited anxiously as I heard my parents make their way to the kitchen. When they did they both froze staring at the table in shock. "Holy..."

The table was set up perfectly. Two sets of dinner ware at both ends of the table. The candle resting in the middle. The table had taco salad, pot roast, chip's and homemade dipping salsa, a small tray of pickle rollups. bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy, beef stuffed ravioli, cream and chicken soup, cooked chicken wings and onion rings. And to finish it off a nice bottle of wine Jamie's mom was nice enough to give with two glasses next to it.

I smiled and gave them a small. "Su...Surprise."

Uh oh. Did I do something wrong? Because mom is crying right now. "Blair!" I almost didn't have time to brace myself when mom practically tackled me into a tight hug. "Blair. I love you so much. Your the greatest daughter we could ever ask for."

I found myself crying now. "Th...Thank's mom. I love you too."

Mama walked over and ruffled my hair. "This is really sweet kiddo. Thank you very much."

"You...Your welcome."

"This is now the best anniversary I ever had." Mom said happily. and Mama nodded in agreement.

I'm so happy that they are happy.

* * *

I left my parents alone so they could finish they're anniversary in private. I made it to my room where Jamie was at. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. " _Now the hard part. You can do this Blair. She won't judge. She won't."_ After collecting my thoughts I finally went into my room and closed the door behind me. Jamie was on her phone listening to music while laying on my bed.

When she noticed me she smiled and pulled out her cordless earbuds. "How did it go?"

I smiled back a bit. "It we...Went well." I slowly made my way over to the bed. I guess my nerves were showing more than I thought because Jamie stood up and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Whoa. You ok?" She asked worryingly. "Your shaking like a leaf."

Every fiber of my being wanted to back out of this plan. But I wouldn't. I want to trust Jamie. Like I trust Zoey and my parents. I don't want fear to control me anymore. "I wa...Want to sh...Show you something." I mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Sit pl...Please." She gave me a silent nod and sat down back on the bed. "Pr...Promise me you wo...Won't say anything till i'm do...Done. Ok?"

"Ok. I Promise."

I took a deep shaky breath before unzipping my sweatshirt. I slowly let it fall to the floor. I closed my eyes not wanting to see Jamie's reaction for the next few parts. I slowly reached down grabbing the bottom hem of my shirt. I slowly lifted it up and over my head tossing it to the side. Leaving me in nothing but my black bra. " _Come on Blair. You made it this far. Just do it!"_ I put one arm over my chest as I reached back with the other unhooking my bra. When it was loose I crossed my arms to keep my bra from falling off. I could feel myself tear up a bit as I slowly started turning around. Showing Jamie my exposed back. I done it. There was no going back now.

I felt my body tense up when she made a small gasp. " _Go ahead and say it Jamie. I'm ugly. I'm horrendous and broken."_ It's a good thing I was turned around so she couldn't see me cry. I have never exposed myself willingly like this to anyone.

I heard my bed creek and then footsteps. I was waiting for the harsh remarks. But they never came. Instead I felt her hand gently press against the middle of my back. Where my biggest scar was. "Does it hurt?" She whispered.

Of all the thing's I thought she would ask. That was not one of them. I slowly shook my head. "N...No." A moment later I gasped as I felt her lips press against my scar.

"I wish I could erase every single one of these."She whispered then I felt her lips go up my back. "But at the same time. They make you even more beautiful."

"Wh...What?" I was really confused. How do these scars make me beautiful?

I felt her arms wrap around my and she pulled me into an embrace. She rested her chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "They show that your a survivor. You didn't give up and kept strong. That is a beauty in itself."

Now I was crying. Every word she said she meant. I could tell by her tone and how she was holding me. I showed her my greatest shame. And she still accepted me. "I love you." I sobbed.

I felt her hold on me tighten up a bit. "I love you too." She whispered back. Then kissed the side of my neck.

I slowly turned around in her arms and looked up into her eyes. She also had a few tears running down her cheeks as well. "Sh...Show me."

She didn't reply. She just leaned forward kissing me lovingly.

There was nothing else to say. We love each other. Just as much as we both loved Zoey. And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 40. Thank you again for your support and will see you again after holiday break. Until next time. Happy holiday's! :D


	42. Chapter 41

Hello everyone! I'm back from holiday break. Hope you all had a good holdiday break. As always thank you all for the continuing support for this story. Enjoy :) P.S. this chapter contains a bit of strong language.

* * *

Jamie's Pov- I woke up to the muffled sound of my phone vibrating. I groaned then opened my eyes and smile. I was laying on my side with Blair laying right next to me. We were both completely naked under the sheets. She was still sound asleep with a peaceful smile on her lips. I couldn't help but gently stroke her cheek.

Last night was...Wow. It hurt me so much to see Blair's scars. I completely understood then why she had a hard time trusting people. But her fears didn't come to be. Honestly I fell in love with her even more after she showed me what she went through. Then we made love for the first time. It was magical. We both shedded some tears. We held each other till the very end. We both love Zoey. No doubt about that but she will never fully understand what it's like to be abused by people that were suppose to love and take care of you. It's a connection me and Blair will always share.

I heard my phone vibrate again and I internally groaned. " _Who's calling this early in the morning?"_ I leaned over to give Blair a quick kiss on the cheek before carefully getting out of bed. I stretched before standing up. I looked around for my clothes and found my boxer shorts by Blair's closet. I quickly put them on before heading for the pile of clothes. I dug through my pants and pulled out my phone opening it up. " _Four missed call's from mom in an hour?"_ I did not like that at all. She knew where I was so something must have happened.

I redialed my moms number and she picked up after the first ring. " **Jamie thank god."**

"Mom what's going on? Why do you sound so panicked?" I asked worryingly.

" **Get home as soon as possible and then we'll talk ok?...I love you honey."**

Yeah. definitely something bad happened. "I..Love you too. I'll be over as quickly as I can."

" **I'll see you soon."** *Click*

I hung up and sighed. " _Well...So much for a quiet morning."_

"Ev...Everything ok?"

I looked up to see Blair sitting up in bed using the sheets to cover herself while giving me a look of concern. I smiled a bit and sat down next to her. "Yeah. Everything's fine." I replied to reassure her as I tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear.

She leaned in my palm and nuzzled her cheek against it. "Last Ni...Night was."

"Magical?" I said with a loving smile.

She smiled back. "Yeah..."

I leaned forward giving her a soft loving kiss. "I hate to leave but I have to get going. My mom want's talk to me about something."

She looked a bit disappointed. "Right n...Now?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's fi..Fine. Come by to...Tonight?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Definitely." We shared one more kiss before I gathered the rest of my clothes and changed. "See you tonight. Love you."

"Later. Lo...Love you too." She replied as I opened the door. As soon as I opened it Blair's cat walked in and jumped on her bed.

I smiled and gave her one last wave goodbye before shutting her door. I tried sneaking downstairs and out the front door. But no luck. "Well hello Jamie."

I sighed and turned towards the person who called me out. "Hello Mrs. Nixx."

She chuckled and walked over patting my back. "Just call me Ember...Mind if we have a quick chat?"

"Well my mom said she needed to talk to me." I answered.

She led me to the living room. "It'll only take a second. Have a seat Pete."

I sat down on the recliner and she sat on the sofa across from me. "Jamie...The wall's here are not that thick."

 _"Oh shit."_

She put up her hand. "Before you freak out. Let me just say i'm not angry."

I looked at her confused. "Your not?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I know my daughter. She would NEVER do anything like that unless she was one hundred percent sure she was ready."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah...She uh...She showed me her...Back."

Ember's eyes shot up a bit. "Holy...She did?"

I just nodded silently.

Ember's shock turned to joy. "That's...Great. That means she really trusts you Jamie."

I smiled. "Yeah. I feel...Honored knowing I have her trust. I really lo."

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

I was interrupted when someone started banging on the front door.

"The fuck?" Ember mumbled as she got up to answer.

I followed her and saw that Blair's other mom already answered. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm here looking for my son."

My heart instantly dropped. I recognized that voice. I could never forget it.

"Sorry you have the wrong place." And before She could close the door the person stopped her and forced it all the way open. "The hell's your pro."

"James!"

Oh no he saw me. "Dad..." He had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a very expensive looking suit.

Both of Blair's parents shared a look and Taylor tried speaking again. "Please leave. Now."

He glared at her. "Not until I get my son...Jesus Christ what has that bitch done to you?"

I could feel my body tremble in fear. "No..Nothing dad. I...Wanted this."

"That wench poisoned your mind."

Ember stepped in front of the door. "Hey! Didn't you hear? We asked you to leave."

He glared at Ember. "Stay out of this. This is between me and my son."

"Well this my house and my property." She retorted.

"And my son is only seventeen. You can't keep him here. I'm taking him home where he belongs." My dad seethed.

Taylor came over to me and put her arm around my shoulder's to try and comfort me. "Let's get you upstairs."

Before we could make it to the staircase he yelled. "James! Get your ass over here right now!"

I flinched.

Ember yelled back. "Back off asshole! Leave before I call the police!"

"What did you just say to me!? If you think I'll let some nigger talk to me that way than you got another thing coming!"

"The fuck did you just call me!?"

I have never heard Ember so pissed. Well she had good reason to.

"You heard me porch monkey. Now give me my son. Or you'll regret it." He threatened.

Ember responded with. "Regret this prick." She flipped him off then slammed the door in his face as hard as she could. "Wow. No wonder Victoria and you left him. "WHAT A DOUCHE BAG!" She said that last part a bit louder. Probably so he could hear her.

I couldn't help but let out a sob.

"Hey. Shhh it's alright." Taylor whispered while rubbing my back.

"He..He found us." I mumbled.

Ember walked over and said. "And this time your not running. Ok? We'll talk to your mother and get this sorted out."

I just nodded. " _How did he find us? Is this what mom wanted to talk about? I don't want to move again. I love it here. I have friends and two amazing_ _girlfriends_."

"Jamie?"

I pulled out of Taylor and Ember's arms to see Blair at the top of the stairs. All dressed. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug and cried. "I love you...I love you both so much..." I cried.

Blair was probably confused because she wasn't here for that horrible experience. But she hugged me anyway. "I lo...Love you both too."

" _I wish Zoey was here. I really need her too."_

* * *

I parked outside my house and looked around before getting out. " _I don't see him."_ I closed the door and quickly walked to my front door and used my spare key to open it. "Mom i'm...Oh my god."

The living room was a disaster. The sofa was flipped over. The T.V was smashed. The glass coffee table was shattered. It looked like a tornado went through the place. I immediately panicked. "Mom! Kate!"

"In the kitchen." I heard a weak reply.

 _"Oh thank_ _god_." I bolted to the kitchen and what I saw brought back so many painful memories. But worst.

My mom was sitting at the kitchen table. Her face was swollen and red. Her entire left eye was black and swollen. Kate was sitting next to her dabbing medical cream on her swollen eye. "Mom..."

She looked over over at me and smiled weakly. "Hey honey. Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks."

I ran over to her other side and held her hand. "Mom...Dad did this to you?" I have never seen my mom this badly beaten before.

She nodded then winced as Kate accidentally touched a tender spot. "Sorry." Kate said.

"It's ok."

"Mom...What happened?" I asked.

She sighed. "He showed up early this morning. He found us because of a video someone recorded and posted of you at your basketball game."

Fuck. I never took that into consideration.

"He...Wanted to take you back with him. I told him to go to hell...It went downhill from there." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He pushed me aside and tried looking for you in the house. I stopped him in the living room and that's when he lost it...He..Well you can see what he did to me and the living room so don't need to go into detail about that...Then Kate came down from my room even after I told her not too."

Kate looked down shamefully.

"She freaked as he was beating my face in and...Told him where you were."

I looked over at Kate who didn't even try to look at me. "Mom. You shouldn't be angry at Kate. I was safe with Blair's parents. He couldn't get near me. Id rather be harassed by him there then him continuing beating you."

After a moment my mom sighed in conceit. "Your right." She reached over and held Kate's hand. "Sorry. Thank you for what you did."

Kate looked back up and smiled. "Don't thank me...I can't believe he...I just got scared."

"I'd kiss you if my lip wasn't so swollen. But your alright Kate." My mom comforted.

I sighed. "Mom...What are we going to do?"

She squeezed Kate's hand. "I don't know. I can only afford to move one more time."

"Mom no! I don't want to leave...We have a good life here." I told mom while trying not to cry.

"Tori...I think it's time to just face him. Your not alone anymore. You have me. Taylor, Ember. And if they were here. Max and Chloe. You don't have to afraid of him anymore. Beside's. The Victoria I knew back in school wouldn't run." Kate said reassuringly.

My mom took a deep breath then finally nodded. "Your right...I'm done fucking running. I won't let fear control me anymore."

" _That's the mom I_ _know._ " I thought to myself proudly.

That was when my mom's cellphone rang. "Could you get that for me Kate?'

Kate nodded and went to retrieve my mom's phone. I sat down next to her and held her hand as Kate came back with the phone. Mom took it from her and answered. "Hey Taylor...Wait wait slow down...He did what!? What do you mean arrested!?"

I did not like the sound of this.

* * *

(A.N.) And that's chapter 41. Hope you all enjoyed it. and hope to see you all in the next chapter. Till then Have a nice day :)


	43. Chapter 42

Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 42! As always thank you for the support your giving this story and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Blair's Pov- It's been a couple of hours since Jamie left to see what her mom wanted to talk about. I was worried for her. She seemed pretty shaken up after her dad stopped by. I was getting dressed when I heard all the commotion. I thankfully didn't see him. But I did hear the name's he called mama. I never heard anyone be so cruel towards my parents. If i was braver I would have said something to the jerk.

I was in my room playing the new pokemon game that recently came out for the Nintendo 5ds to try and clear my mind. " _I wish Zoey was still here. She always had good advice and knew what to say or do in these kind of situation's...At least I got a Charizard now._ "

*BANG. BANG."

Oh no. It was the front door again. But at least it sounded more calm this time. I sighed and just continued playing with my cat taking a nap in my lap. A few minutes later though I heard my mom yell from the bottom of the stairs. "Blair! Could you come down for a minute!?"

I was mildly curious. She rarely calls for me unless it was dinner time. I saved my game. Turned it off and set the game system on my nightstand and carefully moved my sleepy lazy cat from my lap to my bed and headed downstairs. As I approached the staircase I heard my mama. "Can you tell me why your here? Why do you need to see my daughter?"

Then I heard a strangers voice. "We just want to ask her some questions. Nothing more."

I did not like the sound of this one bit. I slowly made my way downstairs and I was bit surprised to see two police officers standing in the doorway. "Wh...What's going on?"

I flinched a bit and took a step back as one of the officers approached me. "Are you Blair Nixx?"

I just nodded silently.

"We like to ask you a few questions."

My mom came to my side wrapping her arm around me. "About what?" She asked sternly.

"I can't say yet." He replied calmly.

My mama stood on the other side of me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Fine. Humor us." Mama turned to me. "Blair answer any question he has alright? We're right here ok? The sooner we do this the sooner we can clear this bullshit."

Mama was right. I don't know why they are here but I haven't done anything wrong. So there shouldn't be a reason to be scared. "O..Ok."

The officer asked his first question. "What's your relationship with Jamie Carver?"

"Sh..She's my gir...Girlfriend." I answered.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Since abo...about last October."

"How old are you?"

Where was he going with this? "I ju...Just turned eighteen rig...Right before school ended."

"Have you and Miss Carver been sexually active lately?"

My face went completely red.

"Hey! I don't see how that's any of your goddamn business." Mama yelled.

"That is a bit personal. What is going on?" My mom demanded while holding me tighter.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a private matter but I need her to answer." He replied calmly.

I kept my eyes on the floor while I fidgeted with my fingers. This was so embarrassing. I really do not want my parents to know that I've been...Busy in the bedroom. I just nodded not wanting to see how my parents would react.

"It's aright squirt. We're not mad." My mama reassured.

I sighed in relief.

The officer nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate your honesty. But." I felt my whole body freeze as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I'm afraid we're going to have to take you in."

"What!" My mom yelled in disbelief.

"The fuck you are! When hell freezes over! Arrest her for what!? Having a relationship!? My mama yelled in rage.

"Miss Carver is seventeen years old. Your daughter is having sexual activity with a minor. That is statutory rape." The cop answered.

"Oh come on! By a few months!? She was seventeen when they started dating. Isn't there a law that protects her because of that?" Mom yelled while holding me protectively.

I was still in a state of panic.

The other officer finally spoke. "If your referring to the Romeo and Juliet law's. That law was disbanded in 2019."

"Damn it Trump." I heard mama mutter. "Alright look. There has to be something we can do that doesn't involve Blair being arrested. She's a good kid. She doesn't even cuss."

The first officer shook his head. "Sorry. I'm just doing my job." He took a step forward and my mom got in between us.

"You don't understand! She is emotionally unstable. She won't be able to survive in a jail cell. Please...Don't do this." Mom cried.

"Ma'am. I'm sorry. But if you don't move out of the way you'll be arrested as well for obstruction of justice."

I was crying by this point. I have never seen my parents look so helpless. My mom didn't know what to do. "Please don't take my baby."

He ignored her and walked around her and stood in front of me. "Turn around hands behind your back."

I looked over at my parents. My mama looked angry, upset, confused. My mom cried harder and ran upstairs. Guess she didn't want to see this. When I didn't responded he asked again but a bit more commanding. "I'll ask one more time. Turn around hands behind your back."

Mama walked over to me with a few tears of her own. "It's alright squirt...Just do as he says." She helped guide me to turn around because I was in to much of an emotional wreck.

"Blair Nixx. Your under arrest for the crime of statutory rape of Jamie Carver. You haven the right to remain silent."

I felt the cuffs squeeze my wrist tightly making me gasp. "Shhh. Blair look at me." I took deep breaths and did what mama said. She cupped my face in her hands. "Stay strong ok? We'll get this all sorted out and you'll be home in no time. I promise." She kissed my forehead. "I love you so much."

I..Lo...Love you...Too." I sobbed. Then I felt myself being led away from her. The reality of the situation was finally hitting me. "Mo..Mom! Mama! Don't let them take me away! Please!" I cried.

"Stay strong Blair!" I heard mama yell.

Next thing I knew I was pushed into the back of a police car and the car door slammed shut. I looked out the window to see mama trying not to break down. " _Stay strong. They'll get you out. Just stay strong."_

* * *

"Alright Princess say cheese." The female officer teased as she pushed a button and I was blinded by the camera.

I couldn't believe this. I now have a record on my background. I tried holding in the tears as the officer held my arm and pulled me along with her. "Let's get you settled in."

"Ca...Can i talk to my pa...Parents please?" I begged.

"I'm sure mommy and daddy are lawyering you up right now princess."

I don't like her.

She lead me around the building and then stopped in front of a big metal door and knocked. "Hey! I got fresh meat here."

The door opened up to reveal anther female officer with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Haven't seen you before. Newbie?"

The officer that held me pushed me into the other officer. "Yup. First timer. Banged some jailbait. Have fun." With that she left and the new officer closed the door.

She turned me around and my body started shaking. I was in the cell area. "Alright cupcake welcome to your new home away from home." When I didn't move she stated getting snappy. "This is the part where you start moving." When I still refused she banged her night stick against the wall hard making it echo and causing me to flinch. "You got shit in your ears or what!? I said get moving!"

On instinct I sat on the floor pulling my legs to my chest and covered my head with my hands. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

I was roughly grabbed by the arm and forced to stand up. "Save your drama acting for later. Now let's go." She pushed me and then lead me down the corridor. As we passed by a few cells I heard a few whistles from some of the inmates. Some of them making rude or sexual comments.

I wrapped my arms around myself and kept my eyes closed. " _I don't want to be here anymore."_ Finally we stopped.

"Home sweet home cupcake. Play nice with your new roommate." She pushed me in hard then slammed the bar's closed and locked it. "I'll be back with your uniform in a while." With that she left.

I was way to scared to open my eyes. Who was I sharing a cell with? A drug dealer? Rapist? Murderer?

"Holy shit!...Blair!?"

I snapped my eyes open and I couldn't believe who I was looking at. "Bri...Brittany?"

* * *

Ember's Pov- I was livid. Me and Taylor were waiting for our lawyer to show up in a small conference room. Taylor was sitting in a chair crying into some tissues. While I paced back and forth behind her. We weren't alone in the room either. Victoria's bastard of an ex was sitting across the table. Charles the ex had that damn smirk on his face. What I wouldn't give to punch it off his perfect pretty face.

"I told you you'd regret it." He said smugly.

It took everything I had to not jump across the table and beat his face in. "And I regret not punching a woman beater when I had the chance." He narrowed his eyes at me. " _Prick."_

The door finally opened and our lawyer came in. "Sorry i'm late." He said and quickly sat next to Taylor after putting his brief case on the table.

I stood behind Taylor placing my hands on her shoulder's to try and comfort her. "Let's just get to it. What the hell do you want? What reason would you have for putting an innocent girl in jail?"

My lawyer spoke up. "Mrs. Nixx please calm down."

Charles responded. "Innocent? That girl raped my son."

I growled. "Bullshit! Your **daughter.** Has been dating my daughter for months now.

He slammed his fist on the table. "My **son,** Had his mind corrupted by that whore of a mother of his and hanging out with families full of dykes."

"Sir. Please keep this civil. I will not sit here and let you bad mouth my clients." My lawyer responded.

Taylor wiped her eyes and glared at Charles. "What will it take to drop the charges? I know your type. I used to be one once upon a time. This has an ulterior motive. Tell us what it is. Now."

He leaned back and smiled. "Smart and beautiful. To bad you wasted yourself on ghetto trash."

I wanted to strangle him so bad.

"Here's the deal. Convince my stupid ex wife to give me full custody of my son. And I'll drop the charges."

"You mother fucker that's blackmail!" I yelled in rage.

"Welcome to the business world." Was his retort.

Taylor shook her head. "Go to hell. We'll fight then."

He waved his finger. "Tsk tsk tsk. You really don't want to do that. I'm a multi millionaire sweet cheeks. I have more lawyers than you do friends. I have connections. You fight me and you will lose."

"If we lose what would be the punishment?" I asked my lawyer.

He sighed and answered. "Well. The bare minimum would be eight years."

Taylor choked down a sob.

I cursed " _There is no goddamn way Blair would be able to survive eight years in a federal prison."_

Charles continued. "I'll fight to extend it as well. When i'm through with you she'll never see the light of day again."

I finally lost it. How dare this bastard walk into my life and destroy my family. I flipped the table over to the side in rage causing everyone to stand up and before I could run to him and beat him into a coma my lawyer held me down. "Get off me! I'll kill him!"

Charles adjusted his tie as a couple police officers barged in. He held his hand up stopping them and said. "You got four days to give me an answer." With that he quickly left.

My lawyer finally let me go and fell to my knees crying. " _What do I do!? Sacrifice my family? Or Victoria's?"_ I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I leaned into Taylor's embrace. "I don't know what to do." I sobbed.

"We'll figure something out." She mumbled and held me tighter.

"Ahem." We both looked up at a lawyer. "I think. I might have an idea."

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 42. How will Blair fair in jail? Find out in the next chapter. Until then. Have a nice day. :)


	44. Chapter 43

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 43! First off I'd like to say something. I read a review and I'll admit they made some good points. I may have went just a bit over board with this story. Honestly it was suppose to end a few chapters ago but I kind of got lost into it and kept going. I'm sorry for that. And I can't really change it now. But after this little saga with Blair and Jamie there will be a few more chapters afterwards then it's done. Again I didn't mean to lose control of this story and i'm sorry. Anyway here we are with chapter 43.

* * *

Blair's Pov- As if this day couldn't get any worse. I was now sharing a cell with one of my biggest bullies from school. After the initial shock of seeing each other. I silently went too the bottom bed bunk and laid down. It felt like a few minutes went by when Brittany decided to break the ice.

"So...What are you in for?" She asked from her bunk above me.

I really didn't want to talk to her. But what else was there to do? "St...Statutory ra...Rape apparently."

Her head leaned over the side of the bunk her hair falling down as she stared at me wide eyed upside down. "Holy fucking shit. Seriously?"

I just nodded without looking at her.

"Let me guess. Jamie?"

I just nodded again.

"That's bullshit. You've been dating her since the beginning of last school year."

I was a bit shocked by her response. " _Is she actually taking my side on this?"_ I didn't know how to react to that so I just stayed quiet.

A few seconds of silence went by when she spoke again. "Well...Aren't you curious why I'm here?"

Honestly I wasn't. I just want to fall asleep and hopefully by the time I wake up my parents will have me out of here. But It would be rude to just completely ignore her. Even if didn't like her. "I gu...Guess."

"Grand theft auto. Stole my neighbors car." She answered without hesitation.

Now I was actually curious. "Wh...Why?"

She hopped down and kneeled next to my bunk so that we were eye level and laid her arms on my bunk bed. "I wanted to get the fuck out of here. That's why."

Leave? Did she mean leave the town? Why would she want to do that?

After a moment she said. "I loved her you know."

I turned my head to look at Brittany. She actually looked vulnerable. I never seen this side of her. "Wh..What?"

She clenched the sheets of the bed. "Zoey...I loved her. You and I were more alike than you thought. We both loved her. She was blind to us both. And we were both to scared to tell her."

I didn't dare say anything. I had no idea Brittany felt that way.

"I bullied you...Because I saw so much of myself in you...And I hated it. I wanted you to be miserable just as much as I was. Then she started dating Jamie and I thought I lost her for good. then...Then you started dating her as well. And I thought it wasn't fair. That you were able to get her to see your love but not mine...I fucking despised you from then on. But then after that incident in the locker room."

I knew what she was talking about. When she publicly humiliated me and exposed my scars to everyone.

"I...Didn't mean to. I didn't know and...I'm sorry."

I almost gasped as she actually started cry. " _She is genuinely sorry. I don't think I could forgive some of the hurt she caused me. But maybe we can start over?"_ I hesitantly reached my hand out and rested it on top of hers. She stopped crying and looked up at me. "I ca...Can't completely for...Forgive you. But I don't ha...Hate you. We cou...Could start over. If you wa...Want?"

She gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. "Yeah...I'd like that. And...I've been hurt to you know? Not physically but mentally and emotionally. So...If you want to talk about...It. I'm here to listen."

I smiled back. "Th...Thanks. Same goes fo...For me."

Before anything else was said we heard the main door open and footsteps hurrying down the corridor. Me and Brittany looked up when Jamie almost ran by the cell. She skidded to a stop. "Blair!"

Brittany moved out of the way as I got out from my bunk and ran over to her. I held her hands through the stupid bars that were in between us. "Blair...I heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

I wanted to hold her so bad. "It's no...Not your fau...Fault."

I noticed Jamie's mom and Kate were standing to the side. "My dad...No fuck him he doesn't deserve that title. Charles put you in here. And...He'll only drop the charges if mom gives him sole custody of me."

We squeezed each others hands. "My par...Parents will get me out."

Jamie shook her head sadly. "Blair. You don't understand. He may be an asshole. But he's a rich and smart asshole. If you go to court you will go to prison."

I could feel Jamie's body trembling from our touch. I knew then what was going through her mind. "No! Jamie do...Don't give in to h...Him."

"Blair. You'll be sent to prison. You'll die there!" She yelled.

I hated that she was right. I barely keeping it together as it is just in the county jail. Prison would be the end of me. I noticed Jamie's mom walk behind her daughter and held both of her shoulders. "He's not going to win."

"He always does." Jamie sobbed.

"Not this time. We'll figure something out. I know we will. Trust me if Caulfield can survive her senior year at Blackwell. We can do this."

" _I wonder what happened to Zoey's mom."_ I kissed Jamie's hands trying to give as much comfort as I can.

I heard Brittany finally speak behind me. "Wow...And here I thought I had major drama."

* * *

Ember's Pov- "No. No way." I hired a fucking idiot.

"Ember what else can we do? It's worth a shot." Taylor responded to my disapproval.

My lawyer. Thomas just shared his idea to POSSIBLY get Blair out of this situation scot free. And I did not like it one bit. "She was adopted without an original birth certificate correct? When she was sent to a foster home they had one made up.. If we can find her original or her real birth date. Maybe we can prove she is not eighteen."

I growled and replied. "It's how to get it is what I'm pissed about. I never want Blair anywhere near her biological parents again."

"So you'd rather see our daughter in prison!?" Taylor yelled.

I shook my head. "Of course not! I just don't want them to hurt her anymore than they already have."

"Well you don't have to worry about the father. He died some years ago. Overdose." Thomas said as he opened up his briefcase.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I dug around a bit before stopping by. Why i was late." He pulled out a small folder and handed it to us. "Her mother is currently living in Seattle on parole."

Me and Taylor opened the file together and I couldn't help but sneer at the picture of the woman that had a very strong resemblance to Blair. "She looks horrible." Taylor commented.

"That's what years of addiction does Taylor." I replied a bit harshly.

"I'll drive up there tomorrow and."

"No. We'll go." Taylor said cutting Thomas off.

"Taylor. Babe. I love you with all my heart. But there is no way we are getting within five hundred feet of that woman." I replied.

She gave me the glare I was all to familiar with. "Fine then. I'll go up there by myself."

I groaned in frustration. I swear my wife will be the death of me. "Alright fine! You win!"

She actually gave me a little smirk. "I always do."

"Her current address is in the file. I will pray for your success." Thomas said and left after picking up he brief case.

I took a deep breath to try and relax myself. "This whole thing is a fucking mess."

I felt Taylor's hands on my shoulders and started massage them. "I know. And I understand why you wouldn't want to see Blair's mother. I don't either. But i'll do anything to get her out of that cell."

I really hated the fact that Taylor was right. If this will get Blair out of jail and court. Then i'll swallow my hate and do it. "Let's get going. By the time we get up there it'll be late. Than we can find her first thing in the morning."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Visiting hours are over anyway..."

I reached up and held her hand while it laid on my shoulder. "We'll get her back. One way or another. I promise."

* * *

We did end up staying the night in Seattle. But me and Taylor both didn't get much sleep. I was way to tense and did my best to comfort Taylor when she would start bursting into tears. This was affecting her big time. She lost her mother all those years ago and was left alone with no family to speak of. Now her daughter is on the verge of being taken away as well.

After a small breakfast we began our search for the place Blair's mother lived. After following the gps and the address from the file we found ourselves in a...Very quiet and nice looking suburban area.

*You have arrived at your destination.*

I stopped the car as the GPS went off. I was so damn confused. I looked at the address from the file again and matched it with a house right across from us. "No way. This has to be the wrong place. This house is nicer than ours." I commented.

The house was a bit bigger than mine. It was fairly brand new. No structural damage what so ever and the front yard was twice the size of mine.

Taylor leaned over from the driver seat and re read the address. Than shook her head. "No. This is right."

We both looked out my driver side window when the houses front door opened. I couldn't believe what I witnessed. A little bot I'd say five or six ran out of the house wearing a little soccer uniform and carrying a soccer ball. He stopped in the middle of the yard and yelled something. A moment later A woman with long black hair came out. She had a bright smile on her face and hurried to the boy. He dropped the ball and started kicking it to each other like they were practicing.

"No way..." I mumbled.

Taylor looked at the photo then back up at the woman. "It's her. She looks a lot healthier then the picture but its her."

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. I have no idea to think of the situation. I was expecting to find myself in the rundown downtown area parked in front of a shitty apartment complex. I was not expecting this one bit. "Let's just get this over with." Taylor nodded and we both got out of the car. I held her hand and we made our way over.

Taylor is the on that called out to them. "Hello?"

The woman and the boy stopped what they were doing and turned to face us. The woman smiled kindly. "Hi. Can I help you?" She asked polity as we approached her.

This had to be a mistake. "Yeah. We're a...Looking for Samantha. Samantha Page?"

The woman's smile faltered a bit. She cleared her throat and bent down next to the boy. "Ethan. Why don't you go inside and see if daddy need's help with anything. Mommies got to talk with these people alone for a bit."

The boy looked a bit disappointed. "Then we can practice?"

The woman nodded with a smile. "Of course sweetie. Now go on. It won't be long." After giving him a small kiss on his forehead the boy Ethan picked up his ball and went back inside.

She stood back up and said. "I haven't been called Page in a long time...What's this about?"

Taylor squeezed my hand. "It's...About your daughter Blair."

* * *

We found ourselves sitting in Samantha's living room. Me and Taylor were on the sofa sitting across from Samantha who was in a chair. It was silence till a brown haired man walked in. "Hello. You two want anything to drink?"

We both shook our heads. "We're fine thank's." I answered.

He nodded and stood behind Samantha resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Samantha finally spoke. "You...Are the one's that adopted her?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We did."

Samantha rubbed her eyes before saying. "All this time...I thought I'd never hear her name again."

"Why?"

We all looked at Taylor. "Why...Would you put your daughter through something like that? Why didn't you protect her?"

Samantha looked away in shame before saying. "I...I was a wreck. Her father. May he rot in hell. Was the only person I had at the time. I was desperate. Without him I would have been living on the streets." She took a deep breath and continued. "It was shortly after Blair was born that I started doing drugs. When he introduced me to his business. It wasn't bad at first... But as the years went by...I got lost in it. I was nineteen at the time. I was terrified. I wanted an escape."

Her husband massaged her shoulders as she continued. "Nothing I say can justify what I put her through. What I let that...Man do to her whenever he got angry...But you have to believe me when I say that I never stopped loving her."

I stood up from anger and yelled. "Loving her!? Because of you and that bastard she has been emotionally unstable. She can't even speak a sentence without stuttering...When I saw her back for the first time...I wanted so bad to hunt you down and beat you to an inch of your life. You have no right to be called her mother."

She nodded while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Your right...I don't have a right. I hurt my baby...I hurt my baby." She sobbed.

"Please can you keep this more civil. My wife might have done some...Questionable things but she's changed. She was let out seven years early for good behavior and got help for her addiction. She's a good person. Drugs and the addiction is what made her do those terrible things." Her husband said as Samantha cried.

I felt Taylor grab my hand and slowly sat back down next to her. I felt like an ass now. "Sorry..."

Taylor said to them. "I can see that you changed. That is a very hard thing to do. Especially when it comes to addiction...We knew someone that had a problem with it and...It didn't end well for them."

I knew exactly who Taylor was talking about. Stella Hill. The poor girl had a major drug addiction. Even when Frank Bowers left Arcadia Bay she still found way's to get drugs. Let's just say she got into bad shit and Blair might see her if we can't get what we're looking for. I sometime's feel guilty that we didn't try to help her. But with all the bullshit Max and Chloe were going through at the time it didn't cross our minds till after graduation. By that point it was to late.

Taylor continued. "What you did to Blair is unforgivable. But it's not to late to make thing's right...She need's help. And only you can do that."

Samantha calmed down a bit. "Help with what?"

After we told her our situation she actually smiled a bit. "I'm...Happy she has someone special that love's her. And...I'm so grateful that she was put into such a loving home...Thank you."

Me and Taylor both just nodded with our own smiles.

"I don't have her original certificate I lost it when...Well it was a disaster at the time. But I did get a copy from the hospital she was born at...Just something to remember her by." She stood up and walked out of the room.

When she was gone her husband smiled and said. "Thank you. I know it might be hard to believe but she has always been worried about Blair."

"I believe it." Taylor responded.

A few minutes later she returned with a slip of paper. "Here it is. Her real birth certificate."

When she handed it to us we looked it over and nothing could stop the smile that spread across our faces. "Yes! This is exactly what we were looking for!" I yelled happily. I stood up and held my hand out to Samantha. After moment of hesitation she reached out and shook my hand. "You may have made mistakes in the past...But you just saved her now. Thank you."

Samantha pulled her hand away and wiped her new tears away. "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that."

Taylor approached her and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much." When they broke away Taylor asked something I wasn't expecting. "Did...Did you want to meet her?"

At the beginning I would have told Taylor that would have been out of the question. But now I have mixed feelings.

Samantha smiled and then shook her head. "I'd love that more than anything...But I don't want her to relive the nightmares and pain I caused her. To her I don't exist. Your her real parents...I don't deserve her. And I never will."

Taylor nodded in understanding. "Ok." She then dug into her purse puling out a sticky note and a pen. She wrote something down and handed it to Samantha. "But if you ever change your mind. This is where you can find us."

I was going to say something but decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Thank you." Samatha whispered.

I sighed and decided that this woman at least deserved to see what her daughter looked like. I dug into my pocket pulling out my wallet. I opened it up and pulled out our most recent family photo from one of the sleeves. It was us on new years. We were sitting on the sofa. I was to the right. Taylor on the left and Blair in between us. I had my arm wrapped around Blair's shoulder and Taylor had her head resting on Blair's shoulder. Blair was smiling shyly. But you could tell she looked happy. " _Max always does know how to take a picture."_

"Here. This is us on New Years." I handed her the photo.

Her smile almost shined. "Oh my god...She...She almost looks exactly like me. She's beautiful." Her husband held her as she burned the photo into her mind.

I looked over at Taylor who gave me a proud smile and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you."

I smiled back. "Love you too."

I couldn't wait to get back and see Charles face when this entire thing blows up in his face.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we are for chapter 43. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you in the next one. Until then have a nice day :)


	45. Chapter 44

Hello Everyone! Happy new years! I want to say thank you to all the supporters. You guy's have nothing to fear. I won't let a few haters bring me down. I have no intention of shortening this story at all. So let's kick this new year with a new chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

Blair's Pov- I spent twenty four hours in this place and I wanted out already. Well. It wasn't all bad. Talking with Brittany did help pass the time. It was late afternoon and I was sitting in a small meeting room. My parent's lawyer Thomas picked me up from my cell saying that my parents were on their way back from out of town with something to hopefully get me out of here. When I asked where they went he just said that it wasn't anything I should concern myself with.

I was sitting at the table with Thomas sitting next to me. It was dead silent. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Finally what felt like ages the door opened and my parents walked in. As soon as I saw them I jumped out of my chair and ran into my moms arms.

I couldn't help but sob in her arms. Holding her as tight as I could. She was doing the same thing. "I mis...Missed you so mu...Much mom."

She kissed the top of my head and said. "I know honey. We'll get you out of here soon. I promise."

I looked over mom's shoulder to see mam giving me a smile. "You stayed strong squirt. Proud of you."

I gave her smile in return. "Th...Thank's mama."

"Now let's sit down and wait for this bastard to show up."

I nodded silently and we went back to the table. Mom kept her arm around me the whole time. My parents sat in between me. I glanced to see a laminated piece of paper in mama's hand. "Wh...What's that?"

She just grinned and said. "Your get out of jail free card."

The door opened again and I was a bit surprised to see it was Jamie and her mother. Ja...Jamie?"

She made her way to me and stood behind me placing her hands on my shoulders. "I'm here"

Her mother stood next to her. "You uh..You guy's doing ok?" She asked

Both my parents nodded. "We are now. Because we are going to tear Charles a new one." Mama said confidently.

"You ok Tori?" Mom asked worryingly. Her face has seen better days. I can't believe Jamie's dad would do that to her mom.

"She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah i'm fine. It was a lot worst yesterday. Plus makeup helps."

The door opened once again and this time it was Charles himself. When he looked around the room he smirked. "I see everyone is here. Including my son. Very good. You made a wise decision. I'll call my lawyer and get the custody papers started."

"That won't be necessary." Mama said stopping him from reaching for his phone.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell does that mean?"

Thomas motioned for him to sit down. "Please sit and we'll explain."

He eyed everyone in the room and slowly sat down in his chair. "Make it quick."

Mama smiled confidently and slammed the piece of paper onto the middle of the table. "Read it and weep dickless!"

He scowled at her and grabbed the paper and examined it. "What is this?"

"That would be Blair's real birth certificate." Thomas explained.

 _"My real birth certificate? How did they get that?"_

Mama continued. "Check out the month. Her birthday isn't in June it's in fucking August asshole! Almost two months away! She's still seventeen! Suck it!"

Mama was really enjoying herself. But I was also very happy and relived. " _I knew my parents would come through."_

 _"_ Where did you get this?" He growled with rage.

"None of your business. We checked it out with the hospital it came from. It's legit." Mom snapped back.

"And since no law's have been broken Blair here is free to go. I'll also get the arrest taken off her record." Thomas said.

I sighed in relief.

*SLAM*

I jumped a bit and my body immediately started shaking with fear. Mom held me with her arm and Jamie gripped my shoulders a bit letting me know she was still here.

Charles had just slammed his fist against the table. "You think this changes anything!?" He yelled. "I will get my son back!"

Jamie's mother finally spoke. "Over my dead fucking body." She then dug into her purse pulling out some photos and flashed them to us. They were pictures of her really beaten up. "Took them yesterday."

"Those don't prove anything." He growled.

Victoria sneered back. "Maybe not in court. But what do you think would happen if the press got a hold of this?"

Charles paled a bit.

Victoria continued. "The media will love this kind of story. And what do you think is going to happen to your reputation shortly after?"

"You back stabbing cunt. You wouldn't dare." He said lividly.

Victoria replied confidently. "I will. Here's the deal. I won't post these on every social media page IF you agree to a restraining order for me and your 'daughter.'

He stood up so quickly the chair he was sitting on fell backwards. "He is my son! And I will not let you take him away from me!"

Jamie finally yelled back. "Enough! Just accept it dad...No you don't even deserve that title. 'Charles.' I could never forgive you for all the hurt you caused. For beating my mom. Traumatizing my girlfriend." I watched as Jamie's tears land on my shoulder. "You lost Charles. It's over. I don't want anything to do with you or your fucking company. And i'm not your son. I'm not a boy and my name isn't James. It's Jamie. Jamie Chase...Just leave us alone."

Charles clenched his fists as he shook with anger. "Fine! Live the rest of your life as a freak! Your dead to me! Hear me dead!"

We all watched silently as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

The room was deathly silently till Mama spoke. "Pleasure doing business with ya. Prick."

Everyone in the room including me could help but let out a chuckle.

"It's over..." I heard Jamie whisper in awe.

I stood up and turned around hugging her. "Ye..Yeah it is."

She slowly hugged me back and started crying.

I felt my parents place their hands on my shoulders for extra emotional support. And Jamie's mom hugged Jamie from behind. "It's over honey." She whispered to Jamie.

" _Now we can both move on."_

* * *

It was late at night and I asked my parents if I could stay with Jamie for the night. They had no problem with it. Right now I was getting a glass of water before bed when Jamie's mom walked in. "Hey."

I took a few sips and set my glass down. "H..Hi."

"You ok?" She asked.

I nodded. "Ye...Yeah."

She crossed her arms and smiled a bit. "I want to say thank you."

I blinked a few times in confusion. "Fo..For what?"

"For making my daughter happy." She answered. "You and Zoey both."

I blushed a bit and looked away shyly. "No ne...Need for th..Thank's."

She walked over to me and gave me a quick hug. "Well take it anyway." She teased. When she let me go she was walking out of the room. "Try not to stay up to late." With that she was gone.

I couldn't stay up late even if I wanted too. I was exhausted. I finished my glass of water and went to the bathroom to change into my pajama's I brought with me. I stripped myself than stopped and looked my self in the mirror.

I watched my refection as I looked over my body. This was the first time I was really noticing my...Beauty. Zoey and Jamie were always complimenting my looks and body but I never saw anything special. But now that i'm actually taking the time to look... I slowly turned around and looked over my shoulder. I winced seeing all the scar's that marked my back. " _How do they find these beautiful?"_ I didn't know why but they did. They love me even with all these ugly scars.

I must have stood there for a good ten minutes staring at my scars. Trying to see the beauty in them that Zoey and Jamie see. _"I suppose...In a way they are. They make my back look a bit...Artistic. But it also proves that I came out stronger because of this. The world tried to break me. But I won."_ I never thought I would see myself smiling while looking at my back. " _If I can survive this. Then I know I can get through anything life can throw at me."_

My smile grew and I went into my bag and rummaged through it pulling out my anti depressants. Over the past couple of months I haven't been taking them nearly as much as I was before. " _I don't need these anymore. I have my parents, grandparents, aunt Max and Chloe, Jamie, Zoey."_ I threw the bottle into the trash can. My smile never faltered.

" _Goodbye past. Hello future."_ I rummage through my bag again deciding to give Jamie a little surprise tonight.

I was now the opposite of tired.

* * *

Jamie's Pov- "What a fucking day." I groaned to no one in particular.

I was laying in bed staring at my ceiling. Trying to wrap my head around the last couple days. " _Can't believe...Charles.. Would stoop so low. And I never thought I would see mom stand up to him like that. That was so cool to see."_ I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. " _At least we're finally free now. Me and mom can now really move on."_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

There's Blair. "Come in." I heard the door open than slowly close. I slowly sat up. "You were gone for a while. Every thing...All...right?" Holy mother of god.

Blair stood in front of my bedroom door leaning back against it seductively with a little smile on her face. Her hair was all over the place not straight at all. giving her that wild look. She was completely bare. Except for the small black bra that barely held up her busty round chest. And a black tight thong.

I was at a lost for words.

*CLICK*

Jesus Christ she just locked the door.

She gently pushed herself from the door and without saying anything slowly made her way towards the bed swaying her hips. I couldn't move. I don't think I was even breathing.

When she got to the bed she got on all fours and slowly crawled up to me. My breathing was becoming a bit labored. After what felt like an eternity we were now face to face. I didn't take my eyes of hers as I felt her hand on my chest. She pushed me down on my back and crawled on top of me. I was still unable to move or speak. Her behavior was shocking me as much as it was turning me on.

She leaned in closer and she put her lips just a few inches above mine. "Ready for bed?" She asked in a small whisper.

"Uh. Ye..Uh. Ummm" Damn I sound like an idiot.

I felt her hands roam down my night shirt. "I'll take that. As a no."

I watched her crawl down my body and immediately I knew what she was going to do. " _What the hell has gotten into her!...Not that i'm complaining."_ God i love my girlfriends.

* * *

Taylor's Pov- I was in bed trying to fall asleep. But I couldn't. The last few day's have taken a toll on me. I almost lost my baby girl. I was hesitant to let her stay the night at Jamie's. We just got her out of jail and I wanted to keep her all to myself. But I knew Jamie would need her more with everything she went through as well.

I heard the door open and close. "Taylor?"

It was Ember. I turned over to look at her. "Yeah?"

She slid into bed next to me and wrapped her slightly muscled arms around me. "You aright?" She asked with concern.

I sighed as I felt her strong arms hold me. It was the safest place in the world in my opinion. "I'm a little shaken up."

She held me tighter. "Me too. But at least it's over and done with."

I sighed again. "Yeah..."

"What else are you thinking about?"

I snuggled into her hold. "Samantha."

Ember slowly stroked my hair. It was so soothing. "What about her?"

"Should we tell Blair?"

Ember was silent for a few moments before answering. "A part of me say's no. But I really hate lying to her. Remember how upset she was when we told her Santa wasn't actually real?"

I chuckled at the memory. It was horrible seeing Blair so upset but we could laugh about it now. "Yeah...She pouted and wouldn't talk to us for day's."

I felt Ember kiss my forehead. "We'll discuss it tomorrow. I'm so beat right now."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I cou."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Couldn't agree more." I rolled my eyes. I have no idea how she was able to fall asleep so fast. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep in the arms of the woman that saved me and gave me a beautiful family.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it! We end it on a happy note. Thank you all again for the continuing support and hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then. Have a nice day :)


	46. Chapter 45

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. My truck got a flat tire after I got off work. Figures. But here's chapter 45! As always thank you all for the support your giving this story! Enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- I woke up to the sound of my mom's phone alarm. I was up in an instant. I sat up from my bed and stretched. "Good hella Morning!" I yelled.

I heard a groan from the other bed in the room. "Zoey...Please. I'm not as young as I used to be." I hear ma complain.

Mom yawned who was laying next to her. "She get's her energy from you."

I rolled my eyes and hopped out of bed. "Well i'm not going to waste anymore daylight. I'm going to use the shower first!" I picked up a change of clothes and happily skipped to the bathroom and shut the door. Summer was almost over. There's about a week left to my vacation in France. After that i'll have about two weeks to enjoy the rest of summer with my two amazing girlfriends who I missed dearly.

I stood in front of the mirror and beamed at my reflection. Blair and Zoey will be so surprised about my physical changes. I dyed my hair blue like ma used to. It was about a month after I got here I heard about a french movie called. 'Blue is the warmest color.' It was a very touching and tragic love story. One of the main characters had blue hair so I went for it. And it look's hella good especially when I put it in a ponytail. I also started wearing contact lenses.

The biggest change though is my new sleeve tattoo on my right arm. It was a beautiful design of a flock of blue butterflies flying up my arm with rose petals mixed into the background. I drew something close to it at one point for an idea and when I saw it on a tattoo shop display I knew I had to have it.

I literally got on my knees in the middle of the side walk and begged my mom. I was eighteen but I didn't have enough money for the whole thing. My mom looked really conflicted. But when ma started whispering something in her ear she finally gave in and they paid for half of the tattoo. It hurt like a bitch. But the end result was worth it. Me and ma even made up a random competition. We would stop random people on the street and ask them who's tattoo was better. So far the score was. Me:17/ Ma:19. It's a close race.

" _Now that I think about it mom has always been...Careful at the sight or mention of butterflies. Huh. Who knew there was a phobia for butterflies."_ I got into the shower so I would be clean for another great day into town.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked my parents as we left the hotel.

The walking side by side holding hands. Mom glance up at ma. "It's her turn to pick. As much as it pains me."

Ma snickered.

The last time ma picked something was when we ended up getting kicked off the Eiffel tower tour when ma suggested that we should literally climb the tower. The security were pretty uptight with their rules and they kicked us out of fear of thinking we would actually do it.

Me and mom were pissed. Ma laughed and eventually I laughed. And mom just rolled her eyes with a smile.

Ma pretended to think really hard. "Ok let's see...Oh I know."

"What?" I asked curiously as I walked backwards to face them.

Ma dug into her pocket and handed me a pamphlet. Apparently she planned this. "Ooooo. Nice choice ma!"

Mom sighed. "What is it?"

I showed her the flier of the Catacombs of Paris. Mom quick response was. "No."

Me and ma chuckled. "Please mom! Come on it'll be different."

"I don't feel like being cramped in a tunnel surrounded by dead bodies." She retorted.

Ma shook her head with amusement. "Oh come on now Maxipad. I'll be there protect you from the evil scary skeletons." She teased.

I couldn't help but laugh when mom blushed. "Chloe stop embarrassing me in front of our daughter."

I really was blessed to have two parents who really loved each other. And me of course. " _I really hope that me, Blair and Jamie will be like that when we get older."_

"Zoey!"

It happened so fast.

My mom rushed me and yanked on my arm hard pulling me back just as I felt a rush of air run by me and the sound of a horn. I glanced over my shoulder and saw I almost walked backwards into the street. " _I almost got hit!"_

Mom held me in her arms and bawled. I have never heard her cry so hard in my life. "Zoey. Zoey. Mommy's here. I got you."

"M..Mom i'm fine." I stuttered out.

It's like she didn't here me. She just kept crying not loosening her hold on me at all. "Max. Shh. It's alright everything's ok." Ma said trying to reassure her holding her from behind.

" _Mom just might have saved my life. But how? There was no way she could have seen the car from around that corner. There was a building in the way."_ I guess it didn't matter. I just hugged my mom. Letting her know I was ok.

Remember kids. Don't walk backwards on the sidewalk

* * *

Max's Pov- "Ma. I'm going to the pool is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine...I need to speak to your mother privately anyway."

"Ok." I herd the door open. "Mom...I love you." When I didn't respond she closed the door.

I was laying in bed at our hotel room. After what happened I just shut down. We went to a few places but I just couldn't get what happened out of my head. We called it a day and I've been laying in bed since staring at the wall.

I could still see the entire scene. I was teasing Chloe when suddenly a horned honked and in a split second. Zoey went from smiling at us to disappearing as the car hit her. Mu clothes splattered with some of her blood. For a few moments me and Chloe were just in complete shock. Then when reality finally hit me I did something I swore to myself I would never do again.

I used my powers.

I honestly didn't know if I still had them but for the first time I thank god I did. I rewind just as the car was about to hit her and I pulled her away just in time. After that we tried to enjoy the rest of the day but the scene wouldn't leave my mind. When Chloe and Zoey saw I wasn't doing well they decided to end the day early.

Now i'm here alone with Chloe. I felt the bed shift. Knowing Chloe was sitting next to me. "Max. What's wrong love?" She asked as I felt her hand rub my shoulder. "Is it about the almost freak accident? Because if it is. Zoey's fine."

"Chloe...I saw it." I sobbed without looking at her.

"Saw what?"

I flipped over so I could face her. "The car did hit her...She was there and then the next second...She wasn't...You and I had her blood on us and..."

Chloe's eyes grew with fear. "Jesus fucking Christ Max...You used your powers didn't you? That's how you saw the car."

I just nodded.

Chloe lifted me up onto her lap and rocked me in her arms. "Max...Fuck Max. I can't imagine seeing that."

"I'm scared Chloe." No i was terrified. The last time I used my powers to save someone I loved I went through fucking hell.

"Shhh. It's alright Max. There's nothing to be afraid of." Chloe said trying to reassure me.

I shook my head. "Yes there is. Chloe...I went through hell to keep you in my life. What if...It happens again?"

She lifted my chin up using her prosthetic hand so I could look her in the eyes. "Then we'll fight it together. You were able to stop it once right?"

I looked away shamefully biting my lip. "It...Was an accident."

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I never told Chloe about what her alternate self wanted me to do. The choices I was given. I told her I kept going back in time to see if there was a way to break the chain. "I..lied to you."

"Max?"

She sounded hurt. And I don't blame her. "Your...Other self. The night of the storm...You wanted me to NOT save you. So that the storm never happened and everyone would be fine."

She didn't say anything so I continued.

"You gave me the picture I took before you were shot. I ultimately had two choices Chloe. You...Or Arcadia. I was so tempted. To rip that picture up. But it was what you wanted." I had to catch my breath before continuing. "I...Came up with a different plan."

"Max...You have better not say what I think your going to saying." She cried in anger.

I kept going. She deserved to know the truth. "I was going to attack Nathan. So that way when he shot me I would be dead. If I died there would be no powers. No storms and everyone including you would be ok."

Chloe let go of me and stood up from bed with her back facing me. I could tell she was trying to keep it together. "Then...How?"

I shook my head. "I guess...We just got really lucky. Nathan shooting me in the arm must have somehow broken the chain reaction." I wiped my eyes. "Chloe...I'm sorry."

"Sorry!?" She turned to face me. Her eyes showed anger and tears. "All these years...You kept the truth from me...You were going to kill yourself over me!?" She yelled.

I stood up in front of her. "Yes! And I'd do it again and again and again! I love you Chloe."

She took some deep breaths rubbing the tears from her eyes before replying. "I...I don't fucking know what to say."

I stepped closer to her. "Chloe...I just wanted to protect you."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me? Anything else you wanted to 'protect' me from?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No..."

After a few moment's of silence Chloe finally walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "What did i do to deserve you super Max?"

I smiled a bit. "Being your punk ass self."

She chuckled. "Yeah."

"Chloe? What's going to happen? With Zoey. I'm so scared that what happened almost twenty years ago will happen again." I asked.

She kissed my forehead and said. "Maybe nothing. You didn't take a weird ass picture this time right?"

I nodded. "I guess not."

"You were also able to save Kate in that other reality with no changes happening at all. Right?"

I nodded again. "That's true."

She cupped my face with her hands and smiled making me smile. "Then don't worry about it. You saved our baby girl. That's all that should matter."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Your right. I couldn't imagine life without her."

"Me neither." Chloe leaned down and gave me a soft loving kiss.

I was more than happy to return it. " _I shouldn't worry about it. Zoey is safe. That's all that matter's to me."_ I never want to see my family hurt again.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 45. Hope you all enjoyed and i'll see you in the next chapter. Till then. Have a nice day :)


	47. Chapter 46

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 46. This will be kind of a shorter chapter but the next hould hopefully make up for it. Thank's again to all the positive ffedback and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- I was practically jumping in my seat. Me and my parents were very close to Arcadia Bay. After my near death experience mom was tense for a while but she slowly went back to normal much to my relief. Besides that this summer has been so much fun. Paris was an amazing and beautiful place. But I was really homesick. I missed my aunt's, grandparents, and girlfriends deeply. That was the reason why I was excited.

"We there yet?" I asked impatiently.

Ma chuckled as she drove and answered. "Nope. Another half hour yet."

I slumped in my seat and groaned.

"Relax honey. Blair and Jamie an't going anywhere." Mom said from the passenger seat trying to reassure me.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "I know." I just missed them so much. I also want to see the look on their faces when they see the new changes I made to myself. " _Wonder what they did all summer."_

It was about twenty five minutes that I saw the town come into view. "Home sweet home." Ma said.

 _"Finally!"_ When we entered into town I asked. "Can you drop me off at Blair's! Please! Pretty please!" I begged.

"Zoey we haven't even gotten into the house yet." Mom replied.

Ma laughed. "It's fine Maxaroni. Nixx household here we come."

I leaned over ma's seat and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank's ma."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Kiss ass."

"It's because of that fact why i'm Zoey's favorite." Ma teased.

I scooted over a bit and kissed my moms cheek. "Your both my favorite."

Mom smiled. "Nice save."

A few minutes later Blair's house came into view and as soon as ma stopped the car I was out. "I'll be back later! Love you bye!" I heard them laugh as I walked to the front door.

"See you later munchkin!" Ma yelled and then took off.

I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. I knocked a few times and waited. After a few moments it was aunt Taylor who answered. When she saw me her eyes shot up a bit. "Zoey? Is that you?"

I chuckled. "Yup! It's me!"

Her shock turned into joy as she pulled me into her arms. "It's so good to see you back again." She pulled away and gave me another once over. "Wow...You take after Chloe a lot. If I wasn't there to witness it. I swear Chloe was the one that popped you out." She teased

I blushed. "Stop hella teasing me."

She laughed and stepped aside. "Definitely her daughter. Come in."

I smiled and stepped inside. "Is Blair here?" I asked after she shut the door.

"She and Jamie are up in her room. I know they both miss you greatly." She explained.

I nodded. "I missed them too...Which is why i'm not waiting a moment longer." Before I could rush upstairs Aunt Taylor stopped me.

"Just be prepared. Let's just say your not the only one who made some changes during summer break." She gave me a wink and left to the kitchen.

I blinked a few times then shrugged. I climbed the rest of the way up the stairs and as I got closer to Blair's room I heard music and laughing. Curiosity got the better of me. I quietly approached Blair's door and slowly turned the knob. I opened the door just enough to peek in and I almost gasped at what I saw.

Blair and Jamie were dancing in the middle of the room both with bright smiles on their faces. Jamie doesn't look like she changed much besides maybe growing taller by a couple of inches but Blair. Holy cow. She was wearing a sleeveless black crop top with the RWBY logo on it. Dark blue shot's and her bangs weren't dyed red anymore they were white. " _Whoa...What happened while I was gone!?"_

I watched as Jamie twirled Blair around and back into her arms. They both smiled softly at each other and kissed. I was a bit jealous for not being apart of this but I was so happy seeing Blair so comfortable around Jamie without me being there.

I slowly and quietly closed the door and then knocked. A moment later the music turned off and Blair opened the door. She stopped and froze. I just smiled and and waved at her. "Hey Blair. Did you miss me?" I teased.

I was definitely shocked by her reaction. She pulled me into her room shut the door pushed me up against it and attacked my lips with hers. " _Who is this!? And what have they done to Blair!?"_

After the very intense make out session she pulled away and hugged me. "Zoey! I missed you so much."

I smiled and hugged back. "I missed you too."

"Ahem"

I smiled and looked over Blair's shoulder. "I missed you too Jamie." Blair let go of me so I could properly say hi. I walked up to her and gave her a long loving kiss. When I pulled away I asked. "So...What happened while I was gone?"

They both laughed and Blair answered. "Sit down and we'll tell you all about it."

We all sat down on the bed after Blair turned off the music. I was in the middle with Blair on the right and Jamie on the left. Blair lifted my arm and stretched it out. "It's beautiful."

Jamie nodded in agreement. "It is. Your mom freak out?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No. I actually had to beg her in the middle of a busy street. She gave in though."

Jamie ran her hand through my hair. "Blue suits you."

I blushed and smiled. "Thank's." I getting a bit embarrassed with all the attention and examination of my body. But I didn't mind it one bit. I couldn't stop my eyes wonder up and down Blair's body. I have never seen her expose so much of herself. One word came to mind. " _Hot."_

"Like what you see?"

I looked up to see Blair smirking. I blushed but answered truthfully. "As a matter of fact. Hella yes. You seem...Different Blair. Not just in style of clothing but...More confident. And you haven't stuttered once since I got here."

Blair smiled shyly and held my hand. "Let's just say Jamie helped me open my eyes."

I looked over at Jamie. She smiled and replied. "It's part of a long story we'll tell you later. But After that ordeal. Blair found more confidence in herself. She saw what you and me were always telling her. How beautiful she is. A bit later she talked to her parents and she started taking speech therapy. I even helped her out with it when we hung out."

Blair continued. "I still stutter when i'm really nervous. Or embarrassed but i'm a lot better now."

I held both of their hands in mine. "I'm so happy right now." I turned to Blair. "I'm very proud of you Blair." I gave her quick kiss to the cheek making her smile shyly. "And for the record. You are smoking hot." I teased.

Her blush intensified. "Z...Zoey!"

Me and Jamie shared a laugh and we got together in another group hug. "I love you both so much."

They both kissed each side of my cheek. "Love you to babe."

"Love you too Zoey."

It was good to be back home.

* * *

(A.N.) And the gang is back together. Hope you all liked it and i'll see you all on monday. Have a good weekend. :)


	48. Chapter 47

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 47! Woot. Sorry for the delay was kind of held up with something. Anyway thanks again for all the support and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- Summer was over and it was back to school. My last year of school. Wowsers I still find it hard to believe I'm a senior now. And I could already tell that this year is going to be a good one. First off I have my wonderful girlfriends to start the year with. Blair has really surprised me since I got back. She came to school one the first day wearing her new look and some students thought she was a new kid. It was kind of funny.

When Jamie and Blair told me what happened while I was gone I was a bit upset I wasn't there to help them through it. But it seemed they were fine and they both look like a big weight has been lifted off they're shoulders. Blair has so much confidence now it's almost shocking. But really sexy.

It was about a month into the school year and I was in biology with Brittany sitting next to me. Blair also said that after Brittany was released she and her have been hanging out a bit. I still can't forgive what she did in the past. But Blair would NEVER befriend her if Brittany hadn't change. So I decided to talk to her one day and sort of patched things up.

"Alright class before we leave I have a project for you all."

Most of the class including me groaned at the word. 'project.'

Our teacher chuckled."Now now. Don't get to excited. The project will be about your lineage. A family tree. You have two weeks exact to get it done."

*RING*

"See you all tomorrow class!"

As I was packing away my things into my backpack Brittany tapped my shoulder. "Sup?"

"Was wondering if we could do that project together?" She asked.

I smiled. Before the whole mess last year me and her always did projects together. "Sure. I'd like that."

She smiled back. "Awesome! I'll text you the details later. See ya girl!"

We waved at each other as she left. "See ya." I really did miss my friendship with Brittany. I'm glad she turned over a new leaf.

* * *

It was now dinner time. Mom made some enchilada's for dinner. She and Ma were having a conversation. "Yeah mom's really thinking about retiring and giving Ember the throne."

Mom took drink before replying. "Dog. It won't be the same without her there anymore."

Ma nodded with a mouth full of food. "Teff mef abuf if." (Tell me about it.)

I almost choked on my own food when mom gave ma the evil look. "Chloe. Our eighteen year old daughter has more table manners than you."

Ma smiled and swallowed her food. "I was trying to get her to laugh and it worked. You've been quiet for a while munchkin. What's up?"

Ma could always read me like a book. I was honestly a bit nervous about what I wanted to ask. "Well. My biology class gave us all a new project."

"What about?" Mom asked while cutting the next piece of her enchilada.

I knew how this was going to turn out but I'm going to push this time. "We're suppose to make a family tree." I knew it.

Mom paused for a good moment then continued. "That sounds nice."

"Well munchkin if you need any help with that just ask." Ma commented. "You never knew him but your other grandfather. Grandpa William came from a family of."

"It needs to be about lineage and biological." I interrupted. "Mom. Ma. I'm eighteen now and in the past you would always shoot down the question. But i'm old enough to have the right to know. Who is my biological father?"

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. But i really wanted to know. Ever since I was old enough to understand I would ask who he was every now and then but they would always give me a half answer and then drop it.

Ma was the one who broke the silence. "Zoey look it's...Complicated."

I was getting a bit irritated. "How is it complicated? Who was it that fucked mom?"

"Zoey Pricefield!" Ma yelled. "Apologize right now."

I was angry. Why wouldn't they tell me? I had the right to at least know his name. "Why!? You going to give me another bullshit excuse!? Well i'm hella tired of it! Stop lying to me! If you won't tell me then I'll find out myself once I graduate!"

I took a glance at mom. She was crying.

"Zoey please. He...He isn't someone you want to meet. We are your parents. And that's that." Mom said while rubbing her tears away. "Now can we please finish dinner?"

She was doing it again! She was dodging the question. I was now starting to cry at how angry and upset I was getting. "Just tell me who he is!? What is it that was so bad that you would act like he doesn't even exist!?"

Silence once again. I saw quick flash of pain in my mom's eyes. And Ma gripped the table. Then it finally dawned on me. "Oh...Oh my god."

I didn't even notice ma walking to me pulling me in her arms. "Zoey don't think to much into it. We love you and always will."

I didn't say anything let alone move. I was in a bit of shock. It all made sense. Why they wouldn't tell me. Why he was never around. Why they pretended like he doesn't exist. Why mom always tensed up at the mention of him.

I feel sick.

"Zoey. It doesn't matter I. Zoey!"

I ignored my mom and broke out of ma's hold and bolted upstairs into my room slamming the door. I threw myself face first onto my bed and cried. " _Oh my god. I'm a product of rape."_ I suddenly felt like the most disgusting thing in existence. So many unhealthy questions were running through my mind.

Why did mom decide to keep me? Why did ma help out? Was mom ever disgusted with me? Did she ever look at me and then think of 'him?'

Then fear hit me. What if I turn out like 'him.' What if one day I hurt Blair or Jamie? Would I suddenly just...Attack and assault them? That thought almost made me throw up

*KNOCK KNOCK*

" **Zoey. It's mom."**

"Go away! I...I don't want to see you!" I yelled. It hurt. It hurt a lot to say that to mom. But I didn't want her having to suffer another second looking at me.

Mom deserves better.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I knew this day would come sooner or later. But neither me or Max were still prepared for it. "Shhh. Max it's alright." I tried my best soothing the woman I love. We were on the sofa. She was crying in my arms. Zoey refused to see or speak to either of us.

"I...I don't know what to do." Max sobbed.

I did. I reached over to the small end table that had the telephone. "Hopefully she's not busy."

"Who you calling?" Max asked. Though her voice was muffled because her face was buried into my shoulder.

"Someone...Who can talk with her." I dialed the number.

After a few rings she picked up. " **Hello?"**

"Hey Ember. It's Chloe."

 **"Oh hey Chloe. What's up?"**

"You busy right now?"

 **"Was about to head into work why?"**

I took a deep breath before answering. "It...Happened. She know's"

There was a pause. **"I'm on my way."**

*CLICK*

Max looked up at me confused and slightly scared. "You...You told her?"

I shook my head. "Not everything. But. Yeah some of it. She swore to secrecy. Only she knows."

"How can Ember help?" She asked quietly.

I gave Max a small kiss. "Trust me."

"I always do."

* * *

Zoey's Pov- I ran out of tears a while ago. My parents haven't tried talking to me in a while. I was just laying on the bed on my side. Curled in a ball holding my Lightning plushy close to me like some toddler staring at the family photo on my dresser. It was taken during our trip in Paris.

Of a happier time.

Before I found out I was some kind of abomination.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Guess I spoke to soon. "I said leave me alone!"

" **Why Zoey i'm hurt. Is that anyway to treat your favorite aunt?"**

" _Aunt Ember? Why was she here?"_ Guess they called in backup. "I just want to be left alone."

" **I think we need to talk."**

I growled in annoyance. "And I think you should leave!"

*CLICK*

I totally forgot aunt Ember is a pretty good lock picker.

I heard her open the door a carefully closed it. "Hey."

I refused to look at her.

I heard her walk across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed behind me. "Why are is my favorite niece acting like a pouting six year old?" She teased.

"First off. I'm your only niece. Second i'm not pouting...I'm angry."" I replied.

"Angry at what?" She asked while lightly stroking my blue hair.

I jerked away from her touch. I didn't deserve affection. "At...Myself." I could feel the tears coming back.

"Why would you be angry at yourself?"

I sat up and faced her. "Because I ruined my mom's life! I can't imagine the suffering she must have gone through knowing that..." I couldn't even finish that sentence. "You have no idea what it's like. What i'm feeling right now." I couldn't look at her. I felt the tears run down my cheek.

"Yes. I do."

I looked back up. Her eyes showed sorrow. And understanding. "What?" I mumbled.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "No one. Not even Taylor know's this besides my parents and Chloe. But. I am also a product of rape Zoey."

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips.

She continued. "I knew I was adopted. But I never knew why I was adopted. Not until before I moved to Arcadia Bay. I found out by accident. I was the same way as you were Zoey. I was angry, sad, depressed...Disgusted at myself."

She hit every nail on the head.

"My real mother. She couldn't...Take care of me. She was young and I looked a bit like the man that attacked her so she gave me up." She fiddled with her fingers. It was obvious she was uncomfortable sharing this. "For a while I thought I was some kind of monster spawned from a demon. I almost went back to...Self harm. I yelled at my parents over and over again. But they never gave up on me. I got help. And I started feeling better about myself."

"Why?...Why did mom keep me?" I cried. I just didn't understand. Life would have been so much simpler for her.

She wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into her side so I was laying my head on her shoulder. "I wasn't there when she found out. But what Chloe told me. She almost didn't."

I cried harder. "Why didn't she?"

"Because she knew it would have been the biggest mistake of her life. At first yes she was terrified, hurt, confused. But just as she was about to go through with it she got cold feet. She loved you even before she knew it herself. Your mother was very brave keeping you. It just showed how much she loves you. How much Chloe loves you. They swore to each other that no matter what anyone says you are they're daughter. No one else's."

"Zoey look at me."

I was hesitant but i did what she told me to do.

She looked me in the eye and said. "There is nothing wrong with you. You had no control over what happened to your mother. Chloe even told me that your mom thought you were a blessing in disguise. That you were the only good thing that came from that horrible experience. You will never be like him. Ever. I know you won't."

I just nodded and hugged her.

"Shhh. It's alright. Just let it out."

* * *

Chloe's Pov- It's been quiet upstairs. I was really hoping Ember could help her. And after what felt like an eternity me and Max heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We both looked over down the small hallway to see Zoey and Ember.

Max was was up and at her side in an instant. Max held her and I could saw Zoey hesitate but finally hugged back.

I looked up to see Ember giving me a thumbs up. I gave one back. She smiled and quietly left the house to give us some privacy. I got up and walked over to my family. Both of them were sobbing.

"Mom...I'm sorry."

Max held her tighter and kissed the side of her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie. I love you. Always have. Always will."

I stood next to Max and rubbed Zoey's back trying to soothe her as best I can. "It wasn't your fault munchkin. Just know that we love you. Your OUR daughter. And thats that."

After a few moments she finally calmed down a bit. She looked over at me and asked. "Mind...Telling me more about your ancestry ma?"

Me and Max smiled. "I guess I can spare a few minutes." I put my arm arm around her and lead her to the living room. "Let me tell you a bit about grandpa William first."

"I'll go get some ice cream." Max said as she went to the kitchen.

Zoey rubbed her eyes and asked. "Can I get whipped cream on mine?"

Max gave her a bright smile. "Of course sweetie. Anything you want."

Zoey gave her a small smile in return.

I knew she was still hurting. Anyone would after receiving a bomb like that. But I know she will get better with time. She isn't alone in this and she never will be.

* * *

Ember's Pov- I sighed as I walked into my house. " _What a night."_

"Hey."

I looked up to see Taylor walking toward me in nothing but a oversized t shirt. I gave her a small smile. "Hey."

She stopped in front of me and wrapped her arm around my neck as I placed my hand on her hips. "What was up at the Pricefield house?" She asked.

"Zoey...Needed some guidance." I answered.

She hummed in response. Her eyes were basically fucking me. "Blair's watching her cartoon in her room."

I knew where this was going. But I had a long debate with myself on the way back here. After talking with Zoey. I knew had too tell her. I was tired of keeping this a secret from her. I just hope it doesn't bite me in the ass.

"Hey umm...Listen theirs something I need to tell you." I was so nervous. I was always scared of what she would think of my secret.

"Oh? What's that?" She whispered as she planted kissed on my collarbone.

I gently pushed her away. "This is serious." When she didn't say anything I continued. "Look...I'm..I want to tell you that." I could feel the tears already. "I'm...I'm a pr...Product of."

She put a finger on my lips silencing me. "Shhh. I know."

I blinked a few times. Wondering if I heard right. "Wh...What?" I asked as she removed her finger.

I felt her hands cup my face. "Your parents told me. About a year after we started dating."

" _I will have a talk with them later."_

"They were concerned that I would...Leave you if you ever told me." She leaned up on her toes and gave me a slow kiss. "But I didn't. Your you. That's all I care about. Your an amazing wife and a wonderful mother. That's all that should matter."

A tear or two might have slid down on her palms. I smiled and said the first thing that came to mind. "Get that sexy ass of yours upstairs so I can bend you over and have my way with you."

She blushed but smiled. "Naughty."

"Damn right."

I married the perfect woman.

* * *

(A.N.) And there it is for chapter 47. Thank's again for reading and hopefully see you in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)


	49. Chapter 48

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 48! Woo. As always thank you for the continuing support and I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- "You going to be ok Zoey?"

It was mid December on a saturday afternoon. Ever since Zoey found out about her conception she hasn't really been the same. The first couple of weeks were hard. But after painfully telling Blair and Jamie she got a bit better. They didn't see her or love her any less and that helped a lot. We encouraged her to go see a specialist. That helped too. But she would only go if I went with her. At first I didn't know what to do. But in the end I did. I think it was time to finally face my fear. Try to overcome it instead of burring it.

Today though me and Chloe were going to have a day to ourselves. While Zoey had a sleepover at Blair's place with Jamie.

Zoey nodded while playing a video game with Blair. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Go have fun. You and Ma deserve it...Blair! You said he was behind the wall!"

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head as she concentrated on the game. "See you later sweetie. Love you."

"Love you two mom...Blair! Kill him already!"

Blair stuck her tongue out at Zoey. And in response Zoey tackled Blair from the bed and onto the floor and they started wrestling.

I rolled my eyes at the scene. " _Teenagers."_ I left the laughing lovers to there squabble and went downstairs. I saw Chloe chatting with Taylor.

When Chloe noticed me she smiled and asked. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yup. Oh and Taylor you might have to break up the fight upstairs before World War three takes place." I teased.

She rolled her but smiled. "Teenagers. Anyway. Have a good day you two."

Chloe held me hand as we went towards the door. "We will. See you tomorrow Taylor." When we were out of the house we headed for the car. "So where to first captain?"

Chloe almost tripped while laughing. "Fucking hella Max. How long has it been since you called me that?"

I squeezed her hand. "A long time."

We stopped in front of the passenger door and she opened it for me. "After you first mate."

I chuckled and bowed. "Why thank you my captain."

When I got into my seat she went around and got into the drivers seat. "Ready to plunder the Two Whales first mate?"

Dog I was loving this. This was bringing back so many memories. "Aye aye captain."

It was going to be a good day I could tell.

* * *

Chloe barged into the diner while still holding my hand. "We're back mother fu. Ow! Max!"

I pinched her arm. "Behave yourself."

"I still get a kick out of seeing the great Chloe Price whipped." We looked over towards the counter to see Ember snickering.

Chloe gave her the bird. "I also like whipping that out."

Ember rolled her eye and started whipping down the counter. "Try not to burn the place down."

I chuckled as Chloe pulled me along towards in our favorite booth. We sat down on opposite sides. "Still love this place." I commented while looking around. The diner had a few renovations and got a new replacement counter put in and stools but overall it was still the same.

I looked up at Chloe as I felt her foot rub against my leg. She smirked and said. "Oh yeah. Still loving it."

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Dog you are so cheesy."

"You love it. Don't deny it." She teased.

"Well well well. Look who it is."

Me and Chloe both smiled at the person who walked over to our booth. "Hey Joyce."

"Sup mom."

Joyce certainly has aged over the years. She had some wrinkles and a bit of gray hair that she missed after trying to dye it. "Not a whole lot. You two came in at a perfect time. Today is my last day here."

"Seriously? I knew it would be soon but I didn't think it would be today." Chloe said with a bit of disappointment.

I nodded in agreement. "It definitely won't be the same without you Joyce."

She smiled and placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "The memories of you two dining here at this booth have been some of the best. This was also the place Zoey spoke her first word." She smirked over at Chloe. "Isn't that right?"

I chuckled as Chloe groaned. "Yes mom. I 'hella' remember that."

Joyce chuckled and then squeezed our shoulders. "I am so proud of both of you."

Me and Chloe both tried not to cry. "Thank's Joyce."

"Thank's mom."

She removed her hands and brought out her notepad. "So. The usual for you girls?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Joyce laughed and wrote down the order. "I'll be right back with those."

When she left Chloe grabbed my hand and pulled me over towards the old jukebox. "Let's get our groove on!"

I was blushing from embarrassment. Honestly I was amazed that old dinosaur still worked. "Are you cereal Che?"

She put in some change and picked a song. She turned back around and pulled me into her arms. "Hella cereal."

I love this woman.

* * *

"Chloe? Are we going where I think we're going?"I asked as we drove outside the town.

She smiled and rubbed her thumb across my hand. "Maybe."

A few moments later we were at the place I knew we were heading to. American Rust.

"It's been a while." I said as I took my seat belt off. I looked over at Chloe who was deep in thought.

"Yeah...It has."

We finally left our car and held each-others hands as we entered the junkyard. "Remember this spot?" Chloe teased while wiggling her eyebrows.

She was looking over at a small clearing in the middle of the junkyard. "How could I forget?" I blushed but smiled at the memory. It was where we first made love.

We continued our way walking around the junkyard. Reliving good memories. Then we came across the shack. I looked up at Chloe and asked. "You ok?" I knew for a fact that Chloe has not stepped foot inside since Rachel's funeral. When ever we came here she would ignore this area.

She gently squeezed my hand and smiled down at me. "Yeah. I'm fine."

I didn't say anything as Chloe slowly lead us inside. We were both kind of surprised how clean it was. Like someone has been in here dusting. I heard Chloe say. "Who in the wor." She stopped mid sentence then laughed. "Hahaha. Those little shits."

I followed her line of vision and smiled at what I saw.

It was the wall where me Chloe and Rachel doodled on.

 **Chloe was here**

 **Rachel was here**

 **Max was here**

But it was the writing next to our names that made us smile.

 **Zoey was here**

 **Blair was here**

 **Jamie was here**

"Looks like we were dethroned Chloe." I teased.

"Yeah...Seems that way."

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I couldn't help but let a tear run down my face. This was bringing back so many memories.

I felt Max lean up and kissed the tear away. "I'll give you moment."

I didn't look at her but she knew I was grateful. "Thanks."

She quietly left leaving me alone in my old private sanctuary.

I took a good look around being bombarded with memories of Rachel.

Flashback- _I just got the truck fixed and was cleaning my hands up when I heard someone yell from outside._

 _" **Hey junkyard queen! Where you at!?"**_

 _I beamed from hearing that voice. The voice of an angel. My angel. I threw the rag I was using to get the grease off my hands and bolted to the exit. I saw her walking towards me wearing the most hottest and bad ass look I have ever seen. That jacket and those jeans made her look so hot. But at the same time. So beautiful. Damn my sixteen year old hormones._

 _"Hey." I said nervously. She always made me nervous._

 _She beamed and and walked up to me. Running a hand through my right bangs. "Holy hit your hair! It's so..."_

 _I tried dying my bangs blue. Sort of experimenting. I reached out and lovingly stroked her hair and down her feather earring. "Bad ass?"_

 _I think. Maybe I saw her blush a bit. "I was going to say hot. But yeah. Bad ass too."_

End Flashback- I wiped another tear away. Remembering what happened after that. _"Still some of the weirdest three days of my my hella life."_

I walked over over to my old chair and plopped down and rested my feet on the little wooden table that had seen better days. "We had some crazy times in here huh Rachel?"

I was answered with nothing but silence.

I sighed. "What would have happened Rachel? If you were still around? I didn't find out till later that you were screwing around behind my back. Would we have ran away? Then you end up breaking my heart. I come back and Max repairs it?" I ran my hands across my face. "Maybe I'm just thinking to much." I stood back up and walked over to the wall of names.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out a marker I decided to bring with me and began to write. Luckily there was enough room. When I was done I took a step back and smiled.

 **Rachel was here**

 **And always will be**

"Bye Rachel."

I went back towards the exit but stopped and took one last look around before finally leaving. I saw Max leaning back against the old boat. When she saw me she walked up and wrapped her arms around me. "You ok?" She asked with worry.

I smiled and nodded running a hand down her cheek. "I am now." I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Come on I have another place in mind that we need to visit."

* * *

Me and Max were now walking up the hill that lead to Arcadia Bay's cemetery. "It has been a while since I've seen them." Max commented.

We made our way in and walked past the many graves. "It has. I'm sure dad and Rachel will be happy to see you again." We were very close to Rachel's grave. As we were walking someone was walking towards us from the other way. The person had a limp and used a cane. When the person looked up all three of us froze. My body trembled in slight fear.

It was someone I thought I would never see again. "Frank?"

He shook off his disbelief quickly. "Well. If isn't Chloe fucking Price."

I didn't know what to think. After Rachel's funeral he just...Up and disappeared. I have not heard a word from him since. I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Nice cane." It was black with flames going up it.

He eye's me for a moment before replying. "Nice hardware."

I glanced at my prosthetic hand. "Yeah."

There was a moment of awkward silence till he finally sighed. "You look good Price."

I didn't meet his eyes. "Thank's...You uh...You been good?"

He nodded. "Yeah. left this shit hole after her funeral. Moved up north. Gave up dealing and volunteered at a local animal shelter. Met a girl there who's a veterinarian. Got married popped out a couple kids. Now. Here I am."

I actually smiled. "That's...Great Frank. Glad you got out of that shit."

"Yeah same." He answered then looked at Max. "Mrs?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. My wife Max. We have a daughter. We were going to pay our respects to Rachel and my dad."

He gave a faint smile. "I won't keep you then. It's been years since I visited so."

"I'm sure she appreciated it Frank." I said.

He limped past us and then stopped and spoke without turning around. "By the way. You still owe me three grand. Plus eighteen years of interest."

I could hear the joke behind his words. "Add it to my tab." I teased back.

He chuckled and started limping away. "Stay out of trouble Price."

It was probably the last time I was going to see him. "You too Frank."

When he was gone I finally turned to Max who was smiling. "You ok?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm good." I never expected to see Frank again and we may have ended up on bad terms but i'm glad he's doing well. We continued our way towards the grave's. "Come on. Let's go say hi to Rachel and Dad."

She hugged my arm as we walked.

* * *

We spent a good while at the cemetery. Telling Rachel and dad the latest gossip. What we've been up too and how everyone was doing. After that we went to our next destination. The Lighthouse. We were on the bench staring out into the sunset. I was leaning back against the bench with my arm around Max. Her head laying against my shoulder.

"I never get tired of that view." Max whispered.

I hummed in agreement. Probably the most beautiful sight in Arcadia. Besides Max of course.

"This was where I told you about...What happened during that week."

I held her tighter. "Yeah. This is also the spot where we confessed our love for one another for the first time." That was an amazing memory.

She cuddled closer to me. "Yeah. Best moment of my life...Besides the wedding and Zoey's birth of course."

We both shared a chuckle and continued watching the sunset in comfortable silence. " _Max is shaking a bit. I know exactly why. She's probably thinking of...'him.'_ I hated this. Even after all these years she still wakes up in the middle of the night with a nightmare. They are far and between compared to the beginning but they still happen. I didn't blame her. No. She went through so much shit. I hated it because I wasn't there to protect her. That she suffered in that damn dark room all by herself with the thought that I was dead.

But I had plan to change that. "Your thinking about it again."

She stiffened up. She knew I knew. "Sorry...I ruined the moment didn't I?"

I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "No. You didn't."

She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I just...I can't get it out of my head."

I could tell she was about to cry. My poor Maxipad. I decided to put my plan into action. But this plan was really risky. It would either be a great success or a huge backfire.

I stood up and pulled Max up with me. "We have one more place we need to go."

She looked at me confused. "Where?"

I gave her a smirk. "You'll see."

* * *

Max's Pov- "We there yet?" I asked a bit annoyed.

She chuckled. "Almost."

I sighed and slumped into my seat. I had no idea where we were going. Chloe blindfolded me and said it was a surprise. "Chloe if we're going to some kinky sex place I swear."

She found that amusing. "Haha. Come on babe. We're a bit to old to be considering that."

She didn't deny the idea.

"Just trust me. We're almost there."

A few moments later the car slowed down and and the road started getting a bit bumpy. " _Where on earth was she taking me?"_

When the car finally stopped she turned off the ignition and got out of the car. I heard her walk around and open my door. She helped me out and guided me till we were in front of the car. "Ok Max. Just relax. And stay calm. I'm taking the blindfold off."

" _Why the hell did she sound so nervous?"_ I felt her slowly undo the blindfold and removed it from my eyes. When I opened them my body went cold.

We were at the fucking barn.

Flashes of this place started going through my mind and I immediately panicked. "Chloe what the fuck! What kind of sick joke are you playing at!?" I yelled with tears running down my face.

She quickly pulled me into her arms. "Shhh. Max. Calm down."

I was seriously pissed. She knew how I felt about this place. "Calm down!? Chloe why would bring me here!? Take me home right fucking now!" I was so angry and hurt that she would do this to me.

She cupped my face in her hands and made me look up at her. "Max. Calm. Down. Deep breaths." When she was satisfied that I calmed down a bit she continued. "There's a reason why. Max. You do trust me. Don't you?"

It was a easy answer. "Of...Course I do."

"Then take my hand and follow me."

I was hesitant at first but I did. She gave me a reassuring smile and lead us to the barn. My body felt like an earthquake with how much I was trembling when she easily pushed the door open. My nerves were getting worse as she lead us to the hatch that descended into my personal hell.

I stopped in my tracks. "Chloe please. Don't. Don't make me go down there. Please." I was crying and begging at this point. Chloe was really hurting me. I didn't even understand why we were here in the first place.

She leaned down and gave me a very long passionate kiss. When she finally pulled away she whispered. "I swear. I will not let anything happen to you again. Please Max. Trust me."

My eyes darted to the latch remembering the horrible moments I spent what's down below. But Chloe was here this time. Jefferson was still rotting away in prison. "Ok." It barely came out as a whisper.

She smiled and then turned around. I watched her lift the hatch up and she grabbed my hand again. We took baby steps down the hatch. When we got down We were in the hallway I thought I would never be in again. There was also another thing.

The door to that hellish room was open.

"Your doing hella great babe." Chloe said grabbing my hand again.

I took a deep breaths as we slowly made our way to the door. It felt like an eternity but we finally arrived. "Chloe...I can't."

"I'm right here." I watched her step inside the room and looked at me with pleading eyes.

I closed my eyes and willed my legs to move. I took a big step in and I was now standing next to Chloe. "Alright. I'm proud of you Max."

I could feel fresh tears coming. "Why?...Why put me through this Chloe?"

I almost panicked when she let my hand go. I opened my eyes to see her going behind the opened door and pulling out an object. It was a metal baseball bat. "Max. We'e been trying to bury this bullshit for far to long. Trying to forget what that bastard did you and...Other me." She held out the bat to me. "Show that fucker what it means to mess with Maxine Pricefield."

Chloe's eyes held so much hurt and guilt. I now understood why she brought me here. To face my demons. My eyes went to the bat and I slowly reached out and took it from her. "Chloe..."

She put her hand on my back and guided me around the corner. The place looked exactly the same except dust covered almost everything. The computer desk and computer. The lights. Tripods and cameras. The surgical tray. The backdrop...The chair. The only thing that was missing was the computers hard drive and the binders that filled the now empty cabinet. The stuff that was taken for evidence.

My body shook in fear. All the memories were coming back. Being tied up while he took pictures of me. Hurting me. Victoria on the ground begging for me for help. Watching Chloe die...

My grip on the bat tightened. I gritted my teeth. I could feel my fear slowly turning into anger.

Chloe whispered in my ear. "Get'em Max."

That was it. I was over the edge. All the years of keeping it inside. I finally blew up.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I swung the bat as hard as I could and smashed the computer. Sending it flying across the desk and a few feet across the floor. I marched over to it and smashed it again and again and again. My rage was so great I was crying. But I couldn't stop.

I could hear Chloe yelling. Encouraging me. "Fuck yeah Max! Let'em have it babe!"

When I was satisfied that the computer was in pieces like that monsters career I went to the empty cabinet where he stored all those binders with all those innocent girl's he tortured. Rachel. Kate. "This is for them you son of a bitch!" I swung the bat downwards smashing all the shelves. The sound of metal on metal rang through out the room. I then started swinging at the cabinet itself making big dents into it.

"That's right Max! Your doing this not only for you but for them! Keep at it!"

Chloe's yelling fueled me more. I stopped and went towards his precious camera. "Like you always said. Always take the fucking shot!" I swung hard and knocked over his camera's and like the computer started smashing them over and over again.

"Your in control now Max! Not him! You!"

I looked over and seethed at the medical tray. I marched over and swung the bat knocking it over. "You were a fucking coward. Using Nathan and drugs to do your dirty work."

"Damn straight Max! He's the fucking coward! Not you! Him!"

I started smashing the lights that were set up and then my eyes turned to the backdrop. I went over to the fallen tray and picked up a small knife and marched to the backdrop and stabbed it. I cut it right down the middle.

"Slice it open Max! Pretend it's his god damn throat!"

I turned back around and my sight went straight to the chair. I growled and swung the bat at it causing it to knock over. "I'm not your fucking subject anymore! You hear me!" I swung again and again and again. I was able to break a couple legs off and split the wood a bit. "Mother. Fucking. Asshole!"

When I saw there was nothing more to break I dropped the bat. I was panting as tears covered my cheeks. I almost jumped when I felt Chloe pull me into her amrs. "Shhh. Max. I'm right here."

I smiled and held her like my life depended on it. "Chloe."

"How do you feel?" She asked with concern.

My smile grew. "Honestly?...I feel free."

Chloe chuckled and kissed my temple. "You really kicked his ass Max."

I chuckled with her. "Yeah...I did."

She lifted my chin up so she could lean down and give me a proper kiss. "Now let's get the fuck out of here."

I nodded in agreement. "Thank you Chloe...I really needed this."

"Iv'e been wanting to do this for some time. Thought maybe today was a good day to do it." She replied. As we headed back out of the room.

Before we left though we both turned around and we each gave the room a flip of the bird. "Adios bitch."

"Rot in hell." I added.

For the first time since it happened. I felt truly free from the past. I will refuse to let what happened then to ruin what I have now. I have good parents. Good friends. A beautiful wife. And the most amazing daughter anyone could ask for. I will not let fear control me anymore.

* * *

(A.N.) Phew and there we have it. Hoped you all enjoyed the gust appearance of Frank and that little flashback was a small scene from the. Before The Storm game. (Good game by the way.) Any way thank you for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)


	50. Chapter 49

Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 49! This is kind of a filler but hope you enjoy it anyways. Thank you all again for the continuing support. And now on with the chapter :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- "Mom does this dress look good?"

Mom chuckled as she did my hair. "It make's you look more beautiful than you already are."

I blushed a bit. "Mom. Please don't embarrass me tonight."

Tonight was the night of the senior prom. This whole school year wet by way to quickly in my opinion. It was hard but I finally came to terms with how I was conceived. Mom and ma are my parents and they love me. That's all that should matter. The man who hurt my mom can go to hell.

"I can't believe i'm graduating next week." I said as mom combed my hair.

"Yeah. Neither can I. My baby is going to be leaving me."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom."

She wiped her eyes and said. "Oh don't mom me. You'll be doing the same thing when your kids are ready to leave the nest."

I rolled my eyes again. "What ever you say mom."

A few minutes later mom said she was done. I stood up and went to my mirror and examined myself. I was wearing a long blue sleeveless dress. It was nothing too fancy. "I'm looking hella good." I turned around and gave mom a hug. "Thank's mom. I love you."

She hugged me back and replied. "I love you too sweetie. Now you three have fun ok?"

I nodded with a smile. "Oh we will."

" **Zoey! Jamie's here!"** Ma yelled from downstairs.

I was so excited. "I'll be right there!" I yelled back. I turned back to my mom and held my arm out. "I'm ready."

Mom linked her arm with mine. "You sure are."

She lead me down the stairs and I caught the sight of Jamie in a very beautiful red dress that went down to her knees. She and a looked up at us from the doorway. "Wow...You look beautiful Zoey."

I blushed and smiled shyly. "You look pretty good yourself Jamie."

It was her turn to blush. "Thank's."

Ma put her hand on my back and pushed me into Jamie's arms. "Have a fun night you two. And make sure she's back before midnight." She said that last part with a wink.

I could feel my face burning up. "Ma!"

Jamie coughed nervously and nodded. "I promise."

Ma laughed. "Have a good time."

I gave them both one last hug. "We will. Love you. See you both in the morning."

After closing the door behind us Jamie held my hand as we made our way to my car. "Your mother is something else." Jamie teased.

I chuckled. "She is. But I wouldn't want it any other way."

After getting into the car Jamie asked. "Is Blair and Brittany going to meet us there?"

"Yup." I answered. "Brittany should have picked her up by now.

Jamie relaxed in the passenger seat as I pulled out of the driveway. "I still think it's really sweet of Blair to do that for her."

I couldn't agree more. A few weeks ago Blair asked us if it was ok if she took Brittany to the dance. She said Brittany had no one to go with and Blair thought she deserved to go to prom with someone. It was just a friendly gesture nothing more. So me and Jamie were ok with it. "She has come a long way."

Jamie hummed in agreement. "Yeah...We all did." She replied resting her hand on my leg.

I used one hand to reach down and laid it on top of hers. "I love you."

She intertwined our fingers. "I love you too."

* * *

"Hey there they are." Jamie said pointing over to the side of the entrance.

I looked over to where she was pointing at and saw Blair and Brittany standing close together talking. Blair had on a short black backless dress. Brittany was wearing a long strapless purple dress that exposed her left leg. I waved at them as we made our way over. "Hey you two."

They both turned to me and smiled. "Hey Zoey."

"Sup girl. You two are looking good." Brittany complimented.

I smiled. "Thank's. You two are looking pretty hot as well."

Brittany latched onto Blair's arm. "Thank you. But she's mine tonight." She teased.

Blair blushed. "Bri...Brittany. "

All three of us shared a laugh. "Come on let's go get this party started." Jamie said while pulling me inside.

"Slow down Jamie! The dance isn't going anywhere!" I yelled but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

When we finally stopped we were right outside the door that lead to the gymnasium. Music pounding against the wall. "But you and Blair will be." She said sadly.

I turned her around so we were face to face. "What do you mean by that?"

She held my hands and didn't make eye contact. "You and Blair are going off to college next fall...And I'll be here by myself."

I almost forgot that Jamie is still only a Junior. "Aww Jamie." I leaned up giving her a kiss. "We'll both miss you greatly. But after your done with school we'll have our whole lives to be together. Just one more year."

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against mine. "I know. I'm really looking forward to it."

I closed my eyes to enjoy this loving moment. "Me too." We stayed like that for a few moments till I grabbed her hand and puled her into the gymnasium. "Let's get this party hella started."

Jamie beamed. "Hella yes."

We went inside and our ears were immediately being drummed by the music. "Talk about loud!" Jamie yelled.

"Yeah! It's damn hot in here too!" I yelled back.

The place was so crowded we had a hard time moving through the sea of people. "Maybe we should have had our own dance at home or something!" Jamie suggested.

"That would have been a good idea!" We looked around and found a relatively empty spot in the corner of the gymnasium. When we got there I wasted no time pulling Jamie close and tried getting her to get into the dancing mood. "Come on! We're here to dance aren't we!?"

She laughed nervously. "Yeah. Just trying to catch my bearings...Look's like Blair and Brittany are having fun."

I looked over to see Blair and Brittany dancing together near the big crowd. Both with big smiles on their faces. "Yeah they are." I was happy seeing those two have fun. My two best friends.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Jamie pulled me to her chest. "Whoa. Where did that come from?" I teased.

She smirked and held my right hand out to the side with hers and put the other hand on my hip. "Just got my bearings."

* * *

Blair's Pov- Me and Brittany were dancing together. She twirled me around and then brought me back into her arms. If someone said to me last year that I would go to prom with one of my worst bullies I would have called them the biggest liars. But I wouldn't change this moment. "Having fun!?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile and nodded. "Yeah I really am! Thank's!"

I smiled back. "Your welcome!"

After a while a song for slow dancing started playing. I looked around and noticed alot of couples including Zoey and Jamie getting close to each other. "We can skip this if you want." Brittany said.

I thought about it for a moment then shook my head. "Naw. It's cool." I wrapped my arms around her back. I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder as she hesitantly placed her hands on my hip and we began to slowly rock to the music.

After a few moments she whispered. "Blair?"

"Hmmm?"

She sighed. "I just...Want to say how sorry I am again. It wasn't right."

"Iv'e already forgiven you." I replied. "It's all in the past."

She held me tighter. "I'm just...Scared of being alone. I was too much of a coward to try and have a chance with Zoey and I almost lost her friendship completely...My parents are always putting me down. I hate it. I can't wait to get to college and out of that hell hole."

I can kind of understand where she was coming from. I don't know how I would act if I grew up with my parents constantly talking down to me. Making me feel like I was a waste of space. "It's ok. We're still your friends. And you'll meet someone. If I can I know you can. And your parents are assholes."

Brittany bursted out laughing which made me smile. "Wow..Never thought I'd ever hear you cuss."

I chuckled. "We've all grown up a bit. In our own way's."

A part of me was so scared of graduation but the other was very excited. I knew exactly what I wanted to study for after what I've been through in life. If I can make even one person's life as good as mine turned out than i'll definitely go for it.

* * *

(A.N.) And that's that for chapter 49. Sad to say the next chapter will be the last. It has been quite the journey making this story and i'm kind of sad to see it end. But all good things must come to an end. Until the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	51. Chapter 50

Hello everyone! This is it! The final chapter! It's been an amazing run. And i'm sad to see this series come to an end. Thank you all again for the support you've given this story and hope you enjoy the conclusion. :)

* * *

Zoey's Pov- "Everyone please give a round of applause for the graduating class of 2032!"

I tried to keep in my tears of happiness as everyone in the area clapped for us. Me, Blair, Brittany, and our whole class just received our diploma's. We were all lined up on a stage outside of the school courtyard. Everyone's families and loved ones were clapping for us.

I looked through the crowd and spotted my parents. Mom stood up taking a picture of us while ma whistled. I didn't even feel embarrassed. When were able to walk around again I looked for Blair. "Blair!" When she spotted me I ran up to her trying not to trip over my graduation gown and lifted her up as best I could and kissed her with every ounce of love I had.

When we pulled away she smiled and said. "Someone's happy."

I twirled her around making her laugh. "I'm hella happy!"

"What about me!?"

I set Blair down and we looked over to see Brittany. We both shared a laugh and opened our arms for her. "Get in here dummy!"

She practically launched herself almost knocking us over. We shared a tight group hug. "Finally! it feels like we've been in school forever!"

"Actually it felt like it went fast to me." Blair replied.

W pulled away and I turned to Brittany. "So what are you going to be doing now?"

"Well. I'm moving out asap. I'm going to school for business. I want to own my...Well own something." She answered. "Like a store or something like that. Maybe find a cute secretary."

I chuckled. "Well I wish you the best Brittany."

Blair nodded. "Same here. Good luck Keep in touch."

She gave us a smile and a thumbs up. "Definitely. See ya!"

She walked away and I held Blair's hand as we made our way down the stage. The first one to greet us was Jamie her mom and aunt Kate. "Hey you two!" Jamie pulled us both into a hug and we were more than happy enough to return it. "How does it feel to finally be free?" She asked as we pulled away.

"Amazing. But also a little scary." I answered.

Kate patted my shoulder. "We were all like that. It's normal."

"Are we still having the party at your house Miss. Chase?" Blair asked

Victoria nodded. "Yup! Kate cooked a wonderful feast for everyone. In fact we should probably get going and set everything up."

Jamie pouted. "Fine."

Me and Blair chuckled and gave her a kiss on each cheek. "We'll see you in a bit Jamie."

Blair nodded and gave her one more kiss. "Love you."

Jamie blushed a bit but smiled. "Love you too. I'll catch you both later. Again congratulations."

"Thank's." Me and Blair watched them disappear into the sea of people. When they were gone I turned to Blair and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm going to go find my parents and get that embarrassment over with."

Blair laughed and replied. "Same. See you at the party."

After that we both went our separate ways to find our parents. It took me about five minutes to find them through the crowd. "Mom! Ma!"

They both turned to me and waved. "Over here munchkin!" Ma yelled.

I ran up to them and almost tackled them both over with y hug. "Whoa Zoey! Easy we're not as young as we used to be." Mom teased.

I laughed and pulled away. "Sorry i'm just so excited!"

Ma held out her hand. "Let me see that bad boy." I handed her my diploma and she inspected it. "So that's what it look's like. Good job Zoey. I am so damn proud of you."

Mom pulled me into a tight hug. "We both are."

My face was red. "Mom! Your embarrassing me!"

I then felt tears hitting my shoulder. "I can only do it just a little while longer...My baby is all grown up."

Now I was trying not to cry. "Mom. Stop it." I whined.

Ma laughed and hugged me from behind. "It doesn't matter if your all grown up. You'll alway's be our little munchkin."

 _"Damn it ma now I am crying."_ I'll admit I am a little sad that i'll be leaving home. It's going to be so weird living for myself. I wish I could rewind time and relive my childhood. I had two of the most amazing parents in the world. And i can never repay them for everything they did.

* * *

2 Months later- Jamie's Pov- I sighed as I lazed around on the couch. I was feeling down. Both Blair and Zoey are packing up for college. They'll both be leaving by next week. Zoey is going to study for art. And Blair is going to study for psychology. She want's to be a psychiatrist and help people. I won't see them for a while. Not until Christmas break. Maybe Thanksgiving. " _They haven't even left yet and I already miss them."_ I heard someone walk into the living room.

"Hey honey. Still moping I see." It was my mom.

"Mhmmm." Was my reply.

I could tell she was rolling her eyes. "Well me and Kate want to talk to you. Maybe it'll lift your spirits."

I groaned. "Ughh...Fine." I slowly got up and followed my mom to the dining room. I saw Kate sitting at the table already.

She smiled and waved at me. "Hey Jamie."

I smiled back and sat down across from her. "Hi Kate. So what's up?"

Mom stood behind Kate and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Well. Me and Kate have been talking and we wanted to get your opinion on something."

"Ok?"

Kate took a deep breath before saying. "If it's alright with you. Your mother invited me to move in. But I won't if your not ok with it."

I blinked a few times. Wondering if I heard right. "Really?"

Mom nodded. "Really. So what do you think?"

I didn't say anything. Instead I smiled, stood up and walked around the table and hugged Kate as she stood up. "I think it would be amazing!"

Kate hugged me back. "I'm so happy to hear that."

Mom hugged us both. "I love you...Both so much."

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. Blair and Zoey maybe gone but now i'll have an entire school year knowing what it's like living with two parents that love you.

I can't wait to have a family of my own.

* * *

Blair's Pov- "My RWBY volume collection. Check. My desk lamp. Check. My Book's. Check."

"Mew."

I stopped my packing and looked over to see my cat sitting by my foot. I chuckled and picked her up. She started purring. "Sorry. You can't come with me. Dorm's don't allow cats. I'll miss you. "I gave her a kiss on top of her head.

*Knock Knock*

"Blair?"

I set my cat on my bed ext to the box I was filling up. "Come in mama."

The door opened and my mama looked around my room with a sad smile on her face. "It's starting to get empty in here."

"Yeah..."

She walked behind me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you kiddo. Me and your mother both."

I chocked down a sob. "Me too mama...I want to thank you for everything...For saving me."

She leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Don't need to thank us. We did it because we love you."

*DING DONG*

Our moment was ruined when we hear the doorbell. "Wonder who that could be." Ma said to herself. "I'll be right back." She left and I went back to packing my things.

A few minutes later though I heard my mom yell. **"Blair! Can you come down sweetie!?** "

I was a little nervous. The last time someone rang the bell and then mom called for me was when I was arrested. I took a deep breath and left my room. "What is it mom?" I asked as I made my way down the stairs. "Who was at the do..."

I stopped at the last step of the stairs when I saw a woman standing in the living room. The woman turned to me and gasped. "Wow...Iv'e seen the picture but...Wow you grew up to be...A very beautiful woman Blair."

I didn't respond. I was to much in shock. She looked completely different than the woman I remembered.

I saw my parents standing next to her. My mom saw my expression and said. "Honey? If you want her t leave...She will."

The woman smiled sadly. "I just...Wanted to see you. I'll go if you want me too."

I was feeling so many emotions right now. I should be angry. I wanted to say so many things to her. But just looking into her eyes I can tell the woman that hurt me in the past was gone. All I saw in her eyes were guilt, sadness, and hope.

The woman turned to my parents. "I think I should go...This was a mistake. I'm sorry."

I spoke without thinking. "No!" I ran towards her and she turned around just as I hugged her. "Don't go." I sobbed.

The woman. My birth mother Samantha hugged me back crying. "Oh Blair. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

I could hear it in her voice. She was truly sorry. "I..forgive you."

When we both calmed down we pulled away and she wiped the tears off her face. "I'm so happy seeing you again."

It was my turn to wipe away my tears. "Me too." I turned to my parents. "Can she stay for dinner?"

They both smiled and nodded. "If your ok with it." Mom said.

Samantha smiled. "Thank you." She turned to me. "Blair. Your little brother is in the car. Did you want to meet him?"

I blink a few times. "Brother?"

She chuckled. "Half brother. But yes you have a little brother."

I beamed. "I'd love to meet him."

Samantha almost jumped for joy. "I'll go get him. He's always wanted an older sibling."

When she left ma put an arm around me. "You ok squirt?"

I took a deep breath. The smile was glued to my face. "Never better."

* * *

"Zoey's Pov- "Mom! Can I take some of the towels with me!' I yelled from my room.

" **Yes Zoey! That's fine!** " Mom yelled from downstairs.

I looked around my half barren room. I was really going to miss this place. So many memories here. "Alright whats next?...Game system right!" I started humming to myself as I packed away my game system. "Alright let's see if there's anything in the closet I can bring with me." I went to my closet and slid it open and almost immediately a pile of my discarded items from over the years almost fell on top of me.

"Yeah...I take after ma a lot...Oh wowsers! There you are!" I picked up a very familiar item from the pile and hugged it to my chest. "I thought I lost you forever Sally!" It was the stuff dog my parents got me for Christmas when I was five. "You are definitely coming with me. My lightning plushy needs a friend." I carefully packed my old friend away with my other personal stuff and went back to the closet.

I got on my knees and and started pulling everything out that was on the floor. "Junk..Junk...Junk...Eww old bag of m&m's...Junk...Keep...Junk."

*CREEK*

I paused. I looked down to see the hand that was supporting me. I pushed my hand down again and it made the same creaking noise. " _What do we have here?"_ I moved more stuff out of the way and tested the board. It was a little flimsy. I played around with it till I accidentally slid it upwards. "Oh my dog. A secret compartment?" I looked inside and saw a old dusty shoe box.

I picked it up and blew the dust off making me cough a bit. "How long has this been in there?" Curiosity struck me again. I crawled out from my closet and sat down on my bed. I lifted the lid and saw a stack of photo's and a book. I inspected the photo's first.

" _Mom must have taken these."_ The first photo was a desk that had. 'Rachel Amber 4ever' etched in it. The next on was a bird perched on a rock. The one after was what looked like ma sitting on the lighthouse bench overlooking the sunset. If I didn't recognize the beanie I wouldn't have known who it was from the back of her head. The next one was a photo of someone's pet rabbit. Cute. Next one was a deer. I almost gasped at the next photo.

" _Is that ma casually holding a gun in the air!?"_ I quickly went to the next photo. All of them seemed random. Like an Owl. Or squirrels. There was a bird's nest that was taken what looked like from out garage. But the last few had me...A bit jumpy. " _Ok..What the fuck? A dead whale in the middle of the street? A car smashed through a roof?"_ It's the background that kind of scared me. It looked like the end of the world.

How the hell did mom take these?

When I was done with the photo's I set them down and picked up the little book. I wiped some of the dust off and on the cover it read.

 ** _Max's Diary_**

"Mom's diary huh?" I opened it up and skimmed through the first few pages. "Mom and ma really did have a falling out for a while..." I shook my head not wanting to think about it. They were together now. And happy. I flipped through a few more pages. "Jamie's mom really was a bitch back then."

I stopped on a page that dated. **"October 7th 2013"**

I spent a good couple hours reading every sentence. I couldn't even believe some of the things I was reading. I was beginning to wonder if mom had a mental disability back then. I put a hand over my mouth and almost cried. " _This is some really dark fanfiction mom. Making yourself choose between the town and Ma?"_ I had enough. Just as I was about to close it a photo fell through the last page and landed on the floor. I leaned down and picked it up.

"A blue butterfly?"

"Zoey! No!"

Be fore I even looked up mom was already in the room and swiped the photo out from my hand. She quickly laid it upside down in the box and sighed in relief. "Phew."

"Mom?...What is all this?" I asked worryingly.

She looked at the box and saw the diary in my hand. She took a deep breath. "You read it all didn't you?"

I just nodded.

She took the diary from my hand and put everything back into the box. "I told her not to hide it in here." She mumbled under her breath. She then sat down next to me. "Zoey...There's...A lot of things you don't know about me. Thing's I never wanted you to find out about."

I could feel my heart pounding. "Mom...That was just a story you wrote...Right?"

She gave a sad smile and shook her head. "I think...It's time you know the truth."

It finally clicked to me. "In Paris...You already saw the car coming...Didn't you?"

She didn't respond. Instead she slid her hand on top of mine and held it. "It started on October 7th 2013. I was in my photography class. The teacher at the time was a man named Mark Jefferson."

*Knock Knock*

Me and mom both looked up to see ma standing at the doorway. "Hey...I overheard everything." She walked over and sat down on the other side of me. She reached out with her prosthetic hand and laid it ontop of my and mom's hand. "Max. Before you get into that. Zoey need's to know about Rachel first...What we went through...Something I haven't even told you."

Mom smiled and nodded in understanding. "Go ahead Che."

I looked over at ma as she took a deep breath. "Ok...I was sixteen. It all started when I went to a concert at an old mill. After saying hi to an old...Friend named Frank I bumped into two thugs who worked for a local drug dealer named Damon Merrick."

The tale both mom and Ma told me I found unbelievable. But deep down. I knew they were telling the truth. I cried so much at certain parts of their stories. They went through so much together. They literally fought death to be together. When they were finished I just hugged them.

What they told me didn't change my perspective of them. In fact I look up to them more now that I did before. They were my parents. And I am so blessed to be their daughter. And even after everything they went through they still came out on top in the end. I knew then that we would always be...

Together Forever

* * *

(A.n.) And there we have it. The end. I hope you all enjoyed those little tid bits that Zoey found. The optional photo's and Diary. Thank you all so much again. This has turned out to be my longest and most popular story and you guy's help make that possible.

The next project i'll be focusing on is the sequel to my Life is strange and RWBY cross over series. If your interested in that go take a peek.

I am not sure if i'll make another complete Life is strange story. If i am then not for a long while. I have so many other idea's that I want to put up. Hope to see you all in my future stories. Until then have good day :)


End file.
